Devant la Magie
by Kithia
Summary: Lorsque Sirius a traversé le voile, le dernier descendant mâle des Black s'est éteint. Une protection ancestrale s'est alors mise en route. Le nom, le sang, et la magie des Black devait perdurer. L'esprit gardien des Black se chargera de protéger l'héritier, pour une nouvelle vie, pour un nouveau futur. Bonus à la fin.
1. Chapter 0

**Prologue** :

Lorsque Sirius a traversé le voile, le dernier descendant mâle des Black s'est éteint. Une protection ancestrale s'est alors mise en route.

Le nom, le sang, et la magie des Black devait perdurer.

En traversant le voile, Sirius accéda au passé, au présent, et au futur, à ce qui pourrait être, et à ce qui ne pourrait pas. Tout cela eut lieu en une fraction de seconde, alors que son esprit, de un devenait tout.

Mais après le désespoir de la mort et de l'image d'un futur au combien sombre, vint l'espoir du changement.

Oui, sa mort n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose. Les erreurs, la traitrise, Azkaban, tout ça l'avait rendu incapable de porter le nom des Black comme il le devrait.

Mais quelqu'un le pouvait.

 _oOo_

 _Voilà pour un prologue extrêmement court, mais qui se suffit à lui-même. Je pense bien que vous vous doutez de qui est concerné par la dernière phrase?_

 _Le premier chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours pour vous mettre rapidement dans le bain._


	2. Chapter 1 La fin d'une vie

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vois que malgré le fait qu'il soit très court, ce début vous a intrigué. Alors déjà, je confirme que ce sera un HP/DM, ensuite, bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 1** : La fin d'une vie

Au 12 Square Grimmault, des hurlements furieux brisaient le silence qui régnait habituellement sur les lieux.

« Ronald Weasley ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! » S'exclama une Hermione Granger échevelée.

« Regarde les choses en face. S'il n'avait pas été si faible, son parrain ne serait pas mort. Franchement, ne pas être capable de discerner une vraie vision d'une fausse… »

Hermione resta bouche-bée devant le commentaire de celui qu'elle croyait être son ami et celui d'Harry. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

« Enfin, au moins ce fou furieux ne traine plus dans les parages… » Continua le roux. « C'était un vrai danger public. »

Une gifle partit sans même que la brunette ne le réalise, laissant sa trace sur les taches de rousseurs de son vis-à-vis. Malheureusement pour elle, la réplique fut brutale, et la jeune fille se retrouva à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre notre point de vue par toi-même, je n'ai pas le choix. Impero. » Lança le rouquin, le regard froid. « Comporte toi en bon petit rat de bibliothèque, et ne t'avise plus de me contredire. » Lui ordonna-t-il. « Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi. Sans un sang-pur derrière lui, un né moldu n'est rien. »

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, il ne vit pas la légère lueur qui entoura la brunette alors que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son véritable ami, sans aucune possibilité de le lui faire savoir.

Une très ancienne magie était à l'œuvre, mais personne ne le savait encore. Elle prenait racine dans la loyauté et les sentiments profonds.

oOo

Dans une sombre chambre du 4 Privet Drive, un adolescent perdu laissait ses larmes couler librement en contemplant les étoiles. Son corps le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son âme.

Il avait perdu son parrain, ses amis ne donnaient plus de nouvelles. Il était destiné à tuer ou être tué. Le poids de la vie se faisait sentir plus que jamais sur ses épaules, et ce soir en particulier, il menaçait de les briser.

A presque seize ans, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, à qui on demandait trop, bien trop.

Le grincement de la porte de ce qui aurait du être un refuge mais n'était qu'une prison lui fit relever les yeux. D'un geste rapide, il essuya ses larmes, camouflant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'éclat de peur dans ses yeux. Il serra les dents et se releva précautionneusement, mais pas assez vite pour son oncle qui le saisit brutalement au collet. Ce dernier le projeta vers la porte ouverte, et le brun ne manqua que de peu de s'étaler dans le couloir.

« Dépêche toi un peu bon à rien. Dudley rentre dans quelques minutes de son cours de boxe, et si le repas n'est pas prêt, tu auras affaire à moi. »

Ignorant la douleur de ses muscles et de ses hématomes, Harry se mit au travail, enfermant soigneusement ses pensées sombres pour ne pas se laisser distraire pas elles. Il savait bien que le moindre faux pas ne lui accorderait qu'une nouvelle correction.

En toute honnêteté, même s'il faisait son travail parfaitement, il n'y échapperait pas. Son but était plutôt d'être encore conscient ce soir et de limiter les dégâts.

oOo

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues alors que l'impardonnable muselait son esprit. Il était assez puissant pour la contraindre et pour l'empêcher de parler, mais pas pour arrêter les perles salées qui se perdaient dans les draps.

Son âme se déchirait doucement alors que celui en qui elle avait confiance la brisait un peu plus chaque jour. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il n'était qu'une marionnette, soumise au bon vouloir du benjamin des Weasley.

Une seule pensée continuait à tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Qu'allait devenir Harry si elle n'était plus là pour le soutenir.

Le roux poussa un râle de plaisir, s'affaissant aux côtés de la jeune fille immobile.

« La prochaine fois, j'espère que tu y mettras un peu plus du tien. » Grogna-t-il tout de même. « Et tu feras dès que possible une potion test de grossesse. Je veux être le premier au courant. Dépêches-toi, tu as le laboratoire pour l'après midi. »

Son visage impassible ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion, mais à l'intérieur de son esprit, une lueur d'espoir s'était rallumée. Son tortionnaire venait sans le savoir de lui offrir une porte de sortie. A elle désormais de saisir l'opportunité et de ne pas la laisser passer.

oOo

« Garçon ! Vient voir par là. » Retentit la voix d'oncle Vernon. Le ton était sans appel, et ne laissait pas de place au choix.

Cet ordre, ce dernier ordre de son oncle venait de sceller son destin. Jusque là, la douleur était devenu son univers, physique bien entendue, mais aussi mentale. Les brimades avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Jamais il n'avait été félicité, mais il y avait toujours une remarque mauvaise dans la bouche de sa famille. Il s'y était habitué, il n'avait rien connu d'autre avant son entrée dans le monde sorcier.

Après la découverte de ce nouveau monde, il avait cru renaitre, mais ce nouvel univers lui avait également apporté plus de souffrances. Avoir des amis signifiait souffrir de leur rejet ou de leur ignorance, ce qu'il subissait depuis le début de l'été. Etre proche de quelqu'un signifiait souffrir de sa disparition, ce qu'il subissait depuis que Sirius était passé par le voile. Avoir eu l'espoir d'une vie meilleure signifiait souffrir en sachant qu'il avait le choix entre mourir ou devenir un meurtrier.

Mais ce soir, quand son oncle l'avait appelé et qu'il s'était retrouvé face à un homme au regard froid, remarquant au passage que sa tante et son cousin étaient absents, un frisson glacial l'avait parcouru.

Cette nuit avait vu la disparition des dernières bribes de son innocence.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que son corps profané reposait contre le mur de sa prison d'été, il fit doucement glisser la lame d'acier sur ses poignets. Qu'ils se débrouillent seuls. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Ce monde ne l'avait jamais protégé, pourquoi continuerait-il à se sacrifier pour lui.

Alors que son sang s'écoulait sur le plancher crasseux, une douce lumière l'enveloppa.

oOo

Au 12 Square Grimmault, un tremblement parcouru les épaules d'Hermione alors qu'un vide prenait place dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, mais c'était une certitude pour elle. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'imperium, elle sentait la présence de son seul véritable ami dans son esprit, sa détresse aussi, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Mais c'était fini.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, passant inaperçue aux yeux de tous.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, le lendemain, après avoir à nouveau subi les assauts de son 'petit ami', que l'occasion lui fut donnée. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer ainsi.

« Prend ta potion. » Lui ordonna Ron, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait possédée. De toute évidence, il commençait à s'impatienter de l'absence de descendance.

Mais son manque de précision allait être la porte de sortie de la brunette. Cette dernière se saisit de la fiole de potion, la portant à ses lèvres, mais elle n'avait rien d'un test de grossesse.

Le rouquin allait apprendre qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en sous-estimant la griffondor. Lui donner libre accès au laboratoire de potion et lui ordonner de préparer une potion bien particulière… Il lui avait ordonné de préparer plusieurs chaudron afin de ne pas avoir besoin d'y retourner avant un moment. Il ne lui avait jamais ordonné que tous les chaudrons contiennent la même préparation. Il n'avait jamais interdit de préparer plusieurs potions. En lui ordonnant d'être un bon petit rat de bibliothèque, il lui avait permis de faire toutes les recherches qu'elle voulait.

Dernière erreur, il n'avait pas précisé quelle potion elle devait prendre. Elle prit donc celle qu'elle souhaitait, afin que tout s'arrête, définitivement.

Un frisson glacial la parcourut alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. Elle sentit son cœur faire un raté, puis deux, avant que ses jambes ne lâchent. Le temps que Ron Weasley ne percute qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, ses lèvres étaient déjà bleues et ses yeux brillaient d'une dernière lueur victorieuse. Puis elle s'éteignit, ne laissant que le vide.

Dès que le roux eut tourné le dos, le corps de la jeune brilla d'une lueur argentée, qui s'estompa doucement.

oOo

Lorsqu'un groupe d'Aurores pénétra au 4 Privet Drive en catastrophe, il était déjà trop tard. Les sorts de réanimation restèrent sans effet, les potions ne passèrent pas la gorge du brun.

Lorsque Severus Snape enfonça un bézoard dans la gorge d'Hermione Granger, il constata qu'il était trop tard. Une minute plus tôt, trente secondes, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait face à un immense gâchis. Il fut même surpris de constater l'éclat d'une lueur de haine dans son esprit alors qu'il constatait que le rouquin qui l'avait prévenu regardait celle qui était sensée être sa petite amie avec mépris. Pas une once de tristesse en lui, juste le regret d'un enfant devant un jouet cassé qui sera vite oublié.

Le sombre professeur secoua doucement la tête. Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais fait.

 _oOo_

 _Alors, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce début?_


	3. Chapter 2 Un choix pour une nouvelle vie

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, voilà la suite, et quelques réponses!_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 2** : Un choix pour une nouvelle vie

Sa conscience s'éveilla au milieu d'un brouillard argenté, dense et mouvant.

Alors c'était ça la mort ?

Il pensait plutôt au repos éternel, à l'oubli. Mais là, il repensait douloureusement à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Son regard descendit vers ses poignets, zébrés de fines liges blanches. On aurait dit que cela faisait des jours qu'il y avait fait courir une lame.

Etait-il en réalité toujours en vie ? A cette pensée, la panique le gagna.

« Tranquillise-toi enfant. Harry Potter est bien mort. »

Le brun tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de cette voix sortie de nulle part.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Demanda le brun, essayant désespérément de percer le brouillard. Il était mort par Merlin, était-ce trop demander que de le laisser désormais en paix.

Un léger rire sans joie répondit à ses pensées.

« Si c'est la paix que tu souhaites, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit bien loin. Si c'est l'oubli, ça reste possible. Mais il y a un autre choix. »

Cette fois, c'est le ricanement du plus jeune qui brisa le silence.

« Un choix ? Plutôt encore une destinée à laquelle je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire… » Ses poings se serrèrent, tremblant légèrement.

« Non. Tu auras ton mot à dire. Mais je ne cache pas que j'espère bien que tu choisisses la solution dont je vais te faire part. » Répliqua la voix. « C'est la mort de Sirius qui t'a ouvert ce nouveau chemin, mais tu es libre de l'emprunter ou non. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la magie trouvera son chemin ailleurs.»

Harry se figea à la mention de Sirius. Son parrain, la personne qui lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui à la fin des cours, le seul qui aurait pu le retirer de sa famille déplorable. Il était mort à cause de lui… Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Qu'est ce que Sirius a à voir là dedans ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même d'une voix faible.

« Il était le dernier descendant des Black. »

Ca avait beau être une évidence, cela n'expliquait rien du point de vue du brun.

« Les Black font partie des plus anciennes lignées existantes. Ils étaient déjà là au Moyen-âge, et ont de tout temps servi la magie, même si cette dévotion s'est perdu sur les dernières générations.

On parle sans cesse des descendant des fondateurs, mais personne ne s'est jamais posé de questions sur les lignées plus anciennes encore. » Ricana la voix.

« Vous voulez dire ?.. »

« Les Black étaient là avant les fondateurs, protégeant déjà la magie dans l'ombre. En retour, nous avons sa bénédiction. Notre lignée ne doit pas s'éteindre. Harry James Potter est mort, mais Cebalrai Rigel Black peut se faire sa place dans ce monde, s'il le souhaite. »

« Vous êtes un Black ? » Murmura le brun. « Mais qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ?.. » Souffla-t-il.

Ce monde qui l'avait brisé, pourquoi souhaiterait-il y retourner.

« Une nouvelle vie. Mais aussi une possibilité de te venger et de venger les tiens. Un nouveau futur même si les souvenirs de ton passé ne pourront être effacés. » Répondit la voix. « Et l'assurance de ne pas y être seul. »

« Comment en être certain. Ceux qui comptaient pour moi sont morts ou m'ont trahi. Qui me dit que ça ne se reproduira pas encore… » Grogna le griffondor.

Il n'allait pas se laisser convaincre si facilement.

« Tu n'en es pas conscient, mais une personne t'a toujours été loyale, et t'as suivi dans la mort. Si tu choisis une nouvelle vie, elle t'y accompagnera. Sa loyauté est absolue. »

Le doute envahit le brun et sa résolution faiblit. Une personne était morte à sa suite. Qui ?

…

« Harry ? »

Le brun se figea à l'entente de cette voix. Il la reconnaissait bien sur, mais si elle était là…

« Hermione ? » Murmura-t-il ne sachant comment se comporter.

C'était elle qui était morte à sa suite ? Mais que c'était-il passé en dehors du 4 Privet Drive ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Ron également ? Il pensait que ses amis l'avaient abandonné, ne donnant aucune réponse à ses lettres, sourds à ses appels. Mais peut-être avaient-ils eu eux aussi de graves problèmes. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que c'était lui qui les avait abandonné?

En voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son amie, il ne put que la recevoir dans ses bras quand elle s'y jeta. Les explications devraient venir, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas encore le moment. La jeune fille avait besoin d'au moins quelques secondes, même si la joie de la revoir se disputait à la rancœur dans le cœur du brun.

Pourtant, à l'instant où il la toucha, un déluge d'images et de sensations déferlèrent dans son esprit, lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur. En sentant la brusque tension de son amie, il se douta qu'il en était de même pour elle. En quelques secondes, ils comprirent le calvaire que l'autre avait vécu, et une même haine vis-à-vis d'un certain rouquin les saisit.

En se regardant dans les yeux, ils surent qu'ils avaient pris la même décision. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ça allait se passer, ni où ça allait les mener, mais ils allaient saisir cette nouvelle chance où ils seraient tous les deux. Et ils en profiteraient pour prendre leur revanche, pas pour eux-mêmes, mais pour l'autre.

Ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque qu'un immense jaguar noir s'approcha d'eux.

« Alors vous êtes décidés. » Ce n'était pas une question. Le félin semblait avoir lu parfaitement leur résolution.

« Vous êtes la voix… » Murmura le brun, légèrement crispé devant le fauve.

« Je suis la voix. » Répliqua le jaguar. « Mais je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Regulus. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton on ne peut plus ironique.

« Attendez… Regulus… comme dans Regulus Black ? » Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. « Regulus Arcturus Black ? »

« Lui-même. Si vous suivez le chemin que je vous ai proposé, je serais votre gardien magique et votre protecteur. »

« Vous êtes mort. Non ? » Continua la brunette. « Comment c'est possible? »

Harry suivait la discussion sans intervenir. De toute évidence, son amie avait des informations que lui-même ne possédait pas. Il était donc attentif, la laissant mener le dialogue.

« Comme vous il me semble. » Répliqua le fauve, à nouveau ironique.

« Justement ! Comment c'est possible ? »

Harry saisit doucement la main de son amie. Il sentait qu'elle perdait son calme et qu'elle était à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerfs. Elle était morte, tout comme lui. Et pourtant, au lieu d'entamer leur voyage dans l'au-delà, ou quoi que ce soit qui les attende, ils étaient là, à discuter avec un jaguar au milieu d'un brouillard étrange. C'était complètement surréaliste, bien au-delà de la magie à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués ces dernières années.

Semblant saisir qu'ils étaient en train d'atteindre leurs limites, le félin daigna leur donner plus d'explications.

« Sirius était le dernier héritier des Black. En mourant, il a réalisé le gâchis qu'avait été sa vie, et le futur déplorable qui était en route. Il a fait un vœu, celui de donner une nouvelle chance à un nouvel héritier. Cette nouvelle chance t'es offerte à toi. » Expliqua-t-il en désignant le brun avant de reprendre.

« Cette demoiselle n'est que loyauté envers toi, et la magie a estimé que :

Cela devait récompensé.

Son aide te serait précieuse.

Elle fait donc partie de cette nouvelle chance.

Personnellement, je suis mort pour préserver les valeurs de la magie. Ma récompense consiste à pouvoir vous aider. Comme je suis mort et bien mort, et que je l'assume parfaitement, c'est par le biais de mon animal totem que je vous accompagnerais. D'où le jaguar. »

« Un jaguar, ce n'est pas un peu… étrange pour un Black ? » Demanda timidement Harry.

Il se dandina un peu devant le regard perçant du fauve.

« Les Black ont de tout temps été représentés par des félins, et les ont eu pour animal totem et donc pour animagus pour ceux qui ont atteint ce stade. Sirius était un cas à part. Un chien pour un Black, ÇA c'est étrange. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu dégouté, provoquant un rire un peu nerveux chez les deux enfants en face de lui. Voir un grand félin faire la grimace pouvait avoir cet effet.

Regulus leur expliqua que leur nouvelle chance donnerait naissance à un nouveau monde. Le leur était de toute manière condamné. Ils renaitraient sous une autre identité, et le passé s'adapterait à leur présence.

Il n'y aurait qu'une contrainte pour revenir dans le passé. Ils ne pourraient avoir que trois ans en présence d'eux mêmes. En effet, deux âmes identiques ne pouvaient vivre ensemble dans le même espace temps, sans que l'une ne prenne l'ascendant sur l'autre. Au bout de trois ans, la plus faible commençait inexorablement à mourir.

Ils commenceraient donc ce nouveau départ à l'âge de douze ans, âge d'ailleurs auquel leur magie était assez stable pour être entrainée convenablement. Une autre raison était que leurs souvenirs, qu'ils allaient conserver, auraient été bien trop lourds pour des sorciers plus jeunes. Le traumatisme serait toujours là, mais ils pourraient vivre avec, prendre le temps de l'accepter.

Pendant ce répit, ils ne pourraient aucunement influer sur le cours de leur temps. Sirius notamment, ne pourrait être sauvé, étant à l'origine de cette nouvelle possibilité. Par son vœu, il avait donné son rôle d'héritier au brun, et donc renonçait à cette nouvelle vie. Il ne pourrait que regarder de l'autre-monde.

C'est ainsi que Cebalrai Rigel Black, et Alya Adhara Black, firent leur apparition dans ce monde. Où plutôt, c'est ainsi que trois ans plus tôt, ils firent leur apparition, dans le manoir ancestral de la famille, à Caerdydd au Pays de Galles.

Leur date de naissance se situait à mi-chemin de celles de leur ancienne vie, le 07-03-1980, réunissant ainsi deux des plus puissants chiffres magiques, comme si tout avait déjà été prévu.

Dans cette nouvelle vie, ils étaient jumeaux, liés à jamais, et fils et fille de Sirius Black, élevés par l'esprit gardien de Regulus, comme cela était permis dans de très anciennes familles lorsque ni le père ni la mère ne peut assumer ce rôle.

Ils étaient déterminés à changer les choses, mais également à se venger. Leurs tortionnaires n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça. Mais avant, ils avaient droit à trois années de repos et peut-être d'enfance, avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

oOo

 _Et voilà l'explication!_

 _NB: Cebalrai est une étoile de la constellation d'Ophiucius, le serpentaire, en l'honneur des serpentards et du fourchelangue. Rigel est l'étoile la plus brillante d'Orion, en l'honneur de Sirius Orion Black._

 _Alya est le nom d'une étoile de la constellation du Serpent, et Adhara vient de la celle du Chien, pour les mêmes raisons._


	4. Chapter 3 Réveil à Caerdydd

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise!_

 _Bonne lecture pour cette découverte de leur nouvelle vie._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 3** : Réveil à Caerdydd

Harry se réveilla doucement, clignant des yeux devant la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait sa chambre. Il grogna, tournant le dos à la luminosité dérangeante, avant de s'assoir en sursaut.

Ses doigts vinrent instinctivement frôler ses poignets alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Les lignes étaient si fines, si pâles, qu'elles étaient invisible si l'on y prêtait pas une très grande attention. En fait, il se demandait même s'il ne les imaginait pas. Pourtant, lui, il le savait, elles étaient bien là.

Nerveusement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, stoppant son geste à la sensation inconnue. Ils étaient plus doux, et plus longs que dans ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs de son rêve qui n'en était pas un lui revinrent également.

Regulus. Le jaguar noir. Cebalrai Rigel Black.

C'était son nom désormais. Et il était évident qu'il avait l'apparence qui allait avec.

Précautionneusement, il se leva, posant ses pieds au sol, savourant la douceur de l'épais tapis qui se trouvait là. Il attendit quelques secondes, bougeant ses membres et observant la chambre, avant d'être certain de pouvoir se lever. Mais aucune sensation de tournis ou vertige ne le prit.

Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce ou un grand miroir sur pied se trouvait, et finit par se placer timidement devant, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir. Curieusement, il observa l'enfant qui lui faisait face, se rappelant de ce que Regulus leur avait dit. Ils étaient revenus trois ans en arrière. Il avait donc douze ans maintenant.

Il pensait être un peu plus grand qu'il ne l'était à cet âge en tant qu'Harry Potter. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas bien difficile vu comment il était minuscule grâce aux traitement de sa _famille_. Il était fin, mais pas maigre comme son ancien lui.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs, mais plus en bataille comme un Potter. Ils étaient mi-longs, lui arrivant aux épaules, seulement légèrement ondulés. Plus d'épis à dompter le matin, mais il aurait sans doute besoin d'attacher sa nouvelle tignasse. Il remarqua tout de même que le noir était légèrement différent, semblant dégager des reflets bleutés à la lumière. Les siens étaient un peu plus mat avant.

Son cœur se pinça un instant en croisant son regard. Finit le vert émeraude de sa mère. Mais à la place, il avait hérité du gris typique des Black, et donc des yeux de Sirius, son père dans ce nouveau monde. En y regardant de plus près, ils distingua quelques paillettes de ce vert si caractéristique, vestige de son ancien lui.

Son visage, même s'il portait les rondeurs de l'enfance, était plus anguleux, et il y reconnu un peu de Sirius. Personne ne pourrait douter de son ascendance Black.

Il se demanda un instant qui était sensée être sa mère dans ce monde, avant de hausser les épaules. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à Regulus, ou pas. Il savait que de toute manière, il ne la verrait pas. Leur seule famille était le jaguar noir, leur protecteur, leu sauveur.

Il sursauta alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait brutalement.

« Harry ! » Glapit Hermione, soupirant de soulagement en le voyant.

Elle resta immobile plusieurs secondes, le détaillant, avant de sourire doucement et de s'approcher de lui, lui offrant une étreinte manquant de l'étouffer au passage.

« Non Cebalrai. » Murmura-t-elle, posant son front sur son épaule.

« Alya. » Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent. « Tu es magnifique. »

Il gloussa en sentant la légère crispation de sa sœur, devinant sans peine son rougissement.

Il n'y avait aucun doute non plus sur l'ascendance Black de la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient également gris, mais beaucoup plus pâles, et animés de reflets bleus.

Elle faisait quasiment la même taille que son frère, peut-être un ou deux centimètres de moins, et ses cheveux étaient du même noir bleuté à la lumière. Ils étaient par contre plus épais, longs, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, et leurs lourdes boucles seraient bien plus faciles à dompter que sa tignasse précédente même s'ils demanderaient de l'entretien.

« Alors tout était vrai. » Souffla-t-elle, se décollant de quelques centimètre du torse de son vis-à-vis.

« Apparemment. »

« J'ai cru en me réveillant que j'avais commis une erreur, et que le cauchemar allait recommencer. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux brillants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne se reproduira pas. » Lui promit-il. « Et ils paieront. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus froide.

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-elle, sa détermination revenue.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillés, et que vous vous êtes trouvés. » Les fit sursauter une voix.

Ils se tranquillisèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant le ton familier. Le grand jaguar noir les observait du pas de la porte.

« Que diriez vous de visiter votre nouvelle demeure pour les années à venir. » Leur proposa le félin.

« Où est-on. » Demanda curieusement Alya.

« Au manoir ancestral des Black de Caerdydd. » Lui répondit-il.

« Je croyais que la demeure ancestral des Black était Square Grimmault à Londres. » Fit remarquer Cebalrai, intrigué.

« Cela ne remonte qu'à la dernière génération. Notre mère préférait vivre dans la capitale anglaise, plutôt que dans celle du Pays de Galle. Elle trouvait cela plus… noble. » Renifla-t-il.

Il reprit.

« Mais historiquement, les Black ont toujours régné depuis Caerdydd. Square Grimmault n'était qu'une demeure mondaine de vacances. Notre mère y a fait déplacer de nombreuses choses, et a perpétré la tradition des elfes empaillés de notre arrière grand-mère. Ca doit être de là que vient notre décadence. Les choses n'ont fait que dégénérer depuis, surtout avec la vague de mortalité sur notre famille du dernier siècle. Mais assez parlé de cela pour le moment. Suivez moi. »

Le félin refit en premier le cours chemin qui reliait les chambres des deux enfants, séparés en réalité par une petite bibliothèque, qu'Alya regarda avec intérêt, et une salle de bain. Les autres chambres de cet étage étaient inoccupées.

Ils se trouvaient au premier étage. Au deuxième, Alya resta en admiration devant une bibliothèque immense, qui faisait passer celle de leur étage pour une simple étagère. Des échelles permettaient d'accéder aux livres les plus élevés, et des escaliers donnaient tout de même accès à un deuxième niveau. Au plafond, des vitraux laissaient entrer la lumière, tamisée afin qu'elle n'abime pas les précieux ouvrages.

« Nous nous trouvons dans la tour ouest. Pas de sortilège d'agrandissement, les niveaux sont bien réels et visibles de l'extérieur. » Leur expliqua Regulus.

Plusieurs salles d'entrainement se trouvaient également à cet étage, ainsi qu'un laboratoire de potions, dans l'aile opposée. Les salles qui le bordaient pouvaient permettre de travailler indépendamment sur les ingrédients ou la théorie.

Une salle qui intrigua particulièrement les jumeaux renfermait de nombreux instruments de musique.

« Cela fera partie de votre apprentissage. » Les informa le jaguar.

« Je ne savais pas que les sang-pur jouaient de la musique. » Murmura Alya, admirative devant le nombre impressionnant d'instruments présents.

« La magie musicale est l'une des plus ancienne qui ait existé. De nombreux sortilèges de protection peuvent être renforcés, voire même créés de toute pièce par ce biais. Nombre des plus célèbres musiciens moldus étaient en réalités sorciers. »

Les deux enfants restèrent muets devant cette révélation. Ils avaient décidemment de nombreuses chose à apprendre, ou réapprendre.

« Vous commencerez par le piano, tous les deux. C'est un impératif. Beaucoup de sorts de ce manoir y sont liés. Mais vous pourrez également choisir un deuxième instrument, qui vous sera plus personnel. » Leur expliqua le félin.

« J'ai toujours adoré le violon. » Souffla immédiatement Cebalrai. « Il y avait un homme qui en jouait dans le parc près de chez _eux_. Je me cachais souvent dans le coin, et j'en profitais pour l'écouter. »

« Alors ce sera le violon. » Acquiesça Regulus, même si le plus jeune ne choisissait pas le plus simple.

« J'ai commencé à apprendre la flute traversière avant d'entrer à Poudlard. J'ai du abandonner par la suite mais j'adorerais recommencer. » Sourit Hermione.

C'est l'une des chose qu'elle avait le plus regretté à son entrée dans le monde magique, devoir abandonner la musique. Si seulement elle avait su qu'elle pouvait continuer, mais personne ne lui avait dit. Ca faisait parti des si nombreuses choses qui n'étaient pas dévoilés au non sorciers s'origine, des secrets savamment gardés, protégés. Maintenant c'étaient aussi les siens.

« Comment nous enseigneras-tu ? Tu es… heu… » Demanda timidement Ceb.

« Comme ceci. » Sourit le félin de tous ses crocs.

A l'instant, une image de Regulus quand il était jeune apparu à ses côtés, légèrement translucide. « Ce n'est qu'une image. Pas de contact. Mais il me permettra de vous montrer les gestes correct. »

Les deux enfants finirent par acquiescer après avoir détaillé avec curiosité l'apparence humaine de leur tuteur. Regulus les avait laissé faire avec amusement. Après tout, les deux enfants ne l'avaient pas connu en tant que sorcier. Il était naturel d'être curieux.

En tout cas, on ne pouvait douter de sa ressemblance avec Sirius, ou avec les deux enfants, et ce fait les rassura énormément. Ils étaient vraiment des Black, ils avaient leur sang, et faisaient partie de cette famille. Ce sentiment d'appartenance était grisant.


	5. Chapter 4 Difficile première nuit

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, y compris ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre._

 _Bonne lecture à tous!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 4** : Difficile première nuit

C'est totalement épuisés qu'ils allèrent se coucher après cette première journée. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Ils avaient visité le manoir, admiré la bibliothèque, s'étaient rassasiés dans la salle à manger.

Mais la découverte de leur nouveau corps, le poids des souvenirs loin encore de s'être dissipés, et chaque chose qu'ils avaient découvert aujourd'hui les avait fatigué aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ceb se glissa sous les draps, s'emmitouflant dedans, ne pouvant dissiper l'impression qu'il était dans un rêve. Pourtant le doux tissu sous ses doigts était bien réel, de même que le matelas moelleux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais le silence paisible de la pièce ne dura pas longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, de faibles gémissements se firent entendre. L'enfant soigneusement emmitouflé commença à se débattre dans ses draps, s'emmêlant dedans, accentuant sa terreur.

Finalement, il se redressa en sursaut, le souffle court, étouffant un hurlement dans un réflexe durement acquis. Il se retint de mordre sa main, sachant que s'il tachait ses draps, ce serait pire.

D'une main tremblante il chercha sa baguette, paniquant en ne la sentant pas à ses côtés. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable sans elle, même s'il ne pouvait s'en servir, sa simple présence était rassurante.

Il cligna frénétiquement des yeux avant de s'apaiser légèrement, la mémoire lui revenant. La lune presque pleine éclairait légèrement la chambre, et cela lui permit de se souvenir. Il n'était plus chez son oncle. Il n'était plus Harry Potter. Il était au manoir des Black. Il était en sécurité.

Ici, rien ne pouvait le blesser.

Ceb poussa un soupir tremblant. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas facilement le sommeil.

Et malgré le fait qu'il savait, sa raison savait qu'il était en sécurité ici, l'ombre de son tortionnaire était bien trop proche. Il serra ses doigts sur les draps de soie, se concentrant sur leur texture pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer dans le passé.

Ce passé n'était pas le sien, il ne l'était plus, il ne le serait jamais.

Après de longues minutes de respiration erratique, il finit par décrisper ses mains et par se lever, faisant le tour de sa chambre dans la pénombre. Il laissa sa main courir sur un mur, suivant la bande chocolat qui séparait le crème près sur sol, du blanc argenté qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Ce dernier semblait accentuer la lumière de la lune, lui permettant malgré la nuit, de distinguer son environnement. C'était rassurant.

S'il se souvenait bien, Alya avait les mêmes couleurs, mais avec du prune à la place du chocolat. Son crème était peut-être légèrement rosé aussi.

Il effleura ensuite l'ancien bureau de bois, savourant le grain sous la pulpe de ses doigts, puis passa aux étagères, vides pour le moment. Deux étagères toutes simples, mais aux contours soigneusement sculptés. Il voyait son environnement, mais pas assez pour reconnaitre les formes. Il pensait juste distinguer un serpents ici, un grand animal là, surement un félin au vu de ses nouvelles connaissances sur la famille Black. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit d'étudier tout ça plus en détail à la lumière du jour.

Les reptiles sculptés étaient-ils une référence à la maison Serpentard, où tous les Black ou presque avaient fini? D'ailleurs, était-ce vrai? Il ne connaissait après tout que la version de Sirius qui s'était rebellé en allant chez les lions. Mais Regulus leur avait dit qu'à ce moment sa famille s'était déjà éloignée de ses principes sous l'influence de sa mère et de ses grands-parents. Où bien les serpents étaient-ils en rapport avec une autre particularité de cette famille, la sienne maintenant, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore?

Au bout de longues minutes, il ne put empêcher un bâillement de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres, et reprit à contrecœur le chemin de son lit. Malgré sa fatigue, il prit tout son temps pour se réinstaller, craignant les mauvais rêves que lui apporterait le sommeil. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans fermer l'œil. Une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain, il devait se reposer.

Lui mieux que quiconque savait que l'endormissement finirait par le gagner, qu'il le veuillent ou non. De même, il ne pouvait rien contre les cauchemars, il ne pouvait que les supporter, et laisser du temps au temps.

Alors qu'il sentait la torpeur le gagner, un faible grincement fit se crisper ses épaules. Il sentit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et de faibles bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait pu empêcher un frisson de le parcourir à l'intrusion, mais rapidement, le nouveau lien qu'il entretenait avec sa jumelle lui avait donné la réponse.

Alya sembla hésiter plusieurs secondes devant son lit, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Finalement Ceb se retourna lentement vers elle.

« Cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Sa désormais sœur lui répondit en hochant la tête, et il était sur que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Doucement, il souleva les draps, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, se glissant tout contre lui. Il frissonna en sentant ses mains et ses pieds gelés, mais ne s'écarta pas. Il devina que tout comme lui, elle avait tourné un moment dans sa chambre, tentant d'apaiser seule ses peurs. Mais elle n'avait pu se rendormir et avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains pour le rejoindre.

Il poussa un léger soupir en fermant les yeux, apaisé par le simple fait de ne plus être seul. Sans même s'en rendre compte, bercé par la respiration régulière d'Alya qui avait sombré dans le sommeil, il se laissa lui aussi aller.

C'est enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre que les trouva Regulus, le lendemain matin. Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux dans leur étreinte, mais c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours eu un lien de jumeau. Cette nouvelle vie était vraiment ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Attendri, le grand félin décida de les laisser dormir et récupérer, s'éloignant sans bruit.

Une heure plus tard, Alya ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant un instant où elle se trouvait. Elle avait étonnement bien dormi par rapport aux cauchemars qui avaient peuplé le début de sa nuit.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était tout contre un torse chaud qui se soulevait et s'abaissait avec la respiration de son propriétaire. Elle sentit malgré elle ses joues chauffer.

Au même instant, Cebalrai émergea lui aussi du sommeil paisible qu'il avait eu sur la fin de la nuit. Il remarqua presque immédiatement que sa sœur s'était légèrement crispée contre lui, et en ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua la légère rougeur sur ses pommettes.

Sans même y réfléchir, il déposa un baisé sur son front, l'apaisant par ce geste tout simple, parfaitement fraternel, avant de rejeter les draps pour se lever.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. » Lança-t-il.

Alya ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux alors qu'il passait la porte. Ceb était beau pour un enfant de douze ans, surtout vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama gris pâle. Mais la tendresse était le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Tendresse pour ce frère qui l'avait accueillit dans son lit pour la protéger de ses cauchemars.

En se concentrant quelques secondes, elle pouvait percevoir leur lien de jumeau, comme une douce chaleur au milieu de sa poitrine. Elle comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi Fred et George Weasley étaient si proches. Elle remercia mentalement Sirius pour cette nouvelle chance qui leur était donné, avant de lever elle aussi, prenant la direction de sa propre chambre.


	6. Chapter5 Premiers pas d'une nouvelle vie

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont fantastiques ^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 5** : Premiers pas d'une nouvelle vie

Le lendemain, la constatation qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait cette nuit leur revint à l'esprit. Pris par la peur, leur premier reflexe avait été de chercher leur baguette à leur chevet, pour ne pas la trouver, puisqu'elle n'était que le reflet d'une autre vie. Leur baguette était en ce moment même avec leurs anciens eux.

Timidement, ils en firent la remarque à Regulus. Même dans cette atmosphère protégée, ils se sentaient vulnérable sans cette partie d'eux-mêmes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Les rassura le grand félin. « La magie va s'en occuper. Même dans trois ans, vous ne pourrez pas récupérer vos anciennes baguettes. Elles sont le reflet d'un passé révolu et d'un futur qui n'existent plus. Elles ne vous correspondent plus. »

« On s'en était douté. » Soupira Ceb. « Je me sens bizarre sans baguette, vulnérable, mais finalement ma baguette en bois de houx ne me manque pas tant que ça. »

« Pareil pour moi. J'ai besoin d'une baguette, mais celle que j'avais avant n'est pas la mienne aujourd'hui. Elle est à Hermione Granger. »

« Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez compris d'instinct aussi rapidement. Suivez moi ». Les incita Regulus.

Il les mena au sous-sol, partie qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité. Devant une grande porte en bois massif, élégamment sculpté de félins de toute sorte, ils frissonnèrent ensemble. La magie vibrait dans l'air, ronronnant, les entourant. L'air était lourd, et en même temps réconfortant.

« C'est la pièce de rituel ancestral. » Les informa le jaguar noir, soufflant légèrement sur la porte imposante.

Cette dernière, réagissant, s'illumina doucement avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre. Dans un léger tintement, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit alors, laissant voir la pièce qu'il fermait. Elle était circulaire, et une seule chose s'y trouvait.

Au centre, un cercle de runes brillait d'une lueur argentée. C'était la seule source de lumière des lieux, mais elle était suffisante. Il avait du falloir des semaines à ceux qui l'avaient créé pour dessiner ce cercle tellement les entrelacs et les motifs en étaient variés. Alya, qui avait pourtant étudié les runes anciennes à Poudlard dans son ancienne vie, ne reconnut que quelques symboles sur la centaine qui le composait.

« Mets-toi dans le cercle. » Ordonna Regulus à Cebalrai.

Le plus jeune n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'obéir. Il avait confiance dans le grand félin qui les avait sauvés et leur avait donné une nouvelle chance. Il traversa le cercle, se plaçant en son centre.

Immédiatement une chaleur monta en lui, un courant chaud faisant voleter ses cheveux noirs. Des frissons parcoururent ses bras alors qu'il se sentait sondé par la magie. Finalement, cette dernière se fit apaisante, l'ayant reconnu comme héritier des Black. Elle l'acceptait, et acceptait de remplir son office.

Alors que le cercle était argenté, des filaments dorés apparurent dans les airs devant lui. Sous son regard fasciné, les rubans de lumière s'enroulèrent, s'assemblèrent, pour laisser émerger la forme bien caractéristique d'une baguette magique. Les yeux gris brillèrent d'impatience, et après trois longues minutes, la lumière cessa, la baguette tombant dans les mains qu'il avait tendu devant lui, suivant les indications de Regulus.

Ce dernier s'approcha, reniflant précautionneusement l'artefact.

« 27,3cm assez rigide acacia, symbole de renaissance, et crin de sombral. » Commenta-t-il, invitant immédiatement Alya à procéder de la même manière que son frère.

Lorsque cette dernière ressortit du cercle, sa précieuse baguette dans les mains, il exécuta le même examens.

« 25,3cm plus souple lierre symbole de fidélité, et crin de sombral. »

« On a le même élément magique. » Souffla Alya avec émerveillement.

« Pas vraiment étonnant étant donné que vous êtes jumeaux. » Commenta le jaguar avec ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire. « Et vous avez le même lien avec la mort. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Crin de sombral, ça me plait comme élément. Sombre, mais pas maléfique. » Réfléchit tout haut Ceb en faisant distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Maintenant que vous avez vos catalyseurs, vous allez pouvoir vous entrainer. Vous aller devoir maitriser le duel, mais aussi les autres disciplines magiques. Vous ferez d'abord des évaluations le matin et des tests pratiques, que je vois où vous en êtes. L'après midi sera plus reposant du point de vue magique. Nous commencerons l'initiation à la musique, puis aux traditions et l'histoire magique avant le diner. » Leur expliqua le félin.

« Des questions ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'entrainement, plus avec le cours d'histoire mais… comment fonctionne cette histoire de lignée principale et de lignées secondaire. » Demanda Ceb. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant. »

« Pour te donner un exemple, Sirius était l'héritier principal, et donc avec sa femme et ses enfants, il aurait perpétré la lignée principale. Mes enfants auraient constitué la lignée secondaire, dévoués à la principale et tenus de la soutenir et de lui venir en aide en tout temps. Mais c'est la ligné de Sirius qui aurait régné, et en échange de notre dévouement, elle nous aurait dû protection et assistance en cas de besoin. »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, montrant leur compréhension.

« Les héritiers principaux portent tous une marque de naissance spécifique à leur ligné. Elle est transmise par le sang, mais si un descendant principal meurt sans héritier, un enfant de la ligné secondaire peut être désigné par la magie pour prendre la tête de la ligné principale. Notre marque est une étoile sur la hanche gauche. »

Curieux, Ceb porta son regard vers la zone, descendant de quelques centimètres le pantalon fluide qu'il portait pour l'apercevoir. Effectivement, une étoile foncée à sept branches s'y trouvait bien.

« Cela prouve que tu es un héritier, et rien ni personne ne peut le contester. C'est en grande partie à cause de cette marque que les héritiers et la majorité des enfants Black portent des nom d'étoile ou de constellation. »

« Donc Sirius portait la même marque. » Souffla l'enfant, le grand félin hochant la tête en réponse.

« La lignée secondaire lui apporte son soutien. Elle possède également un héritier ou une héritière.»

« Comment font les familles comme les Weasley, avec sept enfants ? » Demanda judicieusement Hermione.

« Les Weasley sont un cas à part. Ils n'ont pas d'héritiers magiques, c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils sont considérés comme des traitres à leur sang. Le premier enfant mâle à avoir un héritier prendra la tête de la famille. »

Alya pinça fortement les lèvres à cette mention. Donc Ron voulait absolument devenir l'héritier, c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait fait endurer tout ça. Ceb lui prit la main, la réconfortant par ce simple geste. Oh oui il paierait.

Et ils feraient en sorte que jamais il ne devienne l'héritier de sa famille. De tous les Weasley, il était sans nul doute ce lui qui le méritait le moins. Restait juste à savoir si l'un des roux valait le coup d'être soutenu, où s'ils étaient tous aussi pourris.

Et dire qu'Artur Weasley avait été si gentil… Avait-il lui aussi commis des atrocités pour être le premier à avoir un enfant et devenir un héritier, ou était-il enfant unique, ce qui avait 'résolu' les choses. Avait-il été prêt à se battre pour l'héritage en cas de survenu d'un petit frère? Où n'avait-il rien demandé et juste fait ce qu'il avait à faire?

Et Molly? Elle aussi avait paru si gentille à un moment. Pourtant, c'est principalement elle qui avait élevé ses enfants, Artur étant souvent absent pour son travail et ramener assez d'argent pour entretenir tout ce petit monde. L'avait-elle fait dans l'optique que le premier à avoir un enfant hérite de tout et soit le "vainqueur", ou avait-elle tenté de leur inculquer des valeurs, qui n'avaient juste pas réussi à toucher son plus jeune fils?

Avaient-ils fait autant d'enfants dans l'espoir qu'un héritier magique se montre?

Tant de questions sans réponses…


	7. Chapter 6 Les fondateurs

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews même si cette fois je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tout le monde. La faute à trop de boulot. Mais je réussis quand même à poster aujourd'hui donc bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 6** : Les fondateurs sous un autre jour

"Au fait Regulus, tu nous as dit que les Black étaient là avant les fondateurs, et protégeaient déjà la magie depuis longtemps. Pourquoi il n'y en a de traces nulle part?" Demanda Cebalrai alors que le grand félin leur faisait un cours d'histoire.

Les jumeaux avaient en effet déjà fait quelques recherches par eux-mêmes sur le sujet, sans rien trouver.

"La meilleure défense est souvent l'anonymat. " Répliqua le jaguar d'un ton mystérieux, ce qui ne sembla pas satisfaire les deux jeunes en face de lui.

"Plus sérieusement." Reprit-il. "Déjà au temps des fondateurs, les livres étaient quelque chose de rare et de précieux, avant, il y en avait très peu. Les traditions et les savoirs se transmettaient de manière orale."

"Mais aucune tradition ne mentionne les Black…" Fit remarquer Alya. "Alors que les fondateurs, et Merlin par exemple, ou encore Morgane, et d'autres, sont partout."

"Les fondateurs ont été les premiers à construire une école comme Poudlard, il est normal qu'ils soient devenus célèbres." Expliqua Regulus. "Quand à Merlin et ceux de la même époque, les chevalier de la table ronde et leur quête du Graal a marqué l'histoire. Les Black ont été plus discrets. Ca et le fait que le nom de Black est plutôt récent comparé aux origines de notre famille."

"D'où vient-il?" Demanda avidement Ceb, curieux d'en savoir toujours plus sur sa famille.

"C'était le surnom du premier de vos ancêtre à se transformer en grand félin, une panthère noire. Je suis d'ailleurs assez fier que mon animagus lui ressemble. D'ailleurs au début, c'était Blackclaw, puis ça a été raccourci."

Ceb et Alya ne purent s'empêcher de glousser devant l'évidente fierté de leur gardien. Voir un jaguar avec cette expression, il ne s'y faisaient pas encore.

"Donc le nom de famille des Black était à l'origine un simple surnom?" Demanda Ceb, pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

"Bien sur. Comme beaucoup d'autres."

Le grand félin leur expliqua que même les fondateurs ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Leurs noms leur venaient de leurs animagus eux aussi, seuls leurs prénoms leurs avaient été donné par leurs parents. Le 'nom de famille' était un surnom, ou gagné par des faits d'armes ou des compétences. A cette époque, beaucoup de personne étaient simplement 'machin fils de son père'. Ils n'étaient définis par eux même que plus tard, voir jamais.

Griffondor était un griffon doré aux extrémités rougeoyantes, un animagus rare, dont il avait tiré beaucoup de fierté. Il avait donné le courage à sa maison, mais son arrogance était largement à la hauteur de ce dernier. Serpentard lui, était un grand serpent, et à l'époque où ils étaient amis, il se plaisait à se laisser porter par son compagnon aux couleurs rouge et or. De nombreuses histoires de chimères dans la région ne venaient que de là, de pauvres bougres qui avaient fui en les voyant, sans en dissocier leurs deux formes.

Qu'est ce que Rowena avait pu les enguirlander pour ça. Quand un monstre se trouvait dans le coin, les gens faisaient appel à eux pour les défendre. Mais quand il s'agissait de traquer une chimère imaginaire, ils avaient du faire marcher leur imagination pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

La dame était d'ailleurs un aigle brun aux serres acérées. Quand à dame Poufsouffle, elle était comme son blason l'indique, un blaireau. Son nom lui avait été donné à cause de la façon de son animal de souffler de manière bruyante quand on l'embêtait. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une taquinerie à l'origine était resté.

Régulus laissa apparaitre ses crocs dans une espèce de sourire à la vue de ses élèves, les yeux écarquillés devant son histoire.

"A la façon de le raconter, on dirait que tu as assisté à tout ça."

"Le premier élève de Godric était l'un de nos ancêtre." Révéla le jaguar à une Alya ébahie.

Ca, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Mais après tout, ça avait une certaine logique. En plus, ils allaient bien avec le blason de félin de Griffondor. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça.

"Pourquoi Griffondor à comme animal de référence un lion, alors que son animagus était un griffon?" S'intrigua Ceb.

"C'est vrai ça. Les trois autres ont gardé leur animagus comme symbole. Pourquoi pas lui? Parce qu'il était magique, contrairement aux autres?" Réfléchit tout haut sa sœur.

"En fait, son blason lui vient de son animal de compagnie."

"Hein?! Tu rigoles?" S'exclama Cebalrai. "Griffondor avait un lion de compagnie?!"

"Mais pourquoi ça ne figure nulle part?" Se lamenta Alya, désespérée de se rendre compte des lacunes de ses chers livres, faisant glousser Regulus.

"L'histoire ne se rappelle bien souvent que de ce qu'elle veut. Mais les anciennes familles en garde une trace, et la transmettent à leurs descendants. Nos livres héréditaires sont souvent bien plus complets que ce que vous pourrez trouver en dehors des demeures ancestrales."

"Il faudrait un moyen de faire circuler les connaissances, sinon, un jour, elles se perdront totalement." Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

Mais Regulus secoua lentement la tête. Ces informations s'étaient perdues parce que quand Griffondor avait été idéalisé, et Serpentard vu comme un mage noir sans scrupule, il était devenu gênant de se souvenir que Godric donnait ses ennemis à manger à son fameux lion. Il était confortable d'admettre que Salazar avait un monstre. Un basilique même si presque personne ne connaissait les détails, qui avait pour mission de tuer les nés moldus, ca correspondait à son image. Mais Griffondor devait rester une icône de lumière.

Le grand félin leur expliqua que personne où presque n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. Salazar était un maitre en potions et poisons, mais également en magie de guérison, ce que le monde magique avait éclipsé. Il n'aimait pas les moldus, car il les tenait responsable de nombreux meurtres de sorciers, et de la perte de leurs traditions. Il avait été un peu (beaucoup) extrémiste, mais n'avait sur le fond pas tout à fait tord.

Et surtout, ce n'était pas la raison de sa dispute avec les autres fondateurs. L'origine en était beaucoup plus triviale, une bête histoire de jalousie et de femme. Et oui, même les fondateurs pouvaient se comporter comme des abrutis quand leur égo de mâle était en jeu… Même Helga n'avait pu les ramener à la raison, où peut-être qu'elle aurait pu, si Rowena n'avait pas rajouté de l'huile sur le chaudron une fois de trop…

Alya et Ceb étaient muets, la mâchoire légèrement pendante. Alors là, ils venaient d'avoir une vision inédite des fondateurs, et il fallait avouer que la version de Regulus cassait un peu le mythe. Mais d'un autre côté c'était logique. Les fondateurs n'étaient que des sorciers, des humains, avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Les siècles qui les séparaient d'eux les avaient mystifié, c'est tout.

Les jumeaux secouèrent légèrement la tête, alors que la jeune fille admettait que personne n'accepterait de bon cœur cette version de l'histoire. La majorité des gens ne voulait admettre que ce qui leur plaisait, et savoir que Serpentard n'était peut-être pas si mauvais, ou qu'il avait en partie raison ramenait un peu trop à Voldemort et ses idées. Quand à dire que Griffondor n'était pas si bon que ça, n'en parlons pas.

Helga semblait assez conforme à l'image que les gens avaient d'elle-même si l'origine de son nom n'était pas très glorieuse, mais imaginer Rowena comme une peste qui avait provoqué le départ de Salazar… Autant pour la maison de l'intelligence…

Ceb s'étira, dénouant ses muscles un peu raides d'être resté assis trop longtemps.

"Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un peu l'air." Leur proposa Régulus en s'étirant lui-même, faisant onduler son dos et sortant ses griffes.

Le soleil brillait en effet à l'extérieur, et l'air était doux. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes se relevèrent, ravis de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un peu le soleil. Les leçons du grand félin étaient passionnantes, mais profiter de la vie et s'amuser comme des enfants était également essentiel.

Le jaguar les regarda se précipiter vers le jardin d'un air indulgent. Plus les jours passaient, et plus ils se comportaient comme des enfants de leur âge. Même si parfois une ombre passait dans leur regard, c'était déjà de moins en moins souvent.

Des rires le firent se relever gracieusement pour se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée du domaine. Là, sur la petite zone d'herbe devant une terrasse en bois argenté, les jumeaux s'étaient lancés dans un duel improvisé, gloussant sans discontinuer aux effets… colorés des sorts qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Regulus s'allongea de tout son long à l'ombre sans perdre de vue ses protégés. Pris dans leur jeu, ces derniers ne l'avaient même pas vu, et quand un sort perdu tinta son noir pelage de jaune canari, le silence se fit dans le jardin des Black.

"Courrez." Se contenta de murmurer le félin en se relevant lentement..

Dans un rugissement il bondit vers les jumeaux qui détalèrent, leurs rires faisant écho aux grondements du fauve derrière eux.


	8. Chapter 7 Nouvelles connaissances

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Déjà plus de 100 ! Ca fait super plaisir. Je réussi finalement à poster aujourd'hui donc bonne lecture! et à la prochaine._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 7** : Nouvelles connaissances

« Ceb, c'est toi qui a _Héritiers magiques de Grande Bretagne_ ? » Lui demanda Alya, une demi-douzaine de livres étalés devant elle.

Les deux enfants travaillaient sur l'histoire des grandes lignés de leur pays, Regulus leur ayant demandé un parchemin sur ce sujet. Ils compulsaient donc de nombreux ouvrages que leur avait conseillé le félin. Il répondrait ensuite à leurs questions.

« Oui, regarde. Molly Weasley était une Prewett avant non ? Les Prewett ont des héritiers magiques, du moins ils en avaient. Le dernier en date était Ignotus, marié à Lucretia Black, mais ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants. Comme Gideon et Fabian ont été tués par Voldemort avant d'avoir une descendance, et que Molly est devenue une Weasley, la lignée s'est arrêtée. »

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait renaitre ? Les Prewett avaient l'air d'être une grande famille, respectueux des anciennes traditions. »

« Molly ne devait pas l'être, sinon un de ses enfants aurait du être marqué. Regarde, leur symbole est une feuille de chêne brune à l'intérieur du poignet. » Lui répondit Ceb.

« Tous les symboles y figurent ? » Lui demanda Alya, curieuse.

« Les Malefoy ont un triskell, mais ils ne précisent pas où. Les Londubas… on dirait une feuille de lierre, sur la cheville. »

« Il y a beaucoup des familles que l'on connaissait, mais le livre ne précise pas les nouveaux héritiers. Peut-être que Regulus est au courant. »

« Sinon on le découvrira à Poudlard. » Finit par soupirer Ceb en haussant les épaules.

Ils découvrirent qu'apparemment, beaucoup de familles suivaient encore les traditions et respectaient l'ancienne magie, mais que de plus en plus s'en cachaient. Même chez les serpentard, sang purs et fier de l'être, ils se faisaient discrets extérieurement sur leurs croyances et les rites qu'ils continuaient à respecter.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas à avoir honte. L'ancienne magie était ce qui protégeait leur manoir et leurs terres. C'était ce qui avait fait la grandeur de leurs lignées et leur avait permis de perdurer pendant des siècles. Leur seule erreur était de s'être isolés et de refuser l'apport de sang neuf, qui pourtant était indispensable.

Les nés de moldus ne devaient pas être rejetés, ils devaient être intégrés à leur monde pour renforcer la magie. Au final, ils étaient tellement dénigrés que la plupart retournaient chez les moldus et leur pouvoir se trouvait perdu pour le monde magique. C'était un tel gâchis.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de lecture et plusieurs parchemins noircis des résultats de leurs recherches, et surtout des questions que ces dernières avaient amenées, les deux enfants soupirèrent bruyamment. Ils commençaient à fatiguer.

Comme s'il avait perçu leur état d'esprit, le grand félin fit son apparition, faisant sursauter les plus jeunes.

« Que diriez-vous d'un chocolat chaud pour décompresser un peu ? »

Sa proposition fut immédiatement acceptée, la fatigue disparaissant des traits des enfants pour être remplacée par un grand sourire d'anticipation. Ils suivirent en trottinant le grand félin vers un petit salon aux tons chocolats, bien plus intimiste que le grand salon qui devait à l'époque de leurs ancêtres servir aux réunions de famille officielles.

Le rez-de-chaussée était en effet composé des plusieurs salons. L'un d'eux était imposant, muni d'une immense cheminée de pierre sculptée, rempli d'artefact couteux destinés à montrer le pouvoir des Black à ceux qu'ils acceptaient d'inviter chez eux. Un autre était tout aussi grand, mais plus simple, destiné aux réunions de famille. Un petit salon aux tons pastels était destinés aux réunions des dames, quand un autre, plus boisé était réservé à ses messieurs. Une pièce pouvait accueillir des enfants sous la surveillance d'elfes de maison.

Plusieurs bureaux se trouvaient également à ce niveau, de même qu'une salle de bal, deux salles à manger, une cuisine et quelques autres pièces que les jeunes n'avaient pas aperçues.

Le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient était le plus agréable pour eux. Les fauteuils étaient confortables, et les deux enfants s'y blottirent avec plaisir après des heures passées à travailler.

A peine étaient-ils installés que deux mugs fumants apparurent en face d'eux sur la table basse.

« Tikky. »

A l'appel de son nom, un elfe de maison aux oreilles démesurées et au teint jaunâtre apparu, esquissant une courbette devant le félin, puis devant Ceb et Alya. D'un claquement de doigts, il rajouta un plateau de muffins variés à côté des boissons chaudes.

« Tikky espère que sa cuisine plaira aux jeunes maitres. Tikky est content que le manoir de Caerdydd accueille à nouveau des Black entre ses murs. Tikky est sur que la grandeur des Black sera restaurée avec l'aide de maitre Regulus et la votre. »

« Merci Tikky, tu peux disposer. » L'invita le jaguar, se régalant de l'air ahuri de ses charges.

« Il y a des elfes de maison ici ? Je croyais que le manoir était abandonné depuis longtemps. » Finit par demander Alya.

« Tikky et sa compagne Miky sont les seuls qui sont restés afin de garder le manoir en état. Ils sont dévoués au manoir et à ses héritiers. N'hésitez pas à leur demander de menus services, ils seront ravis de s'exécuter. »

« Mmm. » Alya n'osait pas faire la moindre réflexion, mais elle avait du mal à oublier ses anciennes valeurs concernant les elfes en questions.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Regulus leur indiqua un nouveau sujet de recherches pour la fin de la journée. « _Les elfes et leurs origines_ ; _Servir ou mourir_. Vous trouverez ces deux ouvrages dans la section quatre de la grande bibliothèque, je vous conseille fortement de les lire avant d'émettre tout avis. »

Suite à cette requête, il s'allongea sur le tapis moelleux, profitant du calme pendant que les enfants savouraient leur chocolat. Malgré tout, la remarque du félin tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, et sa curiosité et sa soif de savoir revenaient en force.

Elle était bien décidée à trouver les deux livres et à les lire d'ici ce soir. Si ses connaissances au sujet des elfes étaient au même niveau que celles concernant la magie et ses traditions, elle ferait bien de se mettre à jour avant de faire des erreurs de jugement.

Elle mit ces pensées de côtés pour profiter de cette pause bienvenue et savourer les muffins, qui étaient tout bonnement délicieux. Les elfes n'avaient cuisiné pour personne depuis des décennies, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu leur savoir faire. Entre ceux tous simples aux pépites de chocolats, ceux croquant aux pralines, ceux fourrés à la confiture de fraise, ceux au muesli… les petits serviteurs s'étaient faits plaisir.

« Woua, je ne peux plus rien avaler… » Soupira Ceb en passant une main sur son ventre, faisant ricaner sa sœur.

« Tu es sur que tu vas pouvoir faire le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque ? » Le nargua-t-elle.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sur que Tikky se fera un plaisir de nous apporter les deux livres que l'on souhaite. » Sa réflexion fit pincer les lèvres de sa voisine, mais elle acquiesça. Après tout, ils étaient vraiment bien dans ces fauteuils, et il serait agréable d'y lire.

De toute évidence, Ceb n'avait pas ses scrupules vis-à-vis des elfes. Il avait parfaitement vu les yeux brillants de ce Tikky quand il s'était incliné devant eux, et il avait vraiment mis du cœur dans la confection des friandises. Ils avaient du s'ennuyer à mourir seuls dans ce grand manoir vide, surtout connaissant le plaisir que les elfes prenaient à servir leurs maitres. Il se doutait qu'après leur lecture, sa sœur se rendrait à la raison.

Et il avait bien raison. Les deux livres expliquaient en détail le besoin des elfes de se lier à un sorcier, ou bien à un lieu magique pour stabiliser leur propre magie et survivre. Ceb le savait instinctivement, car même s'il avait libéré Dobby, il savait que ce dernier s'était lié à lui ensuite. Il était son ami, pas son esclave, mais il y avait bien un lien entre eux.

Ce lien était indispensable aux elfes, c'était une source de pouvoir et de réconfort pour eux. Bien sur, un certain nombre de sorciers avaient perverti ce lien, en faisant un instrument de punition et de réel esclavage, mais ce n'était de tout évidence pas le cas ici, à Caerdydd.

Les elfes ne pouvaient trahir leur maitre, ils devaient le servir, et lui obéir. En échange, ils avaient gite, couvert, et protection. Si les sorciers étaient respectueux de la magie, le lien était équilibré.

Dans certaines conditions, les elfes pouvaient même être libres en quelque sorte. Ceux-ci se liaient à un lieu fortement magique, et faisaient le serment de le protéger. Ces elfes sauvages étaient rares, car ils aimaient sincèrement prendre soin de leur maitre, alors que protéger un lieu avait ses limites côtés interactions sociales. La seules exception était Poudlard. Les elfes étaient liés au château, mais comme ce dernier était plein de sorciers, enfants et adultes, ils avaient de quoi faire.

« Tikky ? Miky ? » Appela Alya après sa lecture, les deux elfes apparaissant dans la seconde.

Miky était légèrement plus petite, et d'une teinte plus rosée, mais à part ça, il était difficile de dire qu'effectivement c'était une femelle. Les deux petites créatures la regardèrent de leurs grands yeux globuleux, attendant fébrilement ses ordres.

« Pourriez vous nous apporter une tisane chacun pour nous aider à dormir cette nuit. » Leur demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Tikky et Miky s'en chargent jeune maitresse. Tilleul, camomille, fleur d'oranger… » Commença à réfléchir tout haut l'elfe.

« Valériane, passiflore. » Compléta sa compagne.

« Y-a-t-il une saveur que les jeunes maitres n'aiment pas ? » Se renseignèrent les petits serviteurs.

« On vous fait confiance. » Sourirent les enfants devant l'enthousiasme des deux créatures.

En quelques minutes, une tasse fumante et à l'odeur entêtante était déposée devant eux.

« C'est délicieux. » Les complimenta Alya, espérant que cette fameuse tisane les aiderait réellement à dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

En tout cas, l'immense sourire des elfes à son compliment valait le détour. Nul doute qu'ils étaient adoptés, et déjà adorés. La jeune fille gloussa légèrement. Il était tellement facile de se laisser porter par la joie simple des petits serviteurs.


	9. Chapter 8 Héritage des Black

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, Japan Expo oblige. J'ai quand même réussi à vous publier le chapitre ce soir à temps ^^_

 _Pour_ _ **adenoide**_ _, la plupart des réponses vont venir lol juste un petit peu de patience ^^ La rentré à Poudlard est pour dans quatre chapitres je crois. Mais je peux déjà confirmer que non, Draco et Théo ne seront pas mangemorts, quand au pourquoi... à dans quelques chapitres ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 8** : Héritage des Black

Si la tisane des elfes leur permis effectivement de s'endormir presque paisiblement, elle n'empêcha malheureusement pas les cauchemars. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Alya se glissa donc à nouveau dans la chambre de son frère, décidée cette fois à ne pas tourner en rond en attendant vainement un sommeil qui ne reviendrait plus, elle le savait.

En entrant, elle sut que lui aussi était pris par ses mauvais rêves, mais qu'il n'en était pas encore sorti. A son entrée par contre, Ceb sursauta brusquement, s'asseyant sur son lit en promenant un regard hagard autour de lui. En la voyant, ses yeux se firent instantanément plus réveillés, et son visage se relaxa.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot alors que le frère s'écartait légèrement pour faire de la place à sa sœur. Ils se comprenaient, et chacun avait besoin du soutien de l'autre. Ils avaient trois ans pour soigner leurs blessures et chasser leurs démons. Ca ne se ferait pas en trois jours, et personne ne leur en demandait tant.

Regulus ne leur avait pas fait la moindre remarque en les retrouvant les nuits précédentes ensembles dans la même chambre. Ils avaient donc pris ça pour de l'acceptation. Le grand félin leur apportait protection et savoir, mais côté chaleur humaine, ils ne pouvaient compter réellement que l'un sur l'autre.

« Ceeeb… » Marmonna Alya d'une voix ensommeillée. « Tu prends toute la couette… »

« Mmm… » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint alors que sa main essayait mollement de ramener la chaleur sur elle.

L'héritier des Black était totalement enroulé dans la dite couette, n'en laissant qu'une vingtaine de centimètre à disposition de sa sœur. Seule ses mèches corbeau dépassaient sur l'oreiller.

Alya se rapprocha de lui, tentant de se loger sous la maigre longueur de couette disponible avant de trouver un moyen de faire réagir son frère. Elle réussit à glisser ses pieds glacés tout contre ceux de son voisin, le faisant frissonner.

« Alyaaa. T'as les pieds gelés ! » Grogna-t-il, libérant en même temps assez de couvertures pour sa voisine en essayant de s'éloigner de la source de froid. Celle-ci en profita immédiatement.

« La prochaine fois j'amène ma couette… » Grogna-t-elle en assurant sa prise sur les édredons avant de repartir dans le sommeil.

« C'est pas juste, j'suis réveillé maintenant. » Bougonna l'adolescent en regardant sa voisine d'un œil noir avant de soupirer.

Il jeta un œil au réveil qui indiquait à peine sept heures. Décidant que finalement, c'était bien trop tôt pour se lever, il se réinstalla donc, calquant sa respiration sur celle de sa voisine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, une heure et demie avait passé, et il devinait que Regulus ne tarderait pas à se montrer s'ils ne se levaient pas d'eux même.

Voyant que sa voisine était toujours profondément endormie, un sourire légèrement sadique étira ses lèvres. Oh il allait avoir l'occasion de se venger des pieds glacés de cette nuit. Il passa lentement ses mains sous la couette, la faisant bouger le moins possible avant d'agiter ses doigts sur les flancs de sa sœur, qui bondit littéralement en l'air avec un hurlement. Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour qu'elle ne s'étale pas lamentablement au sol.

« Keskicépassé. » Bredouilla-telle alors que Ceb était mord de rire, plié en deux devant elle.

« Toi… » Grogna-t-elle. « Je te signale que si je suis chatouilleuse à ce point, en tant que jumeau, tu devrais l'être aussi. » Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton sadique. « Prépare toi… »

Et elle se jeta sur lui, profitant de son fou-rire pour prendre l'avantage et agiter ses doigts sur les zones sensibles de son frère. Les gloussements de ce dernier devinrent plus nerveux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. Mais au grand dam d'Alya, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes, sa force plus importante lui permettant de renverser sa sœur et de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

« Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillés et que vous vous amusez bien. » Entendirent-ils ricaner en provenance de la porte.

Le grand jaguar était tranquillement assis, sa queue s'agitant doucement, et une espèce de sourire laissait apparaitre ses crocs. Décidément, ils ne s'habitueraient jamais à voir sourire un grand fauve.

Ils rougirent tous les deux légèrement, s'attendant presque à se faire réprimander, mais rien ne vint. En réalité, Régulus était plutôt soulagé qu'ils puisse rire ainsi si rapidement après leur tragédie. Il n'allait certainement pas risquer de noyer cette joie de vivre qui ne demandait qu'à ressortir chez les deux enfants. Il était leur instructeur, mais surtout leur protecteur.

« Allez, petit déjeuner, et il sera temps de vous initier à la musique. »

Ravis de ce programme, les deux enfants se levèrent rapidement pour se préparer. Alya avait vraiment hâte de redécouvrir son instrument et d'en apprendre un autre. Quand à Ceb, il n'avait fait qu'en rêver dans son autre vie. Le violon lui avait apporté un certain apaisement, et il allait désormais pouvoir l'apprivoiser lui-même.

Il déchanta dans un premier temps devant le charabia incompréhensible que représentait les partitions de musique que Regulus leur présenta.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai de bons restes en solfège. » Le rassura Alya. « Tu vas voir, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Le grand félin observa alors attentivement la jeune fille expliquer patiemment à son frère le nom des notes, la différence entre une noire, une croche, une blanche, une ronde les dièses et les bémols. Elle n'avait joué réellement que de la flute traversière, mais avait eu les bases de piano en premier lieu. Elle expliquait donc le solfège devant le clavier, montrant chaque fois la note et sa position.

Elle faisait montre d'une grande patience, et il n'était pas difficile de voir que le garçon était fasciné par ces nouvelles connaissances, et surtout leur application directe. Le piano était extraordinaire pour lui dans ce sens, il suffisait d'appuyer sur une touche pour en tirer une note claire et nette.

Il avait tenté de tirer une note d'un violon, mais le résultat avait été proprement désastreux. Il avait fait grincer les dents d'Alya et fait se dresser tous les poils de Regulus. Il allait déjà apprivoiser les partitions et le piano, mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour le violon. Il y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait. La satisfaction n'en serait que plus grande, mais chaque chose en son temps.

En une journée intensive, Regulus leur avait montré trois très courts morceaux. Mais plus que l'intérêt musical de ceux-ci, c'était le fait qu'en libérant leur magie au moment de jouer les notes, ces courtes mélodies renforçaient légèrement les protections du manoir. Et chacun des sorciers pouvaient le ressentir. La magie les entourait littéralement quand les notes s'élevaient dans l'air.

Ils étaient encore bien loin de pouvoir poser des protections par eux même, mais rien que le fait de renforcer un tant soi peu celles déjà présentes était extraordinaire pour eux. A cet instant, ils étaient vraiment conscients d'être des Black, et d'appartenir à cette demeure.

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi tranquillement, entre leçons de musique, cours de bienséance et de traditions, magie pratique et théorique en tout genre, mais aussi des jeux pour se détendre et la découverte du grand parc qui entourait le manoir.

C'est lors de l'une de ces promenade, que Ceb et Alya firent une pose devant un petit kiosque qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué avant. Il était en partie camouflé par un grand saule pleureur, mais parfaitement préservé des mauvaises herbes ou des plantes grimpantes. On pouvait y accéder par deux escaliers, situés au nord et au sud approximativement, et les rambardes qui l'entouraient étaient d'un blanc lumineux, de même que son toit.

Une petite table se situait en son centre, peut-être pour pouvoir y prendre le thé lors des beaux jours, tout en étant abrité du soleil.

« C'est magnifique. » Souffla Alya, charmée par l'environnement simple et intime. Pas de dorures ou de fioritures, juste un endroit calme et élégant où se reposer.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » Acquiesça Ceb en faisant doucement le tour des lieux, passant lentement sa main sur la rambarde en appréciant la texture douce du bois.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, s'accroupissant pour mieux voir ce qui l'avait interpellé.

« Ceb ? » Lui demanda sa sœur, curieuse de son attitude.

« Il y a quelque chose là. » Souffla celui-ci, sortant d'un petit renfoncement un coffre délicatement sculpté.

Ce dernier était de bois rouge ressemblant à de l'acajou, ses charnières en argent, et des motifs du même métal s'étalant en arabesques gracieuses sur le bois. Il était assez simple, mais de toute évidence précieux.

Se consultant du regard, le frère et la sœur jetèrent chacun leur tour tous les sortilèges de reconnaissance de piège qu'ils connaissaient afin de ne pas prendre de risque. Qui sait qui avait mis ce coffre là, et comment il l'avait protégé. Si c'était bien un Black, leur sang devrait leur éviter le déclenchement d'un piège, pour peu que le Black en question ait été bien attentionné vis-à-vis de la famille.

Mais après de longues minutes et l'épuisement de leurs connaissances en détection, ils finirent par ouvrir doucement le couvercle.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda tout haut Alya, son frère se posant la même question.

Dans une cavité de velours argenté, reposait en effet ce qui ressemblait à un lot de cartes. Mais avant de les observer plus en détail, ils déplièrent lentement le parchemin qui siégeait dessus, non sans l'avoir également testé de toutes les manières possibles.

 _A toi qui porte le sang des Black et en est digne devant la magie._

 _Comment je sais que tu es un Black ? C'est très simple. Le seul sortilège gardant ce coffre avait pour seul but de ne le dévoiler qu'à un digne héritier des Black, lié aux constellations de par son nom. Je prie pour que sa magie ait tenu le coup, ne sachant combien d'années il devrait rester caché._

 _En cette nouvelle génération, il semble que les Black aient enfin été touchés par cette malédiction qui touche de nombreuses familles, les faisant s'éloigner des lois ancestrales de la magie. A cause de cela, ils deviennent indignes de leur héritage. Aujourd'hui, plus un Black ne parle fourchelangue. Le seul métamorphomage qui reste va bientôt fêter son centième anniversaire._

 _Pour être clair, je ne sais pas si notre lignée, la plus ancienne de toute, va survivre à cela, mais je l'espère. Si tu lis ces mots, héritier, c'est que la lignée a sa chance de renaitre._

 _Dans ce coffret repose le troisième don héréditaire de la lignée Black. Tu as déjà du comprendre que le fourchelangue et la métamorphomagie en faisait partie, peut-être possèdes-tu déjà l'un des deux. Ca n'a pas d'importance._

 _En entrant en possession de ce jeu de cartes très spécial, tu deviens un constellationniste. Chaque carte a un pouvoir particulier, très ancien, très puissant pour celles représentant le zodiaque, plus banal pour les autres. Mais sa valeur repose sur le fait que ce jeu n'a besoin de la magie du porteur que pour s'activer, ensuite, sa magie propre fonctionne partout, tout le temps, indépendamment de toute la magie ambiante qu'il peut y avoir. Je suis sur que tu vois déjà le pouvoir d'un tel jeu._

 _J'espère que tu en feras bon usage. Seul le sang d'un Black, lié par son nom aux constellations, peut l'activer._

 _Toujours pur devant la magie_

 _Sirius Antares Black_

« Sirius… Je me demande à quelle génération il appartenait. » Souffla Ceb.

« Tu crois que Reg a connaissance de ces cartes ? » Demanda Alya.

« Surement. En devenant gardien, il a hérité de toute la mémoire des Black, mais il doit penser le jeu perdu. On doit lui en parler. »

« Tu as vu, les dessins dessus. Ce sont les constellations comme on les voit dans le ciel. » La jeune fille passa doucement sa main dessus, constatant que la gravure était en relief.

« Celle là… » Murmura Ceb, retenant son souffle. Il avait regardé tellement de fois cette constellation par la fenêtre de sa chambre dans son ancienne vie.

« Le grand chien, dont l'étoile la plus brillante est Sirius. » Prononça inutilement Alya. Son frère connaissait par cœur cette constellation, et surtout son étoile principale.

« Alya ! » Sursauta Ceb en voyant la carte changer d'apparence au contact de sa sœur.

Les points brillants représentant le grand chien se déplacèrent jusqu'au coin supérieur droit de la carte, alors qu'un grand canidé, à l'image du sinistros, animagus de Sirius, prenait place en son centre.

« Là c'est vraiment bizarre, allons voir Regulus avant de faire des bêtises. » Décida la jeune fille, reposant précautionneusement la carte au sommet de la pile.


	10. Chapter 9 Constellations

_Coucou, un chapitre un petit peu plus court pour cette fois. Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 9** : Constellations

 _« Le grand chien, dont l'étoile la plus brillante est Sirius. » Prononça inutilement Alya. Son frère connaissait par cœur cette constellation, et surtout son étoile principale._

 _« Alya ! » Sursauta Ceb en voyant la carte changer d'apparence au contact de sa sœur._

 _Les points brillants représentant le grand chien se déplacèrent jusqu'au coin supérieur droit de la carte, alors qu'un grand canidé, à l'image du sinistros, animagus de Sirius, prenait place en son centre._

 _« Là c'est vraiment bizarre, allons voir Regulus avant de faire des bêtises. » Décida la jeune fille, reposant précautionneusement la carte au sommet de la pile._

oOo

Le grand jaguar resta interloqué devant la découverte de ses protégés. Ce jeu de carte était perdu depuis au moins trois générations, ce qui était énorme quand on connaissait la longévité des sorciers. Malgré sa surprise, il entreprit rapidement de les rassurer.

« Pas d'inquiétude, c'est normal que la carte ait réagi comme ça à ton contact Alya. Après tout, ton deuxième prénom est Adhara, étoile de la constellation du chien, ce qui te lie à cette dernière. Si tu trouves la carte du serpent, elle devrait aussi s'éveiller à ton contact. »

Et en effet, quand la jeune fille la trouva, un magnifique serpent de couleur émeraude apparut en son centre, ses yeux fendus fixés sur elle.

Curieux également, Ceb se mit alors en recherche d'Orion le chasseur et d'Ophiuccus, le serpentaire. Si le premier représentait un homme musclé, portant un glaive dans une main et un bouclier dans l'autre, le second lui fit immédiatement penser à Salazard Serpentard. Il représentait en effet un homme d'âge mur, à la barbe noire en pointe, portant un énorme serpent sur les épaules et au regard perçant.

Alors qu'ils admiraient chacun les deux cartes liées à leur prénom, Regulus leur en apprit un peu plus.

« Ces cartes sont principalement utilisables par les héritiers Black, mais aussi par ceux portant assez de sang Black en eux et liés aux constellations par leur nom. Pour vous donner un exemple, Narcissa est 100% Black, mais à cause de son nom, elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser. Son fils Draco par contre pourrait, de même qu'Androméda, même si elle a été bannie. Aux yeux de la magie, elle est toujours une Black, et liée aux étoiles, mais sa fille Nymphadora ne l'est pas. Bellatrix pourrait, mais au vu de sa folie furieuse, prions pour qu'elle n'entre jamais en possession d'une de ces cartes. »

« Connais-tu un peu leur pouvoir ? » Demanda finalement Ceb.

« Ce jeu est encore plus ancien que les baguettes. Il permet d'utiliser la magie, même dans des lieux protégés, même en l'absence de baguette, même si la magie du sorcier est bridée. Dans l'absolu, un cracmol Black lié aux étoiles pourrait faire de la magie grâce à ces cartes. Par contre leur pouvoir est limité en puissance et durée, et souvent très spécifique. Pour qu'il soit vraiment utile, il faut éveiller un jeu assez complet, mais ça reste un avantage non négligeable. » Leur expliqua-t-il.

Après un instant de réflexion il reprit.

« Par contre, les cartes représentant les constellations du zodiaque sont un cran au dessus en terme de puissance. Et elles, elle sont utilisables uniquement par les héritiers. Le Serpentaire en fait partie. »

Ceb regarda à nouveau sa carte, admirant les détails qui la composaient. Ils avaient désormais un nouveau but en terme d'apprentissage : découvrir la puissance de leurs cartes et comment l'utiliser, puis comment éveiller les autres.

« Je vous conseille de méditer avec vos cartes. » Intervint le félin. « Cela devrait vous aider à cerner leur pouvoir et comment l'appeler à vous. Vous vous découvrirez peut-être également des affinités avec d'autres cartes de cette manière.

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes suivirent son conseil, impatients de découvrir les caractéristiques de leurs cartes. Ils furent presque étonnés quand ils commencèrent à avoir des réponses à leurs questions à peine une heure après avoir commencé à méditer. Apparemment, le fait d'être particulièrement lié à ces cartes de par leur prénom rendait leur utilisation également plus simple. Ils étaient naturellement reconnus comme leurs possesseurs légitimes.

C'est ainsi qu'Alya réussit à invoquer un grand chien noir, ressemblant étrangement à l'animagus de Sirius, mais encore plus impressionnant. Il semblait pouvoir servir de gardien, protéger et attaquer, comme n'importe quel chien en fait.

Le serpent, lui pouvait être invoqué de la même manière, se matérialisant sous la forme d'un grand reptile vert émeraude. Mais sa réelle utilité était de permettre à son possesseur de parler fourchelangue, même s'il ne possédait pas ce don en premier lieu. Il pouvait également donner temporairement ce don aux personnes présentes autour de lui.

La carte d'Orion matérialisait le chasseur, qui pouvait aussi bien attaquer à l'épée, que protéger avec son bouclier. Un peu encombrant, et pas du tout discret, mais en cas de besoin, il pouvait faire un allié extrêmement utile.

Seul bémol, ces cartes avaient une durée d'action limitée, le contraire aurait été bien trop simple. Orion ne resta ainsi invoqué qu'à peine deux minutes. Peut-être qu'avec la répétition de son utilisation, sa présence pourrait se maintenir plus longtemps?

Le serpentaire, lui, faisait partie du zodiaque, le signe le moins connu, et oublié des moldus. Sa puissance n'était pas offensive, comme le découvrit Ceb, et en plus, ne pouvait être utilisée que par un fourchelangue, ou un Black possédant le serpent. Opphiuccus était la carte de soin, dont les capacités exactes étaient inconnues, ou plutôt, dont les limites étaient inconnues, encore plus si elle était associée au serpent qui pouvait décupler ses pouvoirs.

Malgré tout, Ceb n'était pas plus pressé que ça de la tester, car cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un était réellement en danger de mort, au delà des capacités de la magie classique. Il se demandait également quel serait le prix à payer pour l'utiliser. Un tel pouvoir ne pouvait fonctionner sans contrepartie.

"Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter pour ça dès maintenant." Le tança gentiment Alya. "Si un jour tu es obligé de l'utiliser, il sera toujours temps de le découvrir."

"Tu as raison." Soupira ce dernier. " De toute façon, si c'est le seul moyen de sauver quelqu'un auquel on tient, le prix à payer ne sera jamais trop important." Assura-t-il.

S'ils ne savaient pas réellement en quoi ce prix consistait, ils en avait une petite idée. Ressentir la douleur guérie semblait bien dans le style de ce type de magie. Ce serait une compensation énorme, considérant les conditions de l'utilisation d'une telle carte, mais acceptable considérant le bénéfice attendu.

En tous cas, il semblait qu'ils n'éveilleraient pas d'autres cartes ce jour là. Ils avaient parcouru tout le jeu, mais aucun dessin n'était apparu à la place des constellations. Les jumeaux avaient bien ressenti un léger tiraillement de leur magie au contact de certaines cartes, mais elles étaient finalement restées muettes. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'ils s'en montrent digne, ou qu'ils grandissent tout simplement.

Finalement, ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules, gardant soigneusement sur eux leur deux précieuses cartes, et rangeant les autres dans la chambre de Ceb.

"Et si on retournait s'entrainer un peu au piano." Proposa Alya, attendant à peine la réponse de son frère avant de diriger vers la salle de musique.

"Je te suis!" Lui répondit ce dernier enthousiaste.

Ils passaient en effet chaque jour au moins une heure dans cette salle, en dehors de tout cours. Ils étaient décidés à apprivoiser le plus rapidement possible le piano, pour être capable de créer leurs propres enchantements musicaux. Ils en étaient encore loin, mais ressentir la magie vibrer sous leurs notes était déjà tellement merveilleux pour eux. Ils avaient encore plus hâte de commencer à jouer de leur propre instrument.


	11. Chapter 10 Dures journées

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Un chapitre un petit peu plus sombre et des questions existentielles ^^_

 _Bonne lecture. La rentrée approche de plus en plus._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 10** : Dures journées

Ceb et Alya se promenaient tranquillement sur le domaine du manoir, profitant de la chaleur du mois de juillet. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, ils feraient leur rentrée à Poudlard, et même s'ils avaient encore le temps de s'y préparer, et qu'en fait ils y avaient passer les dernières années, ils ne pouvaient empêcher l'appréhension qui les gagnait petit à petit.

Ils maitrisaient parfaitement le fait d'être des Black, leurs manières, la magie de la famille, et devraient le montrer à tous à la rentrée. Ils devraient leur montrer qu'il faudrait désormais compter avec eux, que les Black étaient de retour dans la danse et ne devaient pas être négligés.

Mais en attendant, ils avaient un peu plus de trente jours pour continuer à profiter de leur vie protégée dans le manoir familial. Les leçons s'étaient espacées ces dernières semaines, Regulus comprenant leur besoin d'emmagasiner ces instants de paix avant de faire leur grand retour, ou plutôt leur entrée dans le monde sorcier anglais.

Ils déambulaient donc, profitant simplement de l'air, de la chaleur, et du parfum des nombreuses fleurs du domaine. La nuit tombait, et pourtant il régnait toujours une douce chaleur.

Mais soudain, Ceb se figea, frissonnant, avant de s'effondrer sous le regard catastrophé de sa soeur.

"Ceb ! " S'écria-t-elle, se précipitant vers lui.

Immédiatement, elle prit son pouls, paniquant encore plus en le sentant irrégulier. Dans sa terreur, elle envoya un signal magique à Regulus, implorant l'aide du gardien des héritiers.

Ce dernier redressa brusquement la tête en sentant la panique de sa charge, accourant immédiatement. Son protégé était étendu par terre, crispé et de toute évidence souffrant malgré son inconscience.

Alya était à ses côtés, les joues mouillées alors que baguette brandie, elle lançait sort de soin après sort de soin, sans constater aucun changement.

"Alya. Stop." Lui ordonna alors le grand félin, un frisson le parcourant devant le regard désemparé de la jeune fille. Il n'avait plus vu un tel visage depuis le jour de sa mort et sa résurrection.

Et là, cela fit tilt. Le jour de sa mort. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la mort d'Harry Potter. Le jour où il s'était ouvert les veines, après avoir été battu par son oncle et violé. Ceb en subissait le contrecoup.

"Harry Potter est mort." Murmura-t-il, Alya comprenant immédiatement.

"Ceb..." Souffla-t-elle, un air peiné sur le visage.

Pourquoi devait-il ressentir la perte de cet ancien lui? Ils avaient mis trois ans à guérir, à reprendre progressivement gout à la vie, à faire la paix avec eux-mêmes.

Séchant ses larmes, elle lança un sort de lévitation à son frère, afin de l'installer confortablement le temps qu'il se remette. Dès qu'il fut sur son lit, une fine couverture posée sur lui, elle se blottit à ses côtés. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul dans un moment pareil.

Heureusement, moins d'une heure après, le jeune aux cheveux corbeau papillonnait des yeux. Avant même de les ouvrir, il porta une main à son visage, essuyant les larmes traitresses qui lui avaient échappé.

"Ceb !" S'exclama alors Alya, le serrant immédiatement dans ses bras. "Ca va?" Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, sachant pertinemment que non ça ne pouvait pas aller, pas dans l'immédiat.

Pourtant, son frère hocha lentement la tête, la rassurant un peu même si ça sonnait faux.

"Je pensais avoir réussi à oublier..." Soupira-t-il.

"On oubliera jamais." Lui répondit doucement sa soeur. "Mais un jour, ça n'aura plus d'importance."

"Oui, un jour, ça ne sera qu'un souvenir sans substance."Souffla-t-il. Il le croyait sincèrement, même si ce jour lui paraissait pour le moment hors d'atteinte.

"Allons manger quelque chose." Proposa la jeune fille, sachant très bien qu'aucun d'eux ne dormirait tout de suite.

Ils prirent donc leur temps, mangeant un repas léger en compagnie de Regulus, rassurant de leur mieux ce dernier. Mais une ombre planait malgré tout. Si Ceb avait fait une telle réaction le jour de la mort d'Harry, il restait celui de la mort d'Hermione à venir, le lendemain.

Ils dormirent tous deux d'un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de cauchemars malgré leur présence l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne dormaient plus systématiquement ensemble, sachant qu'à Poudlard, cela leur serait impossible, mais cette nuit, ils en avaient besoin. Au matin, ils avaient tous les deux les traits tirés, et étaient sur les nerfs.

Alya ne savait plus très bien à quelle heure devait mourir Hermione. A cette époque, elle était sous imperium, et désespérée, le temps n'avait pas grande valeur. Mais vers dix heures, lorsqu'une douleur sourde la saisit à l'emplacement de son cœur, elle sut. Les ténèbres l'envahirent alors qu'elle se sentit tomber.

Elle ne sentit pas les bras de son frère la rattraper et l'allonger doucement. D'un mouvement de baguette, reproduisant les même gestes que sa soeur la veille, il la déposa doucement sur son lit, s'installant tout comme elle l'avait fait à ses côtés. Il saisit une de ses mains dans la siennes, et ne la quitta plus des yeux.

Une petite heure plus tard, la jeune fille reprit conscience, rassurant Ceb, mais elle refusa pour autant d'ouvrir immédiatement les yeux, préférant chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son frère. Ils profitèrent chacun de chaleur humaine pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'ils ne trouvent le courage de se lever, et de reprendre leur vie.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un songe, ou comme dans le brouillard. Ils ne réussirent réellement à reprendre contact avec la réalité qu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle de musique. Ils s'y rendaient chaque jour, et c'était devenu un réflexe.

Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de s'installer chacun au piano pour jouer à quatre mains. Alors que les notes s'élevaient dans les airs, et que les protections du manoir vibraient en réponse, leurs yeux s'éclairèrent à nouveau. Oui, ils n'avaient pas besoin de penser à leur ancienne vie, ils étaient des Black désormais, et les protections qui résonnaient sous leurs enchantements musicaux leur rappelait ce fait.

Après le piano, ils jouèrent de longues minutes, passant au violon et à la flute traversière, renforçant les boucliers de la demeures et apaisant leurs esprits par la même occasion. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs doigts commencèrent à s'engourdir, mais à ce moment là, le sourire était revenu sur leurs lèvres.

C'est l'esprit plus tranquille qu'ils se couchèrent cette nuit là, mais 'revivre' leur mort avait laissé des traces.

Les jours qui suivirent, le sourire de Ceb semblait un peu plus forcé. Il ne semblait pas faire réellement de cauchemars, Alya en était sure, car elle dormait toujours avec lui ces derniers jours. Mais pourtant, il était perturbé au réveil, et il semblait tracassé le reste de la journée.

"Ceb. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Finit par lui demander la jeune fille au bout de cinq jours ainsi.

Mais son frère se contenta de détourner le regard, inquiétant encore davantage sa soeur.

"Ceb ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler? Tu ne me fait pas confiance?"

"Si bien sur." Bredouilla-t-il. "Je..."

Il sembla hésiter, avant de lâcher dans un souffle. "Je ne suis pas normal..."

"Hein?" Ce fut la seule chose qui put sortir de la bouche d'Alya devant cette phrase.

Mais en voyant la réelle détresse de son frère, elle demanda gentiment de plus amples explications.

"Après ce qu'à subi Harry..." Commença-t-il. "Comment je peux avoir du désir pour les hommes..." Souffla-t-il si bas qu'Alya dû tendre l'oreille pour être sure d'avoir bien saisi.

Et puis cela fit tilt. Son frère et elle avaient seize ans. Si l'érection matinal de ce dernier l'avait au début rendue rouge de gêne, (elle restait une fille), elle avait ensuite pu le charrier gentiment à ce sujet en tant que soeur. Elle n'avait jamais réellement songé aux rêves qui pouvaient amener une telle réaction chez son frère.

Elle même avait eu quelques songes érotiques après avoir fait la paix avec son passé. Malgré ce que lui avait fait subir Ron, elle avait pensé ses blessures, et retrouver un jour une relation avec un garçon était une chose qu'elle attendait plus qu'elle ne le craignait. C'était une chose qui lui permettrait réellement d'avancer, avec la certitude que son frère ne laisserait jamais son futur compagnon lui faire du mal.

C'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui serait là pour la soutenir, et la protéger si besoin.

Mais pour lui, elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa situation puisse être la même. Elle ne savait pas si Harry était gay, s'il avait même eu l'occasion de le savoir, mais apparemment Ceb l'était, et le vivait mal.

"Ceb... Ca n'a rien d'anormal. Je désire toujours les hommes malgré ce qu'à fait Ron à Hermione."

"Mais tu es une fille." Lâcha ce dernier, les yeux légèrement hantés.

Il devait ruminer ces pensées depuis déjà un moment, et plus il y pensait, plus il était perdu et perturbé.

"Aimer une fille ou un garçon n'a aucune importance devant la magie." Intervint Regulus qui avait entendu une bonne partie de la discussion, et se disait qu'il avait négligé une partie de l'éducation de ses protégés. Il était félin depuis trop longtemps.

"Je suis sensé être l'héritier des Black." Précisa tout de même Ceb.

"Et tu peux très bien être à la tête des Black avec un compagnon, s'il est assez puissant pour que la magie vous donne un héritier à chacun."

"Pardon..." Murmura le plus jeune.

"C'est un acte de haute magie, pas du tout anodin, ni à la portée de tout le monde. Mais nous pourrons en reparler si cela s'avère nécessaire. C'est un secret et un pouvoir soigneusement gardé par les anciennes familles. Il permet à un héritier de choisir une compagne ou un compagnon selon son inclinaison, et de perpétuer tout de même la famille. L'amour donne lieu aux unions les plus puissantes, et il est donc privilégié dans le respect de la magie." Expliqua brièvement le jaguar.

"Je vois..." Murmura Ceb, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ces explications lui donnaient à réfléchir, même s'il était toujours perturbé.

nt.


	12. Chapter 11 Allées de l'Aube et du C

_Coucou à tous et merci pour vos reviews._

 _La rentrée à Poudlard approche, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ^^ En attendant, un petit aperçu d'un début de vengeance._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 11** : Allées de l'Aube et du Crépuscule

Le mois dernier avait été dur à vivre pour Ceb et Alya. Ils ne s'attendaient en effet pas à ressentir la mort de leurs anciens eux. Pourtant, c'était arrivé. Mais à nouveau, ils l'avaient surmonté, grâce à la présence l'un de l'autre.

Et après leurs trois ans d'apprentissage, mais aussi de jeux et de distractions, il était grand temps de se préparer à faire leur retour dans le monde magique anglais. Cebalrai et Alya Black avaient passé leurs buses en candidats libres, et ce dans la plus grande discrétion à Caerdydd même. Il n'avaient donc maintenant plus qu'à préparer leur rentrée prochaine à Poudlard.

Comme prévu, leur existence avait été gardée totalement secrète, et il était maintenant temps de se mettre à nouveau dans la lumière.

Pour cela, Regulus était bien décidé à les emmener au chemin magique du Pays de Galles à la place du traditionnel chemin de traverse.

C'est donc avec Regulus sous sa forme de jaguar, que Ceb et Alya s'y rendirent. Toutes les personnes se turent sur leur passage, et chaque regard était tourné vers eux à leur arrivée. C'était en effet la première fois depuis des décennies que des héritiers se présentaient accompagnés d'un gardien magique.

Aux yeux de tous, ils apparaissaient donc comme des héritiers sans aucun doute, d'une grande famille ancienne, orphelins, derniers de leur lignée, et dont la survie avait nécessité la manifestation de la magie de leur famille dans le corps d'un gardien magique. Toutes ces caractéristiques attirait l'attention sur eux. Mais prévenus de ce qui allait arriver par Regulus, les deux plus jeunes avaient décidé d'ignorer totalement les regards, et de simplement profiter de cette sortie, la première depuis trois ans en dehors du jardin de leur demeure, et de leurs examens récents.

Le chemin magique du Pays de Galle était en réalité formé de deux allées, l'allée de l'Aube, et celle du Crépuscule. Les deux étaient parallèles, plutôt axée magie blanche du côté de l'Aube, et magie sombre du côté du Crépuscule.

Les boutiques qui séparaient les deux allées comportaient les deux types de magie, mais aucun de leurs extrêmes. Elles étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt neutres, et avaient une ouverture de chaque côté.

Alya et Ceb purent ainsi renouveler leur garde robe classique chez _Mister Silk_ , acheter leur nécessaire à écrire à la papeterie _La Plume d'Hippogriffe_ , puis faire un tour à la librairie tout public, _Les Ecrits_ _Bleus_. Cette dernière permettait notamment de se fournir en livres de cours pour les grandes écoles européennes.

 _Le Chaudron de Bronze_ vendait comme son nom l'indiquait, tout le matériel pour les potions, et se situait juste à côté de l'apothicaire _Philtrus_. Les deux travaillaient en effet en étroite collaboration, et n'hésitaient pas à conseiller à leurs client d'aller faire un tour chez leur voisin.

Au centre des deux allées se trouvait également une auberge, _Au Gai Pégase_ , avec les arrivées de cheminée, un petit restaurant familial, _Le Pitiponk_ , et un marchand de glace digne de Fortarôme, c'était d'ailleurs un de ses cousins. Sans oublier bien sur une petite succursale de Gringott, permettant d'éviter le trajet aux gallois jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

D'un côté, _l'Encre Sombre_ permettait de trouver son bonheur en livres de magie... soit noire, soit disons... non sans danger. _La Plume de Phénix_ , au contraire, recensait les meilleurs ouvrages de magie blanche, incluant la médicomagie avancée. Alya souhaitait d'ailleurs avancer un peu dans ce domaine en dehors des cours, Poudlard ne proposant pas cette option dans son cursus.

Chaque allée abritait son lot de restaurants huppés ou plus discrets, boutiques de vêtements de combat ou habits haut de gamme, une auberge discrète de chaque côté, un apothicaire moins fréquentable du côté crépuscule, de même qu'une boutique d'artefacts douteux.

Un magasin de voyance se trouvait du côté de l'aube, et bien d'autres choses encore, moins utiles aujourd'hui pour les futurs étudiants. La grande différence par rapport au Chemin de Traverse et à son Allée des embrumes, était qu'ici, les deux allées étaient quasiment aussi fréquentée l'une que l'autre. Elles étaient juste les deux faces de la magie. Les jumeaux se prirent à apprécier ce fait, et l'ambiance différente qui s'en dégageait.

Alya et Ceb achetèrent leurs fournitures rapidement, guidés par Regulus qui connaissait bien les allées de part sa mémoire de la famille Black. Traditionnellement, c'était ici que cette famille d'origine galloise faisait ses courses de rentrée, même si lui et son frère étaient allés au Chemin de Traverse sous l'influence de leur mère et ses tendances londoniennes.

Après avoir récupéré tout ce qui leur était nécessaire, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans l'animalerie magique. Après tout, quel étudiant n'a pas de compagnon animal? Ou plutôt, quel étudiant du standing des héritiers Black n'a pas d'animal?

Malgré ses nombreux changements, Ceb était toujours attiré par le fait d'avoir un oiseau messager et Alya souhaiterait à nouveau un chat, encore plus justifié maintenant par le symbole de sa famille.

Ils déambulèrent donc dans les différentes allées de la boutique, à la recherche d'un compagnon à deux ou quatre pattes. Après être passé devant les faucons, puis les hiboux, Ceb tomba sous le charme d'une petite chouette épervière. Son plumage était noir, brun foncé, et blanc, un masque gris pâle et noir la rendant reconnaissable entre mille. Elle était très différente de la blanche Hedwige, mais pourtant, tout comme l'Harfang des neiges, elle était rare et unique.

"Tu t'appelleras Heliwr ma belle." Lui souffla-t-il en la prenant sur son bras. Cela signifiait chasseuse en gallois, et le nom lui était venu naturellement à l'esprit en voyant le rapace.

Alya admira les félins de longues minutes, laissant parfois sa main flatter leur pelage, avant de trouver son bonheur devant un magnifique main coon tout juste adulte.

"C'est un très bon choix miss." Intervint le vendeur. "Il descend d'une longue lignée de main coon, à laquelle est régulièrement apporté du sang de fléreur. De plus, cette très jolie couleur blue silver shaded n'est pas très fréquente."

La jeune fille l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, caressant doucement le félin déjà plus si petit que ça, et qui n'avait pas encore fini de grandir. Pour elle, il était d'un beau gris argenté avec plusieurs nuances, ça lui suffisait. Et elle était totalement accroc aux plumeaux qui terminaient ses oreilles et lui donnait un petit air de lynx.

"Je vais l'appeler Arian." Précisa-t-elle à son frère qui passait doucement sa main dans la douce fourrure.

"Argenté, ça lui va bien." Approuva-t-il alors que le félin commençait à ronronner.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime bien." Sourit la jeune fille.

"Encore heureux." Souffla Ceb en accentuant les caresses pour le plus grand plaisir d'Arian.

Ils réglèrent rapidement, ravis de constater que non seulement leurs animaux les appréciaient tous les deux, mais également que la chouette et le chat avaient brièvement fait connaissance sans accrocs. Ils apprendraient à mieux se connaitre dans les semaines à venir.

"Bon, il nous reste une dernière chose à faire." Grogna légèrement Regulus en plissant ses yeux de félin, récoltant un regard intrigué de la part de ses protégés.

Ils avaient en effet fait le tour de leurs courses de rentrée, avaient acheté un certain nombre de babioles juste pour le plaisir, pris une glace, et trouvé chacun un familier pour les accompagner durant leur année en Ecosse. Que pouvait-il leur rester à faire?

Quand le grand jaguar commença à gravir les marches de la succursale de Gringott, leurs interrogations ne firent que croitre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'argent, Regulus s'étant chargé de tout avant le départ du manoir. Ils avaient déjà réglé les questions de succession depuis belle lurette à leur connaissance, les choses grandement facilité par le prestige que représentait un gardien magique et le nombre de privilèges qui lui étaient accordés.

"Maitre Gobelin." Entama le félin devant un être au sourire carnassier.

"Messire Gardien." Se contenta-t-il de répondre. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient un concours de qui avait les crocs les plus pointus, c'était effrayant…

"Je viens vous voir pour régler une affaire en lien avec la famille moldu d'un héritier." Commença-t-il, amenant une lueur curieuse dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

"Je vous écoute." Acquiesça le gobelin après leur avoir indiqué de le suivre dans un endroit plus propice aux discussions.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon frère sorcier, Sirius Black, était le parrain de Harry Potter. En tant que tel, l'héritier Potter était lié à notre famille. J'ai entendu parlé de son malheureux décès, et comme il était le dernier membre encore en vie de sa famille, il n'a plus personne pour défendre ses intérêts."

Le gobelin ne disait pas un mot, se contentant par un geste d'inciter le félin à continuer. Ceb et Alya, eux, étaient presque tétanisés, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

"En conséquence, j'ai mené ma petite enquête puisqu'il parait évident que personne n'était décidé à le faire. J'en ai conclu que cette famille Dursley qui avait eu l'honneur d'héberger un noble héritier dans leur pathétique demeure n'étaient qu'un ramassis de vermine." Grogna-t-il, faisant même frissonner le gobelin sous son ton glacial.

Au contraire, les jumeaux ne ressentirent qu'une douce chaleur devant la colère de leur protecteur. Ils avaient mis ce passé qui n'était plus le leur de côté, très loin derrière eux. Ils avaient au fils des trois dernières années, considéré Harry Potter et Hermione Granger comme deux inconnus, qu'ils auraient pu connaitre, mais qui n'étaient pas eux. Cebalrai et Harry auraient pu s'entendre, mais ils étaient distincts, de même que Alya et Hermione.

Pour autant, ils souhaitaient quand même faire payer ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs meurtriers. Si c'était impossible pour Alya de vouloir se venger de la mort d'Hermione et de le faire savoir, il était tout à fait possible pour tous les deux de vouloir se venger de celle de Harry Potter. Comme leur père était son parrain, il faisait partie de la famille, et les Black défendent les leurs, même s'ils ne les connaissaient pas.

Ils revinrent au présent alors que Regulus reprenait.

"Ruinez les. Mettez les à terre, qu'importe la méthode. Je veux que cette famille ne se relève jamais." Martela-t-il, récoltant le sourire le plus flippant qu'il était possible de la part d'un gobelin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Tout l'argent qu'il pourrait tirer des Dursley serait pour la banque. Les Black n'avaient que faire d'une compensation financière, ils voulaient juste la vengeance, et les gobelins la leur apporterait en toute légalité, sans que rien ne puisse les y relier. Il leur fallait juste la bénédiction d'une famille magique pour pouvoir s'en prendre aux gardiens moldus, maintenant que c'était fait, rien ne les arrêterait.


	13. Chapter 12 Début des alliances

_Merci à tous pour vos review et bonne lecture pour le début des aventures à Poudlard !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 12** : Début des alliances

Les deux héritiers Black arrivèrent sur le quai du Poudlard Express en déclenchant de nombreux murmures sur leur passage. Cela leur rappela la situation similaire qu'ils avaient vécue sur le chemin magique du Pays de Galle. Et tout comme là-bas, ils ignorèrent royalement les réactions que provoquait Regulus sous sa forme féline.

Les sang-purs avaient du mal à rester inexpressifs devant lui, ayant presque immédiatement compris ce qu'il était, et ce que cela voulait dire des deux adolescents qu'il accompagnait. Les quelques nés de moldu et sangs-mêlés avaient montré ouvertement leur curiosité, avant de battre en retraite devant le regard du fauve. Mais pour eux, ce n'était qu'un événement étrange comme un autre qui pouvait arriver dans ce monde.

Quand Alya et Ceb aperçurent les Weasley, leurs regards s'assombrirent. Leur heure viendrait. Les Dursley avaient déjà en grande partie payé, maintenant, ce serait leur tour. Avant, il leur faudrait juste déterminer s'ils étaient tous aussi pourris que Ron. Les jumeaux avaient été de bons amis pour Harry, mais cela avait aussi semblé le cas pour le plus jeune, malgré sa jalousie difficilement maitrisée.

En tout cas, il espéraient qu'il s'étaient bien amusé cet été après la mort de Harry Potter. En effet, Regulus de part son statut de gardien pouvait avoir accès à certaines informations, et notamment, il avait pu suivre d'une manière ou d'une autre les histoires d'héritage de Sirius.

Tout le monde pensait que le dernier Black avait légué une bonne partie de ses possessions à son filleul, et quelques bricoles à son meilleurs ami Remus. Mais quand le directeur Dumbledore avait voulu se renseigner en tant que tuteur magique de l'héritier Potter, il avait été éconduit. Lui qui avait espéré récupérer la fortune des Black et Square Grimault, il en avait été pour ses frais. Il n'avait pu obtenir aucune information, sinon le fait que le Square Grimault lui était désormais fermé, à lui et à ses suivants.

Il avait eu beau tempêter, jouer de ses influences, rien à faire. Les gobelins avaient bien fait leur boulot, et l'héritage des Black ne faisait pas partie des affaires de Dumbledore, ils avaient été clairs sur ce point.

Le directeurs et les Weasley avaient donc du quitter la demeure et retourner dans la leur, ce qui n'avait pas du leur plaire, et surtout pas à Ron. Rien qu'y penser apportait une petite joie mesquine chez les jumeaux. Ils se demandaient bien où ils avaient fait leurs réunions de l'Ordre du poulet grillé du coup…

Se repaitre des mésaventures du rouquin leur rappela d'autres mésaventures qui les avaient réjouis. Après la venue de Regulus à la succursale de Gringott, le grand félin les avaient en effet incité à suivre pendant quelques temps la presse moldue du Surey. Les gobelins étaient des rapides quand ils étaient motivés par une affaire, il ne s'agissait pas de louper les nouvelles. Et elles n'avaient en effet pas tardé à arriver.

Une semaine à peine après leur virée à Caerdydd, le journal locale faisait un petit encart sur la fermeture d'une usine de perceuses dans le Surrey, suite à des malversations de son patron. Il avait à priori escroqué ses employés, et le fisc : mauvaise idée, très mauvaise.

Quelques jours après, l'arrestation d'un délinquant faisait également partie des faits divers. Apparemment, Dudley Dursley, non ravi des déboires financiers de son paternel, avait décidé d'intensifier son trafic de drogue et s'était fait chopé, lui et sa bande de brute. De là, tous ses travers avaient été exposés, amenant la honte sur Pétunia et son petit monde parfait. Ils étaient non seulement ruinés, mais leur réputation était également détruite, ce qui était encore pire pour eux qui élevaient la normalité au dessus de toute autre chose.

Ceb et Alya avaient souri, ravi de ce retournement de situation. C'était bien loin de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir au brun, mais quand on pensait que leur réputation et leur argent étaient les deux choses qui comptaient le plus pour eux, ils étaient finis. Et où qu'ils aillent, les gobelins les retrouveraient, et les ruineraient à nouveau s'ils avaient le malheur de se refaire quelque part. Leur calvaire ne finirait jamais. Les Black avaient la rancune tenace.

Ils aperçurent ensuite la chevelure argentée aisément reconnaissable de l'héritier Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien déterminés à voir à travers le masque.

Ils furent soudainement dérangé dans leur contemplation par un léger toussotement à leur droite.

« Luna Stella Lovegood. Héritière de la lignée secondaire des Lovegood. Enchantée. » Se présenta la blonde, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Ceb et Alya eurent un instant d'incertitude à l'entente de cette voix bien connue, vite masqué par leur entrainement. Mais un sentiment bizarre persistait, notamment la sensation que Luna en savait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait. Pourtant, il ne sentaient aucun danger venant d'elle.

"La lignée secondaire des Lovegood était connue dans l'ancien temps pour sa capacité à voir l'invisible. Par ce don, elle apporte son soutien à la lignée principale, qui par tradition fait ses études en France." Leur souffla Regulus par l'esprit.

Donc elle en savait effectivement plus qu'elle n'était sensée. Mais après lui avoir lancé un regard scrutateur, Ceb inclina finalement la tête, imité par sa sœur.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer miss. Cebalrai Rigel Black, héritier de la lignée principale des Black. Et voici ma jumelle Alya Adhara Black. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Nous accompagnerez vous dans un compartiment ? Vous pourriez nous parler un peu de Poudlard, et on passerait au tutoiement. » Proposa Alya, un microscopique sourire sur les lèvres, restant formelle en apparence.

« Bien sur. » Sourit plus largement Luna.

Les jumeaux crurent même apercevoir un clin d'œil alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos pour se diriger vers le train d'une démarche presque sautillante. Luna était réellement inimitable, mais sa gaieté avait quelque chose de rassurant, et de contagieux.

« Profitez de cette année à Poudlard. Créez de nouvelles alliances, et commencer votre vengeance. » Leur souhaita Regulus. « Si vous avez besoin d'aide. Appelez. Sinon nous nous reverrons pendant les vacances. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jaguar partit littéralement en fumée pour retourner au manoir de Caerdydd. En tant que gardien magique, il était lié à ce lieu, ainsi qu'à sa charge ; il ne pouvait exister physiquement qu'en la présence du manoir ou des jumeaux.

Ceux qui doutaient encore de sa nature, eurent donc leur confirmation en le voyant disparaitre de la sorte.

Pendant ce temps, Ceb, Alya et Luna s'étaient réservé un compartiment, faisant ainsi connaissance. Les jumeaux lui parlèrent du manoir du Pays de Galle, de ses jardins, de son bois, et des nombreuses créatures magiques qui y vivaient. La jeune blonde était en effet passionnée par les animaux magiques, en particulier grâce à son don, qui lui permettait d'en voir de nombreux qui étaient invisibles au commun des mortels.

En arrivant sur le terrain de Poudlard, c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant les sombrals. Ceb et Alya firent mine d'être étonnés de leur présence, avant de leur faire une discrète caresse, de même que la blondinette.

Ces sombres chevaux n'étaient visibles que par ceux ayant vu la mort. Les jumeaux avaient vu celle de Sirius dans leur ancienne vie, ce fait à lui seul justifiait qu'ils voient les équidés noirs. Mais parce qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux, et revenus, ils avaient encore plus de raisons que n'importe qui de les voir.

Après les avoir craint pour leur signification, ils étaient finalement devenus proches des chevaux mal aimés au manoir de Caerdydd. Un troupeau y avait en effet élu domicile. Ils vivaient dans le petit bois qui flanquait le parc, mais s'aventuraient également régulièrement dans ce dernier.

Les jumeaux les avaient apprivoisés alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vu d'humains depuis longtemps, et avaient même pu les monter. Ils étaient devenus particulièrement proches chacun d'un sombral particulier. Ceb avait surnommé le sien Eclipse, et Alya avait choisi Onyx. Ils espéraient bien que les créatures ne les auraient pas oublié après les longs mois qu'ils passeraient au château. Ils avaient bien l'intention de faire une balade sur leur dos dans la neige au moment de Noël.

Ils se souvinrent que Luna les voyait à cause de la mort de sa mère, mais ils ne lui posèrent aucune question. Ils n'étaient pas sensés savoir, et ils acceptèrent le fait qu'elle avait vu la mort, comme elle même semblait l'accepter de leur part.

Ils continuèrent donc leur discussion légère dans la calèche, profitant du fait que personne n'avait essayé de les suivre ou de s'incruster dans leur groupe. Il serait bien temps ensuite de continuer leurs alliances et de lier connaissance avec les autres élèves.

"Vous savez comment se passe la répartition?" Leur demanda finalement Luna.

"Regulus nous en a parlé." Acquiesça Ceb.

"J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir ce fameux choixpeau. Une relique des fondateurs qui contient leur magie à tous doit valoir le coup d'œil." Continua Alya, faisant sourire Luna.

"Oh que oui. Vous verrez sa chanson d'accueil est fabuleuse. Je suis sure qu'il passe à chaque fois l'année à préparer la suivante. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous montrerai celles des années que vous avez manqué."

"Je suis curieuse de voir ça." Lui sourit Alya.

"Monsieur et Mademoiselle Black. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait." Les accueillit Mc Gonagall à leur sortie des calèches, sous le regard hautement curieux de leurs condisciples.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir Luna, entourée de ses camarades de Serdaigle qui devaient lui poser des questions sur eux, avant de devoir suivre la directrice adjointe pour patienter avant leur répartition à la suite des premières années.

oOo

 _*Vive Luna et son omniscience^^*_


	14. Chapter 13 Débuts au château

_Coucou, merci à nouveau pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux!_

 _Pour rassurer_ _ **Loo2**_ _, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer et de finir cette fic, pas d'inquiétude. Pour toutes les questions elles vont trouver des réponses lol plus ou moins vite. Pour Harry, le fait qu'il a totalement changé de vie, et que trois ans se soient écoulés ont bien aidé, et je pense que Vernon n'a besoin de personne pour être un enfoiré. Pour le reste, il faudra lire ^^ Pour le renard pipe, il n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment mais qui sait? ^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 13** : Débuts au château

Ceb et Alya suivirent en silence la stricte directrice des Griffondors, ignorant de leur mieux ses fréquents coups d'œil. Ils pouvaient presque voir les rouages de son cerveau essayer d'expliquer leur existence. Mais la magie faisait bien les choses, elle ne pourrait rien trouver à redire à leur venue.

Pour leur protection, ils avaient été tenus loin du monde magique, ce dernier ne connaissant même pas leur existence. Leur gardien magique avait veillé sur eux depuis la mort de leur mère dans la plus grande discrétion, leur apprenant tout ce que des héritiers devaient savoir. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient l'âge et les connaissances pour faire leur apparition dans le monde sans trop de risques, ils y reprenaient leur place. Ca ne s'était pas produit depuis des décennies, du moins pas au Royaume Uni, mais l'existence des gardiens magique était connue et reconnue.

En temps de paix, de tels enfants pouvaient très bien commencer l'école à 11 ans, âge normal. Mais en temps de guerre, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils ne fassent leur entrée dans le monde qu'après leurs buses, quand leur gardien les estimait capable de se défendre par eux même. Leur survie était après tout primordiale pour leur lignée.

Que Sirius n'ait rien dit à leur sujet était normal. Les enfants devaient être nés en plein dans la première guerre. Probablement que leur mère enceinte s'était cachée, et que Sirius, soit n'avait rien su de son état, mais vu leur statut d'héritier c'était peu probable, ils n'étaient pas des bâtards, soit s'était éloigné pour des raisons de sécurité. Elle devait être décédée peu de temps après l'incarcération de Sirius, ce qui avait rendu la venue d'un gardien magique indispensable pour la survie des jumeaux.

Même après sa sortie d'Azkaban, il n'était pas réhabilité, parler d'eux aurait donc pu les mettre en danger. Même s'il avait été un adolescent irresponsable, il restait un Black, avec l'éducation qui allait avec. Même s'il avait rejeté de nombreuses traditions, la famille passait avant tout, surtout celle qu'il avait choisi.

Elle passait avant sa loyauté à Albus ou l'Ordre du Phénix, avant son amitié avec ses membres ou Remus. Les Potter avaient fait l'erreur de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes pour protéger leur famille, et ils avaient tout perdu. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que l'animagus chien n'ait pas fait la même bourde, surtout après des années à regretter ce fait et ne pouvoir que réfléchir.

Mc Gonagall savait tout ça. Sa famille était ancienne, et même si elle ne faisait pas partie de la lignée principale, les Mc Gonagall étaient puissants. Elle restait malgré tout intriguée par les jumeaux de son ancien élève. Ils avaient sans conteste été éduqués dans les principes de la famille Black, et ressemblaient à leur père. La grande question était : allaient-ils finirent à Griffondor comme Sirius, ou à Serpentard comme la majorité de leurs ancêtres?

Elle aurait bientôt la réponse.

Les jumeaux durent attendre patiemment que les premières années passent tous sous le choixpeau, avant que Dumbledore n'annonce leur venue exceptionnelle en sixième année.

Alya fut la première à passer, et après un regard d'encouragement de son frère, elle avança fièrement vers le tabouret ou reposait l'antique artefact.

" _Mais que voilà aujourd'hui. Une descendante des Black, cachée jusqu'à ce jour. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas réparti quelqu'un de cet âge. C'est bien plus ardu qu'à 11 ans, et en même temps, tellement plus intéressant. Mmm, quelle vie intéressante."_ S'extasia-t-il dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Sans nul doute, il avait aperçu son passé, pourtant, il n'en dit pas un mot.

" _Tellement de volonté de faire ses preuves. Cette envie de vengeance, mais aussi d'avancer. Un grand courage après ce que tu as vécu... Pourtant Griffondor n'est pas ta place. Tu y commettrais un meurtre, ce qui serait dommage pour ton avenir. Une loyauté absolue vis à vis de ta famille, mais pour le moment uniquement vis à vis d'elle. Pas Poufsouffle. Serdaigle pourrait convenir à ton esprit curieux et ta soif d'apprendre, mais ce n'est plus ta priorité… Sans aucun doute la maison qui te conviendra le mieux, c'est :_

SERPENTARD _!"_ Cria-t-il finalement. " _Apprécie tes années à Poudlard Alya Black, je vous observerai avec ton frère de mon étagère."_ Lui souffla-t-il alors qu'elle le reposait avec déférence au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

Elle marcha avec grâce vers la table des vert et argent, s'installant en silence non loin du groupe de Draco Malefoy, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son frère qui ne pouvait qu'être avec elle.

Après quelques minutes où elle fut sure que le choixpeau lui tenait quasiment le même discours qu'à elle, un deuxième "SERPENTARD !" retentit dans la grande salle.

Cebalrai Black s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur dans un silence brisé uniquement par les quelques applaudissements modérés des serpents. Les autres maisons ne savaient quoi penser, ni de ces nouveaux arrivants, ni de leur entrée dans la maison de Salazar.

Personne ne les harcela pendant le repas. La règle chez les serpents était d'être uni devant les autres maison. Pas d'esclandre en public. Interroger les nouveaux pouvait amener des questions sensibles, donc ils attendraient d'être à l'abri de leur salle commune pour en apprendre plus.

Mais une fois dans le dortoir des garçons, les questions commencèrent.

« Je ne savais pas que Black avait des héritiers. » Commença Draco Malefoy d'une voix trainante.

« Personne ne le savait. » Rajouta distraitement Blaise en regardant ses ongles.

« Pour la survie de la lignée, le secret était de mise. Mais c'en est fini. » Répliqua Ceb, sans aucunement répondre aux questions sous-entendues.

« Bien sur, si vous avez un gardien magique, votre sang est pur. » Lâcha tout de même Draco, souhaitant mettre les choses au clair de ce point de vue.

Les traits des jumeaux se durcirent et leur regard s'assombrit. « Que vient faire notre statut de sang si tôt dans la conversation. » Demanda Ceb.

« Voyons Ceb, Regulus nous avait prévenu. » Soupira Alya en secouant la tête d'un air… peiné.

« Comment vous pouvez êtres sang mêlés et avoir un gardien. » Intervint Pansy d'une voix narquoise. « La devise de votre famille n'est pas toujours pure ? Vous n'êtes pas des héritiers. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Je te déconseille d'aller plus loin si tu ne veux pas payer ton insolence. » Claqua la voix froide de Ceb. « Je possède l'étoile des Black et suis en droit de réclamer compensation pour toute insulte faites à ma lignée. Réfléchit bien avant tes prochains mots Parkinson. » Rajouta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

La brune se mordit les lèvres, le doute la prenant. S'il ne mentait pas… « Veuillez m'excusez héritier Black. Cela ne se reproduira pas. » Souffla-t-elle finalement devant le regard froid. La hiérarchie se mettait en place, et elle n'était pas en faveur de la jeune fille.

Ceb hocha sèchement la tête, acceptant pour cette fois les excuses.

« Mais pour répondre à ta question, la véritable devise des Black est : toujours pur _devant la magie_. Cela signifie que nous la respectons et que nous suivons les lois ancestrale. Le statut de sang n'a rien à voir là dedans, même si effectivement notre mère était également de sang pur. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait été intégrée par le sang et la magie, et cela n'aurait plus eu d'importance. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Le regard de Draco et Theodore changea légèrement à cette remarque. Les lois ancestrales. Peu nombreuses étaient les familles à encore les évoquer, surtout aussi directement. Ils virent que Blaise malgré son intérêt pour ses ongles, avait bien noté la remarque.

Pansy par contre, semblait être passée totalement à côté. Le blond retint une grimace bien peu adaptée à la situation, cette fille était d'une imbécilité affligeante. Elle avait intérêt à faire profil bas pendant un bon moment si elle ne voulait pas que les Black lui fasse comprendre le respect d'une manière… désagréable. Il se prenait presque à l'espérer si ça pouvait mettre fin à ce mariage arrangé ridicule.

Estimant que la conversation était terminée pour le moment, Ceb commença à ouvrir sa malle et ranger ses affaires. Alya le ferait plus tard, pour le moment, elle préférait rester près de son frère.

Lorsqu'il sortit son instrument de musique, son précieux violon, protégé par de nombreux sorts, les autres s'approchèrent, curieux.

"Tu pratiques la magie musicale." Souffla Draco.

"Oui, le piano et le violon. Alya maitrise le piano et la flute traversière."

"J'ai un violoncelle." Lui apprit Draco. "Mais il est trop imposant pour être apporté discrètement ici. Il reste donc en sécurité au manoir. C'est sans doute la chose qui me manque le plus à Poudlard." Rajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, s'étonnant lui-même de cette confidence.

Il était en effet fortement déconseillé de rétrécir un instrument de musique. Cela altérait leurs pouvoirs, mais également leur sonorité.

La discussion se poursuivit donc sur la musique, qui devenait leur point commun. Blaise jouait de la mandoline en référence à ses origines italienne, et Theodore utilisait l'alto. Pansy jouait du piano, mais ne semblait pas plus passionnée que ça par la musique, ce n'était pour elle que l'une des nombreuses choses que devait maitriser une sang-pur. Mais au moins, ce sujet permettait d'éviter ceux qui risqueraient de fâcher.

Alors que la nuit arrivait, Draco avait de quoi réfléchir. Il devait déterminer si ces deux Black pourraient voir à travers son masque où pas. Dans leur année, seuls Théo et Blaise avaient ce privilège. Il ne pouvait montrer ce degré de confiance qu'à eux deux.

Peut-être cela allait-il changer?


	15. Chapter 14 Premier jour

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont comme d'habitude fait vraiment plaisir! Désolée pour cette fois de n'avoir répondu à presque personne donc encore MERCI même si je ne répond pas personnellement._

 _J'espère pouvoir poster à nouveau le we prochain, mais en plein déménagement et surchargée de boulot, ce n'est pas sur. Ca dépendra aussi de ma connexion internet, si elle est fonctionnelle dans les temps. Dans tous les cas, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'y ai pas plus d'une semaine de retard dans le pire des cas._

 _A la prochaine, et merci encore pour votre soutien._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 14** : Premier jour

Le lendemain, les Serpentards retrouvèrent les jumeaux réveillés en avance, discutant tranquillement dans la salle commune. Les jumeaux magiques n'étaient pas si communs, et encore moins les frère et sœur. Mais de toute évidence, leur lien était largement aussi fort que les jumeaux Weasley, et tout comme eux, ils semblaient pouvoir se comprendre sans une seule parole.

Tous les serpentards étaient curieux de ce que donneraient les héritiers Black, mais pour le moment, ils se contenteraient de regarder. Il semblait déjà que les familles Black, Malefoy, Nott et Zabibi se rapprochaient, ce qui promettait d'être intéressant.

C'est d'ailleurs ensemble que les quatre familles allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, et également recevoir leur emploi du temps pour cette nouvelle année.

"On a quasiment tous nos cours avec les Griffondors." Fit remarquer Alya.

"C'est quasiment toujours comme ça, ce vieux fou nous rassemblent dans les cours principaux. Il n'a pas encore compris que loin d'apaiser les tensions, ça ne fait que les entretenir." Lâcha Draco d'un air méprisant en faisant référence au directeur de Poudlard.

"Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il cherche..." Pensa tout haut Cebalrai, surprenant les autres.

"Les Black ont quelque chose contre lui?" Finit par demander Théodore, curieux de connaitre le point de vue des nouveaux.

"Nous avons un certain nombre de griefs personnels contre lui." Lui répondit Ceb, parlant au nom des Black. "Quant à savoir si c'est un traitre à la magie, ça je n'en sais encore rien."

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux un instant suite à ses paroles. La famille Black s'était éteinte en l'espace de quelques années, et la mort de plusieurs de ses membres pouvait être reliée à des négligences de la part de Dumbledore, voire des actions directes de sa part. Sirius avait été envoyé sans procès en prison, et était mort lors qu'une mission de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour les autres, ils ne connaissaient pas les détails, mais ils savaient que le directeur avait refusé sa protection à plusieurs personnes, notamment des Black.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Draco était parfaitement au courant que le directeur visait l'héritage des Black après la mort de Potter. Apparemment, il avait été éconduit, et avait essayé de savoir si c'était à cause de lui et des Malefoy, il était après tout possiblement un héritier Black par sa mère. Dumbledore avait fouiné un moment de ce côté avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le père du blond avait bien ricané devant la déconfiture du directeur, tout en se demandant où cet héritage avait bien pu passer. Il aurait bien mis la main dessus pour son fils, mais lui non plus n'avait pu accéder à aucune info, même s'il ne s'en était pas venté. Maintenant bien sur, ils avaient la réponse, l'héritage était revenu à ceux qui le méritaient vraiment, le fils et la fille de Sirius lui-même.

Les Black avaient donc possiblement des griefs familiaux _et_ financier contre Dumbledore.

Par contre, sous entendre que le directeur était un traitre à la magie, c'était un tout autre niveau de récrimination.

Revenant à leur emploi du temps, Ceb et Alya soupirèrent, mais ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine joie d'anticipation. Il serait bien plus facile de se venger et d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux traitres s'ils les côtoyaient souvent.

En observant la grande salle, leur regard s'assombrit en voyant Neville, le nouveau sauveur de Dumbledore. Harry étant mort, ce dernier allait essayer de former un deuxième sauveur, qui aurait tout aussi bien put être désigné dès le début par la prophétie. Il répondait en effet aux mêmes critères, nés à la fin du mois, ses parents avaient défié Voldemort tout comme les Potter. C'est le mage noir lui même qui avait préféré attaquer James et Lily en premier, sans doute parce qu'il s'identifiait, même inconsciemment, à leur héritier sang-mêlé. Mais Neville avait le même potentiel qu'Harry pour battre Voldemort.

Et apparemment, une certaine personne en avait profité.

Les jumeaux grincèrent des dents. Un autre héritier d'une grande famille allait être envoyé à l'abattoir par un fou contre un autre fou.

Leur regard dériva ensuite sur Horace Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potion. Dumbledore avait réussi à le convaincre de venir enseigner à Poudlard cette année en se servant justement de Neville. Regulus l'avait eu en professeur de potion dans ses jeunes années, c'était un opportunisme en digne serpentard, mais aussi un lâche. Malgré tout, la première _qualité_ surpassait la deuxième. Le professeur bedonnant ferait tout pour enseigner au futur sauveur du monde magique, même sortir de sa retraite et revenir sur le devant de la scène, plus proche du danger.

En effet, Dumbledore ne s'était pas contenté de vouloir entrainer un deuxième sauveur. Il l'avait créer de toute pièce, et cela officiellement.

Le lendemain même de la mort d'Harry, une annonce était faite dans la presse. Trelawney aurait fait la veille au soir une nouvelle prédiction, que le directeur avait dévoilé. Une nouvelle prophétie désignait Neville comme le sauveur puisque Harry Potter avait échoué. La voyante l'avait fait le soir même de la mort de l'ancien survivant, ce qui au yeux de tous était un signe. Quelle bande de dégénérés naïfs…

 _Par la fin de l'imposteur_

 _Le véritable sauveur se révèle_

 _Nés de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_

 _Lui aussi survivant en cette terrible nuit_

 _Devra nous sauver, ou nous laisser sombrer_

Cette prophétie sentait le montage à plein nez, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle personne sur laquelle se reposer. Un sauveur qui se suicide, ça fait désordre. Mais s'il n'était pas vraiment destiné à en être un, alors ça ne gênait plus les foules.

Au contraire, ça le faisait passer de héro à imposteur lâche… Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de l'avoir déjà fait passer pour menteur et fou.

Bizarrement, quand ça arrangeait ses affaire, Dumbledore dévoilait les prophéties sans aucun mal, et sans tarder…. surtout les fausses d'ailleurs…

Perdus dans leurs pensées, les jumeaux clignèrent brièvement des yeux avant de reprendre leur contrôle, sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Neville.

"Tu as vu ça?" Souffla Alya, discrètement.

"Je crois bien que oui." Répondit son frère avec un micro sourire.

Le griffondor leur avait lancé un très bref regard qui n'avait rien de timide. Transperçant, c'était plutôt le mot correspondant. Pourtant, encore dix minutes avant, ils l'avaient vu bégayer devant Malefoy qui l'avait bousculé avant de rentrer dans la grande salle. Eux-mêmes s'étaient contenté de l'ignorer.

Dans ce passé qui n'existait plus, Neville ne leur avait jamais causé de problèmes. Il était discret, presque effacé. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu médire ou s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'ignorer, leur nouvelle maison ne leur permettant sans doute pas vraiment de le connaitre maintenant. Peut-être que cela avait été une erreur de penser ça, ils avaient après tout déjà sympathisé avec Luna.

Ils reprirent leur observation. Après tout, ils étaient nouveaux, donc leur tour de salle à peine caché ne choquait personne. Eux même étaient regardés curieusement par un certain nombre d'élèves, mais aussi par les professeurs. Les héritiers de Sirius Black, ça faisait une sacré source de rumeurs et d'interrogations.

D'ailleurs, à en croire la tête du directeur quand il pensait ne pas être vu, il n'arrivait pas à digérer leur présence et le fait qu'il n'avait pu ne serait-ce que deviner leur existence. Il pensait être discret en les observant comme s'il avait envie de les disséquer et trouver leurs secrets. Il pouvait toujours courir pour ça.

Même lui devait savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter contre eux, sinon, Regulus aurait tout pouvoir de le déchiqueter. Personne ne prendrait sa défense contre un gardien magique. Il avait donc intérêt à se tenir à carreaux, et il devait le savoir, d'où sa frustration.

En continuant leur tour, ils croisèrent également les yeux de Luna qui les observait avec un petit sourire rêveur, mais incontestablement amusé, son regard passant discrètement de leur table à celle des griffons.

"MMm, il semble que l'héritière Lovegood et l'héritier Longdubat entretiennent des rapports discrets mais certains." Chuchota Alya, ravie de découvrir une réalité bien différente de ce qu'elle pensait dans son autre vie.

Ils se rendaient comptent de toutes les interactions qui leur étaient passées sous le nez lors de leur précédente vie. Ca allait être intéressant. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice avant de se reconcentrer sur la fin de leur petit déjeuner.

Il allait être temps d'aller en cours, et pour commencer, les potions les attendaient.


	16. Chapter 15 Griffondor? Vraiment?

_Bonjour, merci à tous à nouveau pour vos reviews. Comme prévu, suite au déménagement, je n'ai pas internet… (Après 8 personnes appelées et des heures perdus, personne ne sait pourquoi…) c'était à prévoir. Du coup, pas de réponse aux reviews pour le moment, mais elles me font quand même très plaisir quand je peux les lire (vive le smartphone^^)_

 _Et comme promis je réussi quand même à vous poster ce chapitre de mon boulot. Donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 15** : Griffondor? Vraiment?

L'ambiance en cours de potion était bien différente avec Slughorn par rapport avec ce qu'elle était avec Snape. La plus grande différence étant le silence studieux ou stressé pour certains, remplacé par une classe dissipée et de nombreux bavardages.

Le nouveau professeur ne semblait pas privilégier les Serpentards autant que son prédécesseur, mais avait une toute autre façon d'être partial. S'il se montrait attentif aux quelques talentueux dans sa classe, il était surtout aux petits soins avec les enfants des grandes familles, ignorant royalement les nés moldus, où les sang-mêlé de familles classiques.

En tant que derniers descendants des Black, et héritier de leur grande fortune, Alya et Ceb avaient eu leur part d'attention, mais avaient royalement ignoré cet hypocrite lèche botte pour se concentrer sur leur potion. Regulus les avait prévenu, et il avait bien raison.

"Cet imbécile ne s'est montré à Poudlard que pour être vu aux côtés du nouveau survivant." Cracha discrètement Alya à son frère.

"Et en plus, il n'a pas l'ombre du talent de Snape." Rajouta encore plus bas Cebalrai, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un entende cette remarque qu'il n'était pas sensé pouvoir faire.

Déjà, autour d'eux, on pouvait discerner des mixtures de toutes les couleurs alors que leur potion du jour devait à ce stade être d'un vert pâle pour ensuite virer au turquoise, et enfin devenir bleu nuit à la dernière étape. Les jumeaux soupirèrent d'un air désespérer en rajoutant de la mandragore en poudre dans leur mélange.

Au lieu de punir les incapables ou de faire disparaitre leur potion irrattrapable, ou au pire d'aider ceux qui échouaient lamentablement, Slughorn était en train de discuter avec une Griffondor dont la mère était un membre haut placé du ministère. D'ailleurs, ses remarques obséquieuses avaient plus l'air de la gonfler que de la remplir d'aise. Elle rajoutait ses ingrédients d'une manière de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'impatientait sans oser faire de remarque à son professeur.

En tout cas, elle avait le véritable mérite d'être sacrément douée pour réussir à continuer sa potion sans erreur avec cet énergumène devant elle. Elle faisait partie des rares dont la potion était correcte, voir même très bonne.

Le niveau sonore de la salle augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, quand soudain, Alya aperçu une ombre filer dans le chaudron de son voisin de devant.

"Nom d'un hippogriffe !" Jura-t-elle. "Ceb, tu as de l'aigrefeuille à disposition là tout de suite?"

"Feuilles ou baies?" Demanda seulement ce dernier en ouvrant sa mallette qu'il avait à ses pieds, lui tendant un sachet de feuilles séchées à sa réponse.

"Draco !" Souffla -t-elle, faisant se retourner brièvement le blond qui fronçait les sourcils devant son mélange qui fonçait alors qu'il n'aurait pas du. "J'suis occupé là..." Grogna-t-il.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas vu l'intrus arriver dans son chaudron, même s'il commençait à s'en douter. Mais sans avoir une idée de ce que c'était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à peine limiter la casse.

"Si tu ne veux pas que ta potion explose dans trois minutes, rajoute deux pincées de ces feuilles en poudre avant ton prochain ingrédient." Claqua la voix sèche de la jeune fille, faisant sursauter le concerné. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire parler sur ce ton, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger la jeune fille.

Avisant l'air tout à fait sérieux de sa voisine et le hochement de tête de son frère, il se saisit des feuilles, les réduisant rapidement en poudre, et ajoutant soigneusement les deux pincées requises. A son grand soulagement, le mélange reprit une teinte un ton plus clair, même s'il n'avait plus la perfection d'avant.

"Ta potion sera un chouilla trop claire au final, mais elle sera quand même réussie si tu ne te loupes pas sur la suite." Lui lança Alya, sans cesser de tourner sa propre potion.

"La prochaine fois, il vaudrait mieux lancer un bouclier autour de nos chaudrons, on dirait que les ingrédients volent bas dans ce cours..." Lâcha Ceb d'un air narquois.

A cet instant, Draco aperçu une ombre voler effectivement, mais pas vers lui cette fois, vers les Griffondors. Trois secondes après, une faible explosion retentit, suivit quasiment immédiatement d'un hurlement aigu.

"Œil pour œil." Susurra Ceb assez fort pour être entendu par ses voisins serpents. "Le mélange mandragore/œil de strangulot à pour propriété de faire fondre la majorité des métaux. Et la potion a ce stade est particulièrement corrosive." Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais alors que Ron Weasley était emmené à l'infirmerie, gémissant pitoyablement en essayant de tenir ses pieds.

"Bien joué." Souffla Theo. "Ca lui fera les pieds." Ironisa-t-il, ricanant à son jeu de mot.

La fin du cours se termina dans un relatif silence tendu, Slughorn ayant enfin tenu un tant soi peu son rôle de professeur en tapant des mains pour ramener le calme après le départ du rouquin.

En tout cas, les nouveaux vert et argent avaient gagné des points aux yeux des anciens par leur action contre le Griffondor. Et ils avaient d'ailleurs cru rêver en apercevant une ombre de sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Neville quand le contenu du chaudron avait bruler les pieds de son voisin.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il le croisèrent seul, alors qu'ils se rendaient à la volière. Le Griffondor était adossé au mur, l'air bien plus sur de lui qu'à son habitude, et conservant un visage neutre digne de son rang de sang-pur.

« Luna dit que vous êtes intéressants. » Commença-t-il. C'était une approche très Griffondor, et pourtant l'attitude globale du rouge et or était plus qu'intrigante.

"Nous ne sommes pas là depuis longtemps, mais… tu ne serais pas bipolaire ?" Demanda Alya, avec une petite moue.

Ceb soupira à cette remarque, se claquant doucement le front. "Bonjour la diplomatie..."

Après un instant de stupeur, Neville éclata de rire, laissant des émotions apparaitre sur son visage.

« Neville, héritier principale de la maison Longdubat. » Se présenta-t-il finalement, Ceb et Alya en faisant tout autant. « Disons que la discrétion et le fait de se faire sous-estimer est la meilleure des défenses. »

« Que nous vaut l'honneur d'être mis si rapidement dans la confidence ? » Demande Ceb légèrement méfiant.

« Luna a confiance en vous. Et j'ai confiance en son don. » Répliqua le griffondor. « Elle m'a conseillé de ne pas trop attendre avant de vous aborder. »

« Intéressant. » Lâcha Ceb avec un petit sourire. « Je sens que cette année va être très intéressante. Regulus a bien fait de nous inscrire ici. »

« Quelqu'un arrive. » Souffla Neville avant de vouter légèrement les épaules, son regard se faisant plus fuyant.

Les jumeaux admirèrent la performance, lui offrant un clin d'œil avant le nouvel arrivant ne se montre.

« Que faites vous ici. » Intervint la voix sèche de Mc Gonagall.

« Excusez moi. » Bafouilla Neville. « J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma grand-mère, j'ai encore oublié quelque chose. » Finit-il en un murmure désolé, parvenant même à rougir légèrement.

La sorcière haussa les sourcils, masquant un léger soupir. La même chose encore et toujours. Et Dumbledore qui affirmait que leur salut dépendait de cet enfant… Elle ne déniait pas son courage ou son appartenance à sa maison, mais il était tellement timide, tellement distrait, et ses pouvoirs étaient tellement quelconques… Il n'y avait bien qu'en botanique qu'il se distinguait, une des seules matières qui ne nécessitait pas de pouvoir magique…

Son regard revint vers les deux nouveaux. Enfants de Sirius Black, restés cachés pendant seize ans, élevés par un gardien magique. Répartis à Serpentard. La méfiance était malgré tout de mise. « Et vous ? »

« Nous allions voir si ma chouette s'était bien installée Professeur Mc Gonagall. » Répondit respectueusement Ceb, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le regard de la stricte sorcière navigua entre les jumeaux et son griffon, mais ce dernier n'était de toute évidence pas blessé, et avant qu'elle ne le questionne ne semblait pas plus gêné que d'habitude. Les nouveaux n'avaient semble-t-il rien fait de mal.

« Vous pouvez circuler. » Lâcha-t-elle. « Mr Longdubat, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Voici le mot de passe. » Continua-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Ceb et Alya allèrent voir Heliwr comme ils l'avaient prévu, en se posant encore plus de questions sur Neville. Mais si l'héritier Longdubat jouait un double jeu depuis si longtemps, c'était en effet très intéressant.

Tout en gratouillant les plumes sombres du rapace, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient bien pu rater d'autre.


	17. Chapter 16 Premier cours de défense

_Waouw merci pour toutes ces reviews où vous vous surpassez dans les compliments! Ca fait trop plaisir._

 _Du coup bonne lecture pour ce chapitre en temps et en heure ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 16** : Premier cours de défense

L'heure était venue du premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, avec comme professeur cette année, Severus Snape. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux Black à leur entrée dans sa salle, mais se passa de commentaire pour le moment.

Ils étaient les fils et fille de Sirius Black, ce qui était une tare quasi insurmontable à ses yeux, mais ils avaient été élevés par l'esprit gardien de Regulus, qui lui était tout à fait fréquentable. C'était même un ami, et l'un de ses rares soutiens sincères pendant ses jeunes années à Poudlard. De plus, ils avaient atterri à Serpentard.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il laisserait donc le bénéfice du doute à quelqu'un. Il comptait par contre les garder à l'œil. Au moindre faux pas, il reviendrait sur ses résolutions.

Contre toute attente, le cours se passa bien. Cebalrai Black était doué en défense, mais ne semblait pas s'en venter. Sa sœur l'était un peu moins, mais son niveau était tout à fait respectable tout de même.

Ils avaient fait pour ce premier cours des révisions basiques, et quelques duels. Pour tester les nouveaux, il avait mis Cebalrai contre Drago, et Alya contre Pansy. La serpentarde brune était peut-être une peste trop gâtée, mais elle était vicieuse et plutôt douée en duels. Ca lui permettrait de voir le niveau réel des nouveaux, lui qui ne possédait que leurs notes de BUSE.

A sa grande surprise, le duel entre son filleul et le fils Black l'avait un peu impressionné. Draco aussi de toute évidence. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire, et s'était fait rétamé en beauté. Sirius Black se serait moqué de son adversaire au sol, il aurait harangué les foules pour l'humilier, et lui aurait probablement tourner le dos pour que sa déconfiture soit totale.

Mais Cebalrai avait tendu sa main avec un petit sourire.

"Tu n'aurais pas du me sous-estimer Draco, ce n'est pas très sérieux. On recommence?" Il avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, et devant l'absence de moquerie dans son ton et son attitude, le blond avait saisi sa main et avait légèrement relevé le menton.

"Ce n'était qu'un échauffement." Avait-il haussé les épaules. "J'espère que tu en as profité parce que maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses.

"Pas de problèmes."

Ils s'étaient tous les deux redressés, et le duel suivant avait vu cette fois Black aller au tapis, de justesse, et son filleul le savait très bien. Il avait d'ailleurs regardé son adversaire différemment, avec une petite touche de respect. Il avait été entrainé, tout comme lui, et n'était donc pas à négliger.

Le duel entre Alya et Pansy par contre, avait été totalement différent. La brune avait peut être sous-estimé aussi son adversaire au début, mais elle s'était vite rattrapée et avait réellement essayé de la battre, sans succès. La grande différence était que la fille Black avait eu l'air de prendre bien plus de plaisir que son frère à vaincre encore et encore sa vis-à-vis. Apparemment, le premier contact n'avait pas été idéal, et elles réglaient leurs comptes.

Victoire pour Alya Black.

Mais là où le maitre de potion fut encore plus surpris, c'est lorsqu'à la fin du cours, les jumeaux ne semblèrent pas pressés de partir. Au contraire, ils se dirigèrent vers lui, mais pas au sujet du cours qu'il venait de faire, non, pour lui demander des références en potion.

"Nous savons que vous êtes un maitre dans cette matière, même si ce n'est pas celle que vous enseignez cette année." Commença Ceb.

"Le professeur Slughorn ne semblait pas très motivé par notre démarche, nous avons donc pensé à vous." Continua Alya.

Les jumeaux semblaient regretter ne pas avoir pu expérimenter les cours de potion avec lui, même si ils appréciaient des cours de défense de qualité.

"Regulus nous a dit grand bien de vos capacités en potion, et d'après Draco Malefoy, l'ambiance était bien plus studieuse et sécurisé avec vous." Lui apprit l'héritier Black.

"Sécurisée?" Tiqua le sombre professeur.

"D'un autre côté, la méthode du professeur Slughorn nous force à avoir une concentration sans faille tout en étant attentifs à notre environnement afin d'éviter les explosions intempestives. Les tentatives de sabotage semblent monnaie courante." Fit remarquer Alya, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

"Les sabotages ou tout simplement les erreurs monstrueuses qu'il ne remarque pas..." Soupira son frère, faisant froncer les sourcils du maitre de potion.

"Il semble plus intéressé à parler affaires et famille, qu'à nous expliquer réellement l'art des potion." Expliqua Ceb devant l'air sombre de Severus Snape.

"J'irai dire deux mots à votre professeur." Lâcha Snape. "Hors de question que son incompétence mette en danger mes serpents."

Il observa un instant les deux étudiants face à lui avant de reprendre.

"En attendant, voici deux références intéressantes. Si elles sont un peu ardues pour vous, venez me voir, je vous laisserai des ouvrages moins complets mais plus abordables pour le moment." Leur conseilla-t-il, oubliant définitivement les enfants de qui il avait sous les yeux.

Il était assez rare que des étudiants se montrent assez motivés par les potions pour lui demander son aide, pour qu'il se montre correct.

Les jumeaux remercièrent le sombre professeur qui les regarda partir pensivement. Il étaient définitivement plus proches de Regulus que du cabot qui les avait mis au monde. Mis à par le physique, qui était typiquement Black, il ne retrouvait pas grand chose du maraudeur en eux.

Comme quoi l'éducation était plus importante que la génétique. Il n'était de toute évidence jamais trop tard pour apprendre…

Il se fit la promesse de les suivre de loin, et demander l'avis de Draco sur ces nouveaux arrivants à Serpentard. Il savait en effet que son filleul partageait le dortoir de ce Cebalrai.

oOo

La réponse de son filleul l'avait presque surpris. Alors qu'il était en temps normal d'un naturel méfiant, calculateur, dans ses relations, Draco était vite devenu proche des nouveaux, tout comme ses proches amis vert et argent. Ils semblaient tous partager les mêmes valeurs, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un certain mage noir.

Le fait était que Regulus n'était pas le seul déçu et horrifié par Voldemort quelques temps après lui avoir juré fidélité.

Lucius n'avait réellement réalisé son erreur qu'après le fameux épisode du journal. Il lui aura fallu le temps, mais il avait reconnu les propriétés d'un horcruxe en rassemblant les morceaux de l'histoire.

Le noble avait toujours enseigné les anciennes lois à son fils, comme tout sang pur qui se respecte. Et le fait était que le cycle de la vie et de la mort en était une notion importante. Il avait complété cet apprentissage après avoir compris le vrai visage de son maitre. Il lui avait enseigné que s'il revenait, il serait obligé de rester à son service pour le bien de sa famille. Draco aurait donc le devoir de restaurer l'honneur de la famille Malefoy.

Son père lui avait conseillé de placer ses alliances à Poudlard. Il devait trouver ceux qui comme lui, seraient prêts à respecter les anciennes lois, et à se dresser contre Voldemort. En créant des horcruxes, il avait bafoué la magie elle-même, et ne méritait donc aucun respect. Lucius était piégé, mais ça ne serait pas le cas de son fils.

Le jeune blond avait été soulagé de constater que ses plus proches amis partageaient déjà ses valeurs.

La mère de Théo était morte très jeune. Son père, lui, était plutôt violent, et fervent défenseur de Voldemort. Mais dans le plus grand secret, l'esprit de sa mère l'avait éduqué, sous la forme d'un épervier, symbole de la maison Nott, et ce pendant plusieurs années. Théodore avait donc été élevé d'un côté dans les anciennes lois, et de l'autre, dans l'idéologie du mage noir. Il avait rapidement appris à jouer un rôle chez lui, mais était prêt à prendre la relève dès que son père ne serait plus.

Les Zabini étaient beaucoup moins tranchés, ayant toujours été neutres. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches des anciennes lois, mais ne les avaient jamais bafouées.

Les trois héritiers formaient donc un groupe uni, dans lequel s'étaient intégrés relativement facilement les héritiers Black.

Pansy était à part, jugée trop stupide et formatée pour être récupérable. Elle était méprisée par le trio, et son comportement vis à vis de Ceb et Alya à leur arrivée n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Depuis le réveil de son père, Draco avait bon espoir d'en être débarrassé.

Vis à vis de Millicent, ils étaient plus circonspects. Elle était bien trop proche de Pansy, mais son attitude était parfois étrange.

Daphnée et Astoria pourraient peut-être être de leur côté, mais ils ne les connaissent finalement pas suffisamment pour les mettre dans la confidence à Poudlard. De plus elles étaient des filles ce qui compliquait les choses, étant bien plus soumises à leur famille que des héritiers mâles comme eux. Les Greengrass étaient nobles, mais pouvaient bien cacher leur jeu.

Crabbe et Goyle, n'en parlons même pas, ils étaient stupides et formatés. Il ne pouvaient être que des pions.

C'est ainsi que l'équilibre de Serpentard se modifiait doucement en cette sixième année à Poudlard.


	18. Chapter 17 Mauvaise idée

_Coucou, voila la suite à nouveau presque dans les temps. Avec un peu de chance, je retrouverai internet la semaine prochaine, en espérant que le technicien qui se déplace soit plus compétent que la quinzaine de personnes que j'ai eu au téléphone…_

 _Enfin bref, Ron continue de souffrir ^^_

 _Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews. Au dirait que certains font un concours des meilleurs compliments, rien de mieux pour donner le sourire! Encore merci!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 17** : Mauvaise idée d'insulter Sirius

Ron sortit de l'infirmerie au bout de 48 heures. Alya et Ceb n'en avaient pas espéré tant, mais le rouquin s'était avéré tellement stupide qu'il était resté bêtement à se faire bruler les pieds en se plaignant, mais sans avoir la jugeote de faire de la magie pour réduire les dégâts.

Il semblait d'ailleurs assez remonté dès sa sortie, et prit à partie les Serpentard dès qu'il les croisa avant le petit déjeuner. La scène se déroula à quelques couloirs de la grande salle, et le roux s'en prit plus particulièrement à Draco qu'il estimait responsable de son état.

"La prochaine fois que tu lances un ingrédient dans le chaudron de ton voisin, ait au moins l'intelligence d'en choisir un dont l'effet ne peut pas être annihilé totalement par un autre. Et quand tu essaies de faire du tord à quelqu'un, attends-toi à recevoir la même attention." Lâcha Ceb d'une voix froide, fatigué d'entendre déblatérer celui qui s'était dit son ami dans une autre vie.

"Toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord. Ton clébard de père était un meurtrier. Tu n'as rien à faire à Poudlard. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais du accepter. Depuis quand des inscriptions se font en 6e année?!" Cracha ce dernier.

"Oh juste depuis la création de Poudlard." Répondit ironiquement l'héritier Black à la dernière question. "Dumbledore a beau être directeur, il ne peut rien contre les anciennes lois que même les fondateurs ont respecté."

Il reprit son souffle avant d'ajouter d'un air mauvais.

"Par contre, je me demande bien qui a le plus sa place à Poudlard. Un héritier d'une des plus ancienne famille magique existante, ou un membre d'une famille qui n'a même plus le pouvoir d'avoir des héritiers magiques..."

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux à la remarque qu'il ne pouvait nier.

"Il est tellement triste que les Prewett aient disparus dans la déchéance des Weasley." Soupira tristement Alya.

Gideon Prewett était en effet l'héritier de cette ancienne famille, son frère jumeau exceptionnellement désigné par la magie héritier secondaire. Il possédait la même marque, mais atténuée, montrant la supériorité de son frère ainé de quelques minutes devant la magie familiale. Mais si jamais son frère était mort, ou n'avait pu concevoir, ses enfants auraient pu hériter directement du titre. Malheureusement, les deux avaient été tués par Voldemort.

Si la magie l'avait estimé digne, l'un des enfants de Molly aurait pu recevoir la marque de l'héritier, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle ne respectait pas l'ancienne magie, et en retour, cette dernière ne lui donnait pas d'héritier marqué par ses soins. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, la lignée des Prewett était éteinte.

"Je deviendrai l'héritier des Weasley." Cracha Ron. "Toi tu n'es que le fils d'un chien galeux. Je suis sur que tu es un bâtard et que c'est pour ça qu'on a jamais entendu parler de toi avant."

"Ton ignorance fait honte à tout ton clan." Répliqua calmement Ceb, ignorant la haine coulant dans ses veines à l'entendre dénigrer ainsi Sirius. "La magie elle même m'a désigné héritier des Black, et ma famille retrouvera sa grandeur grâce à moi et Alya. La tienne ne fera que s'enfoncer davantage dans la médiocrité si tu en prends la tête."

"Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que nous usions davantage notre salive contre toi." Lâcha Alya, un air presque peiné sur son visage. "Je prie la magie pour qu'un membre de ta famille rattrape ta stupidité, et en même temps je les plains de porter le même nom que toi."

Et sur ce il lui tournèrent le dos, ignorant ses insultes pitoyables à leurs yeux. Ou du moins, ils firent mine de les ignorer. Mais discrètement, Ceb et Alya saisirent leur baguette, lançant silencieusement un sort vers le roux.

"Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait !" Hurla soudain le Griffondor.

"Silencio." Souffla Alya, tout haut cette fois.

Draco, Theo et Blaise jetèrent un rapide et curieux regard derrière eux écarquillant légèrement les yeux en apercevant le rouquin gesticuler en lançant de toute évidence des insanités, mais dans le plus grand silence. Aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, et surtout, il semblait ne pas pouvoir décoller ses pieds du sol. Sa baguette était négligemment posée contre le mur, juste hors de sa portée.

Un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, Ceb lança un deuxième sortilège qui entoura Ron Weasley, faisant miroiter l'air autour de lui.

"Juste pour info. Tes chaussures, chaussettes et pantalons sont collés ensemble au sol. A toi d'en déduire comment bouger à nouveau." Ricana-t-il. "Oh, et n'espère pas avoir de l'aide, je ne pense pas que quiconque te remarquera avant au moins trois jours."

"Je déteste qu'on insulte mon père." Rajouta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus froid avant de faire demi-tour, entrainant le groupe de Serpentards vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

"Woaw, bien joué." Souffla Blaise une fois installé.

"Ce Weasley apprendra rapidement qu'il ne faut pas nous chercher." Lâcha Alya d'un air sombre.

"Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire punir? Il va sans aucun doute vous dénoncer." Demanda tout de même Blaise.

"Il découvrira que sa langue se fait très collante s'il essaie." Ricana Ceb, faisant sourire ses voisins. Il avait pensé à tout.

"C'est moi ou vous aviez déjà une dent contre Weasley avant même qu'il ne vous adresse la parole?" Demanda finalement Theo, dont le sens de l'observation n'était plus à démontrer.

Ceb le dévisagea un instant, avant de décider de lui répondre.

"Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle, mais le manque de loyauté me débecte."

Devant le regard interrogateur et perdu des serpentards autour d'eux, Alya décida de préciser la pensée de son frère. "Harry Potter est mort depuis un peu plus d'un mois, et déjà il se pense le roi des Griffondors. " Lâcha-t-elle avec un air dégouté.

"Euh, vous connaissiez Potter." Demanda timidement Pansy qui s'était incrustée dans la conversation, faisant tout de même profil bas.

"Notre père et James Potter étaient amis et alliés, frères de sang même. Sirius Black était le parrain d'Harry Potter. Sa mort a résonnée dans la magie familiale. Les Potter étaient une grande famille, heureusement que la branche française des Pottier persiste, sinon la magie aurait encore subie une grande perte." Répliqua Ceb.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un jour, de nouveaux Pottier décident à nouveau d'émigrer en Angleterre afin de réveiller l'héritage. Mais ça, il le passa sous silence. Quand Regulus leur avait expliqué l'origine française de la famille Potter, Ceb avait été particulièrement étonné. D'un autre côté, beaucoup de vieille familles de sang-pur anglaise venaient de l'autre côté de la mer, dont les Malefoy par exemple.

En tout cas, les implications l'avaient particulièrement fait sourire. En effet, comme Harry Potter n'était pas réellement le dernier héritier en vie de sa lignée, puisqu'il existait une branche parallèle dans un pays voisin, son héritage ne pouvait pas être réquisitionné par un quelconque tuteur. Il était seulement mis en sommeil, et une notification avait été envoyé à la branche française de la famille, même si elle était séparée depuis plusieurs siècles.

Dumbledore avait bien du rager sur ce coup là, de se trouver à nouveau évincé d'un héritage qu'il convoitait. Les jumeaux auraient tellement voulu le voir quand il avait appris la nouvelle… Son visage devait être jouissif à ce moment là…

Ceb éloigna ces pensées alors que sa sœur reprenait la parole.

"Nous aurions du rencontrer Harry cette année et lui faire connaitre notre existence, afin de renouveler l'alliance de nos deux famille." Soupira Alya.

Les autres comprirent. En faisant comme si la mort d'Harry Potter ne lui faisait rien, en ne portant même pas le deuil de son sensé ami et allié, Ron se comportait en traitre. Et comme les Potter étaient liés aux Black, Ceb et Alya lui en voulaient personnellement.

"Il y en a une par contre qui porte le deuil." Leur fit remarquer Blaise, montrant d'un signe de tête la table des griffons.

Harry Potter n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches, Ron était un traitre, Hermione morte même si la vérité la concernant avait été altérée, la faisant passer pour une erreur de potion. Les seuls autres qui auraient pu être appelés ainsi étaient Neville, Luna et Ginny. Le reste n'était composé que d'admirateurs ou de connaissances.

Le nouveau survivant ne pouvait se permettre un signe trop voyant de deuil à l'égard de celui qui était son prédécesseur et maintenant considéré comme un imposteur, mais Ceb et Alya avaient aperçu le très mince ruban noir à son poignet, soigneusement camouflé et surement gravé d'une branche de cyprès. Luna en avait deux, accrochés à ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de glands, mais tout le monde avait tellement l'habitude de la voir avec des accessoires étranges, que personne n'en avait déduis la signification malgré les scabieuses argentées tracées dessus ainsi que la petite branche de saule stylisée.

Ginny par contre, arborait nettement un ruban noir noué autour de son poignet gauche, arborant cyprès, scabieuse et saule.

Ce ruban symbolisait le deuil discret, pour un ami ou un allié, quand porter le noir complet n'était pas possible ou non séant. C'était un symbole lié à l'ancienne magie et à la symbolique des plantes, et les Serpentards se demandaient comment la fille Weasley pouvait le connaitre. Il était de notoriété publique que les Weasley ne suivaient pas les anciennes traditions. C'était à cause de cela, bien plus que pour leur attachement à la 'lumière' qu'ils étaient haïs des Serpentards. Soit Molly leur en avait quand même donné des bases, malgré le fait qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle-même ne les suivait pas, soit la jeune rouquine avait fait ses propres recherches. Comment? Mystère.

En tout cas, malgré son sourire apparent et son babillage avec ses voisines, la plus jeune des Weasley avait les yeux ternes, et il était évident aux yeux des Serpentards que sa joie était feinte.

Les jumeaux Black se firent la réflexion de la tenir à l'œil au même titre que Neville. Tout comme lui, elle ne semblait pas être totalement ce qu'elle paraissait.

oOo

 _Et non, pas de Ginny bashing! ^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment ^^_


	19. Chapter 18 La malédiction des Weasley

**Chapitre 18** : La malédiction des Weasley

"Cebalrai! Alya!" Retentit une voix rieuse.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent, rencontrant Luna, accompagnée de Ginny. Elles semblaient très proches et amies. Pourtant, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un regard méfiant à la rouquine.

"Désolé de notre froideur, mais nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme avec ton frère." Lui expliquèrent-t-il tout de même alors qu'elle avait légèrement détourner les yeux devant eux.

"Personne d'intelligent ne serait en bon terme avec mon frère." Cracha la rouquine à leur grande surprise. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez honte pour ceux qui devaient porter le même nom que lui." Répliqua-t-elle." Les surprenant à nouveau. "Dès que j'aurais 16 ans, je pourrais reprendre le nom des Prewett et n'aurais plus rien à voir avec lui."

Ses yeux brillaient de résolution.

"Je vois que les Weasley sont très soudés entre eux." Souffla Ceb, ne cachant pas sa stupéfaction.

La rouquine haussa les épaules. "Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. La tradition de la famille veut que le premier à avoir un descendant prenne la tête de la famille, mais ce qu'il a fait..." Les éclairs dans ses prunelles montraient sa fureur.

Les jumeaux comprirent. Ginny était amie avec Hermione, avec la retenue que provoquait une année de différence à Poudlard, mais elle appréciait sincèrement la brunette. Elle avait été sa confidente, dès la première fois où elle avait séjourner au terrier. Elle était sa première amie, pour elle qui avait grandi entourée de grands frères. Après l'épisode de la chambre des secrets, la plus âgée avait aidé la plus jeune.

Comme elle avait été possédée une grande partie de sa première année, elle n'avait pas pu se faire de réelles amies à ce moment là. Hermione avait été la première, et ce pendant longtemps.

Le comportement de son frère à l'égard de son amie, ce qu'il l'avait forcée à faire... C'était impardonnable, totalement, et irrémédiablement. Comment elle l'avait su? était-elle plus clairvoyante qu'ils ne le pensaient, ou étaient-ce simplement tous les autres qui avaient été réellement aveugles?

Après tout, la version officielle restait que la brunette était amoureuse de Ron et qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant malgré leur jeune âge. Déprimée par son absence de grossesse, la jeune fille avait du faire une erreur dans ses potions, et s'était empoisonnée. Après tout, même les meilleurs ont leurs instants de faiblesse. Personne n'avait rien pu faire. Cette version avait le mérite d'être confortable pour tout le monde malgré la tragédie. Ceux qui n'y croyaient pas n'avaient de toute manière pas de preuve.

Peut-être les avait-elle surpris. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, ou n'avait rien pu dire. Après tout, Ron avait l' _impero_ facile apparemment, peut-être l'avait-il forcée à un serment? Et puis, qui aurait cru la petite Ginny? Peut-être les jumeaux, mais eux-mêmes n'avaient pas grand crédit aux yeux de leur famille comparé au meilleur ami du survivant.

Leur regard s'adoucit. Ils n'étaient pas sensé connaitre cette histoire, où même l'existence d'Hermione Granger, une née moldue disparue avant leur arrivée. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas en parler à la rouquine, mais ils pouvaient la soutenir d'une autre manière. La jeune fille valait peut-être la peine d'être connue en tant que Cebalrai et Alya Black.

"Les Black seront ravis de soutenir la renaissance des Prewett, même si seule la magie décidera du bien fondé de cette décision." Lui dirent très solennellement les jumeaux à la surprise de leur vis à vis.

Le rire clair de Luna les sortit de la morosité ambiante alors qu'elle les entrainait à l'extérieur, dansant avec le vent. Elle semblait heureuse de ces nouveaux liens qui se créaient. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, elle avait rajouté à ses boucles d'oreilles une breloque en forme de perce-neige et une autre en forme de branche d'aubépine, tous deux symboles d'espoir.

Les jumeaux se laissèrent aller à sourire.

Peut-être que les Prewett renaitraient. Peut-être que les Weasley finiraient par passer outre leur malédiction si un autre que Ron prenait la tête de la famille, idéalement Bill, l'ainé.

Car si les Weasley ne pouvaient avoir d'héritiers magiques, c'était suite à une terrible faute commise par l'un des leurs, cinq générations plus tôt. Si d'autre familles négligeaient l'ancienne magie, elles ne l'avaient jamais bafouée, respectant trop sa puissance, et leurs héritiers continuaient donc à naitre, la magie misant sur eux pour redresser leur lignée, et ce, même s'ils devaient échouer à chaque fois. Il en fallait beaucoup pour que la magie ne punisse réellement, elle était trop chaleureuse avec ses enfants. Mais les Weasley avaient commis une erreur trop importante pour être pardonnée immédiatement.

Alors que trois fils avaient fait le bonheur de leur famille, le premier étant naturellement né héritier, et élevé pour cela, le cadet, jaloux et gâté, avait assassiné ses ainés à la mort de son père pour prendre leur place.

Il n'était pas si rare dans l'ancien temps que dans une famille, l'héritier désigné par la magie meurt avant d'avoir un descendant. Dans ce cas, son cadet prenait la direction de la famille, et la magie désignait héritier son propre enfant à défaut de lui même. Tout cela se faisait dans le respect de la magie.

Il y avait parfois des meurtres au sein d'une même famille, pour un héritage, pour de l'argent ou du pouvoir, des terres ou une femme. Mais toujours dans les anciennes familles l'héritier était respecté et protégé, car désigné par la magie elle-même.

Pourtant, ce fils Weasley avait voulu passer outre la propre mère de ses pouvoirs et ses décisions. Il avait empoisonné l'héritier, et tué son second frère dans un soi-disant accident. Sa mère était morte de chagrin peu de temps après le décès de deux de ses enfants, déjà âgée, elle n'avait pas supporté ses pertes trop proches de celle de son mari.

Le dernier fils était resté à la tête de la famille. Il s'était marié avec une fille de bonne famille, et lorsque son premier né était venu au monde... Aucune marque d'héritier ne figurait sur le corps du nourrisson. Il avait eu d'autres enfants, presque une dizaine, mais aucun n'avait été désigné par la magie.

C'est alors lui, plutôt que de désigner son premier fils comme héritier, ce qu'il aurait du faire, qui décida de laisser la tête de la famille au premier de ses enfants qui aurait une descendance. Mais cette façon de faire permettait de nombreuses dérives. Car celui qui voulait réellement hériter, s'arrangea pour le faire, usant à nouveau des poisons et du meurtre pour faciliter son ascension.

Le premier frère marié par amour, vit son premier enfant mort né suite à quelques tisanes habilement données. Heureusement, ce fut le seul malheur, mais la malédiction était bien installée.

Depuis cinq générations, les Weasley n'avaient plus d'héritier magique, et il en serait ainsi tant que le plus ambitieux réussirait à prendre la tête de la famille par traitrise. Car si l'ancienne magie était respectée, Bill devrait en être l'héritier temporaire, en attendant que peut-être son fils soit le réel héritier. Or l'ainé était pour le moment bien plus intéressé par son travail de briseur de sort à Gringott, que par le fait de perpétrer sa lignée.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait pour le monde sorcier, et pour la propre famille du rouquin. Si Ron était au courant que son frère était tombé sous le charme d'une certaine semi-vélane, la vie de cette dernière serait en danger, de même que celle de leur futur enfant à naitre.

oOo

 _Voilà quelques explications sur le statut de traitre de Weasley. Vous avez également quelques éléments de réponse sur le Bashing, qui concerne effectivement principalement Ron, les Weasley en entier ne sont pas tous pourris._

 _J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. A la prochaine._


	20. Chapter 19 Tours à Pré au Lard

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre beaucoup plus long! Il fait quasiment le double de mots des autres, j'étais inspirée ^^  
_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 19** : Tours à Pré au Lard

Ce week-end était sortie à Pré au Lard pour les élèves de Poudlard, et les jumeaux Black tremblaient presque d'impatience même s'ils le masquaient à la perfection. Cette dernière semaine, Ron avait mis leur patience à rude épreuve, en s'en prenant aux serpentards, n'ayant pas franchement retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, mais ils l'avaient également surpris à s'en prendre à sa sœur.

Après avoir parlé plusieurs fois avec elle, Alya et Ceb avaient fini par réellement apprécier Ginny pour ce qu'elle était. Si elle n'était pas si courageuse, elle aurait finie à Poufsouffle pour sa loyauté exemplaire. Elle avait eu le malheur de faire une remarque à son frère qui tentait depuis peu de courtiser Lavande Brown, sans grand résultat pour le moment. Apparemment, il l'avait mal pris et l'aurait giflée dans un couloir si Luna n'avait pas fait son apparition.

Il s'était contenté de les insulter et de se moquer de la blondinette en la surnommant comme beaucoup Loufoca, mais les médisances du rouquin lui passaient bien au dessus. Ce dernier n'avait aucune importance pour elle, et ça semblait l'enrager encore plus de voir qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle.

La rouquine avait été à un cheveux de lui envoyer son fameux chauve-furie, mais avait été arrêtée par son amie qui ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'attire des ennuis juste pour _ça_. Inutile de dire que se faire traiter de _ça_ avait juste rendu le roux encore plus furieux.

Les jumeaux Black étaient donc bien décidés à profiter de cette sortie en dehors des murs du château pour se venger en toute discrétion et contribuer à pourrir la vie du roux. Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient multiplié les heures de méditation, et avaient réussi à éveiller plusieurs cartes qui leurs seraient bien utiles pour leurs plans de la journée. Elles avaient en effet le mérite d'être parfaitement intraçables contrairement aux sorts sortant des baguettes.

Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuner avec leurs amis Serpentards tout en mettant au point les derniers détails des tours qu'ils comptaient jouer au rouquin en ignorant Theo qui semblait les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Le châtain avait deviné qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose, mais n'avait pas réussi à leur soutirer le moindre indice. Draco et Blaise, eux, avaient renoncé à savoir et attendaient impatiemment l'heure du départ vers le village sorcier.

"Alors? Par quoi vous voulez commencer la visite?" Leur demanda le blond.

"Sachant qu'on va forcément passer par Honeydukes et Zonko pour faire le plein de friandises et de farces." Rajouta Blaise.

"Je suppose qu'il y a aussi un endroit où boire un verre." Fit remarquer Ceb.

"Les Trois Balais servent une excellente bière au beurre." Acquiesça Draco.

"Par contre, vous ne verrez la Tête de Sanglier et le Salon de Thé de Mme Pieddodu que de l'extérieur, ou ça sera sans nous." Rajouta Blaise avec un petit air dégouté à la prononciation du second lieu.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si particulier?" Demanda Ceb, montrant sa curiosité.

"Vous verrez déjà leur apparence tout à l'heure… vous comprendrez…" Lâcha Blaise en haussant les épaules, approuvé par ses voisins.

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre le salon de thé." Bougonna Pansy en se joignant à la conversation.

"Tu es une fille." Ironisa Blaise en agitant une main pour clore le sujet.

"Je suis aussi une fille." Fit remarquer Alya. "Et même si je ne connais pas ce lieu, ta remarque est… offensante." Ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il faut reconnaitre que la plupart des filles adore ce lieu, et que ça nous est incompréhensible." Déclara le noir en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Alya releva légèrement le menton. "De toute manière on va passer devant d'après vous. On verra bien."

"Tu verras Alya, ce salon de thé est juste parfait. " Babilla Pansy en se rapprochant, l'héritière Black se retenant de grimacer.

Pansy avait appris à tenir sa langue sur un certain nombre de sujets, mais c'était loin d'être la grande amitié entre elles pour autant. Et il n'y avait effectivement aucun moyen qu'elle trouve génial chez Mme Pieddodu, c'était bien trop rose… mais elle n'était pas sensée le savoir, et en attendant, elle allait devoir supporter sa voisine…

Elle poussa un discret soupir sous le regard goguenard de son frère. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait fait une remarque à Blaise, sans ça, Pansy ne s'en serait pas mêlé plus.

Qu'elle avait hâte d'être au village et de pouvoir semer la brune. Elle finirait bien à un moment ou un autre par les laisser pour aller avec ses propres amies, Tracey Davies et Daphnée Greengrass, bien plus disposées à partager potins et 'trucs de filles'. En attendant, elle prendrait son mal en patience.

oOo

Peu de temps avant de partir pour le village sorcier de Pré au Lard, Ceb aperçut Ronald Weasley qui semblait prêt au départ, une petite bourse à la main qu'il agitait négligemment. Parfait, ils n'auraient pas à le chercher.

D'un geste, il arrêta Alya, et porta la main à sa ceinture, où son jeu de carte était soigneusement dissimulé. Ils avaient déjà préparé celles qui leurs seraient utiles, et il se saisit de celle de Indus, murmurant doucement son nom pour en appeler le pouvoir.

Un petit quetzal se matérialisa sur son épaule, avant de se dissiper sur son injonction mentale en une fine poussière émeraude quasiment invisible alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le rouquin. Dès que celui inspira prêt des fines particules, il se raidit, et sursauta brusquement en lâchant sa bourse.

Alya en profita pour invoquer la carte Chameleon afin de s'approcher discrètement, puis celle de Corona Borelais. Des galions apparurent dans sa main, et elle remplaça habilement ceux de Ron par ces derniers. Les pièces invoquées ne resteraient dans ce monde que pour une heure, pas une minute de plus ou de moins. Vu le temps qu'il restait avant le départ et la durée du trajet, c'était parfait. Quand le rouquin se rendrait dans sa première boutique, il se retrouverait sans le moindre sous à dépenser.

De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si cet argent lui appartenait en premier lieu. Sa famille n'avait pas les moyens de lui fournir autant. Non, il avait du piller les réserves d'Hermione avant que ses affaires ne soient renvoyées à ses parents. Mais il ne pourrait pas en profiter, foi de Black!

D'un murmure, Ceb rappela le petit quetzal, le remerciant avant de le laisser réintégrer sa carte. Ce dernier était principalement un messager, mais pouvait également engendrer des illusions mineures. L'occlumentie permettait de s'en protéger en grande partie, mais le rouquin ne maitrisait pas cet art, et sa peur des araignées était tellement forte qu'il avait été d'une facilité exemplaire de lui faire croire à leur présence dans le couloir.

La peur avait suffit à lui faire lâcher sa bourse et à focaliser son regard le temps nécessaire à l'échange. Le roux tremblait encore en la ramassant, faisant par deux fois tomber sa baguette, alors que les arachnides avaient disparues depuis longtemps dans une anfractuosité du mur.

Alya et Ceb ricanèrent. Ca ne faisait que commencer.

oOo

Arrivés au village, ils suivirent leurs amis, les laissant leurs faire découvrir les lieux. C'était intéressant de le voir d'un autre point de vu, et d'apprendre des anecdotes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils rigolèrent bien à certaines frasques des serpents qu'ils leur racontèrent avec un sourire. S'ils n'avaient pas été répartis chez les vert et argent, ils ne se seraient pas doutés qu'ils pouvaient parfois se montrer digne des jumeaux Weasley, avec beaucoup plus de discrétion.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, ils virent passer Ron dans une rue parallèle, avec un air furieux sur le visage. Apparemment, il venait de découvrir la vacuité de sa bourse. Les jumeaux sourirent d'un air entendu.

Ceb frôla une nouvelle carte alors que leurs amis étaient focalisés sur la vitrine de Dervish et Bang, qui montrait un tout nouvel arrivage d'objets magiques divers. _Sculptor_.

Ils se déplacèrent discrètement de quelques mètres, se dissimulant dans les ombres alors que leurs doubles prenaient leur place. C'était la capacité de Sculptor, créer des doubles d'eux-mêmes et focaliser l'attention des gens sur eux au lieu des vrais. En en créant deux en même temps, ça ne durerait que très peu de temps, mais ça serait largement suffisant.

Ils se faufilèrent derrière Ron, et échangèrent un regard complice en invoquant Perseus, stupefixant le rouquin par le biais de la carte de cette constellation. Même si quelqu'un cherchait le sort, ou testait leur baguette, ils seraient innocents. Le roux s'effondra contre un mur, et les deux Serpentards reprirent leur place sans accros alors que leurs amis rentraient dans la boutique.

Ils y flânèrent de longues minutes, admirant certains objets, se demandant l'utilité d'autres. Ce magasin était un vrai capharnaüm par endroit, mais pouvait receler de véritables trouvailles.

D'ailleurs, Draco et Theo ne tardèrent pas à se servir dans les étagères, récoltant plusieurs artefacts.

"Ceb, vient voir." L'incita Draco qui faisait tourner entre ses mains une fine chevalière en argent et un collier de cuir avec un unique cylindre en argent. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

Il passa la chevalière à son doigt, alors que l'argent émettait de fin reflets bleus.

"Chevalière de protection?" Le blond hocha la tête. "Pas mal, elle te va bien."

L'héritier Black avait remarqué que Draco était un adepte des bijoux en tout genre, principalement les chevalières d'ailleurs, et qu'il s'amusait à alterner chaque jour, mettant un point d'honneur à ne jamais remettre la même deux fois de suite. De plus, il possédait certaines exigences, tant en qualité du bijou, qu'en magie qu'il devait contenir. Il ne l'avait par contre que rarement vu porter différents colliers, lui connaissant plutôt une unique chaine en argent fin qui devait être un héritage familial.

"Approche-toi." Alors que Ceb s'exécutait, se demandant où Draco voulait en venir, le blond lui passa le fin collier de cuir dont les runes brillèrent légèrement d'argenté autour du cylindre, hochant la tête de manière satisfaite.

L'héritier Black fit bouger le cordon, évaluant l'artefact avant de hocher la tête à son tour.

"Tu as bon gout." Approuva-t-il en sentant la douce magie ancienne de l'objet. "Je crois que je vais le garder. Alya? Tu trouves ton bonheur?" Interpella-t-il sa sœur, mais il ne reçut en réponse qu'une moue négative.

Cette dernière flânait dans le même rayon que les deux serpentards, laissant parfois sa main frôler un bijou ou un autre, mais sans s'arrêter dessus plus de quelques secondes.

"Regarde celui là." Intervint Theo, en lui montrant un fin bracelet de cuir tressé muni de quelques perles argentées. Il ressemblait au collier que Draco avait montré à son frère, mais en beaucoup plus féminin, et elle s'attarda cette fois dessus.

Le bijou était simple, assez pour être acheté facilement à une sortie comme celle là, mais restait très esthétique à son poignet, et avait l'avantage d'être assorti à celui de Ceb. Elle sourit à Theo.

"Bon choix." Le châtain, releva légèrement le menton d'un air satisfait.

"Bien sur que c'est un bon choix." Répliqua-t-il, son léger sourire adoucissant l'arrogance de ses propos.

"Ca y est? Vous avez tout ce qu'ils vous faut?" Les rappela à l'ordre Blaise, qui commençait à s'impatienter, les bras chargés de divers bibelots et d'un épais grimoire. Apparemment il n'avait pas chaumé pendant que les autres tardaient à se décider.

Quand ils sortirent, finalement une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ce fut pour se faire alpaguer brutalement par un rouquin furieux.

"C'est vous qui m'avez stupefixé !" Hurla-t-il à leur intention, les faisant échanger un regard perplexe.

"Je sais bien que l'intelligence n'est pas ton fort Weasel, mais ça fait une bonne demi-heure que nous sommes dans cette boutique, et quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, on est pas vraiment au courant, même si je le regrette. " Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

"Je sais que c'est vous bande de vipères!"

"Dites, il croit vraiment nous insulter en nous traitant de serpents?" Demanda innocemment Ceb, faisant rougir davantage Ron et ricaner ses compagnons.

"Je crois qu'il est juste idiot." Rajouta Alya, faisant monter le rouge de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Alors frérot, on embête encore les serpis?" Intervint une voix rieuse, bientôt rejointe par sa jumelle.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait? Après tout, tout le monde sait que quand il se passe quelque chose, c'est toujours la faute d'un Serpentard." S'adressa à eux Fred, ou bien George, dont le sourire ironique démentait au moins en partie ses paroles.

"Vous voyez?" Lâcha Ron, reprenant de l'assurance entouré par ses frères. "Tout le monde sait que vous êtes coupables!"

Les vert et argent se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer de la bêtise du cadet Weasley.

"Alors, qu'est ce que les vilains petits serpents ont fait à notre cher frangin." Demanda l'un des jumeaux roux d'une voix curieuse, mais semblant plus amusée que mécontente.

"Si seulement on le savait, on pourrait au moins en profiter." Railla Draco en haussant un sourcil.

"Je crois qu'il a mentionné un stupefix." Intervint Theo d'une voix plate.

"Oh, mais ça date ça!" S'exclama Fred. "Tout le monde sait que c'est eux qui t'ont stupefixé avant-hier, après tout, ils ne s'en sont pas caché après que tu ais insulté une première année de leur maison."

Ron tourna brusquement son regard vers son frère, semblant réaliser, (enfin) qu'il n'était pas vraiment soutenu. Et puis, comment ses frères savaient ça alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus à Poudlard, il ne leur en avait pas parlé!

Les jumeaux roux se gardèrent bien de dire à leur cadet que Ginny les tenait au courant des péripéties de leur insolent petit frère et de ses déboires avec les serpentards pas si méchants que ça. Depuis la mort de Harry, les deux frères s'étaient éloignés du plus jeune dont le comportement leur plaisait de moins en moins, pour se rapprocher de leur petite sœur, bien plus sincère.

"Mais non! Juste là, ils m'ont stupefixé dans la rue à côté. C'est un Poufsouffle qui ma réveillé. Un poufsouffle!" Insista-t-il, comme si c'était l'offense extrême.

"Euh tu sais, on les a vu trainer un moment devant cette boutique, on regardait les locaux vides juste à côté. Et vus leurs achats, ils viennent d'en sortir." Essaya de le résonner George, faisant à nouveau grogner son frère.

"Donc vous soutenez les serpents maintenant!... " Cracha-t-il. "Je m'en souviendrais!" Fulmina-t-il en leur tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.

Les jumeaux roux haussèrent les épaules, apparemment peu touchés par l'esclandre de leur frère. D'un autre côté, ils devaient finir par en avoir l'habitude.

Le groupe des vert et argent et des deux roux se regardèrent un moment dans un silence tendu, avant que Draco ne prenne la parole.

"Alors, vous comptez vous installer à Pré au Lard?"

Les jumeaux Weasley parurent un instant surpris que le blond leur adresse la parole, presque poliment en plus.

"On essaie de trouver un local pas trop cher pour tenter. Il y a déjà Zonko, mais on a plusieurs nouveautés qui permettraient de vendre des produits différents." Répondit calmement George, décidé à profiter de la courtoisie des Serpentards.

"Comme vous avez du le comprendre, ce sont les frères de Weasel." Expliqua Draco aux jumeaux Black. "Ils ont un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de traverse, qui est plutôt bon même s'il est récent." Rajouta-t-il en surprenant davantage les deux frères qui ne réagirent même pas au surnom de leur cadet.

"Ceb et Alya Black." Se présentèrent les jumeaux, surprenant à nouveau leurs vis-à-vis par leur nom. Alors c'étaient d'eux que se plaignait sans arrêt Ron dans ses lettres. Ils en avaient même entendu parlé pendant le repas hebdomadaire en famille… Ginny au contraire, semblait plutôt les apprécier, même si elle se montrait discrète.

Ils les regardèrent quelques minutes curieux, avant que chacun ne s'apprête à reprendre ses activités.

"Bonne chance." Leur lança Blaise un peu plus joyeusement. "Vos dernières boites à flegmes étaient top." Rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant en suivant les autres, laissant les rouquins la mâchoire légèrement décrochée.

Certes, voir leur frère s'en prendre sans arrêt aux vert et argent et récriminer contre eux était fatiguant, mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant prévu de copiner avec. Finalement, elles étaient plutôt sympa les petites vipères, même si deux d'entre elles étaient nouvelles.

oOo

"Vous avez fait comment?" Demanda Theo une fois assez éloigné de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

"Fait comment quoi?" Interrogea Alya innocemment, faisant lever un sourcil au châtain.

"Vous ne nous avez pas quitté une seconde." Fit remarquer Draco, aussi bien aux jumeaux, qu'à Theo qui semblait sur de la culpabilité des premiers.

"C'est bien pour ça que je demande comment." Lâcha Nott en haussant les épaules.

Alya et Ceb ricanèrent, faisant se tourner les trois visages vers eux.

"Donc c'est bien vous." Souffla Blaise en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

"Ahaha… Mystère." Se contenta de murmure Alya avec un clin d'œil.

"Ce que personne ne sait ne peut nuire, ni à nous, ni à vous. " Rajouta Ceb avec le même clin d'œil, faisant ricaner les trois autres même s'ils se jurèrent en eux-mêmes de trouver comment leurs comparses avaient agis.

oOo

Durant toute la fin de la journée, Ron ne les importuna plus, semblant même les fuir.

Draco, Blaise et Theo haussèrent un sourcil en le voyant soudainement passer rapidement à plusieurs mètres d'eux avec les cheveux lui arrivant aux chevilles. Il manqua même trébucher en se prenant les pieds dedans, faisant bien ricaner les jumeaux.

Là encore, ils n'avaient apparemment pas quitté le groupe de Serpentard, et nul ne savait comment ils avaient fait mais le résultat était tout à fait appréciable. C'était un spectacle qui ne se voyait pas tous les jours.

Quand le rouquin traversa la rue en hurlant, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, les serpents ne se gênèrent pas pour cette fois éclater de rire.

"Mais comment vous faites?!" Demanda Blaise entre deux gloussement en se tenant le ventre alors que Draco avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

"On dirait qu'il vient de voir des araignées en masse." Pensa tout haut Theo, haussant à sourcil alors que Alya pouffait à cette remarque.

"Il a peur des araignées?" Ricana Ceb. "Bon à savoir."

Theo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi il avait l'impression que les jumeaux étaient déjà au courant de cette frayeur. Certes, tout le monde le savait à Poudlard, mais eux n'étaient pas sensés. A moins qu'ils n'aient fait des recherches, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient vraiment bien préparé leurs coups d'aujourd'hui.

Ils n'étaient pas à sous-estimer…

Les Serpentard sourirent en se demandant si d'autres surprises les attendaient pour le reste de la journée. Ils ne furent pas déçus, et surtout pas quand ils apprirent le lendemain que le rouquin n'était pas rentré à temps de la sortie, et qu'il avait été retrouvé endormi dans une ruelle, la bave aux lèvres.

Nul doute qu'avec les retenues qu'il s'était pris, les professeurs suspectant qu'il s'était soulé à mort, il leur ficherait à eux au reste du monde la paix pendant un certain temps. Après tout, il n'y avait nul trace de sortilège qui l'avait endormi contre son gré comme il s'était échiné à le répéter. Même Dumbledore l'avait testé, et si lui n'avait rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien. ^^

En plus, le mal de crane dont il s'était venté en pensant en faire une preuve de son attaque collait parfaitement avec une gueule de bois. Il s'était enfoncé tout seul cet abruti…

Ceb et Alya gardèrent le sourire toute la journée, remerciant mentalement Pavi d'avoir hypnotisé si bien sa cible, Coma Berenices de lui avoir octroyé une si longue chevelure, et Cygnus de l'avoir endormi juste avant son retour. Tout ça sans compter Musca la mouche et Vulpecula le petit renard, qui à eux deux leur avait permis de garder un œil toute la journée sur leur cible en jouant parfaitement leur rôle d'espion.

Ils étaient encore loin de maitriser tout le jeu, mais cette journée d'entrainement avait été parfaitement amusante, joignant merveilleusement l'utile à l'agréable.

 _oOo_

 _Et voilà un chapitre consacré aux cartes. Je me suis bien amusée à trouver un pouvoir à chaque constellation, même si c'est totalement impossible de les faire toutes intervenir. En tout cas, celles là étaient bien utiles pour punir un certain rouquin. J'espère que vous avez aimé!_


	21. Chapter 20 Un noël à Caerdydd

_Merci à nouveau pour vos super reviews ! Bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 20** : Un Noël à Caerdydd

Noël approchait, et pour cette occasion, les jumeaux comptaient bien rentrer au manoir de Caerdydd. Ils y avaient passé des années sans en sortir, et ces mois passés à Poudlard, même s'ils avaient été agréables, leurs avaient semblé longs si loin de chez eux. Car oui désormais, leur chez-eux était clairement le manoir des Black, et non plus le château de Poudlard.

"Vous faites quoi pour noël?" Demanda Draco à ses voisins de chambrée alors qu'ils révisaient avant d'aller se coucher.

"Je rentre en Italie, mais uniquement la deuxième semaine." Répondit Blaise, levant brièvement la tête de son bouquin de sortilèges.

"Rien de spécial." Souffla Theo d'un air blasé.

Les autres ne s'y arrêtèrent pas, connaissant parfaitement son père. 'Rien de spécial', c'était le meilleur noël que pouvait espérer le châtain.

"On pourrait se voir. " Proposa alors Ceb, surprenant un peu les autres.

En quatre mois, les trois garçons s'étaient rapprochés des jumeaux Black, s'éloignant au passage de Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière trainait régulièrement avec eux, mais ne faisait pas partie de leurs confidences.

Pourtant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir pour autant une invitation pour le manoir ancestral des Black.

"Votre gardien sera d'accord?" Demanda tout de même Draco, clairement intéressé par l'offre mais dubitatif.

Le grand félin, gardien magique des héritiers et derniers descendants des Black estimerait peut-être que leur présence ferait courir un danger à ses protégés. Si c'était le cas, il était inutile d'espérer pouvoir rentrer dans leur demeure ancestrale.

"Nous lui demanderons dès notre retour, mais il faut d'abord que vous-mêmes soyez d'accords." Répliqua Alya.

"Découvrir le manoir ancestral des Black? Non bien sur, on va refuser une telle occasion..." Ricana Blaise, délaissant définitivement son livre pour se concentrer sur la discussion.

"Je pense que mon père sera ravi de me laisser y aller. Vous représentez une belle opportunité de nouveaux alliés." Leur répondit très honnêtement Theo.

"Il peut bien croire ce qu'il veut." Lâcha Ceb.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils faisaient connaissance, les Serpentards s'étaient montrés honnêtes entre eux, bâtissant une confiance solide. Ils étaient la nouvelle génération, sur laquelle comptait leurs ainés pour respecter la magie et ses anciennes lois correctement, même si eux avaient fait de mauvais choix.

Les deux parents de Draco étaient d'accords sur le sujet, eux même avaient bafoué la magie en s'alliant au nommé lui même Voldemort, même s'ils pensaient au début bien faire. Et c'était à leur fils de rattraper leur déchéance. Ils le soutiendraient, même s'ils ne pourraient sans doute le faire que dans l'ombre.

La veuve noire Zabini chérissait son unique enfant, et même si elle-même avait un peu laissé de côté les anciennes traditions, elle ne les avait pas défié et elle les avait enseigné à sa progéniture. Le père de Theo était un traitre convaincu, mais sa mère lui avait transmis ses valeurs, prenant la même importance qu'un gardien magique pour l'enfant, en toute discrétion.

Les héritiers de ses grandes familles étaient donc tous d'accords entre eux, et partageaient les mêmes valeurs. Il n'avait pas été compliqué pour eux de donner la même confiance aux jumeaux Black. Le simple fait d'être élevé par un gardien magique montrait leur fidélité à la magie et aux anciennes traditions. Un gardien magique était créé et ramené dans ce monde par la magie elle-même, il ne pouvait que la suivre et la respecter.

Après en avoir longuement discuté, les jeunes décidèrent de se retrouver deux jours après le solstice d'hiver, et de passer trois jours ensemble au manoir de Caerdydd. Immédiatement, Ceb envoya Heliwr à Regulus pour lui demander son accord, même s'il était certain de l'obtenir.

Après tout, le grand félin leur avait conseillé de se faire des alliés, et c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. De plus, même si quelqu'un voulait leur faire du mal, ça leur serait impossible au sein de leur propre manoir. Sa magie, ainsi que les elfes de maison présents, les protégerait contre tout danger, de même que leur gardien.

La réponse leur parvint d'ailleurs dès le lendemain matin, et comme ils s'y attendaient, elle était positive.

"C'est ok pour Noël." Les prévint Ceb dès qu'il eut fini de lire la missive.

"Deux jours après le solstice, ça nous amène juste le jour de Noël. Regulus va nous envoyer un anneau pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous aurez juste à le porter, et dire _Manoir Black de Caerdyyd_ en passant par la cheminette." Leur précisa Alya.

"Pratique et sécuritaire." Approuva Draco.

Les anneaux ouvriraient un unique passage, valable seulement pour son porteur désigné. Impossible de le tromper puisque les jeunes le lieraient à eux avec leur sang. De cette manière, personne ne pourrait prendre leur place, et les cheminées n'auraient pas besoin d'être réellement reliées entre elles par le ministère. Que ça soit de la magie bien plus noire que blanche du fait de l'utilisation du sang ne fut même pas évoqué. C'était une magie dont le but était de protéger, fin de l'histoire.

oOo

Le matin de noël, Ceb et Alya attendaient donc devant la cheminée du petit salon du manoir que leurs amis arrivent.

Ils avaient célébré le nuit du solstice avec Regulus, et la magie de la demeure avait chantée durant cet événement. Ils avaient renforcé les protections en jouant durant de longues heures avec leurs instruments de prédilection, et l'effet s'en faisait toujours fortement ressentir. La magie vibrait dans l'air, et cela durerait encore plusieurs jours.

Draco, Blaise et Theo, le sentirent immédiatement en arrivant, et un doux frisson leur parcouru l'échine. S'ils en avaient besoin, c'était une évidente confirmation que les jumeaux pratiquaient l'ancienne magie, ainsi que les anciennes traditions en célébrant le solstice. Noël était une fête agréable, et une bonne occasion de faire la fête et de s'offrir des cadeaux, mais le solstice était la vraie fête magique.

La plupart des enfants nés de moldu ne le savait pas, beaucoup de sang-mêlé l'avait oublié, et c'est ce que leur reprochait nombre de sang-pur. Ils ne leur reprochait pas leur sang impur comme tout le monde avait fini par croire à cause de Voldemort, mais seulement leur ignorance. Ceux qui avaient la volonté d'apprendre dans le respect de la magie était respectés, les autres méprisés.

Ceb et Alya leur offrirent une visite guidée du manoir, leur montrant la magnifique bibliothèque et son plafond composé de vitraux, passant devant les salles d'entrainement et de potion s'ils désiraient les tester durant leur court séjour, la salle de musique bien entendu, et les guidèrent rapidement dans les différents salons avant de prendre la direction de leur étage.

"Nos chambres se trouvent ici." Leur indiqua Ceb.

"Les vôtres sont en face." Précisa Alya. "Il y a une petite salle de bain privative dans chacune d'elle."

"Cool." Lâcha Blaise en observant chaque détail autour de lui.

Les trois chambres étaient similaires, dans les tons vert et argent. "Si vous voulez changer les couleurs, il suffit de demander. On s'est juste basé sur les couleurs de serpentard pour l'instant, mais c'est modifiable à volonté."

Les trois invités avaient en effet remarqué que les chambres des jumeaux ne comportait pas une nuance de vert, même si l'argenté de leur maison était présent.

"Bon, et si on passait aux cadeaux." Intervint Blaise, alors qu'ils s'étaient posés dans la chambre de Ceb pour discuter.

"C'est parti ! " Approuva Alya, sortant une petite pile de paquets de sous le lit de son frère.

"Par qui commence-t-on?" Demanda-t-elle en positionnant chaque cadeau devant son destinataire, les autres sortant les colis qu'ils avaient réduits dans leur poche.

Draco tendit presque timidement sa main vers un de ses présents. Il avait la forme d'un coffret, d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long sur dix de large. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était la magie qui se dégageait de l'objet qu'il contenait, et qui semblait l'appeler.

Ceb et Alya le regardèrent attentivement alors qu'il retirait le papier argenté, puis ouvrait la petite boite de bois clair, découvrant la carte qui s'y trouvait sur un lit de velours émeraude.

"Une carte?" Et alors qu'il la prenait, la constellation du dragon qui s'y trouvait de déplaça vers le coin supérieur droit, alors qu'un grand dragon argenté apparaissait au centre, ailes écartées, rugissant.

"Je le savais." Sourit Ceb, son sourire s'agrandissant devant l'air d'incompréhension de Draco.

"Mère possède une carte qui ressemble à celle-ci, mais il y a juste une constellation dessus." Souffla le blond en effleurant distraitement la gravure de son doigt.

"C'est parce que ta mère, même si elle est une Black de sang, n'est pas liée aux constellation par son nom, contrairement à toi." Commença à lui expliquer Cebalrai.

"Et comme ton nom te vient de la constellation du dragon, il est logique que cette carte en particulier s'éveille pour toi." Rajouta Alya.

Les jumeaux lui expliquèrent rapidement le principe des cartes des constellations, qui ne pouvaient être maitrisées que par des Black. Par ce cadeau inestimable, ils montraient au blond leur confiance et confirmaient leur alliance avec lui.

"Je demanderai à Mère de me confier sa carte. Elle vous revient, d'autant plus que je l'ai déjà touché, et qu'elle n'a pas changé pour autant. J'avais senti sa magie, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle là." Souffla-t-il, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Il se demandait où il allait bien pouvoir ranger précieusement ce cadeau, lorsqu'il ouvrit le deuxième, découvrant un étui à baguette en cuir de dragon noir stylisé avec un emplacement dédié à cette fameuse carte.

Les autres s'attaquèrent rapidement à leur propre paquet, laissant le blond se remettre de ses émotions.

Blaise découvrit ainsi une magnifique plume de griffon doré, l'une des plus précieuse, ainsi qu'un lot d'encres rares. Un fanatique de la calligraphie comme lui, il allait vraiment pouvoir se faire plaisir avec ça. Ceb et Alya furent tout aussi ravis de l'écharpe en soir argentée que reçu la jeune fille, et de la cape doublé de poils de griffons pour son frère de la part du métis. Ils ne purent nier qu'il avait plutôt bon gout, le deux objets leurs allaient comme un gant.

Theo offrit un magnifique coffret en acajou avec un serpent aux yeux saphir gravé sur le couvercle à Alya. C'était un coffret à bijoux, parfaitement adapté à une héritière d'une grande famille, mais avec un petit plus. Ils contenait en effet un compartiment secret permettant d'y camoufler des potions. Son présent à Ceb était sur la même longueur d'onde, représentant une dague discrète permettant de glisser deux flacons dans sa garde. Il avait parfaitement noté l'intérêt et la capacité des jumeaux pour les potions, et avait choisi ce thème pour leurs présents.

Lui-même avait reçu d'eux une écharpe noire aux reflets de jade en soie d'acromentula de la part de la jeune fille, ainsi qu'une paire de gants de la même matière de celle de son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Alya avait passé autour de son cou la parure simple mais magnifique que lui avait offert Draco, composée de pierres de lune. La constellation du dragon dont était tiré son prénom était gravée sur la pierre centrale du collier. Ceb était pour sa part ravi du bracelet runique en or blanc qu'il avait passé à son poignet gauche et qui s'accordait parfaitement au pendentif qu'il avait trouvé sur les conseils du blond lors de la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard.

Après avoir longuement admiré chacun leurs cadeaux, ils étaient passés aux présents moins conventionnels, composés de friandises et de chocolats, qu'ils entreprirent de tester en continuant à discuter joyeusement.

Dans l'ombre, un jaguar satisfait s'éclipsa. Ses protégés se faisaient de bon amis, et de bon alliés. Il était heureux de les voir profiter de la vie ainsi et être heureux.


	22. Chapter 21 Discussion sérieuse et jeux

_Coucou, merci pour vos reviews. Contente de voir que ce Noël vous a plu^^ Voici donc la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 21** : Discussion sérieuse et jeux d'hiver

Ils ne savaient pas comment cette conversation était venu sur le plateau, mais ils en étaient venus à parler du futur, et plus précisément des mariages prévus pour perpétuer la lignée.

Draco était en effet fiancé à Pansy, même si contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune fille, le contrat était en cours de négociation, et non confirmé pour le moment. Si un meilleur parti se présentait, le blond pouvait tout à fait donner son avis et tenter de convaincre ses parents d'annuler l'ébauche de contrat en question.

Comment la discussion avait dérivé sur les préférences sexuelles et la fidélité dans le couple restait un mystère, mais ils en était là.

Dans la société anglaise, les sang pur attirés par les hommes choisissaient en général la facilité. C'est-à-dire qu'il se mariaient avec une amie, avaient un héritier pour satisfaire leurs familles, puis l'homme prenait un amant avec l'accord de sa femme, et lui accordait bien sur le même droit. L'idéal était même de sa marier avec une femme préférant les femmes. De cette manière, chacun pouvait satisfaire ses envies, sans risquer de créer un bâtard dérangeant, et toutes les complications qui allaient avec.

"Avec l'aide du gardien magique des Black, je ne craindrais pas d'engendrer un héritier à l'aide de l'ancienne magie." Avait lâché Cebalrai à la grande surprise des autres. "Il est d'ancienne tradition pour l'héritier Black de se choisir une réelle moitié, homme ou femme, qui prend la tête des Black à ses côtés, pas une potiche ou une inférieure juste là pour faire jolie." Avait-il précisé.

"Inutile de préciser que c'est normalement valable également pour les femmes." Intervint Alya. "Je ne servirait pas de faire valoir à un riche héritier qui ne voudrait qu'un joyau à montrer lors des grandes occasions."

Ceb s'était rapproché d'elle, lui assurant son soutien, avant de préciser ses dires précédents, qui pouvaient le faire passer pour un naïf cherchant le grand amour.

"Je ne parle pas forcément d'amour fou dès le début, mais au minimum de respect et de fierté mutuelle, ainsi que d'intérêts communs."

En rajoutant cette phrase, il jeta un regard étrange vers Draco, les mots semblants s'adresser directement à lui. Une seconde plus tard, il affichait à nouveau un air soigneusement neutre, camouflant efficacement son tumulte intérieur.

Dès la rentrée à Poudlard, il s'était senti bien plus proche du blond qu'il n'aurait du. Derrière sa façade de gosse pourri gâté dont il se servait encore parfois, il avait découvert un véritable héritier, et une personne de confiance.

Depuis quatre mois, il se battait contre lui-même, grandement soutenu par sa sœur, pour admettre qu'il était irrémédiablement gay, et avait une attirance certaine pour un certain blond. Il n'en avait pour le moment strictement rien laissé paraitre, mais cette discussion était une trop bonne occasion. Il avait lancé la perche, à voir si sa cible accepterait de mordre.

Le blond quant à lui baissa légèrement les yeux, réussissant à ne pas rougir, mais ces mots s'étaient gravés dans son esprit. Depuis des années, il était prêt à prendre une épouse pour satisfaire sa famille. Même si l'idée que ça soit Parkinson le dérangeait, il pourrait faire avec, en négociant efficacement. Il s'était en effet aperçu préférer l'autre bord, mais n'avait même pas réfléchi plus loin.

Les personnes prêtent à faire le rituel qu'avait mentionné Ceb devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. C'était de la haute magie, pas du tout anodine, et pas du tout sans danger pour le porteur de l'héritier, ou plutôt des héritiers, quand les deux sorciers en étaient eux-mêmes. Ce n'était pas le genre de rituel qui se faisait facilement deux fois, donc s'il avait lieu, il fallait un héritier pour chacune des familles en jeu.

Pendant six mois, le porteur se retrouvait sans défense, et quasi incapable de bouger sur la fin, au risque de perdre les enfants, et parfois de mourir dans l'opération, d'où le peu de sorciers prêt à le faire. Et ça, c'était une fois le rituel lancé et réussi. Pour cela, il fallait un nombre incalculable de runes, de sortilèges, et de potions. Il fallait également un gardien lié à la magie du rituel, un allié féminin, un membre du même sang que l'un des membres du couple. Et encore Draco avait juste lu rapidement ce qui concernait cette magie, il oubliait probablement d'autres contraintes.

En gros, il fallait une grande motivation, et le réel besoin d'un héritier.

Que Cebalrai Black soit prêt à faire ceci, et qu'il le sous-entende avec lui… Cela offrait de nouvelles perspectives au blond qui allaient sans aucun doute lui donner plusieurs nuit blanches à y réfléchir.

En tout cas, leur échange semblait être passé inaperçu pour les autres garçons. Alya, elle, semblait l'avoir parfaitement remarqué, et son petit sourire entendu signifiait que s'il souhaitait réellement y réfléchir, il avait en tout cas son approbation.

C'était bon à savoir. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir que les jumeaux Black étaient de vrais jumeaux magiques, extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, et que quiconque ferait du mal à l'un d'entre eux, aurait affaire à l'autre. Draco plaignait sincèrement celui qui s'éprendrait d'Alya, et qui devrait faire face à son frère. Quoi que si Theo tentait sa chance…

Il n'en était pas encore là, mais le blond avait repéré quelques regard de la part de son ami vers la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué pour le moment, ou elle faisait bien semblant. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas un comportement de rejet, et les cadeaux du jeune Nott semblaient avoir marqué des points.

La boite à bijoux était bien au dessus du standard normal du cadeau à ce stade de leur amitié, bien plus que la dague qu'il avait donné à son jumeau, sommes toute assez classique, tout comme l'était la carte que Ceb lui avait offerte. Et si Alya avait bien accepté l'offre, il ne pouvait nier que lui aussi s'était senti plus que flatté par celle de Ceb.

Draco revint vers la conversation alors que Ceb proposait de faire un tour à l'extérieur. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais le ciel était clair, et le timide soleil d'hiver y brillait. Avec les protections adéquates, il pourrait être sympa de faire des jeux sur balai, ou simplement une balade dans le parc.

"Tu ne feras pas monter sur un balai Ceb." Nia immédiatement sa sœur. Voler, ça n'était vraiment pas son truc.

"Tu veux arbitrer?" Lui proposa-t-il alors.

"Et me geler au sol en vous regardant virevolter? Merci bien." Répliqua-t-elle. "Pourquoi on irait pas sur le lac à la place?"

"Bonne idée !" S'enthousiasma son frère. "Il est totalement gelé depuis une semaine, et la magie du manoir la rend aussi solide que nécessaire."

"Du patin à glace? Pourquoi pas." Acquiesça Theo en se levant.

"Ca me va." Approuva également Draco, puis Blaise, suivant les jumeaux pour se préparer à affronter le froid.

Bien couverts, Alya et Theo testant au passage leurs nouvelles écharpes, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lac, qui comme l'avait mentionné la jeune fille, était parfaitement gelé. Il n'était pas aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, mais largement suffisant que pour les cinq jeunes puissent s'amuser correctement.

Les débuts furent particulièrement chaotiques, Draco, Blaise, et Theo, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire du patin à glace, ou du moins, n'en ayant pas fait depuis des années. A Poudlard, les Serpentards évitaient ce genre de jeux. S'amuser en public n'était pas forcément bon pour leur image de sang pur, et en plus il était bien trop facile de s'en prendre à eux sur de la glace instable. Mieux valait être prudent.

Alya et Ceb, par contre, en faisait chaque hiver depuis des années. Ils s'étaient donc joyeusement moqués de leurs comparses le temps qu'ils retrouvent leurs repères, et qu'ils les prennent en chasse en guise de représailles.

A quelques mètres de là, Regulus observait tout ce petit monde s'amuser. D'où il était, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à de simples enfants qui s'amusaient par une froide après midi d'hiver. Il serait bien assez temps pour eux de reprendre plus tard leur comportement de sang pur et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Pour le moment, ils profitaient de l'instant présent, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ses protégés s'étaient faits de bons amis et alliés. Il pouvait déjà voir les liens entre eux, et espéraient qu'ils dureraient des années.


	23. Chapter 22 Esprit familier

_Petite dédicace à_ _ **Loo2**_ _dont la demande n'a pas arrêté de me trotter dans la tête. Quelle idée aussi de suggérer ça?! Du coup, pour ceux qui connaissent xxx holic, vous saisirez la référence…_

 _Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait, et que de nouvelles personnes arrivent ^^_

 _Sinon, je confirme qu'il y aura un mpreg, même si pas tout de suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 22** : Esprit familier

La rentrée à Poudlard vit les Serpentards s'afficher encore plus proches qu'avant. En effet, passer Noel ensemble avait encore rapproché les héritiers Nott, Zabini, Malefoy et Black. Il était bien rare de voir l'un sans les autres.

Theo, au plus amusement de ses amis, ne quittait plus l'écharpe qu'il avait eu en cadeau à Noël. Et depuis une remarque acerbe de Alya envers Blaise qui insistait un peu trop sur le sujet, tout le monde souriait doucement mais ne pipait plus mot. La jeune Black possédait une vraie langue de vipère quand elle s'y mettait, et le noir ne souhaitait pas en refaire les frais, surtout pas pour une chose aussi triviale que taquiner son ami d'enfance.

Il y en avait un autre qui ne quittait jamais son cadeau, ou plutôt ses cadeaux. Draco se faisait un devoir d'avoir toujours la carte du dragon sur lui, dans le porte baguette qui allait avec. Et s'il était ravi de voir son bracelet très régulièrement au poignet de Ceb, il n'en dit mot, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Le groupe se dirigeait vers les cachots, quand une blondinette arriva vers eux en sautillant, ignorant superbement les regards étonnés des vert et argent qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la fréquenter. Si au début, les Serpentards faisaient partie de ses tourmenteurs, ils avaient rapidement arrêté en constatant que jamais elle ne répondait à leurs provocations, et se tenait en marge de la guerre des maisons.

Si elle avait été Griffondor, ça ne les aurait sans doute pas arrêté, mais elle était Serdaigle, et ils pouvaient se permettre d'être correct avec elle sans que leur réputation n'en pâtisse. Ils ne la défendaient pas pour autant, mais ils n'étaient pas contre elle, et c'était l'essentiel.

Draco, Blaise et Theo avaient d'abord été étonnés que Ceb et Alya parlent régulièrement avec elle. Quand ils apprirent que c'était la première personne qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le train et qu'ils avaient sympathisé ainsi, ils avaient hoché la tête en signe d'acceptation. Vraiment, ils n'avaient rien contre Luna, surtout en sachant les pouvoirs latents de sa lignée, ils n'avaient juste pas de raisons de l'approcher d'eux-mêmes.

Mais du coup, la blondinette était venue à eux, apparemment pour parler aux jumeaux.

"Ceb! Alya! Merci pour Moonless." Leur souffla-t-elle en s'approchant, et claquant une bise sonore sur chacune de leurs joues.

Les deux Black ne purent même pas esquisser un geste, restant les yeux écarquillés, que déjà, la serdaigle était repartie d'un pas guilleret en fredonnant.

"Il vient de se passer quoi là?" Bredouilla Blaise en retenant difficilement son rire.

"En tout cas, ce qu'il y a de sur, c'est que Lovegood est bien la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça…" Souffla Theo en ricanant.

"Encore heureux qu'elle ait attendu qu'on soit seuls dans le couloirs…. Je n'imagine même pas les crises cardiaques dans le cas contraire… La cinglée de Serdaigle qui fait la bise au vilains et maléfiques serpents… " Souffla Draco. "Eh! je dis simplement les pensées qu'auraient eu les autres!" Rajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir de Ceb au qualificatif qu'il avait attribué à Luna.

"Je crois qu'elle a aimé notre cadeau." Rigola franchement Alya, aussi bien de la réaction de la blonde, que de celle de Draco devant le regard de Ceb.

Devant les regards étonnés de leurs amis, ils développèrent un peu.

"Et oui, même si vous êtes les seuls à avoir eu l'honneur d'être invités au manoir, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir eu des cadeaux." Railla légèrement l'héritier Black.

Ils racontèrent alors comment ils avaient trouvé un esprit renard, un kuda-kitsune, dans un vieux salon abandonné du manoir. Si celui-ci s'était montré curieux vis-à-vis de Ceb, qui avait réussi à éveiller la carte de la constellation du petit renard, et avait donc une certaine affinité avec l'animal, il avait violemment rejeté Alya qui était beaucoup trop proche des félins pour lui. Il avait d'ailleurs détesté Arian, et la réciproque était vraie.

Les deux petits animaux avaient failli provoquer une catastrophe au manoir quelques minutes après leur rencontre, et il avait fallu l'intervention de Regulus en personne pour les calmer. Depuis, seul Ceb allait le voir de temps en temps, toujours dans le même salon où l'esprit demeurait. Le petit renard en tube appréciait ses visites, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensembles, maitre et familier.

En réapprenant à connaitre Luna, les jumeaux avaient immédiatement pensé à elle pour ce rôle. Et apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés pour les vacances, ils avaient parlé d'elle au Kuda-kitsune, et ce dernier avaient semblé attiré par le fait de rencontrer la jeune fille. Ils lui avaient donc envoyé pour le jour de Noël, lui assurant que si le renard l'acceptait, elle pourrait lui donner un nom et le garder.

De toute évidence, c'était chose faite. Et apparemment, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Ceb comme Alya avaient en effet senti en plus de la bise de la blondinette, une fine léchouille sur le cou de la part du nouvellement nommé Moonless, qui avait semblé élire domicile autour du cou de sa maitresse. Il l'avait même fait à Alya qu'il n'aimait d'ordinaire pas, signe qu'il était vraiment heureux.

Ils sourirent devant le regard ahuri de leurs compagnons de Serpentard à ce récit.

"Un esprit renard, rien que ça…" Murmura Theo.

"Vous êtes vraiment pleins de surprise…" Souffla Draco.

"En tout cas, ça lui va bien." Se reprit finalement Blaise en regardant la direction qu'avait pris la blonde.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Le renard pipe était un fabuleux protecteur, mais non dénué de malice. Il s'accordait bien avec la jeune fille dans la lune, tout en lui assurant un ami fidèle et un protecteur. Et ce, en toute discrétion grâce à sa fine taille serpentine qui lui permettait de se cacher dans ses vêtement sans mal.

Le groupe de vert et argent finit son chemin vers leur salle commune, et s'y affalèrent gracieusement dans les fauteuils moelleux. Immédiatement, Arian bondit sur les genoux de sa maitresse, après s'être légèrement frotté à Ceb en guise de salut. Il la renifla longuement, et frotta avec insistance sa tête contre son cou, faisant rire la jeune fille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Arian, il est parti le renard, et tu ne le reverras plus." Gloussa-t-elle.

Le semi-fléreur éternua, avant de finalement s'allonger sur ses genoux pour une sieste bien méritée.

"Effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'il t'ait seulement touché." Ricana Theo. "J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi possessif pour tout."

"Tant que tu n'es pas un renard, ça devrait aller." Ricana-t-elle devant le regard torve de son camarade.

"Au fait, vous avez fini votre devoir de potion de Slughorn?" Demanda Blaise avec une légère grimace.

"Oui, mais c'est pas grâce à l'aide de ses références…" Marmonna Ceb.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté d'aborder Snape à la fin de leur premier cours de DCFM. Si les premiers livres qu'il leur avait conseillé avaient en effet été ardus, les jumeaux l'avait pris comme un défis, et les avaient consciencieusement étudiés. Ils étaient retournés le voir une bonne dizaine de jours plus tard, avec une liste de questions qui avait étonné le potioniste.

Par cette action, les jumeaux admettaient que leur niveau n'était pas suffisant pour en comprendre la totalité, mais qu'ils étaient déterminés à changer ce fait. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, Snape avait été légèrement impressionné, retrouvant à nouveau en eux un peu de Regulus qui n'abandonnait jamais pour augmenter ses connaissances. S'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard, il aurait été sans aucun doute à Serdaigle.

Depuis, Ceb et Alya allaient régulièrement le voir, et y avaient croisé Draco une fois, apprenant à ce moment là que le professeur était son parrain. Depuis, ils travaillaient souvent ensemble les lourds ouvrages de potions avancées, Theo et Blaise étant loin d'être aussi passionnés qu'eux par le sujet.

Par contre, les héritiers Nott et Zabini profitaient sans vergogne de la source d'informations supplémentaires que cette aide providentielle leur apportait.

"Et tu n'aurais pas une référence correcte à nous conseiller par hasard?" Tenta le noir d'un air de ne pas y toucher.

"Blaise Blaise Blaise… "Soupira Ceb. "Tu serais gentil de ne pas me prendre pour un naïf Poufsouffle. Tu étais juste à côté de nous hier soir quand nous le finissions, ce fameux devoir. Mais tu étais bien trop occupé à chicaner les sœurs Greengrass… Assume un peu."

"Pas la peine de me regarder." Lui lança Theo en agitant la main. "Mon devoir est fini, mais je n'ai aucune idée du nom du bouquin, je me suis contenté de prendre les infos."

Devant la moue du basané, Ceb laissa éclater son rire, rapidement suivi par Alya, et Draco dans une moindre mesure.

"Tiens, le voila ton livre." Lui lança le blond en attrapant l'ouvrage dans son sac.

"Vous auriez pu vous montrer un peu plus convainquant hier…" Bougonna Blaise. "Maintenant je dois bosser tout seul."

"La prochaine fois, tu nous écouteras du premier coup." Ricana Theo en haussant les épaules.

Zabini était un excellent ami, mais quand il était focalisé sur une chose, il devenait parfois mission impossible de le faire aller vers autre chose. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il se montrerait plus attentif.

Prenant pitié de leur ami et de son air de chien battu, les trois Serpentard le rejoignirent à sa table, lui indiquant les pages intéressantes du bouquin pour lui faciliter la tache. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire tout le travail, mais l'aider un peu leur permettrait de plus rapidement pouvoir se lancer dans une partie d'échec à quatre mains.


	24. Chapter 23 La tentation brule les ailes

_Désolée pour le retard. Place à un peu d'action qui commence._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 23** : La tentation brule les ailes

La fin de l'année scolaire se passa sans aucun imprévu, mis à part un événement plus que notable durant les vacances de printemps. En effet, les connaissances de Regulus avaient mené Ceb et Alya à l'ancienne maison des Gaunt, dans laquelle devrait se trouver leur bague, transformée en horcruxe.

Leur protecteur avait en effet bien connaissance de ces artefacts de magie noir, puisque c'était l'un d'eux qui avait causé sa mort. C'était aussi sa volonté farouche à détruire ces objets contre-nature, et contre-magie, qui lui avait valu le privilège de renaitre en tant que gardien magique. Il avait donc instruit les jumeaux sur ces choses.

Ces derniers s'y étaient donc rendus pendant les vacances, mais avaient du se cacher immédiatement en apercevant Albus Dumbledore sur le chemin, accompagné de Neville. Heureusement, ces derniers ne les remarquèrent pas.

Les jumeaux les observèrent donc de loin, camouflés soigneusement par la magie de leurs cartes. Ils n'avaient confiance qu'en celle là pour éviter le regard du directeur de Poudlard. La carte du petit chien Canis Minor, revêtait Alya d'un manteau d'ombre, alors que Corvus, le corbeau, rajoutait des ombres autour de lui pour camoufler Ceb.

En plus de cela, afin de ne pas avoir à s'approcher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient fait appel à Musca, qui matérialisait une mouche espionne indétectable par la magie classique. Ils pouvaient ainsi suivre les événement en cours dans la maison délabrée sans y pénétrer, ce qui les aurait fait repéré à coup sur. Ils n'avaient qu'à espérer que la virée du directeur ne durerait pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas dépasser la durée de matérialisation de leurs cartes.

Ils virent ainsi Dumbledore démanteler les premières protections sans mal, puis parcourir la demeure jusqu'au fond. A ce moment là, il se mit à tourner en rond en lançant divers sortilèges de reconnaissance, avant de s'arrêter face au mur nord, le plus éloigné de l'entrée. D'une longue incantation qui fit vibrer l'air de pouvoir, il réussit à ouvrir une cachette secrète, dans laquelle se trouvait un coffret finement ouvragé. A l'intérieur se trouvait la bague.

Les choses semblèrent déraper à ce moment.

En voyant son contenu, Dumbledore sembla hypnotisé. Même Neville avait de toute évidence remarqué le comportement étrange de son mentor, mais il ne put rien faire.

Ceb et Alya observèrent par les yeux de Musca le directeur agir bizarrement. Quand ce dernier se saisit de la bague, ils distinguèrent parfaitement une lueur d'envie dans le regard du vieil homme via les yeux leur mouche espionne, suivi rapidement par un éclair de pure douleur. Le sorcier avait touché la bague sans plus de précaution, de manière totalement imprudente.

Un éclat de magie noire engloba sa main, alors qu'il lâchait l'objet dans un cri étranglé. Il se lança immédiatement une demi-douzaine de sortilèges, mais sa panique était visible alors qu'il voyait bien que ces derniers n'arrêtaient pas la malédiction. Sa main commençait déjà à noircir.

Dans un élan de lucidité, le directeur de Poudlard se saisit de l'épée de Griffondor et perfora la bague. Il la prit ensuite soigneusement dans un mouchoir, ne souhaitant de toute évidence pas aggraver son cas, et remit la bague brisée dans le coffret avant de mettre ce dernier dans sa poche. Ceb et Alya le virent ensuite repartir précipitamment sans tenir compte des questions de Neville et de son air inquiet.

Les jumeaux retournèrent donc à Caerdydd, l'esprit plein de questions, pour raconter tout cela à Regulus.

Apparemment, le directeur s'était brulé les ailes, mais au moins la bague était détruite. Pour eux, c'était l'essentiel.

Il avait quand même fait preuve d'une grande imprudence en la saisissant comme ça à main nue. Pourtant, ils n'avaient senti aucun sortilège de compulsion qui aurait pu expliquer cette lueur d'envie tout sauf rationnelle. Et même s'il y en avait eu un, il aurait du être dissipé par les contre-sorts du vieil homme. Cette bague devait avoir autre chose, mais la question ne se posait plus, elle était désormais détruite, et c'était pour le mieux.

Dans les jours suivants après la rentrée, les jumeaux constatèrent que le directeur n'avait pas pu se soigner. Quelle qu'est été la malédiction qui l'avait touché, elle avait tenu en échec toute tentative de guérison. Depuis, il cachait soigneusement sa main, mais ils pouvaient apercevoir sa couleur noircie quand il relâchait son attention. Ils virent aussi Neville observer ce dernier d'un air calculateur quand personne ne le regardait.

Le griffondor avait été entrainé dans la chasse aux horcruxes à la place de Harry. Ca aurait du être lui dès l'été dernier, mais son suicide avait changé la donne. Le directeur avait donc du attendre le milieu de l'année pour entrainer Neville avec lui. Pourtant, le lion n'avait pas l'air aussi naïf qu'il le prétendait, même si seuls quelques serpentards semblaient le remarquer.

Dumbledore allait sans doute essayer de se charger des horcruxes suivant durant l'été, les jumeaux devaient donc s'en occuper avant lui. Il avait certes détruit la bague, ce qui avait évité cette peine aux héritiers Black, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance pour mener cette tache à son terme.

"Il y a de grandes chances qu'il commence par le médaillon de Serpentard." Songea Cebalrai. "Il connait forcément l'emplacement de la grotte en ayant fouillé dans le passé de Jedusor."

"Oui, je suis d'accord." Acquiesça sa sœur. "Mais il aura une sacré surprise s'il réussi à aller jusqu'au bout." Ricana-t-elle.

Le vrai médaillon avait été ramené à Square Grimault par l'elfe de Regulus, puis au manoir de Caerdydd quand le grand félin était apparu dans ce monde avec eux. Le jaguar l'avait alors détruit avec l'aide de la magie ancestrale des Black.

Le journal avait été détruit par Harry Potter pendant sa deuxième année, le médaillon était réglé, de même que la bague. Ils s'occuperaient donc du reste dès le début des vacances.

La fin de l'année se passa donc sans plus d'anicroches, mais les serpentards semblaient de plus en plus fébriles au fur et à mesure que les vacances approchaient.

"Ca va Draco?" Finit par lui demander Ceb, inquiet de son comportement.

"Oui pourquoi?" Malgré sa réponse, l'héritier Black le sentit un peu crispé, et ne pas en connaitre la raison le perturbait.

Finalement, le blond finit par lâcher le morceau.

"Le lord a manifesté son envie de nous voir." Souffla-t-il. "On peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir gagné une année grâce à la mort de Potter, mais on ne va pas pouvoir y échapper plus longtemps…"

Ceb et Alya échangèrent un regard sombre, avant de répondre à leur ami.

" Montrez-vous serpentard face à lui. Sans sa marque, vous serez bien plus utiles à l'intérieur du château que si vous la portiez et risquiez d'être découverts."

Par cette phrase, les jumeaux affirmaient clair et net leur allégeance, et elle n'allait pas au mage noir. Ils espéraient bien que leurs amis ne se laisseraient pas embrigadés sans rien faire.

"Dites lui que Dumbledore est mourant, ça devrait le rassasier pour un moment." Lâcha finalement Ceb.

"Hein?!"Fusa le glapissement de surprise de Blaise, suivi par le regard halluciné des deux autres.

"Il a voulu faire mumuse avec une magie pas nette et s'est brulé les ailes. Essayez de regarder sa main la prochaine fois, vous aurez une idée de ce qui le ronge. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Il serait dommage d'avancer ses pions trop vite."

"Mais… Vous êtes de quel côté en faite?" Demande timidement Blaise, doutant soudainement.

"Du côté de la magie." Répondit simplement Alya." Et ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne la respecte suffisamment. "

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient le raisonnement, même si ils ne savaient pas ce que comptaient faire les jumeaux seuls.

"On est déjà cinq." Ricana Ceb avec un regard entendu, comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées.

Un léger soupir lui répondit. Les trois serpentards avaient le soutien des Black, et ce n'était pas rien, mais ça marchait dans les deux sens. Draco effleura sa carte du Dragon, toujours avec son étui à baguette. Il était rassurant de la savoir là. Même Voldemort ne pourrait rien contre cette magie ancestrale.

oOo

Avant de partir de Poudlard, les jumeaux croisèrent un Neville au regard sombre.

"Un problème?"

"Pas spécialement envie d'être en vacances. Je soupçonne qu'elle n'en auront que le nom." Lâcha le Griffondor d'un ton inhabituellement froid. Ils étaient seuls, et aucun masque n'était en place.

"T'inquiète. Un dernier été à passer et les choses devraient bouger." Le rassura mystérieusement Ceb, récoltant un regard étrange de Neville.

"Il ne devrait pas t'embêter très longtemps." Rajouta énigmatiquement Alya. "Et l'autre verra sa fin venir l'année prochaine. Il sera bien assez temps."

"Vous êtes bien mystérieux et surs de vous. " Susurra Neville en les dévisageant.

"Les Black n'ont pas de maitre. Les Longdubas non plus si je ne trompe." Se contenta de répondre Ceb.

Neville plissa davantage les yeux, avant de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il leur faisait confiance ainsi, mais c'était un fait. Et Luna ne se trompait jamais.

Il continuerait à faire le toutou de Dumbledore encore un mois ou deux, et se contentera d'observer. Les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes.


	25. Chapter 24 Dernière ligne droite

**Chapitre 24** : Dernière ligne droite

De son vivant, Regulus avait entendu parler d'un objet confié à Bellatrix Black par Voldemort en personne. Ceb et Alya se rendirent donc à Gringott, accompagnés du grand félin.

En tant qu'héritiers des Black, si l'objet était dans le coffre de Bella, ils auraient le droit d'y accéder. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle aurait eu assez confiance dans son mari pour le mettre dans son coffre, ou dans celui qu'ils avaient en commun. Du temps où elle l'avait mis, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'un possible héritier qui pourrait passer outre ses privilèges.

Ils passèrent donc les contrôles, accompagnés de Regulus, afin d'avoir un poids supplémentaire. Le gardien magique à en effet priorité absolue sur tous les autres membres vivants de la famille, car s'il est apparu, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas capables ou dignes de prendre soin des héritiers. Ils n'avaient donc aucun droits par rapport à lui.

Ils prirent donc le chemin des profondeurs de Gringott, Ceb et Alya se retrouvant fascinés, et en même temps dégoutés par le dragon famélique qui gardait les coffres des anciennes familles.

En entrant dans le coffre antique, ils prirent bien soin de ne rien toucher, se contentant pour le moment d'observer, quand Alya fit soudain signe à son frère.

"Regarde." Souffla-t-elle, comme si elle n'osait pas parler à voix haute au milieu de toutes ces richesses et objets de magie noire.

Une coupe dorée était posée en hauteur, au milieu de nombreux autres bibelots. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Il s'en dégageait quelque chose de plus, la rendant unique et reconnaissable de loin.

"C'est la coupe de Poufsouffle." Murmura Ceb sur le même ton respectueux, et en même temps désolé de sentir une magie viciée s'en dégager.

Ils se saisirent de la coupe, la sentant brièvement chauffer. ils arrêtèrent immédiatement tout mouvement à cette sensation, mais elle cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et ils soufflèrent de soulagement. La protection les avait reconnu comme sang supérieur des Black, et s'était donc dissipée.

Les jumeaux mirent soigneusement la coupe dans une pochette protégée, afin de pouvoir la détruire à Caerdydd, sous la protection de la magie ancestrale de leur demeure.

"Ce ne serait pas une dague de feudémon?" Demanda soudainement Ceb à Regulus en pointant une lame rougeoyante posée sur un piédestal.

"Bien vu!" S'exclama Alya, un éclat de compréhension dans son regard alors que le félin donnait raison à son frère.

Ce dernier sortit donc la coupe, la posant au sol. L'adolescent se saisit de la garde de la dague, prenant grand soin de ne pas frôler la lame, et la planta d'un coup dans l'horcruxe qu'elle pénétra comme du beurre. Moins d'une seconde après, un hurlement d'agonie s'en échappa, une ombre essayant de s'envoler mais dévorée immédiatement par un serpent de feu qui partit en fumée un instant plus tard.

La coupe noircie était fendue en deux.

Une dague de feudémon concentrait une fraction de ce sortilège de magie noir dans une dague. Si elle pénétrait un être vivant, elle le réduisait en cendres, et elle pouvait détruire n'importe quel objet de la même manière.

Ils prirent ce qui restait de l'objet antique de Poufsouffle, et repartirent, satisfaits. Ils laissèrent par contre la dague sur place. Ils se débrouilleraient autrement pour détruire les prochains horcruxes. Il était bien trop dangereux de se balader avec une telle arme, et ils seraient bien en peine de justifier son port alors qu'elle puait la magie noire à cent lieux. Sans parler du fait qu'elle pouvait se retourner contre son porteur à tout moment, comme un véritable feudeymon.

"L'épée de Griffondor n'a pas pu être souillée par Voldemort. On en a la preuve, sinon Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu s'en servir contre la bague." Réfléchit Ceb.

"Il ne reste donc plus que le diadème de Serdaigle en relique des fondateurs. Il est sensé être perdu, mais il a du le retrouver." Souffla sa sœur.

"Et il ne peut être qu'à Poudlard." Rajouta son frère. "Et j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit." Sourit-il.

"On pourra s'en occuper à la rentrée." Acquiesça Alya, contaminée par la bonne humeur de son jumeau.

En parlant de rentrée, les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes au vu de la Une de la gazette.

 _ **Minerva promue Directrice de Poudlard.**_

 _ **Des rumeurs montrent Dumbledore très malade.**_

 _ **Qu'arrive-t-il au Manitou Suprême de la confédération magique internationale?**_

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Neville, qui était certainement le mieux renseigné.

" Dumbledore est mourant, effectivement, mais pas forcément à cause de ce que vous croyez." Commença-t-il. Il savait que les jumeaux avaient remarqué la main du directeur, et en avaient tiré les bonnes conclusions sur son état de santé, mais il aurait du avoir encore plusieurs mois devant lui.

"Une potion ne se serait pas rajouté à une malédiction?" Lança l'air de rien Ceb.

"Comment êtes-vous au courant?" Neville devint soudainement plus méfiant, la main sur sa baguette, se demandant si Luna ne s'était pas trompée pour la première fois.

"RAB, ca ne te rappelle rien? Pour information, le nom complet de notre gardien est, Regulus Arcturus Black. Ce que Dumbledore cherchait à détruire l'est déjà…" Soupira dramatiquement Alya, provoquant l'incertitude de Neville.

" Les autres?" Murmura-t-il.

"En cours." Se contenta de répondre Ceb.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient de notre côté." Sifflota une Luna guillerette en saisissant la main du Griffondor. "Ca ne voulait pas dire celui de Dumbydou." Rajouta-t-elle, faisant pouffer Alya devant le surnom stupide.

"Si vous avez besoin d'aide…" Lâcha le griffondor dans un souffle, essayant de rassembler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'avoir, sans réussir à tout faire coïncider. On aurait dit qu'il manquait des pièces, que Luna semblait posséder.

"L'un d'eux est à Poudlard, on s'en occupe, mais le dernier est sans doute le serpent géant qui l'accompagne partout." Lui apprit l'héritier Black.

"Il n'en reste que deux?!" S'exclama Neville, perdant le flegme qu'il essayait d'afficher depuis toute à l'heure malgré les révélations.

Un sourire arrogant de Ceb lui répondit, entrainant un haussement de sourcil de son vis à vis et un gloussement de Luna.

"On va se charger de l'avant dernier cette semaine. C'est utile d'avoir un gardien qui a espionné le vieux serpent pendant des années de son vivant. "

"Par contre, dès que le directeur sera mort, il va sans nul doute attaquer dans la foulée." Lui expliquèrent les Black.

"Il sait?" Demanda le lion, devenant soudainement inquiet.

"Oui, le message lui a été passé."

Neville sursauta à cette information, avant de finalement hocher la tête, compréhensif. Les serpentards…

"Il faudra tuer le serpent à ce moment là. Ensuite, il sera parfaitement mortel. Pour info, l'épée de Griffondor est tout à fait apte à détruire ces choses." Rajouta Ceb,n'étant pas censé savoir que Neville était au courant.

"Je sais." Répondit ce dernier, comme il s'y attendait. "Au fait, Dumbledore… vous ne comptez rien faire pour lui?"

Il devait poser la question, même s'il se doutait par leur comportement que les jumeaux ne le portaient pas en haute estime. Même s'il tentait actuellement de le manipuler, le directeur de Poudlard était tout de même une figure importante du monde magique, et puissant.

"Il a cherché ce qui lui arrive. Son obsession du pouvoir est la cause de sa perte. Qu'il l'assume." Répliqua Ceb d'un air sombre.

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir joué un rôle plus important dans la déchéance du vieux débris. Mais il fallait parfois se contenter de ce qu'on avait. Et le regarder se débattre et perdre petit à petit tout ce qu'il avait voulu posséder n'était pas si mal que ça. En plus, personne ne pouvait rien leur reprocher, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver s'ils avaient pris une part active dans sa chute.

Neville hocha la tête, acceptant la remarque en se doutant qu'il ne connaissait pas tout des griefs entre les Black et Dumbledore. En tout cas, les jumeaux avaient le mérite d'être honnêtes, et encore une fois, le fait que Luna leur fasse confiance lui suffisait. Il ne regretterait pas longtemps le vieux barbu. Son temps était sans doute fini.

Après cette discussion qui n'avait duré en fait que quelques minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et leurs tables respectives, les mains de Neville et Luna se frôlant discrètement.

 _Intéressant comme couple_. Pensèrent en même temps les jumeaux en échangeant un regard entendu.

Un autre semblait d'ailleurs bien intéressant aussi. Ils avaient aperçu une certaine rouquine discuter tout à fait civilement avec un certain métis vert et argent. Décidément, c'était la saison des amours ou quoi?

Ils étouffèrent immédiatement toute pensée les concernant à ce sujet. Pour leur part, leurs béguins n'avançaient pour le moment quasiment pas. Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour leur part avec les horcruxes, alors que les autres serpentards étaient bien trop occupés par l'épée de Damoclès de Voldemort qui se balançait au dessus de leur tête. Ils stagnaient donc gentiment en attendant de régler les deux problèmes d'un coup.

Les cours reprirent ensuite normalement, malgré l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait au château. Dumbledore ne présidait plus la table des professeurs, et personne ne savait ce qu'il advenait de lui. Enfin personne… L'air inquiet de McGonagall prouvait qu'elle connaissait la gravité de son état, et les jumeaux Black avaient vu Snape se diriger plusieurs fois vers l'infirmerie, ou en ressortir avec un air sombre, encore plus sombre que son habitude.

Comme prévu Ceb et Alya se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande pour chercher l'avant dernier horcruxe et le détruire. Ils étaient allés faire un tour rapide dans la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer une dent de basilic enduite de poison, et fouillaient désormais avec soin chaque allée de l'immense salle remplie de bibelots en tout genre.

Un horcruxe, s'il n'était pas dans la Chambre des Secrets, ne pouvait se trouver que dans cette salle. Regulus leur avait appris qu'elle pouvait permettre de cacher ce qu'on souhaitait. Il ne restait qu'à chercher. Ils y passèrent la semaine, et c'est finalement dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, alors qu'ils s'étaient presque résolus à demander son aide à Neville et Luna pour aller un peu plus vite qu'ils le trouvèrent. Ils se demandèrent même comment ils n'avaient pas pu sentir son énergie maléfique avant, mais apparemment, elle était efficacement camouflée tant qu'on ne regardait pas directement le diadème.

Sans tergiverser, ils poignardèrent la relique avec le croc de basilic, laissant à peine au diadème le temps de tenter de les influencer. Epuisés, ils laissèrent les restes brisés sur le sol, et retournèrent essayer de finir leur nuit dans leur dortoir. Heureusement, demain était dimanche, et ils pourraient rattraper un peu de leur sommeil en retard.

Mais en entrant dans la grande salle le dimanche matin, ou plutôt quasiment midi, un frisson glacial leur parcouru l'échine. Le silence régnait, et la salle était emplie de banderoles noires, qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose. Le directeur était mort, et Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à profiter de cette occasion.

En croisant le regard inquiet de Neville, ils acquiescèrent, ce qui rassura grandement ce dernier. Ils étaient prêts.

Ils s'assirent donc discrètement à leur table, à côté de leurs amis.

"Vous avez fini ce que vous aviez à faire?" Leur demanda Draco, les surprenant.

"Oui." Affirma pourtant Ceb, même si Draco ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il se doutait de la finalité. Un soupire soulagé passa d'ailleurs les lèvres du blond. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

"On est dans la dernière ligne droite." Affirma Alya. "Bientôt ce sera fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre."


	26. Chapter 25 Avada

_Coucou, merci encore pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à chacun ! En tout cas, si ça peut en rassurer certains, la bataille finale ne signifie pas la fin de la fic ^^_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!_

 _J'espère pouvoir poster le we prochain comme d'habitude mais ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas. Donc s'il n'y a pas de mise à jour, pas d'inquiétude, elle arrivera sans faute le we d'après._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 25** : Avada

"Vous avez fini ce que vous aviez à faire?" Leur demanda Draco, les surprenant.

"Oui." Affirma pourtant Ceb, même si Draco ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il se doutait de la finalité. Un soupire soulagé passa d'ailleurs les lèvres du blond. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

"On est dans la dernière ligne droite." Affirma Alya. "Bientôt ce sera fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Blaise et Theo froncèrent les sourcils devant ces paroles sibyllines, mais elles ne l'étaient pas pour les jumeaux. Pour Ceb et Alya, il n'y avait qu'une seule alternative : que Voldemort meurt. Alors seulement la magie pourrait se remettre de ses affronts, et ils pourraient réhabiliter progressivement les anciennes traditions. Si ce n'était pas le cas, la magie finirait par s'affaiblir, et par s'éteindre.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait fait en sorte que les Black ne s'éteignent pas. Ils étaient ses gardiens depuis des millénaires, comme d'autres. Mais ils étaient les derniers à la servir réellement. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Ils allaient donc se charger de Vodemort, définitivement, puis ils vivraient enfin leur vie.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à se manifester, faisant résonner les protections affaiblies de l'école, qui cédèrent dans un gong cristallin, lui ouvrant le passage. McGonagall n'assurait ces derniers temps que l'interim. Dumbledore était mort depuis quelques heures, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre le contrôle des protections, et surtout pas de les maitriser et d'y ajouter sa patte, nécessaire au dit contrôle. Le mage noir n'avait donc eu aucun mal à les briser dans cet instant de faiblesse.

C'est à ce moment là que se déclencha le chaos. Alors que le seigneur des ténèbres pénétrait en roi dans la grande salle, s'attendant à de la répartie vis-à-vis des professeurs, et à la fuite des élèves, il ne se produisit pas tout à faire ceci.

Si les professeurs réagirent comme il s'y attendait, tendant leurs baguettes dans sa direction et celle de ses mangemorts, les élèves eux, ne fuirent pas. Sous l'injonction de Neville, l'ancienne AD se leva et brandit également haut les baguettes, commençant à canarder les mangemorts pris par surprise de sorts divers et variés.

Sous les ordres de Draco, Blaise et Theo, les Serpentard se tinrent calmes, et même se retirèrent derrière un puissant bouclier de protection. Ils savaient que s'ils levaient leurs baguettes, ils seraient pris pour des attaquants de la part des autres maisons, ils resteraient donc en retrait, semblant s'incliner devant les mangemorts et leur maitre. Mais en réalité, ils attendaient un signal des jumeaux Black pour passer à l'action.

C'est à ce moment que Poudlard leur montra qu'elle était parfaitement consciente et de leur côté, lorsqu'un chant magnifique résonna, et que le phénix de feu Dumbledore lâcha un certain choixpeau sur les genoux de Neville.

"Maintenant !" Hurla Ceb, lançant une série de sortilèges qui sépara Voldemort de son serpent, rapprochant ce dernier de la table des griffondors. Le rouge et or se saisit du choixpeau, se demandant un instant quoi en faire, quand il sentit la garde froide d'une épée dans sa main. Il cessa alors de réfléchir, et obéissant au hurlement de son allié, bondit vers le reptile, et lui trancha nette la tête, envoyant celle-ci voler aux pieds de son maitre.

Le hurlement de ce dernier n'eut d'égal que celui de l'élève qu'il prit pour cible d'un doloris pour passer sa rage. Et le chaos s'intensifia. Personne ne remarqua le grand chien noir qui soustrayait la jeune fille au sortilège de douleur.

Alya rangea rapidement sa carte de Canis Major, et les jumeaux passèrent alors à l'action, se prenant par la main gauche, et entaillant la paume de l'autre, laissant leur sang couler sur le sol de la grande salle mais également imprégner les cartes très particulières qu'ils avaient préparé pour l'occasion. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à éveiller toutes les cartes du zodiaque, il leur faudrait sans doute des années pour ça, et leur lien avec elle nécessitait pour l'instant l'usage de leur sang pour les faire se matérialiser. Mais elles allaient leur être très utiles.

"Léo !" Rugit Ceb, appelant la carte du lion, la première qu'il avait pu éveiller en dehors du Serpentaire lié à son nom. Les black n'avaient pas pour symbole les félins pour rien. Ca et son autre vie lui avait permis d'en être plus proche.

Un immense lion à la crinière rouge apparu, aussi grand qu'un taureau. Il inclina sa tête en face de son maitre, avant de changer pour devenir du feu, formant un cercle isolant Voldemort de ses serviteurs. En parallèle, Alya avait appelé un Cancer argenté qui avait formé un bouclier d'eau imparable capable de protéger les plus jeunes qui s'étaient réfugiés contre les murs de la grande salle.

En effet, dans la confusion, tout le monde avait oublié les plus jeunes élèves, incapables d'attaquer, incapables de se défendre, et tout aussi incapables de fuir les lieux. Le Cancer se chargerait de les protéger le temps nécessaire.

Ils aperçurent brièvement un dragon argenté faire un carnage parmi les mangemorts qui s'étaient approchés des serpentards, ils étaient tranquilles de ce côté. Il repérèrent d'ailleurs aussi des mangemorts qui se tenaient étrangement tranquilles à l'écart. Voyant le coup d'œil inquiet de Draco dans leur direction, ils comprirent qui ils étaient, mais ils devraient se débrouiller seuls pour l'instant.

Ils se trouvaient en effet face à Voldemort en personne, et même s'il ne pouvait recevoir d'aide, il n'était pas une force négligeable.

"Pourquoi vous tenir contre moi? On pourrait faire tellement de choses ensembles." Commença Voldemort, malgré lui impressionné par le cercle de feu qui l'entourait, et résistait parfaitement à tous ses sortilèges d'eau ou de dissipation.

"Ce stupide Dumbledore est mort de manière pitoyable, au fond d'un lit, vous ne voudriez quand même pas suivre le même chemin." Continua-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

"Nous n'avons jamais été du côté de ce vieux fou, sa mort nous arrange si vous voulez tout savoir. Poudlard ne s'en portera que mieux. " Affirma Ceb en souriant, faisant froncer les sourcils au mage noir.

Isolés par le feu, personne ne pouvait les entendre, il pouvait donc se permettre de donner sa véritable opinion du vieux fou.

"Mais nous ne seront jamais de votre côté. De vous deux, on ne sais pas trop lequel est le pire en fait." Sembla réfléchir Alya, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en faisant une petite moue.

"Sauf que moi je suis bien vivant." Ricana le mage noir. "Et au meilleur de ma forme."

"Bien vivant c'est sur." Ricana à son tour Ceb. "Bien mortel aussi je vous assure, mais au meilleur de votre forme, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça." Rajouta-t-il avec un rictus satisfait.

Le regard du mage noir s'assombrit alors que ses yeux dérivaient vers la tête de son serpent. Maintenant, il ne souriait plus, un terrible doute naissant en lui. Ce n'était pas un sentiment auquel il était habitué et il détestait ça.

"Qui êtes vous?" Cracha-t-il.

"Les héritiers de Sirius Black bien sur, élevés par l'esprit gardien de Regulus Black, ça vous dit quelque chose peut-être?" Le nargua Ceb.

"Ce traitre… Vous allez bientôt le rejoindre…" Grinça-t-il en serrant les dents.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est prévu. Il nous attend dans notre manoir pour les prochaines vacances." Rigola Ceb, faisant encore plus enrager son ennemi.

Pendant toute cette discussion, les deux sorciers s'étaient tournés l'un autour de l'autre, Alya restant derrière son frère, la carte Triangulum à la main. Elle pouvait en effet former un triangle de protection autour d'une personne ou d'un objet, et elle se tenait prête à l'utiliser. Il n'arrêterait peut-être pas un impardonnable, mais stopperait n'importe quel autre sort. Elle avait confiance.

A cet instant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir des cartes d'attaque en main qui auraient pu distraire le mage noir et laisser une ouverture à son frère. Quoi que Canis Major pourrait créer un bon effet de surprise. Voir un sinistros arriver droit sur lui devrait bien le figer une demi-seconde. Sa main trouva instinctivement cette carte, et la tint prête également.

Quand un sort arriva droit sur elle, le lord noir essayant de distraire son assaillant en s'en prenant à elle, elle se contenta de murmure le nom de sa carte, une triangle doré l'entourant et stoppant sans mal le sortilège de magie noire. Ceb n'avait pas même pas détourné les yeux, et profitant de l'instant de surprise de Voldemort, lui envoya un sortilège de découpe bien placé qui lui entailla profondément le bras gauche.

Il n'avait pas touché le bras de baguette, mais la perte de sang finirait par le ralentir s'il l'empêchait de se soigner. Alors que celui qui s'était nommé lui-même lord avait toute son attention sur lui, un immense chien noir lui sauta à la gorge, plantant ses crocs dans son bras droit à la place de sa cible initiale.

Immédiatement Ceb se recula, liant à nouveau ses mains à sa sœur, ensembles, ils en appelèrent à la magie ancestrale des Black pour détruire leur ennemi.

Repoussant le sinistros d'un puissant sortilège, Voldemort leur jeta rageusement un avada alors que les deux jeunes en faisait de même, murmurant simplement leur sort, mêlant la magie de leur famille à ce dernier, ainsi que leur volonté d'en finir. Ils souhaitaient sincèrement la mort de leur ennemi, mais ne mêlaient pas leur haine au sort comme ce dernier. Pourtant, ça ne le rendit pas moins puissant, au contraire.

Un seul sort sortit de leurs deux baguettes, un sort de mort sortant de baguettes liées à la mort par leur cœur de sombral. Leur rayon émeraude balaya celui du mage noir et le percuta en pleine poitrine.

Ce dernier d'effondra, la surprise et la peur peintes sur son visage.

Immédiatement, les jumeaux tombèrent à genoux alors que le cercle de feu s'estompait. Un dragon argenté s'interposa devant le sort qui leur était destiné, alors que Draco envoyait sa tante détestée contre un mur. Presque aucun mangemort n'était encore debout, et les autres, voyant leur maitre allongé au sol, mort, lâchèrent de suite leurs baguettes, se rendant.

Narcissa et Lucius saucissonnèrent Bellatrix, et lui arrachèrent sa baguette, choisissant leur camp à la toute dernière seconde. Ca ne suffirait certainement pas à leur éviter un procès et une condamnation, mais ça pourrait être un point en leur faveur, même si ça montrait surtout leur opportuniste.

De toute manière, ils avaient remis l'avenir de leur famille entre les mains de Draco, ça ne les dérangeait donc pas d'être privés de baguette, ou en probation. Au contraire, plus vite leur fils prendrait la direction des Malefoy, plus vite il pourrait redorer ce nom. Lui seul en avait le pouvoir.


	27. Chapter 26 Se détendre

_Ca y est je suis de retour._

 _Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui comme toujours me font très plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 26** : Se détendre

Une fois les mangemorts emmenés, tout le monde pouvait enfin de remettre de ses émotions. Les blessés étaient très nombreux, allant des simples égratignures pour les plus jeunes qui avaient été protégés, aux cas critiques qui s'étaient retrouvés en plein milieu de la bataille. Plusieurs élèves étaient également décédés, et certains allaient augmenter ce nombres dans les heures à venir.

Heureusement, McGonagall était toujours là, prête à reprendre la direction de Poudlard. Elle n'avait récolté que des blessures légères, qu'elle avait géré elle-même, refuser de se laisser aliter dans une telle situation.

Ceb et Alya cessèrent de s'appesantir sur la situation en question, pour se précipiter vers leurs amis, afin de vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Ils savaient que ça devait être le cas de Draco. Il devait aller bien sinon il n'aurait pas pu les protéger quelques instants auparavant.

Ils s'en assurèrent tout de même d'un coup d'œil rapide, mais à part son air épuisé, il semblait se porter comme un charme. Blaise avait un bras hors d'usage, mais il s'en remettrait rapidement. Theo, quant à lui, avait de nombreuses ecchymoses et coupures. Apparemment, faire face à son père n'avait pas été simple. Mais il en était sorti victorieux, et à la lueur dans son regard, il avait apprécié le fait de faire payer à son paternel, même s'il n'était pas allé jusqu'à le tuer.

Ceb aperçut également Neville, un côté couvert de sang et soutenu par Luna, l'épée de Griffondor encore dans sa main. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était la part de son propre sang, de celui du serpent Nagini, ou de celui des mangemorts. En tout cas, il semblait qu'il irait bien, et sa petite amie paraissait indemne.

A leurs côté, un immense Kitsune à neuf queues soutenait la blonde, et les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant que c'était Moonless. De toute évidence, l'esprit renard était réellement devenu le familier de la blonde, et avait débloqué à ses côtés tous ses pouvoirs. Il reprendrait sans doute sa forme serpentine une fois l'adrénaline du combat passé. En attendant, il était plutôt impressionnant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une Ginny titubante se glissa contre Blaise, qui passa instinctivement son bras valide autour de ses épaules.

"Ca va?" Lui demanda-t-il, très inquiet par son teint blafard et le fait qu'elle soit couverte de sang.

"Ron ne fera plus de mal à personne de cette manière." Souffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Les yeux du métis cherchèrent immédiatement le roux, il avait du mal à croire que sa propre sœur ait pu le tuer de ses mains, même si c'était un parfait salaud d'après ce qu'elle lui en avait dit. Mais il réalisa avec un certain soulagement que non, elle ne l'avait pas tué. Il était en train d'être emmené bien vivant vers l'infirmerie, mais le sang imbibant son bas ventre laissait supposer ce que lui avait fait sa sœur, ou si ce n'était pas elle, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour l'aider et même plutôt pour rendre les blessures définitives.

Ceb serra la main d'Alya, et cette dernière sourit légèrement. Sa punition lui convenait. Il ne ferait plus de mal de cette manière, et ce serait bien pire pour lui de vivre ainsi plutôt que de mourir comme elle l'avait tout d'abord souhaité. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve en toute discrétion un magnifique cadeau pour la rouquine.

Lâchant la main de son frère, la jeune fille s'accroupit aux côtés de Theo, posant légèrement sa tête sur son épaule, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Mais finalement, il se détendit, et lâcha un petit soupire, profitant de sa chaleur et du réconfort qu'elle lui apportait.

Il avait beau ressentir une certaine fierté au fait d'avoir vaincu son père, il ne pouvait empêcher le léger tremblement qui persistait dans ses mains. Il était maintenant à la tête de sa famille, et il en portait l'entière responsabilité. Mais au moins, la jeune fille qui le soutenait sans un mot était l'une des mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait, après tout, elle et son frère étaient les derniers des Black.

Ceb s'affala de la même manière à côté de Draco.

"Merci." Lui souffla-t-il.

"Merci à toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas offert cette carte, nous serions tous morts aujourd'hui. Maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir avancer."

"Tes parents ne devraient pas passer trop de temps à Azkaban, et sans les détraqueurs, ce sera moins désagréable de toute manière." Lui souffla Ceb, ayant remarqué le coup d'œil que le blond avait jeté vers sa famille.

"Oui. De toute façon, ils avaient prévu ce cas de figure. J'ai 17 ans, je vais donc pouvoir reprendre les rênes. " Acquiesça ce dernier.

"Tu pourras compter sur le soutien des Black." Affirma Ceb. "On va pouvoir finir cette année tranquille. La famille Malefoy pourra bien se passer de toi pendant quelques mois."

"Oui. Tout le monde comprendra que je veuillent d'abord passer mes aspics. " Approuva Draco, rassuré malgré lui du soutien de son ami.

Ils étaient dans la même situation, héritier d'une famille dont les derniers membres avaient été très loin d'exemplaires. L'avenir reposait sur leurs épaules.

Ils soupirèrent doucement, laissant les autres sorciers courir partout, amener des corps à l'infirmerie, et sortir les mangemorts de l'école. Des aurores arrivèrent ensuite en quelques minutes, bien après la bataille tout de même.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir, tous les six adossés contre le mur, une ombre les fit rouvrir les yeux.

"Professeur Snape?" Souffla Ceb, clignant des paupières.

"Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir, prendre une douche et un peu de repos. Ils n'ont pas encore percuté que leur si craint mage noir venait d'être battu par deux septième année. Quand ils s'en rendront compte, ils ne vous lâcheront pas pour un petit moment." Leur conseilla-t-il.

Le petit groupe acquiesça en le remerciant. Les serpentards pouvaient toujours compter sur leur tête de maison.

"Les black ont juste accompli leur devoir, dans la lignée de ce qu'avait commencé Regulus." Lui apprit Ceb, récoltant un hochement de tête en réponse.

Regulus avait été ami avec Severus, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être considérant leur situation et leur écart d'âge. Il respectait le fait que les enfants aient continué et achevé son combat.

"Si vous avez le moindre soucis, faites appel à nous. Regulus sera prêt à témoigner pour vous. En tant que gardien magique, sa parole ne sera pas mise en doute." Lâcha Alya en suivant les autres, soulageant le maitre des potions d'un grand poids.

Les aurores n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'occuper des enfants, et de lui non plus, mais ça allait venir. Le fait que sa marque ait disparue n'allait certainement pas les arrêter immédiatement. Son appartenance aux rangs des mangemorts, même si c'était en tant qu'espion, était largement connue.

Il fallut de longues heures pour soigner tout le monde, emmener les plus atteint à Ste Mangouste, et évacuer les morts. Pendant ce temps, les adolescents s'étaient réfugiés dans le dortoir des serpentards, désert à l'heure actuelle. Les plus jeunes étaient retournés chez eux, et ils avaient les lieux pour eux tous seuls. Qu'il y ait deux griffondors et une serdaigle avec eux n'avait pas d'importance.

Après avoir montré les talents d'Asclépios à ses amis, serrant les dents à la contrepartie qui était bien ce qu'il pensait, Ceb s'était installé contre Draco sur le lit, les autres prenant place également. Grâce à la carte du zodiaque, aucun des jeunes n'aurait à faire un passage à l'infirmerie, et ce dernier évitait à Blaise et Neville des soins lourds et douloureux. Ceb assumait parfaitement la fatigue supplémentaire que ça lui faisait récolter. Ce n'était rien qu'une potion d'énergie ne pouvait gérer.

Comme s'il avait senti leur fatigue, Arian sauta immédiatement sur le lit, se frotta à chacun d'eux, avant de s'installer tout contre sa maitresse. La simple présence du chat et son aura apaisante suffit à tranquilliser les adolescents et les faire se relâcher doucement.

"Alors comme ça vous êtes amis tous les deux?" Demanda Draco en désignant Neville et Ceb du menton.

"Ami… c'est un bien grand mot." Lui répondit Neville d'un ton bien plus assuré que son habitude. "Mais allié, oui."

"Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai serpentard non?" Fit remarquer Theo, intrigué par le changement d'attitude.

"Ma grand-mère était au courant depuis le tout début que ça aurait pu être moi à la place d'Harry Potter. Elle m'a élevé en connaissance de cause, et m'a appris depuis tout petit à passer inaperçu, et à me faire sous-estimer. J'aurais pu aller à Serpentard, mais ça aurait grillé ma couverture. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé le rouge et l'or." Rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Ce que je me demande, c'est comment vous avez pu devenir alliés, en si peu de temps." Intervint Draco, bluffé.

Lui-même s'était laissé approché étonnamment vite par le nouveau et sa sœur, mais ils étaient dans la même maison, et partageaient le même dortoir, en plus des mêmes valeurs.

"Luna." Lâcha seulement Ceb.

"Quoi Luna?" Demanda Blaise, ne comprenant pas la logique.

"Luna connaissait parfaitement Neville. Elle ne s'est sans doute jamais laissé berner par son masque, ni par les vôtres d'ailleurs, et elle nous a tout de suite cerné avec ma sœur. C'est elle qui nous a abordé en premier, avant même d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express ; c'est elle qui a incité Neville à prendre contact avec nous." Lui expliqua l'héritier Black.

"En gros c'est une manipulatrice de génie." S'extasia Blaise, se prenant une tape sur le bras de la part de Ginny." Interdiction de prendre un tel regard d'admiration vis-à-vis d'une autre fille." Le rabroua la rouquine, faisant rire les autres. Ils avaient bien besoin de décompresser.

"Au fait, ça dure depuis quand vous deux?" Demanda Draco alors que tous se posaient la même question.

"Euh.. depuis… il regarda sa montre. Environ deux heures?" Murmura le métis.

Les autres soupirèrent alors que la rousse lui redonnait une de ses tapes.

"Officiellement !" Rajouta-t-il pour se racheter, faisant référence au moment où il avait enlacé la rouquine dans la grande salle juste à la fin des combats.

"Mouai." Bougonna la jeune fille, récoltant un petit sourire narquois de son petit ami.

"Laissez moi deviner. Luna?" Ricana Ceb, faisant rougir les deux tourtereaux et pouffer la blondinette.

Vraiment une manipulatrice de génie. Mais le fait est qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, et que la rouquine pourrait totalement s'émanciper des Weasley grâce à lui. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire renaitre la lignée des Prewett, après avoir continué celle des Zabini?

Une femme pouvait effectivement transmettre le nom de sa lignée, une fois qu'elle avait fait perdurer celle de son époux. Et qui sait, peut-être un héritier magique des Prewett se montrerait-il, lui donnant toute la légitimité qu'elle pourrait vouloir.

"Et nous? On peut considérer être ensembles?" Demanda alors Theo à Alya, qui s'était remise contre lui une fois installée dans le dortoir.

"Invite moi au bal qui fêtera la mort de cet imbécile de mage noir et tu auras ta réponse." Répliqua-t-elle, mais sans bouger de sa position.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il croisa le regard d'avertissement de Cebalrai, assorti d'un léger haussement de sourcils semblant le mettre au défit de dire quelque chose. "Ok, ils ont intérêt à ne pas trop trainer à l'organiser."

Il sentit la jeune fille sourire, et il s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Après tout, même s'ils se détendaient maintenant tous ensembles et essayaient de penser à autre chose, ils étaient des sangpurs, et ils avaient un standing et des traditions à respecter.

Les amourettes d'école échappaient aux formalités, mais il espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas de cette histoire. Il ferait donc les choses bien, et la première étape était la patience, et montrer patte blanche au frère surprotecteur.

"Et vous?" Demanda-t-il en désignant Draco et le frère en question.

"Tu es vraiment obligé de poser toutes ces questions." Soupira le blond. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de l'héritier Black depuis les vacances de noël et ses insinuations à ce moment là. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

"Tu as deviné mon point de vue." Répondit Ceb en regardant le blond. "Il n'a pas changé."

Ce dernier haussa les épaules."Je suppose qu'on officialisera pendant ce fameux bal, mais je peux déjà dire que je préfère largement cette alternative à m'afficher avec une potiche et vivre un mensonge pour préserver les apparences. Tu m'offres une vraie vie en accord avec mes croyances et mes préférences, qu'est ce que je peux bien trouver à y redire?"

Ce n'était pas un oui, mais ça y ressemblait fortement, et tout le monde le prit ainsi. Sans parler du regard du blond qui démentait toute la froideur qui pouvait paraitre dans ses paroles. Les Malefoy n'étaient pas les rois de l'étalage de sentiments, et Draco ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais Ceb lui offrait réellement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu sans jamais se l'avouer. Il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion.

Pour l'instant, ils allaient continuer leur petite vie d'étudiant, avoir leurs aspic, puis ils vivraient leur vie comme ils l'entendaient, sans que personne n'y trouve rien redire. Mais Draco nota soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit de faire toutes les recherches nécessaires à ce fameux rituel qu'avait mentionné Cebalrai. Il le lui faudrait pour justifier son couple auprès de ses parents et du reste de la société sang pur. S'ils le mettaient en place, ils n'en seraient que plus respectés, car la magie bénissait l'enfant, _les_ enfants, ainsi créé.

Mais ils avaient encore le temps d'y penser.

Finalement, ils finirent par tous sommeiller, laissant la fatigue les rattraper.


	28. Chapter 27 La vie reprend son cours

_Coucou, voilà la suite, pas d'épilogue pour le moment ^^ Il y aura encore quelques chapitres avant ^^_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 27** : La vie reprend son cours

Les jours qui suivirent furent eux aussi pas mal bouleversés. Ceb et Alya furent interviewés par les journaux, de même que Neville, qui avait tué le serpents de Voldemort, mais aussi les professeurs, et plusieurs élèves qui avaient assisté à toute la bataille.

Les procès s'étaient enchainés. De nombreux mangemorts étaient morts durant les combats, et la majorité voulait faire des survivants des exemples.

Les Black y avaient mis le holà en intervenant pour Severus Snape. Avoir un jaguar géant qui venait témoigner dans un procès avait été l'événement de la journée, mais personne n'avait effectivement rien pu trouver à y redire. Un gardien magique protégeait ses héritiers, il ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger, donc s'il parlait en faveur de Severus Snape, c'est que ce dernier ne représentait pas un danger pour eux. Il avait donc été relâché, avec juste l'obligation de séjourner à Poudlard pour les cinq ans à venir et d'y continuer l'enseignement.

C'était un moindre mal, même s'il aurait bien aimé faire enfin des recherches pour lui-même. Il comprenait que l'école n'avait pas besoin de son départ alors qu'il fallait déjà trouver un remplaçant pour la métamorphose, McGonagall ne pouvant assurer ce poste en plus d'être directrice, et pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Il reprenait en effet son poste de maitre de potion, Slughorn faisant partie des pertes du côté des adultes lors de la bataille.

Si le procès du père de Theo avait été vite bouclé, sa culpabilité ne faisant aucun doute au vu de ses actions et du témoignage de son fils même, celui des Malefoy avait été plus laborieux. Personne ne souhaitait ré-entrainer la présence de Regulus, or Narcissa étant à l'origine une Black, ils pouvaient être sur qu'il se montreraient si le procès n'était pas juste.

Finalement, Lucius avait été condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement, suivis de cinq ans d'assignation à domicile. Il perdait également tout droit sur le nom des Malefoy, devant tout céder à son fils, ce qui était en réalité déjà fait.

Narcissa serait seulement assignée à domicile, personne n'ayant pu prouvé qu'elle avait un jour porté la marque même si elle était sur place le jour de l'attaque. Elle n'était que complice. En plus, le couple avait aidé à l'arrestation de Bellatrix Black. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs eu perpétuité, la mort de Sirius Black se rajoutant au fait qu'elle était une mangemort confirmée. S'il était resté des détraqueurs, elle en aurait reçu le baisé immédiat, mais les créatures de cauchemar avaient rejoint Voldemort, et s'étaient volatilisées après son décès.

Personne ne les regrettait.

En quelques jours, tous les procès avaient été bouclés, des dizaines d'articles étaient parus, le ministère était en train d'être purgé, et Poudlard en train d'être restaurée. Heureusement, seule la grande salle avait été touchée, et après une semaine seulement, le château allait pouvoir rouvrir, ce qui n'entrainerait qu'un très faible retard dans le programme.

Encore une semaine après, le ministère annonçait le fameux bal que Ceb et Alya pressentaient. C'était obligé. Le grand mage noir de ce siècle venait d'être vaincu, il avait divisé le pays pendant des années, il fallait maintenant le rassembler, et quoi de mieux qu'une fête, quelques récompenses, et le tout relaté dans la presse.

Neville avait officiellement demandé à Luna d'être sa fiancée, même s'ils n'iraient plus loin que lorsque la jeune fille aurait fini Poudlard. Blaise et Ginny sortaient ensembles, mais comptaient d'abord mieux se connaitre et tâter le terrain avant d'officialiser quoi que ce soit. Si la mère du métis ne trouvait priori rien à y redire, l'ambiance était un peu tendue du côté des rouquins. Le fait que Ron était toujours à Ste Mangouste en soins intensifs n'adoucissait pas l'atmosphère. Les sorts étaient définitifs, et en prime, il était devenu muet, ce qui était une bénédiction du point de vue de presque tout le monde en fait.

Le rouquin le plus acharné à obtenir la succession des Weasley hors jeu, Bill avait pu annoncer ses fiançailles avec l'héritière des Delacourts, et la venue prochaine de leur enfant. Molly n'avait pas très bien pris le fait qu'il ait choisi une vélane, mais vu le choix que s'apprêtait à faire sa cadette, elle s'estimait plutôt heureuse finalement.

Après toutes les pertes, Harry, Hermione, et maintenant le sort de Ron, Mollie Weasley avait désespérément besoin de bonnes nouvelles. Même si la fiancée de Bill n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu, l'enfant à naitre était une bonne nouvelle, et un nouvel espoir.

Ceb se demandait si le rouquin savait que son cadet était une telle enflure, ou s'il avait juste fait preuve de prudence élémentaire au vu des traditions familiales en attendant le dernier moment pour annoncer la nouvelle. En tout cas, il était content pour lui, Fleur avait l'air vraiment amoureuse, et peut-être que le fait que l'ainé hérite allait remettre les Weasley sur le chemin des nobles maisons reconnues.

En tout cas, les autres frères roux n'avaient pas l'air d'être pressés de se reproduire, même si Percy sortait avec une certaine Pénelope Dauclaire et avait clairement fait la moue devant la future paternité de son ainé. Il se voyait peut-être déjà héritier des Weasley, se pensant le seul dans une relation stable. Après tout, tout le monde connaissait la volonté de Percy de vouloir s'élever dans la société et sortir de sa condition de pauvre. Mais apparemment, il était juste déçu, et n'irait pas plus loin.

Pour ce qui était de Alya et Theo, ainsi que Ceb et Draco, ils avaient gardé un comportement relativement neutre cette semaine, et comme promis, Theo demanda à Alya d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Elle accepta immédiatement sa proposition, même s'il n'était pas question de plus pour l'instant. Elle ne comptait pas aller trop vite, et juste profiter de cette année pour voir si ça pouvait fonctionner.

Elle pouvait compter sur son frère pour calmer son prétendant d'un regard noir s'il n'avait ne serait-ce que l'idée d'aller trop vite pour elle. Et il semblait bien l'avoir compris, et le prendre plutôt avec philosophie.

Draco et Ceb allaient suivre le même chemin, déclenchant une mini révolution en se présentant en couple au bal. Cela faisait sans doute des décennies que deux sangspurs héritiers ne s'étaient pas officiellement mis en couple. Ca restait assez courant pour les fils suivant, pour qui avoir un héritier n'était pas demandé, ou pour les sang-mêlés ou nés moldus qui n'avaient pas non plus cette contrainte. Mais le couple Malfoy-Black défrayait la chronique.

En tout cas, ils s'étaient bien amusé à ce bal. Rien que de voir le regard des autres avait été jouissif, et la partie remise des ordres de Merlin également. Voir deux serpentard le recevoir, associé à un griffondor, et s'entendant parfaitement entre eux, ça avait fait la Une pendant des jours.

Mais ils avaient malgré tout, tout fait, pour ne pas recevoir le nom de sauveurs. Ils s'étaient battus ensembles, la baguette qui avait mis fin à Voldemort n'était pas importante. L'important, c'est qu'ils s'étaient tous battus ensembles, Serpentards, Griffondors, Poufsouffles, et Serdaigles.

Voldemort avait attaqué la famille Black, et elle avait répondu. Voldemort avait attaqué la famille Longdubas, et elle avait répondu. Voldemort s'était attaqué à tous les sorciers, et leurs enfants s'étaient rebellés. Et maintenant cet idiot était mort. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir.

Ceb ne résista également pas à lancer quelques mots au sujet d'Harry Potter, jetant un froid sur l'assemblée. Mais il y tenait. Cette guerre avait fait des morts, des coupables, mais également beaucoup d'innocents dont la majorité des noms resteraient oubliés. Il ne voulait pas que le nom d'Harry reste oublié, même s'il appartenait au passé.

Il avait fini par réellement y penser comme le filleul de Sirius, quelqu'un qui aurait du faire partie de sa famille, de la famille de Ceb et Alya Black. Il voulait que les autres le sache, et qu'ils regrettent leur aveuglement. Neville le soutint dans cette tache, assurant que la prophétie n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges que tout le monde avait cru. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Voldemort, c'était tout le monde qui s'était battu et avait vaincu.

Les choses finirent donc par se tasser, la vie reprenant son cours normal.

C'est ainsi que le groupe hétéroclite, auquel il ne manquait qu'un poufsouffle, se retrouva sur le bord du lac. Alya avait repris sa place habituelle, contre Theo, la tête posée sur son épaule. La seule différence était que ce dernier l'enlaçait désormais dans ses bras quand elle se mettait ainsi.

Blaise était adossé à un arbre, Ginny entre ses jambes, de même que Neville et Luna, Moonless autour du cou de cette dernière. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, l'esprit renard ne quittait jamais sa maitresse, et elle avait été grandement soulagée qu'il apprécie son petit ami. Ceb et Draco avaient pris modèle sur Alya et son petit ami. Chaque couple se rapprochait doucement, même s'ils restaient peu expansifs devant le reste des étudiants.

Enfin, peu expansifs… pour tous les couples sauf celui de Ginny. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à sauter dans les bras de Blaise dès le matin, et à l'enlacer devant tout le monde. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs loin de s'en plaindre. Elle avait même commencé à l'embrasser chaque jour dès qu'elle le croisait.

Si cette action l'avait au début rendu rouge tomate, aux couleurs de sa maison, le geste était devenu rapidement totalement naturel. Elle comptait bien par ses gestes, faire comprendre à tout le monde que oui, une griffondor était éprise d'un serpentard, une Weasley (bientôt Prewett) d'un Zabini, et oui ça allait pouvoir marcher sur le long terme.

Elle avait d'ailleurs été rapidement suivi par Luna, qui la soutenait en adoptant quasiment le même comportement avec Neville, faisant à chaque fois rougir ce dernier. Bien que sa façade timide et maladroite n'était que cela, une façade, il semblait qu'il allait mettre du temps à s'habituer à se faire embrasser chaque jour. Les autres ne se gênaient d'ailleurs pas pour le charrier à ce sujet.

"Ca vous dirait de se retrouver pour la sortie à Pré au Lard de ce week-end?" Lança Neville.

La nouvelle avait en effet été donné au petit déjeuner, et chacun avait hâte d'aller s'y détendre.

"Bien sur." Affirma Blaise après un regard vers sa rouquine.

"C'est ok pour nous." Confirma Ceb, approuvé par Draco, Alya, et Theo.

"On se retrouve au portail et on y va ensemble?" Demanda Ginny.

"Oui, ce serait plus sympa." Approuva Luna.

"On pourra faire les boutiques ensembles, et puis aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais." Proposa la griffondor.

"Merlin merci tu n'as pas proposé le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu !" S'exclama Draco portant dramatiquement une main à son front.

"Ne lui donnes pas des idées pitié…" Souffla Ceb.

"Tu le connais?" Lui demanda le blond étonné.

"Rien que de voir ses rideaux roses de l'extérieur la dernière fois, et d'entendre ce que les couples en disent me donne envie de fuir." Répliqua ce dernier.

"Et tu as bien raison." Approuva gravement Draco. "Pansy a réussi à m'y emmener une seule fois, je crois que c'est devenu mon pire cauchemar…"

"Tu n'exagères pas un peu." Pouffa Ginny, se moquant du blond.

Mais ce dernier garda son air très sérieux. "Tu ne rigoles pas?.." Souffla-t-elle, éberluée.

"Ce salon de thé est le cauchemar des mecs." Lui assura-t-il. "Si l'un d'eux t'y emmène deux fois de suite, tu peux être sur qu'il tient à toi, énormément." Insista-t-il, jetant un regard narquois vers Blaise.

"Ne lui donnes pas des idées…" Marmonna ce dernier. "Je ne pourrais même pas lui refuser…" Rajouta-t-il dans sa barbe, faisant sourire la rouquine qui le remercia d'un baisé sur la joue.

"Tu es trop mignon. T'inquiètes pas. Les Trois Balais, ça me conviens très bien."

"Merlin soit loué, j'ai trouvé la meilleure !" Lâcha-t-il dans un rire, faisant pouffer également les autres devant ses pitreries.

"Et toi Alya? Tu voudrais y aller?" Lui demanda doucement Theo, souhaitant lui faire plaisir, mais appréhendant un peu la réponse quand même."

"Même pas en rêve!" Pouffa-t-elle. "Sauf si tu y tiens vraiment." Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tendre et légèrement provocateur.

"Non c'est bon ça ira !" Répliqua-t-il précipitamment en levant les mains.

"Je ne comprend vraiment pas cet engouement pour ce salon. Si au moins elle changeait la décoration…"

"On a vraiment trouvé les meilleures." S'extasia Theo, approuvé par les autres.

Neville n'avait même pas à demander son avis à Luna. Elle était indifférente à ce genre de choses, l'aimant pour ce qu'il était, et ce, peu importe le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Mais il était bien d'accord avec les serpentards, ils avaient vraiment trouvé les meilleures. Et ce n'est pas Ceb et Draco qui allaient se plaindre non plus.


	29. Chapter 28 Rentrée en septième année

_Coucou, voilà la suite, avec un jour de retard, toutes mes excuses pour ça. Ce chapitre apportera quelques réponses à certaines questions posées il y a un moment. Je vous laisse lire la suite pour en savoir plus ^^_

 _Merci à tous pour vo reviews, et bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 28** : Rentrée en septième année

Le jour de la rentrée en septième année, Ceb et Alya retrouvèrent tous leurs amis sur le quai de la gare de King Cross où ils s'étaient donné rendez vous. Chacun avait hâte de revoir les autres, et principalement ceux qui étaient en couple. L'été n'avait en effet pas été de tout repos, et ils avaient eu très peu de temps pour se voir.

Entre les histoires d'héritage, les suites des nombreux procès qui avaient eu lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, les journalistes dont certains demandaient encore des informations et des interviews… Les héritiers n'avaient au début pas su où donner de la tête.

Heureusement, les choses s'étaient calmées, et encore plus avec l'approche de la rentrée. Ils avaient même pu faire leurs courses tranquillement. Enfin, ça, c'était surement parce que Ceb et Alya avaient invité les autres à venir les faire sur les Allées de l'Aube et du Crépuscule. Nul doute que certains journaliste avaient du faire le pied de grue un moment au chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer bredouille. Tant pis pour les vautours.

Au moins, ce jour là, ils s'étaient bien amusés, faisant découvrir aux anglais ce lieu beaucoup moins manichéen et tout aussi fournis.

Mais maintenant, il était temps de reprendre les études, et de laisser de côté pour une années les histoires de famille et de politique. Heureusement, Draco pouvait compter sur sa mère pour jouer les intermédiaires jusqu'à la fin de l'année, de même que Theo à qui elle rendrait ce service. Les jumeaux Black, eux, avaient toute confiance en Androméda.

Ils se rappelaient d'ailleurs avec émotion de la rencontre avec leur tante durant l'été. C'est aussi à cette occasion qu'ils avaient revu Remus, pour la première fois sous cette identité, qui a leur grande surprise était en couple avec Nymphadora Tonk, leur cousine de quelques années plus âgée qu'eux. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé ce couple s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu sous leurs yeux, mais le fait était là. Et apparemment, ça faisait déjà un petit moment au vu du ventre arrondi de la métamorphomage.

Le décès d'Harry Potter avait été un véritable coup dur pour le loup-garou, mais il avait apparemment repris le dessus grâce aux attentions de Dora. Conscient que la vie pouvait s'arrêter bien trop tôt, il avait cédé à ses avances, et se retrouvait maintenant dans la position extrêmement stressante d'un futur papa.

La rencontre entre les jumeaux et lui n'avait pas été facile. Le loup-garou ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux, dont Sirius lui avait caché l'existence. La ressemblance physique n'était pas faite pour aider. Il l'avait pris au début pour une trahison, avant de finalement comprendre que c'était uniquement pour leur survie et celle de sa lignée. Ils ne seraient sans doute jamais aussi proches qu'ils auraient du l'être, en tant que enfants de maraudeur et maraudeur, mais ils garderaient quand même contact et même sans doute plus vu qu'ils étaient cousin avec sa femme.

Androméda par contre, les avait tout de suite adopté, et s'était comporté avec eux comme une grand-mère attentionnée. S'ils n'avaient pas su comment le prendre ou réagir au début, ils avaient fini par s'y faire, et à répondre à ses attentions, amenant un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Voir que la lignée des Black allait continuer semblait lui tenir réellement à cœur. Elle qui avait été reniée par ses parents à cause de son choix d'époux, elle n'en voulait qu'à eux, pas aux Black en général. Penser que son nom allait disparaitre lui avait fait du mal.

Elle leur avait même avoué avoir un temps souhaité donner naissance à un héritier malgré son reniement, ce qui aurait été une énorme revanche vis-à-vis de son ancienne famille. Mais maintenant, Ceb et Alya étaient là, représentants d'un nouvel espoir.

Elle était encore plus heureuse de penser que Sirius, qu'elle avait toujours pensé seul, avait connu l'amour au moins pour un temps. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Regulus, elle avait obtenu le nom de la mère des jumeaux, et avait pu leur parler du peu qu'elle savait d'elle.

Marlène Mc Kinnon était dans la même année que Sirius à Poudlard, et Androméda s'était souvenue de lettres qui parlaient d'elle à une époque, durant la septième année du brun. Ils avaient flirté, mais elle n'avait pas su que c'était allé plus loin.

Ca avait fait plus qu'étrange aux jumeaux d'entendre parler de cette femme qui était leur mère, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu.

De Regulus, ils savaient qu'elle était morte un an environ après leur naissance dans cette histoire réécrite. S'ils n'étaient pas devenu Ceb et Alya, elle serait morte de la même manière, mais sans enfant. La magie avait changé ce léger détail, mais pour le reste, elle avait bien eu une liaison secrète avec Sirius. Elle œuvrait pour l'ordre du Phénix, et était décédée dans un raid avec toute sa famille. Personne n'avait su qu'elle avait été enceinte. Elle était plutôt solitaire, et disparaissait parfois plusieurs mois en ne donnant des nouvelles que par hibou, et encore…

Jusque là, ce manque d'information ne les avait jamais gêné, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils aimaient bien entendre Androméda leur raconter des histoires et anecdotes. Même Remus y avait apporté son grain de sel. Avec les années, même s'ils n'avaient réellement vécus que trois ans en tant que Ceb et Alya avant leur entrée à Poudlard, des souvenirs d'une enfance avec Regulus leurs étaient venus. La magie avait petit à petit comblé leur mémoire, remplaçant leur passé traumatisant par une enfance tranquille faite de jeux et de magie au manoir de Caerdydd. C'est cela surtout qui les avait aidé à se séparer totalement de Harry et Hermione.

C'est grâce à cela qu'ils pouvaient chacun savourer maintenant leur début de relation avec Theo et Draco. D'ailleurs, en rentrant dans le train pour le trajet vers Poudlard, ils se blottirent avec plaisir contre leur compagnon, discutant tranquillement en attendant de retrouver le château.

oOo

En arrivant dans la grande salle, Ceb marqua une seconde d'étonnement à la vue de la table des professeurs, bientôt suivi par Alya qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise.

Curieux de leur réaction, les autres suivirent leur regard.

"Il ne vous avait pas prévenu?" Demanda Neville avec un petit sourire.

"Non, le cachotier. C'est pas parce qu'on s'est rencontré que cet été qu'il ne pouvait pas nous tenir au courant. " Bougonna Ceb.

A la table des professeur, Remus remarqua leur arrivée, et lança un bref clin d'œil aux jumeaux Black, assorti d'un immense sourire de sa femme à ses côtés. Apparemment, les nouveaux professeurs de DCFM et métamorphose avaient bien été trouvés, et Dora pourrait assumer seule les lendemains de pleine lune pour son mari. Elle avait un don pour la deuxième matière, mais avec son statut d'aurore, la première ne lui poserait pas de soucis.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vaut l'aurore Tonk, mais il faut avouer que Lupin n'était pas trop mal comme prof…" Admit Draco avec une légère réticence.

"Il a déjà été prof?" Demanda Alya, surprise surtout de la réaction du blond.

Theo lui lança un regard curieux, avant de se rappeler que les jumeaux n'étaient arrivés que l'année dernière, et que personne ne leur avait parlé du professeur Lupin. Apparemment, il ne leur en avait pas non parlé lors de leur rencontre cet été.

En effet, s'ils ne s'étaient que très peu vu, les amis avaient communiqué par hibou de manière plus que fréquente. Helwr avait été au moins aussi souvent au manoir Malefoy qu'à Caerdydd, et avait visité aussi tous les autres. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas le seul oiseau du groupe, sinon, elle aurait fini totalement épuisée.

Le fait était que tous étaient au courant de la rencontre des jumeaux avec leur famille éloignée issue d'Androméda. D'ailleurs, les deux sœurs Black avaient pu légèrement se réconcilier grâce à ça, même si la distance qu'elles avaient mis entre elles mettrait bien plus qu'un mois ou deux avant de vraiment se réduire.

Bref, Ceb et Alya ne savaient pas pour Lupin. Draco et Theo se firent donc un devoir de leur expliquer quand le loup-garou avait été un de leur prof, et le pourquoi il était parti.

"Snape est vraiment rancunier…" Souffla Ceb en 'apprenant' que c'était lui qui avait fait renvoyer le loup-garou.

"D'un autre côté, moi aussi je l'aurais été si j'avais failli me faire bouffer…" Ricana Blaise en haussant les épaules, se récoltant une tape de Ginny derrière la nuque.

"Eh! c'était pour quoi ça?!" Râla-t-il immédiatement.

"Il n'aurait pas failli se faire bouffer s'il n'avait pas suivi Harry et Hermione en douce et qu'il les avait écouté." Le tança la rouquine.

"Tu as l'air d'en savoir bien beaucoup sur le sujet."

"Ils m'ont tout raconté." Expliqua-t-elle, en oubliant volontairement le nom de Ron dans l'histoire.

"En fait, en parlant de rancune, je ne parlais pas que de ça." Intervint Ceb. "D'après Regulus, Sirius et ses amis n'étaient pas tendre avec les Serpentard, ni avec lui, ni avec Snape. Sa rancune tient depuis leurs histoires de gosse."

Draco haussa légèrement un sourcil. Vus les rapports à l'époque entre lions et serpents, encore pire que maintenant, ce n'était pas étonnant.

"En tout cas, il n'a pas été rancunier vis-à-vis de vous donc il y a du progrès. J'imagine même pas s'il vous avait traité comme Potter…"

"Ils sont des serpents, il ne pouvait pas." Ricana Neville. "Si vous aviez été à Griffondor, il aurait sans doute été beaucoup moins coulant."

"D'un autre coté, il n'allait pas rejeter quelqu'un qui lui demandait des références en potions avancées dès le premier jour." Intervint Alya en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

"Attendez… vous l'avez fait exprès?" Percuta Theo après une seconde, faisant légèrement écarquiller les yeux des autres.

"En partie seulement. Le côté pitoyable des cours de Slughorn a bien aidé. On aurait sans doute attendu un peu plus autrement. Mais Regulus nous avait prévenu que Snape risquait de mal prendre notre arrivée, fils et fille et Sirius etc."

"Serpentards…" Souffla Ginny en secouant la tête.

"Evidemment." Acquiescèrent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire. "Et puis, on ne pouvait pas laisser l'occasion d'apprendre d'un véritable maitre de potion de ce niveau."

Leurs amis secouèrent la tête à nouveau. Serpentards, et accros aux potions…

En tout cas, Draco allait soigneusement omettre de dire à son parrain que les jumeaux étaient en partie allé le voir la première fois en toute connaissance de cause pour se le mettre dans leur poche. Non, il allait soigneusement enfouir cette information très loin dans son esprit et ne jamais la mentionner.

Severus serait capable le prendre mal un an après, même si le fait qu'il était un aussi bon maitre de potion était au moins aussi important pour les Black. Il avait tendance à ne retenir que ce qu'il souhaitait, et qu'il ait été en partie manipulé par des serpents de seize ans, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.


	30. Chapter 29 Duel sensuel

_Merci pour reviews, voici enfin la suite avec à nouveau un jour de retard -_-_

 _Je sais que certains aimeraient bien que Ceb et Alya racontent la "vérité" sur leur passé, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, tout simplement parce que cette "vérité" n'existe plus. La magie a fait en sorte que les jumeaux soient distincts de Harry et Hermione, seule Luna a su grâce à son don, mais elle n'a jamais jugé utile d'en parler, et ne le fera sans doute jamais._

 _En tout cas, bonne lecture pour la suite!_

 _Le titre n'est sans doute pas exactement ce à quoi vous vous attendez ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 29** : Duel sensuel

"Bien, j'ose espérer que les ingrédients volants dont j'ai entendu parlé l'année passée n'auront pas cours dans cette salle." Commença Snape d'un regard sombre en regardant chacun des étudiants, faisant se tasser certains sur leur chaise.

Une fois sur qu'il avait bien été compris, il nota rapidement une recette au tableau derrière lui.

"Les ingrédients sont devant vous, vous avez une heure." Lança-t-il, donnant le départ pour la préparation de la potion du jour.

Comme prévu, le cours fut beaucoup plus calme qu'aucun cours de potion de l'an passé. La seule présence de Snape faisait se tenir à carreaux la plupart des élèves, même et surtout les Griffondors. Personne n'avait oublié sa langue acérée et ses punitions. De plus, l'absence de Ron, qui ne pourrait faire sa septième année suite à ses ennuis de santé rendait le risque d'ingrédients volants nettement moins probable.

C'était lui le meneur et le plus volontaire pour gâcher les potions d'autrui. Les relations entre les lions et les serpents étaient nettement moins tendues depuis son absence, et aussi depuis que Ginny sortait avec Blaise.

L'heure se déroula donc sans incidents notables, et Ceb qui faisait équipe avec Draco pour cette fois rendit une potion parfaite avec un petit sourire. Même en ayant hâte d'être au cours suivant, il n'avait commis aucune erreur, étant aussi doué en potion que Harry avait été pitoyable dans cette matière.

Le cours auquel il avait hâte de participer était la DCFM, qui ce jour là suivait les potions, et aurait lieu pour la première fois avec Remus. Les jumeaux étaient impatients de le voir faire cours, les souvenirs des cours de troisième année leurs paraissant tellement lointain qu'ils s'apparentaient plus à un songe diffus.

oOo

"Bon, bien que je n'ai aucun doute quant aux notes de mon prédécesseur, nous allons commencer par une série de duels pour vous évaluer." Commença Remus après s'être présenté et avoir salué sa classe.

"J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu." Murmura Ceb en prenant place sur l'un des tapis invoqué par le professeur.

"Au détail près que l'année dernière, Severus, lui, avait carrément des doutes vis-à-vis de son prédécesseur." Ricana Draco, récoltant une grimace de Blaise et Theo à ce souvenir.

Devant le haussement de sourcil de son vis-à-vis, il répondit. "Je te raconterai. Une vraie catastrophe cette prof…"

Un souvenirs flou traversa l'esprit de Ceb. Ah, oui, Ombrage. Il ne regrettais pas de l'avoir oubliée celle là. Enfin, l'entendre raconter par Draco pourrait être amusant.

Ils se tinrent droit l'un en face de l'autre, baguette prête.

"A mon signal… Commencez." Lança Remus en se déplaçant entre les différents duos, prenant garde à ne pas les gêner, et à vérifier que les sortilèges restaient bien confinés dans les barrières des tapis.

Même si tout comme les ingrédients de potion, les sorts avaient tendance à voler moins bas cette année, mieux valait être prudent. Chaque tapis qui délimitait une aire de duel pour un couple d'étudiant était entouré d'un champ de protection. Ca évitait le risque de sortilège dans le dos du voisin, volontaire ou non.

Tout en surveillant et évaluant tout le monde, le loup-garou s'attarda un peu plus sur les duels de Ceb et Alya, curieux de voir leur manière de combattre. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'estimer heureux et rassuré que l'un comme l'autre ne présentait pas beaucoup de points communs avec Sirius sur ce point là.

L'animagus chien ne montrait aucune prudence en combattant, et faisait montre d'une arrogance propre à exaspérer n'importe quel adversaire. Ca pouvait porter ses fruits, mais ça avait aussi causé sa perte.

Ceb était bien plus prudent, même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il était très doué. Ca se voyait que ce n'était pas son père qui l'avait entrainé, mais il était bon. Chacun de ses duels avec l'héritier Malefoy était plutôt serré, mais aucune humiliation n'avait lieu pour le perdant, ce qui lui plut. Alya était un peu plus vicieuse dans ses combats, et n'était certainement pas à négliger non plus même si son niveau global était plus bas. Elle avait par contre une manière d'utiliser certains sorts tout à fait originale.

Remus hocha la tête. Leur enseigner allait lui plaire. D'autant plus que les autres Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air décidés à lui causer des ennuis. Il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais c'était sa plus grande crainte en reprenant l'enseignement : devoir faire face à l'hostilité de ceux qui l'avaient déjà connu deux ans plus tôt.

Si certains le regardaient de haut, ce n'était pas le cas des meneurs des serpents, et c'était l'essentiel même si ça l'étonnait un peu. Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Black, les autres n'iraient pas contre eux.

"Parfait!" Les stoppa-t-il après presque une heure de combats non-stop agrémentés de conseils divers. "Pendant la pause de trente minute pour vous reposer, ouvrez vos livres à la page vingt. Qui peut me parler des boucliers mobiles." Lança-t-il.

Quelques mains se levèrent timidement alors que les étudiants en profitaient pour reprendre leur souffle.

Une fois la théorie bouclée, Remus les fit à nouveau lever pour les vingt dernières minutes.

"Bien, la fin de l'heure sera consacrée à l'entrainement. Ceux qui réussiront sans soucis seront dispensés de devoirs. Pour les autres, vous devrez vous entrainer pour le prochain cours, en n'hésitant pas bien sur pas à demander à ceux qui auront réussi. Allez-y."

Alors que Ceb et Draco réussissaient sans trop de mal à invoquer un fameux bouclier mobile, ils le mirent en pratique dans de cours duels, comme certains autres également plus avancés.

Ce bouclier était bien plus petit qu'un protego classique, et bien moins gourmand en énergie du fait de sa taille. Il possédait l'avantage non négligeable de permettre de lancer des sorts en parallèle puisqu'il ne bouchait pas tout l'espace en face de soi, et de pouvoir intercepter les sorts adverses de façon plus précise. Par contre, il demandaient pour ça une bien plus grande concentration.

Un peu plus dosé en magie, il pouvait même renvoyer des sorts. Bientôt Ceb et Draco s'amusèrent à se renvoyer plusieurs rayons colorés par ce biais, testant la résistance de leur bouclier devant le regard amusé de leur professeur.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et un sort fini par briser le bouclier adverse à force de le percuter. Le hasard voulu que ça soit celui de Ceb, qui écarquilla les yeux devant le rayon mauve qui le frappa et l'envoya au tapis.

Il cligna des yeux avant de relever la tête, croisant le regard d'abord inquiet, puis finalement amusé de Draco en constatant qu'il n'avait rien. Par contre, sa chemise venait de voir disparaitre tous ses boutons. Il haussa un sourcil.

"C'était quoi ton sort?" Demanda-t-il intrigué.

"Mmm, moi j'aime plutôt l'effet." Répliqua Draco sans répondre à sa question.

L'héritier Black releva à nouveau les yeux, surpris par le ton, pour croiser le regard gourmand de son petit ami. Ah, oui, plus de boutons dit chemise à l'air. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il voulait jouer à ça?

Il se releva et reprit le duel sans prendre la peine de remettre son vêtement correctement. De toute manière il n'y avait plus de boutons. Il ne savait pas comment en invoquer, et n'était pas assez bon en métamorphose pour tenter de les remplacer. Il fallait bien un point faible hein. Tant pis, ça lui permettrait peut-être de déconcentrer son adversaire.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand ce fut le bouclier de Draco qui lâcha. Ce dernier essaya de se jeter au sol pour éviter le rayon pâle qui fonçait sur lui, mais il frôla quand même le haut de ses cheveux, et libéra ces derniers, précédemment retenus en catogan par un lien de cuir.

Le blond tâta d'abord précipitamment ses mèches argentées, de crainte d'en avoir perdues dans l'opération, avant de soupirer en constatant que ça n'était pas le cas. Il fusilla ensuite du regard son adversaire à cause de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Ses cheveux, c'était sacré par Merlin.

Mais il perdit bien vite son air bougon devant l'air qu'arborait l'héritier Black.

"Je te préfère comme ça." Rigola Ceb en haussant les épaules. "Mais si tu m'apprends ton sort pour faire disparaitre les boutons, ce sera mon prochain." Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire grivois.

"Je te l'apprendrai ce soir si tu veux." Répliqua Draco en penchant légèrement la tête, clairement séducteur, tout énervement envolé.

"Je vois que certains s'amusent bien." Ricana Remus en passant derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et légèrement rougir malgré leur maitrise. "Au moins vous maitrisez le bouclier." Les taquina-t-il. "Mais au cas où vous n'auriez pas entendu, l'heure est finie." Rajouta-t-il en réprimant difficilement un gloussement.

Les deux étudiants se dépêchèrent de ranger leur baguette sous le regard amusé de leurs amis avant de partir pour un déjeuner bien mérité.

"Vous n'auriez pas pu nous dire que c'était fini…" Bougonna Draco, vexé de s'être fait taquiner ainsi par le prof qu'il avait méprisé deux ans auparavant.

"Oh, non, c'était bien trop amusant à regarder." Gloussa Alya tandis que Blaise et Theo se taisaient sagement.

"Petite peste." Lui souffla Ceb, la faisant rire davantage.

"La petite peste peut très bien te reprendre tes nouveaux boutons." Le chicana-t-elle.

Elle était en effet meilleure en métamorphose, et s'était chargée du problème. Ca ne tiendrait sans doute pas beaucoup plus que la journée, mais ça serait largement suffisant. Ceb ferma soigneusement les lèvres. Son estomac criait famine, et il n'avait pas envie de devoir retourner se changer avant d'aller dans la grande salle.

Juste avant d'arriver à destination, Draco tira son voisin dans une alcôve discrètement.

"Un soucis?" Demanda Ceb, intrigué. Mais le reste d'une éventuelle question resta bloqué dans sa gorge à la vue de son blond.

Ce dernier le regardait avec un air bien trop sérieux, et en même temps une lueur dans les yeux qui le fit déglutir doucement.

"Si tu veux, on pourra continuer ce soir…" Murmura le blond en posant doucement sa main sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis. Lentement, il fit remonter un doigt sous la chemise de l'héritier Black, lui envoyant des frissons dans le bas du dos.

"Mm, ça pourrait être bien…" Souffla Cebalrai en humectant ses lèvres de sa langue.

Une partie de lui fut profondément satisfaite de voir Draco déglutir à son tour, hypnotisé par le spectacle.

C'était peut-être Ceb qui était à l'origine de leur mise en couple depuis la fin de l'année dernière, mais depuis, rien ne s'était vraiment passé. Ils avaient trouvé le temps dans le chamboulement de l'été de sortir une ou deux fois ensemble, mais n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que passer du temps dehors accompagné de quelques caresses, et encore, leurs devoirs se rappelaient bien trop rapidement à eux.

Revenus dans le calme des murs de Poudlard, deux simples adolescents, ils allaient pouvoir se comporter comme tels. Un même sourire étira leurs lèvres. Ils avaient hâte d'être à ce soir.

 _oOo_

 _Alors? Vous me détestez d'arrêter là? ^^_


	31. Chapter 30 Continuation

_Voilà la suite, avec je pense ce qu'un certain nombre attend impatiemment ^^_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture. Matez et bavez bien ^^_

 _Sinon j'espère pouvoir reposter avant mais ne vous inquiétez pas s'il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre avant début janvier, je vais en effet travailler non-stop à partir de cette semaine (noël et 1er janvier compris) (nuit comprise -_-) donc la parution dépendra de l'avancement de mon état de zombification ^^_

 _Joyeux Noël si je ne reviens pas avant !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 30** : Continuation

"Alors comme ça tu voulais qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé ce matin?" Demanda Ceb en se rapprochant de Draco.

Il se trouvaient tous les deux la chambre de préfet en chef du blond, et ce dernier bénissait aujourd'hui son statut. Certes, ça lui faisait une certaine masse de travail supplémentaire, mais grâce à ça, ce soir, ils pouvaient être tranquilles.

"On en était où déjà?" Demanda ce dernier en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras de son vis-à-vis en une caresse aérienne.

Ceb le regarda droit dans les yeux en déboutonnant une à une les attaches de sa chemise avec un petit sourire.

"Je crois que pour ma part, j'en étais là." Dit-il au bout de quelques minutes en écartant les deux pans, révélant son torse.

"Mmm, et si on se mettait à égalité." Suggéra Draco, qui avait déjà retiré son lien de cuir, dénouant ses cheveux et laissant les mèches blondes reposer sur ses épaules.

"Et si je m'en chargeais?"

Sans attendre réellement la réponse, Ceb s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, et posa ses mains sur sa chemise. Il lui laissa quelques secondes, le temps de protester s'il en avait envie, avant de s'attaquer lentement aux boutons. Il faisait bien attention à chaque fois à frôler la peau pâle en dessous du tissu, faisant frissonner son petit ami sous ses légers attouchements.

Ne souhaitant pas être en reste, Draco passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les libérant comme les siens. Mais comme ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes, il s'empressa de passer ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon, le distrayant dans son objectif.

Les mains du brun tremblaient en s'attaquant aux derniers boutons alors que celles du blond se faisaient plus pressantes sur sa peau. Mais il en vint finalement à bout.

Il lança un sourire satisfait à son vis-à-vis en découvrant totalement son torse, s'attardant un instant sur le triskell qui ornait sa clavicule, et le poussa brusquement vers un fauteuil derrière eux. Draco du retenir un glapissement devant la rapidité de l'action, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de protester.

Une bouche chaude s'écrasa sur la sienne, coupant cours à toute remarque, alors que Ceb prenait place sur ses genoux. Il se retint de gémir quand le baiser prit fin, et encra son regard dans celui de son ami. Perles orage contre orbes émeraude, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, reprenant leur souffle, avant de reprendre plus lentement.

Cette fois, Ceb pris son temps, et quand une langue vint le taquiner, il entrouvrit ses lèvres sans se faire prier. Mais cette dernière en se fit pas envahissante. Le blond le mordilla doucement, prenant lentement mais surement possession de cette bouche qui le tentait depuis ce matin, et déjà bien avant.

Leur langues dansèrent ensembles, se taquinant, se cherchant, sans pour autant chercher à dominer l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, leurs mains n'étaient pas inactives, profitant de chaque parcelle de peau à découvert. Elles exploraient, apprenaient, mémorisaient.

Bientôt, les chemises ne furent plus qu'un lointain souvenir, oubliées au sol.

Ce fut le blond qui le premier avança ses mains vers la ceinture de son partenaire. Il la défit lentement, lui laissant l'occasion de refuser s'il souhaitait se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient à l'instant. Mais le brun était bien trop occupé à savourer la bouche et le torse de son petit ami pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Comment Ceb se retrouva assis sur le fauteuil à la place du blond, il ne saurait le dire. Le fait est que c'était arrivé, et que sa ceinture était allée rejoindre sa chemise hors de sa portée. Immédiatement, les mains de Draco étaient partie explorer ce nouveau territoire.

Jusque là relativement sages, elles s'étaient contentées de frôler ses hanches, mais quand elle survolèrent une partie bien précise de son anatomie, il ferma les yeux en se raidissant, un frisson de plaisir le parcourant. Dans un mouvement de bassin inconscient, il essaya de revenir au contact, faisant glousser Draco.

"Un peu de patience." Lui souffla-t-il.

"Un peu de patience hein?" Ricana Ceb en posant fermement sa main sur la virilité de son vis-à-vis qui était déjà bien réveillée, provoquant un sifflement du blond.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir devant la mine amusée de l'héritier Black. Mais cette dernière se dissipa bien vite alors que le blond lui retirait complètement son pantalon. Il glissa alors lentement sa main dans le boxer, faisant à nouveau fermer les yeux à Cebalrai sous la vague de frissons.

Ce dernier était désormais totalement avachi dans le fauteuil, et fut rapidement incapable de faire autre chose que soupirer et gémir. Il se rendit à peine compte que Draco venait de faire disparaitre d'un sort le boxer encombrant qui le restreignait.

Il reprit par contre brutalement conscience de la réalité quand la main quitta son membre pour être remplacée par un souffle tiède.

La vision qu'il avait devant lui était hautement érotique. Pendant qu'il le masturbait, Draco s'était débarrassé il ne savait comment du reste de ses vêtements, et se retrouvait désormais aussi nu que lui. Il était accroupi entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses cuisses, et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son sexe.

Il déglutit.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça." Murmura-t-il, comme si parler plus fort risquait de briser ce moment.

"J'en ai envie." Lui répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Tout comme le blond était hautement désirable dans cette position, Cebalrai ne se rendait pas compte de l'aura qu'il dégageait ainsi, affalé dans le fauteuil, nu, offert à son compagnon. Draco ne pouvait pas y résister.

Il se pencha donc, soufflant à nouveau sur la virilité de son ami, la faisant frémir d'impatience. Puis lentement, presque timidement, il approcha ses lèvres. Quand il le posa enfin, commençant par de brefs coups de langue, Ceb poussa un profond soupir de bien être.

"Par Merlin…" Ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler, avant de s'étrangler quand le blond le pris en bouche sans prévenir.

Il perdit le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait à ce moment là. Ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans les mèches blondes, accompagnant les mouvements de son compagnon dans des gestes devenus anarchiques.

"Ahh, , je vais…" Bredouilla-t-il avant de se faire traverser par un vague de jouissance.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à revenir à lui, réalisant pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il releva les yeux qu'il avait clos sous le plaisir, ce fut pour tomber sur le regard profondément satisfait de Draco.

Soudain, les yeux de Ceb descendirent vers la virilité de son petit ami, et son sourcil se haussa. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

"Tu étais tellement bandant…" Lui souffla-t-il.

Par Salazar, il avait jouit en le masturbant. Le regard de Ceb se fit plus acéré.

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement." Murmura-t-il en tendant sa main, parcourant la hanche de son vis-à-vis.

Son autre main vint la rejoindre de l'autre côté, puis elle frôlèrent les fesses, les découvrant et incitant le blond à sa rapprocher. Une main resta à sa place alors que l'autre se saisissait de sa virilité, la faisant petit à petit retrouver toute sa vigueur.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, fiévreusement, et le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Un de ses genoux vint se caler sur le fauteuil alors que la main du brun s'activait de plus en plus, tantôt lentement, tantôt plus rapidement.

Progressivement, ils échangèrent leur place, le blond perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et Ceb très satisfait de voir cette expression sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Les cheveux défaits, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux mi-clos, le blond était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Cebalrai accéléra le rythme, sa deuxième main abandonnant les fesses du blond pour se concentrer sur son propre problème. Mais rien que l'image de son futur amant abandonné à ses soins était presque suffisante. Ils jouirent presque ensemble dans un râle animal, Ceb s'effondrant contre Draco.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence apaisant, seulement brisé par leur respiration encore un peu haletante.

"Et bien on peut dire que c'était une bonne conclusion à ce qu'on avait commencé ce matin non?" Lança Ceb d'une petite voix amusée.

"Mmm, il faudra qu'on recommence." Taquina immédiatement Draco en mordillant son cou.

"Quand tu veux beau blond." Sourit Cebalrai. "Mais dans l'immédiat, si on allait se doucher?"

"Ohh, douche coquine?"

"Obsédé." Ricana Ceb en prenant la direction de la salle de bain de son compagnon.

Dans sa chambre de préfet, ils devraient se contenter d'une douche, mais aucun des deux n'avait le courage de se rendre jusqu'aux bains des préfets.

Ils restèrent longuement sous le jet d'eau chaude, dénouant leurs muscles tout en se prodiguant quelques sages caresses. Leurs deux orgasmes quasiment à suivre les avait épuisés, et la tendresse remplaçait désormais le besoin. C'était tout aussi agréable.

"Tu restes dormir ici?"

"Si tu me le proposes, sans hésitation." Assura l'héritier Black, suivant son compagnon sous la couette.

Ils s'étaient bien amusé ce soir, et avaient très bien avancé dans leur découverte l'un de l'autre. Il sera bien temps plus tard d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient l'année devant eux et plus encore.


	32. Chapter 31 Bénédiction et promenade

_Coucou, me voilà enfin de retour et je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018. Que tous vos souhaits se réalisent ^^_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews et voilà donc la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 31** : Bénédiction, et promenade dans les bois

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec Draco?" Demanda Alya en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés juste tous les deux comme ça à Poudlard. Cebalrai dormait le plus souvent avec Draco, sauf quand il avait des rondes à faire pour ne pas que l'un empêche l'autre de dormir.

"Parfaitement bien." Lui murmura-t-il. "Et toi? Theo?"

"Il m'a invitée à une soirée romantique la semaine dernière."

"Chandelles et compagnie?" Ceb siffla devant le hochement de tête de sa sœur. "Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié."

"Non." Rigola-t-elle. "Mais ça me plait. Il fait vraiment des efforts, comme s'il craignait que je ne change d'avis." Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

"Je pense qu'il ne sera vraiment rassuré que quand vous serez fiancés." Ricana l'héritier Black, récoltant une tape de sa sœur sur le genoux.

"Ne te moque pas! Comme si vous étiez mieux avec Draco! Tu crois que je ne vois pas vos regards quand vous pensez que l'autre ne regarde pas."

Ceb se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ils s'amusaient, et poussaient parfois les jeux assez loin sans pour autant franchir le pas à cause des règles de la société sang-pur. Ils pouvaient aller aussi loin qu'ils voulaient pour jouer, mais réellement coucher ensemble ne devait être fait qu'après des fiançailles officielles.

Mais du coup, malgré leurs câlins et le fait qu'ils dormaient souvent ensemble, un doute persistait toujours. Allaient-il aller jusque là? Draco aurait-il le soutien de sa famille comme il l'espérait? Il pouvait s'en passer, mais le ferait-il? Ces questions tourmentaient Cebalrai quand il y pensait trop.

Et son blond devait être pareil. Regulus semblait l'apprécier, mais il devait se demander si le gardien magique de son amoureux permettrait vraiment leur union. Il avait le pouvoir de s'y opposer, même s'il capitulerait surement si Ceb insistait. Mais le ferait-il?

Le brun secoua la tête. Inutile de penser à tout ça maintenant. Il allait plutôt profiter de ce moment de calme avec sa sœur, et essayer de lui donner des conseils pour rassurer son propre amoureux.

Quand leurs amis les trouvèrent, assis l'un contre l'autre dans un même fauteuil et murmurant doucement entre eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les jumeaux ainsi, et ça faisait toujours étrange de les voir aussi proche.

"Est-ce qu'on doit être jaloux?" Demanda Draco avec un petit sourire en coin alors que Theo se frappait le front côté de lui.

"Idiot." Lui lança immédiatement Ceb.

Mais il se leva tout de même pour se rapprocher de son compagnon, non sans avoir avant embrassé sa sœur sur le front. Juste avant de se retrouver devant son blond, il frôla Theo, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Prend bien soin d'elle." Le châtain sursauta, mais lui accorda un sourire entendu. Oui, il comptait bien le faire.

Ceb se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait donné son assentiment aussi directement au petit ami de sa sœur. Il avait hoché la tête, avait montré son acceptation à les voir ensembles et très proches, avait parfois froncé les sourcils pour dissuader le Serpentard de faire une gaffe, mais jamais il n'avait prononcé ses mots.

Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rassurer?

Il s'empara alors de la bouche de son blond, faisant siffler ses amis devant son geste, et le poussa dans un fauteuil voisin où il prit place avec lui. Theo, lui, se blottit là où il se trouvait quelques minutes avant, Alya posant sa tête sur son épaule et passant un bras dans son dos.

"Tu n'es pas avec Ginny?" Demanda Ceb à Blaise qui semblait faire la moue.

"Non." Soupira-t-il. "Luna voulait lui montrer quelque chose dans la forêt interdite, et elle m'a interdit de la suivre…"

Cebalrai haussa un sourcil. "La forêt interdite?"

"Oui… Mais c'est quoi ce monde où deux jeunes filles vont dans la forêt interdite comme si c'était une promenade de santé…"

Draco secoua la tête. "Elles sont dingues… Sans rancune hein Blaise?" Le blond détestait cette forêt depuis sa mésaventure en retenue en première année. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ça l'avait traumatisé.

Le noir secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait même pas donner tord à son ami puisqu'il pensait pareil. Autant ça ne l'étonnait pas de Luna, il l'avait toujours trouvée folle. Ca venait de son don certes, mais le fait était qu'elle n'était pas nette. Mais du coup, Ginny la suivait…

L'héritier Black éclata franchement de rire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Luna est accompagnée de Moonless, elles ne risquent rien."

Si avant la bataille de Poudlard les Serpentard avaient plutôt rigolé sur l'aspect de l'esprit renard, un fin serpent poilu avec de grandes oreilles, bien plus mignon qu'impressionnant et accro à la bière au beurre, ils se gardaient bien depuis du moindre commentaire. Dans sa forme libérée, Moonless était bien plus impressionnant, et était capable de bruler sans mal n'importe qui, sans parler de protéger sa maitresse derrière un bouclier infranchissable. Heureusement, il était tout aussi gentil sous la forme de renard à neuf queue que sous celle d'un renard en tube.

Malgré tout, ça ne semblait pas consoler Blaise, au contraire même. Avec une telle protection, elle n'hésiteraient pas à s'enfoncer bien plus loin dans la forêt…

Theo changea habilement de sujet pour distraire son ami, lançant une discussion animée sur le prochain match de Quidditch, qui opposerait leur propre maison à celle des aigles. Ces derniers allaient représenter un challenge à battre, leur nouvelle formation d'attrapeurs étant redoutablement efficace.

oOo

Dans la forêt interdite, Ginny suivait Luna qui avançait tout à fait sure d'elle entre les arbres sombres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait, mais elle était loin d'être aussi à l'aise que son amie. Sans doute une réminiscence de sa possession lors de sa première année, où elle était sure que l'esprit de Voldemort l'y avait emmené dans de sombres dessins.

Heureusement, la présence de Moonless était rassurante. Le petit renard dégageait une aura de calme et de pouvoir tranquille. Nul doute qu'il les protègerait en cas de besoin.

Arrivées à une intersection, Luna hésita un instant, avant de prendre à droite en sifflotant gaiement.

"Tu es sure de ton chemin?" Lui demanda tout de même Ginny en observant autour d'elle mi-curieuse, mi-craintive.

"Tu n'entends pas comme les Sylvains sont joyeux?" Lui répondit la blondinette, faisant légèrement soupirer Ginny.

Elle n'aurait même pas du poser la question, elle aurait du s'attendre à ce genre de réponse. Malgré tout, elle regarda plus attentivement encore autour d'elle. Cet éclat entre les arbres, était-ce vraiment juste la lumière à travers les feuilles?

Après tout, peut-être les esprits sylvains existaient-ils réellement, protecteurs et enfants des arbres et des plantes. En tout cas, si c'était le cas, Luna était typiquement le genre de fille à pouvoir les voir. Elle voyait tant d'autres choses invisibles. Et s'ils étaient joyeux sur ce chemin, c'était bon signe…

Elle sursauta à un bruit lui rappelant des grelots, avant de secouer la tête, ayant l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle oublia toutes ses questions existentielles sur le don de son amie pour écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle. Là-bas, à quelques dizaines de mètres, dans une clairière où se reflétait le soleil de la fin de matinée, paissait un troupeau de licornes.

Un grand mâle les regardait de ses yeux d'argent liquide, la tête haute, fier, protecteur. Devant lui, des femelles étaient tranquilles, soit couchées, la lumière jouant sur leur robe blanche, soit en train de brouter paisiblement. Quelques poulains gambadaient joyeusement, se chicanant entre eux ou essayant d'amener les adultes au milieu de leurs joutes inoffensives.

Luna posa une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine, la pressant un instant, avant de reculer pour se poser sur un large rocher. Là, elle s'allongea, et ferma les yeux après avoir déposé Moonless sur son ventre.

Ginny hésita un instant, avant de prendre une légère inspiration. Après tout, elle avait demandé à Luna de la mener ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Au pire, elle essuierait un refus. Elle s'avança donc timidement pour se rapprocher de la clairière, surveillant les réactions de l'étalon. C'était lui qu'elle devait craindre en premier lieu. S'il sentait une menace, il protégerait son troupeau. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il détourna le regard.

Ginny poussa un léger soupir. La légende disait que seules les jeunes filles pures, sous-entendu vierges, pouvaient approcher les licornes. Il y avait, comme pour toutes les légendes, une part de vérité, au détail près que la pureté requise par les créatures magiques n'était pas que physique. Il fallait aussi une raison pure.

Elle avait craint un instant que sa possession passée par Voldemort, ne l'exclue à jamais du contact des blanches créatures. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Arrivée à quelques mètres des équidés, la rouquine s'agenouilla, et patienta. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer sa présence plus que ça. Si une licorne souhaitait accéder à sa demande, elle s'approcherait, sinon, elle n'aurait qu'à rebrousser chemin.

Heureusement, elle fut rapidement récompensée. Une femelle à la corne impressionnante s'approcha.

Ginny se laissa consciencieusement renifler. La jument lui tourna autour, fouillant dans sa crinière rousse, lui soufflant dessus, avant de lui faire face, encrant son regard dans le sien. Après plusieurs minutes, la licorne sembla hocher la tête, la penchant pour incliner sa crinière vers la jeune fille.

Précautionneusement, Ginny se saisit d'un unique crin, et remercia abondamment la créature argenté. Après un dernier regard, cette dernière retourna vers les poulains, ignorant à nouveaux les deux jeunes humaines qui était venues jusqu'à elle.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, et c'est seulement une fois ressortie des bois que Ginny remercia abondamment Luna. Sans elle, jamais elle ne se serait aventurer si loin dans la Forêt Interdite, et sans doute, jamais elle n'aurait ainsi trouvé les licorne.

Grâce au crin, elle allait pouvoir finaliser le cadeau qu'elle comptait offrir à Blaise pour son anniversaire le mois prochain, et par la même, la promesse de fidélité qui en découlait. Ce n'était pas encore des fiançailles, même si elle espérait qu'elles suivraient rapidement, mais pas loin.

En reprenant le nom des Prewett quelques jours après son anniversaire cet été, elle avait pu accéder à certains objets. Pas tous évidement, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas une héritière magique, mais son nouveau nom lui avait accordé l'entrée dans un coffre réservée aux jeunes filles à marier. Les Prewett étaient une très ancienne famille, dont beaucoup de traditions s'étaient perdues à travers les siècles. Il avait fallu du travail à Ginny pour en découvrir une partie. Elle était résolue à être digne de son nouveau nom.

L'une d'elle consistait en l'offrande d'un artefact à celui qu'elle souhaitait comme futur époux. S'il l'acceptait, les fiançailles étaient programmées dans l'année, et c'était un gage de fidélité en attendant. L'artefact en question était une chevalière en or blanc, dans laquelle un crin de licorne donné volontairement devait être inséré. Le crin était essentiel, afin de montrer la volonté de la jeune fille à suivre cette promesse. Sans lui, le cadeau n'était qu'un bijou, sans autre valeur que l'or qui le composait. Mais avec le crin, la portée symbolique était énorme.

Elle avait tenue à respecter cette tradition bien particulière, autant pour rassurer Blaise et sa mère, que son ancien nom de Weasley pourrait indisposer, que pour convaincre ses parents qu'elle était sure de son choix et résolue dans la nouvelle voie qu'elle avait choisie.

C'est avec un large sourire qu'elle rentra au château. Oh oui, elle était sure que Blaise allait apprécier son cadeau à sa juste valeur, lui et la nuit qu'elle comptait passer avec lui ensuite.


	33. Chapter 32 Fiançailles

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dépassé les 600 !_

 _J'espère continuer à vous plaire ! Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 32** : Fiançailles

La septième année arrivait à son terme, et les derniers examens venaient de se terminer. Les huit amis se retrouvèrent donc dans le parc pour s'y détendre à la sortie de la pratique des sortilèges. Ils pensaient tous s'en être suffisamment bien sorti, et la seule chose qu'il désiraient désormais, c'était profiter du soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel.

Ils sortaient de Poudlard dans quelques jours, et l'été allait être bien rempli. Plusieurs fiançailles officielles étaient déjà prévues, et chacun comptait bien se rendre à celles des autres. Neville et Luna, quant à eux, comptaient préparer leur mariage qu'ils souhaitaient faire l'an prochain, dès la sortie de la blondinette de Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que Alya et Theo étaient bien décidés à officialiser enfin leurs fiançailles, de même que Blaise et Ginny, même s'ils se donnaient encore un an pour essayer d'amadouer le reste des Weasley. L'offrande de la rouquine à son amoureux avait été un premier pas qui avait fait prendre conscience à beaucoup de la force de sa volonté. Maintenant, il fallait que le reste des roux suive.

Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs un nouveau membre, l'enfant de Bill et sa demi-vélane Fleur ayant pointé le bout de son nez. Cette petite fille, nommé Victoire, charmait déjà les cœurs avec son quart de sang vélane.

Ginny avait réussi à mettre ce frère là de son côté, l'ayant elle-même soutenu dès le début, ainsi que Charly, qui avait toujours été son frère préféré. Les deux étaient ravis qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour, serpentard ou pas, et la soutenaient en secret dans son désir de faire renaitre les Prewett.

Les jumeaux par contre, regardaient toujours son petit ami d'un œil noir, même s'ils commençaient à s'y faire. Le fait qu'il déjouait un bon nombre de leurs blagues, et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour leur rendre la pareille, parfois avec leurs propres armes, avait du aider.

Pour Percy, elle avait la nette impression qu'il s'en fichait, mais s'il ne lui mettait pas des bâtons dans les roues, c'était déjà ça. Non en fait, la plus difficile à convaincre semblait être sa mère, qui avait du mal à se remettre de l'état de son dernier fils.

Elle avait été totalement aveugle à son comportement, et se montrait incapable de l'accepter. Il restait son bébé, son fils dernier né, et celui sur qui elle avait fondé de grands espoirs en le voyant déjà en couple avec la petite Hermione Granger. Elle ne savait pas quand les choses avaient dérapées, et le fait que Ginny refuse désormais de reconnaitre Ron comme frère la chagrinait. Elle était passée à l'ennemi, alors qu'elle aurait du soutenir sa famille coute que coute.

Mais Ginny espérait bien qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis, et qu'elle verrait à quel point le métis la rendait heureuse. Il faudrait bien qu'elle voit la vérité en face, sa petite fille allait prendre sa vie en main, s'éloigner des Weasley, et accomplir son propre chemin, mais tout ça, en compagnie de Blaise Zabini.

La chevalière des Prewett avait fait écarquillé les yeux de la mère de famille nombreuse. En tant que dernier enfant, elle avait peu prêté attention aux traditions de succession. Elle était vouée à perpétuer une autre lignée que la sienne de toute manière, et ayant deux frères au dessus d'elle, on n'attendait rien de plus de sa personne qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais même si elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'utiliser une telle chose, elle connaissait quand même la portée d'un tel cadeau. Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'accepter.

Draco et Ceb, eux, comptaient également se fiancer. Ils étaient allés exprès à Azkaban voir le père du blond pour lui exposer leur souhait. Ils voulaient sa bénédiction ainsi que celle de Narcissa, même s'il pouvaient légalement s'en passer, étant majeurs, et tous les deux à la tête de leur maison.

Pour les convaincre du bienfondé de leur couple et du fait qu'ils y avait longuement réfléchi, il leur avait exposé par le menu le rituel qu'ils comptait réaliser dès qu'ils auraient réunis tous les éléments. Ils pensaient pouvoir le faire d'ici deux ans, trois maximum, s'ils s'y prenaient bien. C'était un délai tout à fait raisonnable pour avoir un héritier, et entre temps, ils pourraient se consacrer à leurs études, assurer leur position dans la société, et prévoir leur mariage d'ici l'année prochaine.

Tout le nécessaire au rituel était en effet très long à collecter et à préparer. Certaines potions demandaient un an jour pour jour à être brassées, et ils avaient demandé ce grand service à Severus, le parrain du blond. Ils comptaient donner le titre de gardien des enchantements au potioniste, ce qui représentait un grand honneur, autant qu'une grande marque de confiance.

Ce dernier avait largement gagné ce droit en soutenant le blond depuis toujours, et en ayant passé sa vie à espionner pour expier ce qu'il estimait sa plus grande faute, celle qui avait entrainé la mort des Potter. Il l'avait également gagné en se montrant juste avec les jumeaux Black, et en ayant soutenu leur couple une fois certains qu'ils étaient surs de leur choix.

Il faudrait ensuite soigneusement choisir un ensemble de runes qui seraient peintes sur le ventre du porteur. Ces dernières nécessiterait de l'encre de chine et le sang des membres du couple. De nombreuses autres runes devraient êtres tracées dans une pièce sécurisée, avec des dizaines de sortilèges mobiles. Rien que cela prendrait des mois, et encore seulement après les avoir trouvés et étudiés pour qu'ils leur correspondent. Ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur et chaque cas était unique.

Les dizaines de potions seraient toutes préparées par Severus en qui ils avaient toute confiance. Elles seraient ensuite à prendre dans un ordre bien précis, et selon un calendrier rigoureux.

Ensuite, le rituel serait activé grâce à la magie du couple, celle du gardien, donc Severus Snape, celle d'un alliée féminin qui ne pourrait être qu'Alya aux yeux de Ceb et Draco, et d'un membre du même sang que l'un des membres du couple, soit Narcissa puisque Lucius ne serait probablement toujours pas sorti et qu'Alya avait déjà son rôle.

Le porteur serait installé au centre du cercle de runes. L'incantation pour donner la vie à partir du sang et de la magie des deux membres du couple ainsi que de l'allié féminin durerait sept heures. Trois heures d'immobilité absolue seraient ensuite nécessaires pour laisser la magie agir. Puis le porteur pourrait bouger dans la pièce sécurisé pendant les trois à cinq premier mois, mais aurait au moins un mois entier quasi totalement alité au centre du cercle. Il ne pourrait alors pas bouger debout plus de quelques minutes par jour.

Voilà pourquoi ce rituel était si rare. Non seulement, il était très long à mettre en place, demandait des potions, des runes et des sorts spécifiques et compliqués, mais surtout, il était extrêmement contraignant pour le porteur de vie.

Ce rituel était très bien accepté entre deux homme même s'il était rare, car justement il donnait un héritier. Il pouvait exister entre deux femmes, mais dans ce ca là, il était beaucoup plus mal vu par la société classique. Deux femmes ne pouvaient en effet n'avoir qu'une fille, question de génétique, et il n'était donc pas question d'héritier mâle.

C'était par contre beaucoup moins compliqué, ces dernières étant naturellement faites pour porter un enfant au contraire des hommes. Ce rituel était ainsi très courant autrefois dans le clan des amazones, uniquement composé de femmes.

Ces dernières prenaient parfois un homme pour amant, mais le quittait systématiquement ensuite en emportant leur progéniture. Si c'était une fille, elle restait au clan, si c'était un garçon, il était abandonné au village le plus proche, ou parfois rendu au père s'il était retrouvé.

L'avantage du rituel justement, c'est qu'il ne donnait que des filles, et que les femmes pouvaient ainsi réellement être en couples et en avoir des enfants.

Devant les recherches effectuées, et l'air totalement sur d'eux des deux jeunes hommes, Lucius n'avait pu que s'incliner. Il pourrait très bien se faire à l'idée de ne pas avoir de belle-fille. Ceb et Draco formaient un beau couple, puissant, et ils donneraient de cette manière un héritier pour les Black, et un pour les Malefoy. Les deux noms perdureraient s'ils avaient des jumeaux.

Personne ne se posait la question de l'éventualité d'une fille. Si la magie leur en donnait une, alors l'héritier serait pour la prochaine génération, ou viendrait du deuxième enfant d'Alya pour les Black. Son premier ne pourrait que transmettre celui des Nott, mais le deuxième aurait la possibilité de faire perdurer sa lignée à elle.

Dans tous les cas, la magie était reine, et sa décision n'aurait pas à être remise en question. En accomplissant ce rituel, ils s'en remettaient à son bon vouloir.

C'était une autre raison pour Lucius d'accepter cette alliance. Avec la bénédiction de la magie, personne ne pourrait rien dire sur la naissance de cet héritier, personne ne serait plus digne que lui de perpétrer les Malefoy. Même si c'était une fille, ça montrerait seulement que la magie les sanctionnait de cette manière, en leur imposant la patience, mais en leur assurant tout de même un avenir par ce biais.

Oui, ces fiançailles seraient bien plus bénéfiques que toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille, et certainement bien plus que cette Pansy Parkinson à qui il avait premièrement pensé lier son fils. Cebalrai Black respecterait bien plus les anciennes traditions que la jeune fille ne le ferait jamais.

A eux deux, l'avenir des Black et celui des Malefoy serait assuré. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Il n'avait qu'une hâte désormais, sortir d'ici pour contempler ce qu'ils feraient de leur futur.


	34. Chapter 33 Recueillement

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et voici la suite sans attendre, puisque je suis encore à la bourre ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 33** : Recueillement

"Où est-ce qu'on est?" Demanda Draco en regardant de manière intriguée autour de lui.

Le blond et Théodore avaient en effet été invités en cette journée à une sortie par Ceb et Alya. Mais l'air sérieux et légèrement sombre qu'ils avaient eu en faisant cette demande les avait convaincu que ce n'était pas une sortie de couple ordinaire.

Alors que d'habitude ils prévoyaient ça avec le sourire et un peu d'insouciance, cette fois cela avait été plus… solennel.

C'est ainsi que Draco et Théo s'étaient vus transplanés par les jumeaux dans un petit village comportant à peine une douzaine d'habitations. La chaleur ambiante, plus importante que la fraicheur écossaise leur indiquait qu'ils étaient bien plus au sud que Poudlard sans plus d'informations.

Il leur parut immédiatement évident que c'était un village sorcier, au moins en partie. La magie vibrait dans l'air, et de nombreuses protections étaient perceptibles par les Serpentards.

Les lieux paraissaient pourtant déserts aujourd'hui, et ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à arriver à une place bordée d'une église avec son petit cimetière derrière, d'un pub, et d'un bureau de poste. Au centre de la place s'élevait un monument aux morts, et Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant où ils se trouvaient.

Godric's Hollow.

D'où il se trouvait, le monument paraissait banal, mais il savait qu'en s'approchant, cela changerait. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement vers ce qui se transforma sous ses yeux en la statue d'un couple, dont la femme portait un bébé dans ses bras. L'amour des parents pour leur enfant était parfaitement perceptible dans les traits de la sculpture. Lily et James avaient le regard doux, même dans le marbre.

L'enfant dans leurs bras ne portait aucune cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Nul doute qu'avant la mort de ses parents, Harry Potter avait été aimé.

Draco détourna son regard pour le diriger vers Ceb, espérant une explication quant à leur présence en ces lieux. Mais l'héritier Black et sa sœur avaient continué leur route vers la petite église aux vitraux brillants, s'arrêtant devant la porte étroite qui menait au cimetière derrière elle. Ils semblaient les attendre, et ils les suivirent sans un mot, se doutant qu'ils finiraient par avoir les réponses à leurs questions.

Théo haussa un sourcil intrigué en passant devant la première tombe, sur laquelle figurait le nom des Abbot. Il ne savait pas que la famille de la jeune fille de son année à Poudlard était enterrée dans le même cimetière que les Potter.

En continuant dans les allées, ils croisèrent les noms d'autres sorciers célèbres, comme les Dumbledore, ou les Peverell. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas que le premier avait une sœur. Cet endroit abritait de nombreuses familles magiques de grand lignage, et surement autant de mystères.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande tombe de marbre blanc, et Draco laissa à nouveau paraitre sa surprise, en constatant que c'était celle des Potter. Il se demandait toujours ce que venaient faire les jumeaux Black ici, et avec eux. Pour ce qu'il en savait, tous les Black dignes de ce nom étaient enterrés sur le domaine de la demeure familiale, comme les Malefoy avec leurs propres terres.

Il était même de tradition, que pour ceux qui avaient été unis à une autre famille et qui devraient reposer dans le caveau de cette dernière, un seul os reste dans leur territoire de naissance afin qu'ils gardent un lien avec lui et les Black passés. Les Malefoy avaient le même type de tradition.

"C'est la première fois que nous avons l'occasion de venir ici." Murmura Ceb, sortant le blond et son ami de leurs pensées.

"Nous avons pensé que c'était un bon jour pour le faire." Renchérit Alya.

Draco se rappela que Harry Potter était le filleul de Sirius, leur père, et qu'on était aujourd'hui le 31 juillet. Les jumeaux était donc venus se recueillir sur la tombe de celui qui aurait pu être un frère pour eux le jour de son anniversaire.

Intrigué, il laissa son regard parcourir la pierre brillante, constatant que Harry avait bien été enterré avec ses parents, ce qui revêtait une certaine logique. Il manqua par contre s'étrangler en lisant un autre nom sous celui du brun.

"Hermione Granger?!" Lâcha Théodore, incapable de masquer sa surprise en voyant le nom de la née-moldue affichée sur le même marbre que celui des Potter.

Il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux en voyant Alya effleurer doucement le nom de la jeune fille.

"Tu la connaissais?" Demanda-t-il alors, intrigué au possible.

"Non, mais je sais qu'elle avait un lien avec Harry Potter. Un lien magique." Rajouta-t-elle, braquant le regard des deux autres Serpentards sur elle.

"Nous nous sommes renseignés après la mort d'Harry. Vous savez qu'il était le filleul de Sirius, notre père… Regulus s'est assuré qu'il soit enterré là ou était sa place, et c'est là qu'il a appris aussi pour le lien qui l'unissait à cette Hermione. "

Draco et Théo hochèrent la tête. Ils ne savaient pas pour les deux Griffondors, mais ce n'était pas plus étonnant que ça. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles, et même quand Ron Weasley faisait des siennes, la brunette n'avait jamais lâché le brun.

Ils savaient tous les deux que les jumeaux Black étaient pour l'intégration des nés moldus dans des familles de sang-pur, afin que leur magie ne soit pas perdue pour le monde magique. Beaucoup de nés moldus finissaient par retourner dans le monde de leurs parents, et leur magie était perdue pour leur monde.

L'adoption par une grande famille était une solution reconnue, mais qui s'était perdue. Si Hermione avait un lien avec Harry, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait été adoptée, au moins de manière non officielle. La loyauté était reconnue par la magie, et ne nécessitait pas forcément un rituel codifié pour être reconnue par les autorités et Gringott.

"Je suis sure que la mort de l'un a en quelques sorte entrainé la mort de l'autre." Souffla Alya en se redressant. "Il était logique qu'elle ait droit à la même demeure éternelle que lui."

Draco et Théo échangèrent un regard un peu gêné.

"Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici." Demanda le blond. "On n'était pas vraiment… proches d'eux." C'était la manière la plus diplomatique de le dire.

"Vous savez, avant que vous n'arriviez, la guerre entre Griffondors et Serpentards était plutôt ouverte. Et Potter et Granger étaient de dignes représentants de leur maison. " Rajouta Théo. "Neville, Ginny, ou Luna, ils auraient été plus à leur place ici."

"Je sais." Murmura Ceb. "On en a discuté un peu avec Neville et Ginny, ils étaient amis avec les deux, ils nous en ont parlé, même si le reste de Poudlard semble les avoir bien vite oublié."

"Personne ne veut vraiment penser à ce qu'il s'est passé." Murmura le châtain.

Ca devait être la première fois que deux élèves mourraient de manière il fallait le dire assez louche pendant leur scolarité. Personne n'avait vraiment voulu se pencher dessus, préférant admettre que le brun était un lâche et la brunette une incompétente pour s'être empoisonné par erreur…

Draco se souvint du froid que le discours des jumeaux avait jeté pendant le bal du ministère suite à la mort de Voldemort. Harry Potter était également une victime de la guerre, et il ne devait pas être oublié non plus. Les sorciers n'avaient pas aimé se le faire rappeler, mais Ceb et Alya avaient été soutenu par Neville là-dessus, donc personne n'avait bronché.

"On est venu avec vous parce qu'on avait pas envie de s'y retrouver seuls." Admit finalement Alya alors que son frère prenait sa main, sortant les deux autres Serpentards de leurs pensées.

Son regard se durcit légèrement.

"Sans Regulus, nous aurions pu finir comme eux." Rajouta-t-elle, récoltant un regard interrogatif de la part de leurs deux compagnons, et répondant en même temps au pourquoi les jumeaux semblaient aussi touchés par la morts de deux personnes qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas connus.

C'était la version la plus proche de la "vérité" qu'elle pouvait formuler, puisque la magie avait fait en sorte que cette vérité n'existe plus. Cebalrai et Alya Black n'était pas Harry Potter ni Hermione Granger, mais ils s'en sentaient proche quand même, et avec cette histoire, c'était compréhensible pour les autres.

Elle leur expliqua alors que si toute la famille sorcière de leur mère était décédée, il n'en était pas de même pour le côté non magique. Les McKinon avaient eu une enfant cracmolle, qui avait été exclue dans le monde moldu. Elle s'y était mariée, et y avait eu un fils, tout aussi moldu que son père.

"Sa haine de la magie doit bien égaler celle de la famille de Harry."

Draco sursauta légèrement devant le ton acide. Les héritiers Black semblaient en savoir plus que le commun des sorciers sur la vie d'Harry Potter. Jusqu'à sa mort, il avait en effet été de notoriété publique qu'il était pourri gâté et choyé par sa famille. Les Serpentards en avaient douté pour plusieurs raisons, et ils en avaient profité, sans savoir à quel point c'était réellement vrai. Les Black en savaient à priori plus.

"Un enfant magique ne devrait jamais être confié à une famille non magique." Grogna le blond.

Même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié Potter, il ne souhaitait son sort à personne. Il descendait d'une grande famille de sang-pur, il n'aurait pas du avoir cette vie là, ni cette mort, même si les circonstances en avaient été cachées.

Quelqu'un comme Potter ne se suicidait pas pour rien, et quelqu'un comme Granger ne commettait pas d'erreur mortelle en réalisant une potion. C'était deux suicides. C'était évident pour eux, même s'ils n'y avaient pas pensé longtemps. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient pousser deux Griffondors comme eux au suicide. La haine de Ginny envers Ron avait apporté un élément de réponse, même si rien n'avait été dit directement, la haine de la famille moldue du brun pouvait en apporter d'autres.

"Potter et moi, on se détestaient. " Admit Draco en reprenant la parole. "Notre destin a été scellé quand il a refusé ma main et est parti chez les griffons. S'il l'avait saisi et était allé chez les serpents, tout aurait sans doute été différent."

Théo secoua légèrement la tête. Il connaissait comme tout le monde cette histoire, mais était persuadé qu'aucun n'aurait pu agir différemment au vu de leur passé. Le comportement de Draco en première année… même lui à Serpentard l'avait détesté pendant un temps, avant de voir sous son masque.

"Il était bien trop Griffondor pour finir chez nous. "Soupira le châtain. "Et ce n'est même pas une insulte. Le passé est le passé et on ne peut rien y faire."

Ceb et Alya se gardèrent bien de le contredire, même si eux savaient bien que dans certaines circonstances, il était possible de changer le passé. Ils l'avaient déjà fait il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre vie avec un retourneur de temps, et ils l'avaient encore fait une fois mort une première fois. Mais tout ça resterait entre eux à jamais.

Draco secoua la tête. Même si c'était du gâchis, Théo avait raison, c'était du passé, et il ne servait à rien de revenir dessus.

"Si Regulus ne s'était pas éveillé pour vous, vous auriez plutôt fini chez votre tante Andromeda, où même chez les Malefoy, plutôt que chez les moldus." Rajouta Théo avec un petit sourire en coin.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à la phrase de son ami. "Ne mentionne plus jamais une telle possibilité. "Pesta-t-il. "Ceb aurait été mon frère!" Il grimaça, faisant rire les trois autres et détendant l'atmosphère.

D'un habile mouvement de baguette, Alya invoqua un large bouquet de fleurs, mêlant lys et roses blanches, et le déposa sur le marbre polis. Ceb se chargea de l'enchanter pour qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible, et après quelques minutes de plus, il rebroussèrent chemin dans un silence apaisé.

Cette visite, même si elle avait été perturbante, leur avait fait du bien. Ils faisaient leurs adieux définitif à leur passé révolu, même s'ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'ils avaient un temps partagé la vie de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, personne sauf eux et Regulus, et Luna sans doute.

Même si la blondinette n'avait jamais prononcé un mot en ce sens, n'y avait jamais fait allusion, ils savaient qu'elle savait. Son don sans aucun doute. C'est surement pour ça qu'elle leur avait parlé la première fois, elle savait qui ils étaient. Mais elle aussi savait que c'était un passé qui n'existait plus.

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient morts depuis bien longtemps. Cebalrai et Alya Black étaient eux, bien vivants, et bien décidés à vivre leur vie comme il l'entendaient.

Ils sourirent à leurs compagnons.

"On va manger ensemble?" Demanda Alya en lâchant la main de son frère pour prendre celle de son fiancé.

Cette visite au cimetière, même si elle avait été étrange, avait soudé un peu plus les deux couples. Les liens magiques étaient mystérieux, et sachant que la mort de Harry Potter avait résonné dans la magie familiale des jumeaux Black, il n'était pas exclue que la magie leur ai fait savoir des choses sur celui qui aurait du être de leur famille. Ca expliquerait leurs connaissances, et les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir pour le brun. Si Hermione avait un lien avec Harry, il avait également pu jouer et laisser filtrer des choses chez les Black.

Les histoires étaient courantes dans le monde magique de frères et sœurs séparés quand ils étaient bébés, et dont les songes avaient été partagés. Quand ils se rencontraient en vrai, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Alors cette hypothèse ne paraissait pas plus étrange que ça aux Serpentards.

Il suffisait de regarder des jumeaux magiques pour comprendre que les liens magiques restaient mystérieux à ceux qui ne les expérimentaient pas eux-mêmes.

Dans un sens, Draco et Théo avaient l'impression de connaitre encore un peu mieux leurs promis, et de partager leur confiance. Qu'ils n'aient pas été amis avec les décédés n'avait aucune importance, ils soutenaient leurs compagnons et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

oOo

 _Je sais que certains auraient voulu que Ceb et Alya racontent toute la vérité, mais c'est impossible. La version la plus proche est qu'effectivement, à cause des liens magiques entre Harry et Sirius, et entre Hermione et Harry, la magie ait transmis certains souvenirs, certaines informations à ceux qui en étaient les plus proches, Ceb et Alya. Ce qui explique aux yeux des autres leurs connaissances et le fait qu'ils se sentent proches d'eux sans les avoir réellement connu._

 _Avec le temps, même Ceb et Alya penchent plus vers cette version, leur "passage dans les limbes" leur paraissant plus un rêve qu'autre chose. Après tout, la magie leur a donné les souvenirs d'une enfance à Caerdydd, comment être sur qu'ils ne l'ont pas réellement vécu, et qu'ils n'ont pas juste eu des flash de Harry et Hermione?_

 _Leur vie actuelle leur parait bien plus réelle que leur passé en tant que Harry et Hermione. Inutile donc d'en parler. ^^_


	35. Chapter 34 Devant la cheminée

_Coucou, merci à tous et contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plu ^^Voici la suite avec le retour du lemon ^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 34** : Devant la cheminée

"Tu avais vraiment envie de le rencontrer hein? Potter." Compléta Draco en encrant son regard dans celui de Ceb.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis un peu plus d'une heure, et avaient discuté de tout et de rien depuis, survolant ce qu'ils allaient faire après Poudlard, et plusieurs menus sujets. Ils en avaient épuisé pas mal pendant leur repas au restaurant avec Alya et Théo. Ils avaient ensuite chacun bu une tasse de thé dans un quasi silence, et étaient maintenant tous les deux blottis devant un large feu de cheminée, profitant d'avoir le manoir pour eux seuls ce soir.

"Tu avais déjà pris sa défense à Poudlard. "Fit remarquer le blond en reprenant la parole devant le silence de son compagnon. "A ce moment là, je croyais que tu défendais avant tout l'honneur des Black, et de la famille, puisqu'il faisait quasiment partie de la famille par le lien de parrainage. Et avec tout ce qu'il s'était dit sur lui…"

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre. "Mais je crois que j'ai compris. Tu souhaitais vraiment le voir."

Ce n'était pas une question.

"Avec Alya, nous avons vécus en autarcie avec Regulus et quelques elfes." Répondit doucement Cebalrai. "Notre première sortie dans le monde, c'était pour passer nos buses en candidats libres, puis pour faire nos courses. Avant cela, nous n'avions vu aucun autre sorcier, en vrai. Mais lui, c'est comme si on le connaissais déjà."

Des flash d'une autre vie traversèrent l'esprit de l'héritier Black, mais ils étaient de pâles souvenirs comparés à ceux qu'il possédait en tant que Ceb. Pourtant, même s'il s'était distancié de Harry, il ne pouvait nier se sentir toujours proche de lui, en quelque sorte. Ils s'étaient plus avec Alya à imaginer un monde où ils auraient existés tous les quatre, Harry, Hermione, Alya, Ceb, et où ils auraient été amis.

Ils s'étaient plusieurs fois demandé si après leur renaissance, ils auraient pu changer les choses, aller à la rencontre des deux Grifffondor et les sauver avec Regulus, les ramener au manoir de Caerdydd. Tant de possibilité dont leur gardien magique leur avait assuré l'impossibilité.

Ils partageaient la même âme. S'il avaient sauvé Harry et Hermione, ça aurait été à Cebalrai et Alya de disparaitre, et le jaguar l'avait clairement refusé. Harry et Hermione étaient condamnés, alors qu'eux avaient la vie devant eux, et le pouvoir de faire qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas. En plus, la magie avait besoin d'eux.

Ceb sortit de ses pensées alors que le blond reprenait la parole.

"Je pense que je comprend, dans un sens." Souffla ce dernier, alertant son compagnon par le ton de sa voix.

Le regard de l'héritier Malefoy s'était fait légèrement distant, alors qu'il racontait à son vis-à-vis quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais su. Plusieurs années après avoir eu son fils, Narcissa avait souhaité enfanter de nouveau, et avait fini par y arriver… ou presque…

Draco avait sept ans quand sa mère était retombée enceinte, assez âgé pour comprendre, et pour se souvenir. Elle avait perdu l'enfant à six mois de grossesse, ruinant toutes ses chances de retenter à nouveau.

"Pendant ces six mois, j'ai eu largement le temps de m'imaginer comment serait ma vie avec une petite sœur. J'ai eu le temps de l'imaginer physiquement de milles manières différentes, et de prévoir encore davantage de choses à faire avec elle."

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait certes imaginé une personne que pendant six mois, et pas des années, et il avait sept ans à l'époque, mais d'une certaine manière, il pouvait comprendre la déception de Ceb de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer Potter.

"Je suis désolé…" Souffla son vis-à-vis, bien conscient que des souvenirs pas faciles étaient en train de se raviver.

Draco agita légèrement la main. "C'était il y a longtemps, je n'étais qu'un enfant. Ca a été beaucoup plus dur pour ma mère." Il changea de sujet, ou plutôt revint à celui de départ. "Si tu veux que je te parle de lui, demande moi, même si je risque for de ne pas être très objectif." Admit-il.

Ceb gloussa. "Pas objectif? C'est plutôt un euphémisme non? C'est comme de dire que le professeur Snape n'est pas objectif avec Sirius…" Ricana-t-il.

"Je… ne pense pas qu'on en était à ce point avec Potter…" Grimaça le blond. "Ni lui, ni moi, n'a essayé de coller l'autre dans les pattes d'un loup-garou à la pleine lune…"

"Mmm, effectivement. Mais tu sais quoi? Là tout de suite maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de parler de Potter, ou de Sirius, ou de Snape." Murmura Ceb en se collant un peu plus à Draco, son ton se faisant ronronnant.

"Oh, tu voudrais qu'on parle d'autre chose peut-être?" Le taquina le blond.

"En fait, je pensais plutôt utiliser ma bouche pour autre chose…" Souffla Ceb en mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Décidant de mettre ses paroles en actions, il s'approcha de son blond, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, scellant leurs bouches. Rapidement, leurs langues se mêlèrent, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. La dessus, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord, ils ne s'en lasseraient jamais.

Après avoir soigneusement exploré la cavité buccale de l'autre, ils laissèrent leurs mains redécouvrir le corps de leur partenaire. Ils s'évertuaient à chaque fois à apprendre tout des reliefs de l'autre, à connaitre sur le bout des doigts, ou de la langue au choix, les points sensible de leur amour.

La majorité du temps, ils prenaient leur temps, savourant la confiance de l'autre et le plaisir qu'ils étaient capable de faire naitre chez leur partenaire. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient jouir tous les deux, mais le chemin était tout aussi important que la conclusion, voir bien plus encore.

"Ce tapis, il était là la dernière fois?" Demanda Draco dans un souffle, son regard dérivant vers la fourrure moelleuse qui tapissait le devant de la large cheminée.

Ceb haussa légèrement un sourcil, avant de laisser un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

"Que dirais-tu de l'essayer?"

Le blond lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever souplement, lui tendant la main pour l'entrainer sur l'épaisse fourrure. Ils se séparèrent alors rapidement de leurs robes de sorcier et de leurs chemises, se laissant aller sur la matière douce et soyeuse.

Ils étaient entourés de chaleur, chaleur de la fourrure, chaleur du feu, chaleur que chacun faisait monter chez son compagnon.

Draco était allongé sur le dos, ses mèches blondes formant une auréole autour de sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Mais un ange dépravé, songea Ceb en se penchant sur lui. Rien qu'à le regarder ainsi, il était dur, et à l'étroit dans son pantalon qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

En quelques secondes, ils furent tous les deux nus collés l'un à l'autre. C'était bien plus confortable ainsi pour explorer le corps de celui en face.

Leurs jambes imbriquées, leurs érections en contact l'une avec l'autre, leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans le salon de Caerdydd. Le souffle court, Ceb se décala légèrement, juste assez pour se saisir de sa virilité en même temps que celle de son compagnon, renforçant leur contact, et les faisant tous les deux frissonner de plaisir.

Puis, il commença un lent vas et vient, jusqu'à ce que la main de Draco se pose sur la sienne, l'incitant à augmenter le rythme. Il obéit, les faisant tous les deux monter dans le plaisir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la main du blond délaissa la sienne, lui laissant le contrôle. Elle glissa pour aller flatter sa hanche, puisse se poser fermement sur l'une de ses fesses, la malaxant sans gêne. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière quand un doigts inquisiteur vint écarter légèrement ses deux globes de chair, titillant son entrée sans chercher pour le moment à aller plus loin.

Son souffle se fit encore un peu plus court, et il se répandit en long jets nacrés quand le doigt le pénétra très lentement. Draco le suivit dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard, son doigt toujours dans sa chaleur.

Ils s'effondrèrent chacun à côté de l'autre, récupérant doucement après s'être à nouveau embrassés.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte d'être le mois prochain…" Soupira Ceb en laissant sa main parcourir lentement le bras de son compagnon.

En effet, à ce moment là, ils avaient prévu de réaliser leur lien d'union, qui les lierait officiellement l'un à l'autre. C'était encore quelque chose de différent du mariage, qui était plus la reconnaissance sociale du lien, que le lien en lui-même. Certains couples, principalement ceux qui ne suivent pas les anciennes traditions il faut dire, font les deux lors de la même cérémonie. Mais ça ne serait pas leur cas.

Le lien d'union était quelque chose de précieux, et qui ne regardait qu'eux et leur famille. Il ne serait pas annoncé à la population comme le serait un mariage. Il aurait lieu dans les profondeurs de Gringott, dans une salle runique particulière, et ils n'auraient chacun qu'un témoin pour cet acte de haute magie, en plus de la magie elle-même bien sur.

Ces derniers leur avait d'ailleurs paru totalement évident. Alya serait le témoin de Ceb, qui serait le sien pour sa propre union, et vis versa pour Draco et Théo. Dans de rares cas, il était même possible de se passer de témoin vivant pour le lien, l'officiant faisant alors appel à un esprit de la famille des liés.

Le lien pouvait théoriquement se faire dans n'importe quel lieu de haute magie, mais il était de tradition depuis plusieurs siècles, de faire appel à un gobelin pour cela. Personne ne mettait en doute la parole et les documents d'un gobelin, ce qui avait parfois été nécessaire pour des liens non voulu par la famille des liés, mais non moins bénis par la magie. Ce ne serait bien sur pas le cas de Draco et Ceb.

Ils avaient murement réfléchi leur décision, et même si leurs fiançailles étaient assez récentes, ils souhaitaient tous les deux franchir le pas suivant. Ils savaient vouloir lier leurs vies et leurs magies, ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, donc autant faire les choses bien.

Ce que beaucoup de sorciers oubliaient, ou ne savaient pas pour les nés moldus, c'est que certaines choses créaient des liens indéfectibles entre deux êtres. Il y avait bien sur les dettes de vie, quand une personne sauvait la vie d'une autre, l'autre se retrouvait obligée magiquement de lui rendre la pareil si l'occasion se présentait.

Mais les relations sexuelles engendraient aussi des liens magiques. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était si important pour ceux qui suivaient les anciennes traditions de ne pas consommer totalement leur relation avant le mariage, ou plutôt, avant le lien d'union.

Celui qui prenait l'autre, acquérait un certain pouvoir magique sur lui, une certaine domination. Et le premier à l'avoir fait conservait ce pouvoir, même si le soumis ou la soumise avait d'autres amants ensuite. Une fois unis, ce pouvoir était synonyme de la confiance donnée. Le soumis offrait ce pouvoir à son compagnon de manière consentante. Dans le cas de Draco et Ceb, ils comptaient bien tous les deux offrir ce pouvoir à l'autre.

Mais sans union, ce pouvoir détenu sur une autre personne pouvait s'avérer problématique. Il pouvait contrecarrer une union future. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Harry et Hermione avaient si mal vécu ce qui leur était arrivé. A cause de la pression de la magie, ils avaient parfaitement senti que ce lien qu'ils n'avaient pas désiré, ils auraient été condamnés à le sentir toute leur vie.

Heureusement, Ceb et Alya, eux, étaient tout à fait désireux de réaliser ce lien avec la personne qu'ils avaient choisi. Et après ses ébats de la soirée, l'héritier Black était impatient de pouvoir passer enfin à la vitesse supérieure. Plus qu'un mois à attendre, et leurs petits jeux laisseraient enfin la place à une union complète.

C'est dans ces douces pensées qu'il se laissa dériver vers le sommeil, le souffle de son blond déjà régulier à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne sentit le jaguar qui déposa tendrement une couverture sur leurs deux corps avant de disparaitre.


	36. Chapter 35 Lien d'union

_Coucou, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui me font merveilleusement plaisir._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'ai été tellement débordée…_

 _Mais là c'est bon, voilà le chapitre! Donc bonne lecture! Et encore merci._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 35** : Lien d'union

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle de pierre brute aux murs recouverts de runes. Ces dernières étaient pour le moment la seule source de lumière, brillant faiblement et apportant une lueur fantomatique aux lieux. Pourtant, elle ne rendait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, elle était plutôt apaisante.

Ceb et Draco se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre devant un petit autel de pierre sombre, le regard droit, surs de leur choix. En cette nuit de nouvelle lune, ils allaient se lier définitivement, avec le soutien de Théo et Alya.

Ces derniers se trouvaient un pas derrière eux, leur présence réconfortante tout aussi silencieuse qu'eux. Ils avaient prévus après y avoir longuement réfléchi, de se lier le même jour. Dans quelques heures, ils inverseraient donc leur position.

Devant eux se trouvait un vieux sorcier entièrement vêtu de gris, bâton noueux à la main, ainsi qu'un gobelin âgé recouvert d'une tunique dorée, le regard insondable. Sans un mot, le mage disposa trois rubans sur l'autel devant lui, une coupelle d'argent, et un parchemin vierge qu'il posa devant le gobelin.

Puis, il ancra son regard dans celui des membres du couple.

"Cebalrai Rigel Black, Draco Lucius Malefoy, vous vous trouvez ici aujourd'hui pour vous unir devant mère Magie. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible après sa bénédiction."

"Ainsi soit-il." Murmurèrent Ceb et Draco d'une seule voix.

"Par l'eau qui vous a vu naitre, que vos esprits s'accordent, pour le bien de vos deux lignées." Commença le mage, enroulant un ruban bleu autour de leurs poignets.

Une fine rosée se déposa sur ce dernier, humidifiant leurs mains.

"Par la terre sur laquelle vous évoluez, que vos corps se lient, pour perpétrer votre lignée." Un ruban rouge se rajouta aux côtés du bleu, alors qu'une fine poussière ocre se matérialisait des mains du mage, s'accrochant à la rosée.

"Par l'air que vous respirez, que vos magies se complètent, pour renforcer celle de votre lignée." Un ruban jaune vint rejoindre les deux autres alors qu'une brise venue de nulle part se levait.

"Par le feu qui coule dans vos veines, vous êtes désormais unis devant mère Magie. Que Théodore Cassius Nott et Alya Adhara Black en soient témoins. "

"Nous sommes témoins." Murmurèrent les deux autres sorciers.

Les trois rubans se mirent à scintiller fortement, puis des flammes blanches s'élevèrent brusquement, les consumant en quelques secondes sans meurtrir la peau du couple. De fines paillettes argentées s'élevèrent dans les airs, voltigeant quelques secondes, avant de s'évanouir, ne laissant qu'une douce chaleur derrière elles.

Ceb et Draco restèrent encore plusieurs secondes les mains liées, profitant de la caresse de la magie, avant d'être rappelés au présent par le raclement de gorge du gobelin. Le rituel en lui même était achevé, la magie avait reconnu et accepté leur lien. Ne restait qu'à signer le fameux parchemin de la créature de Gringott, preuve officielle de ce qui venait de se passer.

Les deux sorciers nouvellement liés firent donc couler leur sang dans la coupelle d'argent, les mélangeant afin de signer avec le parchemin qui attesterait de leur union dans les archives de Gringott et du Ministère. Ils échangèrent ensuite un sourire légèrement grivois en pensant tous les deux à ce qui les attendait ce soir, avant de sagement se reculer pour laisser la place à Alya et Théo. Il n'était pas encore temps de laisser libre cours à leurs envie, mais bientôt, très bientôt.

Mais leur échange n'était pas passé inaperçu pour tout le monde, et Alya se fit un plaisir de frapper discrètement le bras de son frère en échangeant leurs places. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, et lui lança un regard provocateur. Qu'elle ose dire qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes pensées que lui envers son propre compagnon!

Elle sourit avec indulgence. Elle était juste plus discrète. Ceb se renfrogna légèrement, avant de prendre à nouveau un regard impassible pour l'union de sa sœur.

Le même rituel se déroula à nouveau, sans anicroches, et après avoir eux aussi mêlé leur sang, Alya et Théo rejoignirent bientôt Ceb et Draco pour sortir des profondeurs de Gringott.

Ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment différents, pourtant une certaine fébrilité les habitait. La magie de l'union les poussait à la consommer pour achever leur lien, et aucun d'eux n'avait réellement envie de retarder ce moment. Ils se séparèrent donc rapidement après quelques félicitations et un sourire complice.

oOo

Ceb et Draco ne perdirent pas de temps en arrivant au manoir de Caerdydd, et prirent directement la direction de leur chambre. Pas de petits jeux sur le tapis ou sur le canapé pour ce soir, ils voulaient s'unir totalement dans leur lit pour cette première fois.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, ayant tous les deux particulièrement hâte de sentir la peau nue de l'autre sous ses doigts. Les vêtements n'étaient qu'une gêne, et ils n'avaient actuellement pas la patience de s'en débarrasser lentement. Leurs sens étaient déjà enflammés, et la température leur paraissait avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait.

Finalement nus l'un devant l'autre, ils s'observèrent sans se cacher. Ils connaissaient déjà parfaitement le corps de l'autre, ils avaient eu l'occasion de le découvrir encore et encore au cours des derniers mois. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas question que de plaisir et de jouissance, ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout, se lier définitivement l'un à l'autre, pour le pire mais surtout ils l'espéraient pour le meilleur.

La magie frémit autour d'eux, électrisant encore davantage leurs sens. La magie du manoir reconnaissait leur lien, et les poussait en plus de leur propre magie à le compléter.

Il se touchèrent enfin, frissonnant alors que leurs mains parcouraient la peau brulante de l'autre, et que leurs lèvres se liaient jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne se rappelle à eux. Ils gloussèrent devant l'afflux de sensations qui les parcourait, laissant tout doute derrière eux. Ca faisait des mois qu'ils pensaient à ce jour, ils allaient faire en sorte qu'il soit à la hauteur de leurs attentes.

Ils s'allongèrent lentement l'un à côté de l'autre, laissant leurs mains parcourir leur amant, le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il réclame davantage. Le souffle de Draco se fit encore plus court quand la bouche de Ceb entreprit de mordiller l'un de ses tétons, pendant que sa main se perdait plus bas dans sa toison argentée. Le blond était déjà dur, et il haleta franchement alors que la main commençait à s'activer sur sa virilité dans une lenteur presque insupportable.

Au bout de longues secondes, l'héritier Black délaissa le torse de son compagnon et se décala légèrement, sans pour autant bouger sa main de sa hampe. De son autre main, il se saisit d'une fiole qu'il avait soigneusement préparée en vu de ce jour bien précis.

Tout en taquinant les partie sensibles du blond et en maintenant son excitation, il s'enduisit généreusement les doigts du liquide frais que contenait la fiole. Se plaçant dans le dos de son amant, il lui embrassa l'épaule, avant de la mordiller alors qu'il plaçait son doigt devant son entrée.

Il la taquina quelques secondes, en faisant le tour, avant d'appuyer lentement pour entrer dans la chaleur du blond. Ce dernier, déjà perdu dans les sensations que produisait son autre main ne protesta même pas. Un doigt à cet endroit, ils avaient déjà testé durant leurs petits jeux en amoureux, mais cette fois, ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Ceb fit quelques aller-retour, avant de rapidement rajouter un deuxième doigt, étirant lentement son compagnon, le préparant à l'accueillir tout entier. Pendant l'opération, il avait un peu délaissé la hampe du blond, bien décidé à ce que ce dernier ne jouisse pas trop tôt, et surtout pas comme ça.

Au bout de quelques tâtonnements, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, faisant se raidir Draco devant le nouvel afflux de plaisir. Il se concentra sur sa tache, prenant soin de frôler régulièrement sa prostate, et un troisième doigt se rajouta. Ceb se saisit à nouveau de la virilité de son amant qui regagna de sa vigueur légèrement perdue face à l'inconfort passager.

Enfin Ceb se positionna.

"Tu es prêt?" Souffla-t-il, ses lèvres se posant sur le cou de son compagnon, le taquinant de sa langue.

"Je n'attend que ça." Répliqua Draco dans un soupir, frissonnant d'anticipation.

Ceb se saisit à nouveau de la fameuse fiole, enduisant généreusement son propre membre tendu d'impatience, puis il le positionna pour prendre la place de ses doigts. Il poussa lentement, retenant son souffle en sentant la chaleur de son blond l'entourer. Il s'arrêta rapidement en sentant ce dernier se crisper, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas jouir dans la seconde sous les sensations nouvelles.

A la place, il se concentra sur le plaisir de son partenaire, laissant sa main aller et venir plus ou moins lentement sur sa hampe, l'amenant rapidement à haleter à nouveau de plaisir plutôt que d'inconfort. Dès qu'il le sentit se détendre, il poursuivit son avancée, entrant entièrement en lui.

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu, profitant un instant de leur union totale. Mais rapidement, le blond se rappela à lui, en prenant l'initiative de bouger ses hanches, l'incitant à faire de même. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Il se retira presque entièrement, avant de plonger à nouveau entièrement dans l'antre chaude, faisant crier de plaisir le blond alors qu'il percutait sa prostate. Il s'échina alors à recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux gémissements se mêlent.

Il sentit la chaleur monter le long de ses reins, et s'activa davantage sur la virilité de son compagnon, accordant le rythme de sa main avec celui de ses hanches. Leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés alors que le plaisir montait et que leur contrôle devenait inexistant.

Soudain, Draco se libéra dans un râle, se raidissant sous la décharge de l'orgasme, entrainant rapidement celui de Ceb qui s'écroula derrière lui.

La main de l'héritier Black lâcha le membre de son amant, se posant simplement sur son ventre alors qu'ils peinaient tous deux à reprendre leur souffle. Il posa son front contre l'épaule du blond après l'avoir à doucement embrassé tendrement, profitant encore quelques instants de sa chaleur alors que son propre membre se relâchait.

Dans un dernier soupir de bien-être, il se retira, avant de se coller à nouveau contre son compagnon, profitant de la douce langueur qui les prenait.

Dans quelques heures, quand ils auraient bien récupéré, Draco lui rendrait la pareil. Il lui ferait connaitre le même plaisir, et ils scelleraient leur égalité dans le couple. Ils étaient deux héritiers, et aucun des deux n'était soumis ou inférieur à l'autre.

Ils laissèrent le sommeil les emporter, profitant à fond du plaisir qui avait découlé de leur union.

 _oOo_

 _Satisfaite AnnaMerteuil ? Et les autres qui attendaient un lemon complet?_

 _A la prochaine!_


	37. Chapter 36 Après Poudlard

_Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 35** : Après Poudlard

"Salut Alya! Ca va? Tu as l'air épuisée." Lui lança Ginny, sa voix devenant légèrement inquiète sur la fin.

"Mmm, ça va, la semaine a juste été longue." Répondit-t-elle en prenant place en face de la rouquine.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées à la terrasse d'un petit café du Chemin de Traverse. Leurs autres amis devraient bientôt arriver, mais elles étaient les premières. Elles se décidèrent donc à commander une bière au beurre en les attendant.

Depuis quelques semaines, Alya avait commencé à étudier la médicomagie, et certaines semaines, même si les enseignements étaient principalement théoriques, étaient épuisantes. Ginny quant à elle, avait pu profité des premières vacances scolaires pour s'éclipser de Poudlard.

Elle se languissait de Blaise pendant les cours, mais était déterminée à le rendre fier d'elle en ayant des résultats exemplaires. Par contre, là, c'était les vacances, et elle allait pouvoir profiter de lui autant que possible. Au moins, elle passerait les nuits dans ses bras, même si ses journées étaient plutôt chargées.

Il avait en effet commencé des études de droit, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pâlir devant le volume des ouvrages qu'il devait ingurgité. Elle s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas une blague, un bizutage, ou juste lui qui se moquait d'elle, mais non. Il devait bien connaitre ces pavés d'ici la fin de l'année.

Mais bon, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi, et il était bien décidé à aller au bout. La rouquine quant à elle, était bien décidée à le soutenir. Et puis, il n'était pas seul dans cette galère, Théo et Draco étaient avec lui, même si les trois n'avaient pas du tout le même plan de carrière.

Si Blaise comptait se tourner ensuite vers le journalisme, Théo était décidé à faire carrière dans le judiciaire, probablement avocat. Quant à Draco, ce n'était qu'un début avant son entrée en politique. Du coup, les trois avaient les mêmes horaires, et arriveraient probablement en même temps.

"Ceb!" S'exclama soudain Alya en se levant, retrouvant toute son énergie à la vue de son jumeau.

Depuis la fin de Poudlard, ils se voyaient forcément moins, et ils avaient eu du mal à s'y habituer, même si le fait d'avoir chacun un compagnon avait grandement facilité les choses. Cebalrai avait commencé des études de potioniste, ce qui avait grandement surpris beaucoup de monde.

La plupart des professeurs de Poudlard avaient pensé qu'il se tournerait vers un métier où la DCFM, sa matière de prédilection serait mise en avant. Mais il n'en avait pas eu envie, il était doué la dedans, mais ne souhaitait plus combattre, et surtout, il voulait son indépendance. Un Aurore serait toujours assujetti au Ministère, ce qui était hors de question.

Il était doué en potions, et y faire des études lui servirait pour son projet avec Draco. De toutes manière, en tant que Lord Black, une bonne partie de son temps serait pris par le Ministère et le Magenmagot, il lui fallait donc un métier qu'il pourrait adapter selon son bon vouloir.

En plus, les potions avaient l'énorme avantage de pouvoir soit être assez tranquilles, enfermé dans son laboratoire à brasser ses mixtures, soit permettre de voyager et voir du pays à la recherches d'ingrédients particuliers ou pour assister à diverses conventions. Mais les potions pouvaient également êtres couplées à d'autres matières.

Elles étaient effectivement avec certains sortilèges, la base des tableaux sorciers, mais aussi utilisées pour la protection de nombreux grimoires dont elles imprégnaient les pages avant d'être enchantées. C'était l'un des domaines qui intéressait particulièrement l'héritier Black, bien plus que les poisons ou les antidotes.

Les deux jumeaux se serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de s'installer à la table qui s'agrandit pour s'adapter à trois personnes.

"Alors Ginny, cette septième année?" Lui demanda Ceb.

"Beaucoup moins intéressante que la sixième sans vous." Répliqua-t-elle-même si elle pensait surtout à la présence de Blaise. "Heureusement que Luna est là."

Elle s'était en effet encore plus rapprochée de la blondinette, et ce à la vue de tous en cette dernière année. Son changement de nom, et sa mise en couple avec Blaise l'avait éloignée de plusieurs 'amies' de Griffondors. Elle n'avait même pas voulu chercher à les garder, continuant à parler avec celles qui l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était, méprisant les autres.

"Tiens, justement, la voilà." S'exclama l'héritier Black.

La blonde arrivait en effet au bras de Neville, qui avait commencé un apprentissage en botanique, sa passion de toujours. D'ailleurs, lui et Ceb discutaient pas mal plantes, les deux points de vue, du cultivateurs et du potioniste étant souvent très intéressants à comparer.

Le châtain aussi serait bientôt beaucoup pris par sa vie politique, mais il ne comptait pas laisser sa passion de côté pour autant. Il avait déjà une serre impressionnante chez lui, qui ne demandait qu'à se développer davantage. D'ailleurs, il avait commencé la culture de plantes bien spécifiques que lui avait demandé Ceb, toujours en prévision de son projet d'enfanter avec Draco dans les années à venir.

"Bonjour." Lança Luna de sa voix un peu éthérée. "Dit bonjour Moonless." Murmura-t-elle ensuite à son renard en tube, toujours niché autour de son coup.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, bondissant pour faire le tour de la table et une lichette à chacun, bien que toujours plus timide envers Alya. Celle-ci ne lui en voulait pas. On ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde, et rien que le léger frôlement serait sans nul doute senti par Arian qui lui ferait la tête par principe quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Elle gloussa doucement, échangeant un regard complice avec Luna.

La petite créature magique reprit ensuite sa place autour du cou de sa maitresse, s'y camouflant efficacement en quelques secondes.

Ils attendirent ensuite une petite demi-heure en discutant tranquillement que les autres membres de leur groupe n'arrivent. Comme prévu, ils étaient tous les trois ensembles, étant sortis en même temps de la faculté de droit magique. Cette après midi, c'était repos et détente.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le soleil commença à disparaitre à l'horizon, les couples se rassemblant naturellement pour repartir ensemble. C'était le week-end, et chacun était bien décidé à en profiter au maximum.

oOo

Ceb se laissa tirer par la main en riant par un Draco impatient de rentrer. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la cheminée que le blond lança :

"Manoir Black de Caerdydd!"

Depuis qu'ils étaient fiancés, ils partageaient leur temps entre le manoir Malefoy, et celui des Black. Mais en cette soirée, ils avaient tous les deux une nette préférence pour le second où ils étaient surs d'être seuls.

En effet, Alya logeait avec Théo depuis leurs propres fiançailles puis leur union magique, ne retournant au manoir de son enfance que ponctuellement. Et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle y retourne ce week-end alors qu'elle et son compagnon avaient décidé de le consacrer entièrement à leur couple et non au travail.

En revanche, Narcissa logeait au manoir Malefoy, et même si ça n'empêchait pas Ceb et Draco de jouer dans leur chambre autant qu'ils voulaient, ils devaient tout de même par respect rester présentables dans le reste du manoir. Ici, ils pouvaient n'avoir aucun scrupule.

Et ils avaient bien l'intention de n'en avoir aucun.

A peine sortis de la cheminée, les mains de Draco avaient déjà trouvé leur chemin sous la chemise de son compagnon. Décidé à ne pas être en reste, Ceb se colla à son blond, accentuant le contact de leurs corps, et s'empara de la bouche qu'il désirait tant.

Par Merlin, ils n'avaient pas pu se permettre plus que quelques caresses de toute la semaine, chacun surchargé de travail. Ils avaient bien l'intention de se rattraper.

Sans se lâcher, et laissant quelques vêtements derrière eux, notamment leurs capes, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers un canapé. Ils stoppèrent quelques secondes devant pour se reconcentrer sur le baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger, avant que Draco ne repousse brusquement Ceb, le faisant tomber sur les coussins moelleux.

Ce dernier s'avachit volontairement alors que son blond lui lançait un regard… prédateur.

Oh oui, il allait se faire manger tout cru, et en redemander.

Passant légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres, Ceb commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise, souriant intérieurement en voyant Draco déglutir à cette vue. Quelques semaines après leurs fiançailles, puis leur lien, il savait parfaitement comment aguicher son compagnon, et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

Il se sentit progressivement durcir sous le regard d'argent liquide de son blond, et écarta très légèrement les jambes pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Ca sembla être le déclencheur.

D'un geste, Draco se débarrassa de sa propre chemise pour fondre sur lui, l'une de ses jambes s'imbriquant naturellement contre la virilité de son partenaire, le faisant frémir d'anticipation. Ses mains pâles se mirent alors en devoir de parcourir le torse de l'héritier Black, retrouvant instantanément ses points sensibles.

Ce dernier ne resta pas inactif. Ses propres mains se firent un devoir de flatter le torse pâle, et quelques secondes après, il y rajouta sa bouche. Draco gémit doucement quand la langue chaude se mit à titiller l'un de ses mamelons.

Retenant un sourire, Ceb profita du fait que son vis-à-vis avait rejeter la tête en arrière pour dériver vers sa clavicule, puis vers son cou, allant ensuite lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur les flancs de son amant, alors que cette fois, le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres était tout sauf discret.

Oh oui, il était particulièrement sensible de cet endroit là.

Cebalrai profita de la confusion de Draco pour inverser leurs positions, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, sa virilité collée à la sienne, séparées uniquement par quelques pièces de tissu. Mais bientôt, l'inconfort les fit se séparer légèrement, juste de quoi leur permettre de s'attaquer mutuellement à ces fameuses pièces de tissu gênantes.

Bientôt, les deux pantalons, ainsi que les boxer se retrouvèrent abandonnés aux pieds du canapé, les laissant nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils frémir brutalement en se recollant l'un à l'autre, mêlant leurs langues jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Puis Ceb s'écarta légèrement, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

oOo

 _Pour rappel un auteur mort ne peut plus rien écrire, et surtout pas ce que vous attendez ^^Donc même si vous me détestez à l'instant, l'avada est proscrit ^^ de même que le doloris qui pourrait faire trembler mes mains et m'empêcher de publier la suite. Pour l'imperium, vous pouvez toujours essayer ^^_

 _Sinon, à la semaine prochaine XD_


	38. Chapter 37 Nuit d'amour

_Voilà voilà la suite est là ! Je suis pas si sadique que ça quand même? si?_

 _Bonne lecture, et bon bavage ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 36** : Nuit d'amour

Bientôt, les deux pantalons, ainsi que les boxer se retrouvèrent abandonnés aux pieds du canapé, les laissant nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils frémir brutalement en se recollant l'un à l'autre, mêlant leurs langues jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Puis Ceb s'écarta légèrement, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

Les yeux brillants, Draco le regarda se diriger lentement vers sa virilité dressée. Les orbes gris pailletés de verts toujours ancrés dans les perles orage, Ceb souffla doucement sur la hampe de son vis-à-vis, se repaissant du long frisson qu'il provoqua par cette simple action. Mais ça ne suffisait ni à lui, ni à son compagnon.

Il se rapprocha donc davantage, laissant sa langue flatter le gland rougi, puis glisser sur toute la longueur. Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, alternant caresses légères et plus appuyées alors que sa langue allait et venait.

Les mains du blond, elles, fourrageaient dans ses mèches ébène, alors que son souffle de faisait de plus en plus saccadé. Puis soudainement, il se coupa alors que Ceb venait de l'engloutir entièrement. Ses mains se crispèrent davantage, tentant d'imposer le rythme à l'héritier Black, qui ne cherchait nullement à s'y soustraire, bien au contraire.

Ses allées et venues se firent plus rapides, alors que ses mains dérivèrent des cuisses pour aller flatter les bourses de son vis-à-vis, ou s'égarer vers ses fesses. Les gémissements du blond retentissaient dans le salon des Black, douce musique aux oreilles de son amant.

Soudain, ce dernier se crispa, sa semence se répandant dans la bouche de son compagnon qui n'en perdit pas une goutte. Le blond laissa partir sa tête en arrière dans un long soupir satisfait, ses mains se faisant plus douces sur la nuque et le cou de son partenaire.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant quelques secondes de la langueur post-orgasmique qui l'envahissait. Mais les mains de Ceb qui étaient remontées sur ses flancs le firent petit à petit revenir à lui, et il esquissa un sourire légèrement ironique.

"Je crois bien que tu as un problème non résolu, contrairement à moi." Prononça-t-il d'une voix narquoise qui envoya un frisson le long de l'échine de Ceb.

Ce faisant, il descendit sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, la faisant lentement glisser le long de son bras, puis sur sa hanche, et enfin se saisit sans prévenir de la virilité de Cebalrai, le faisant glapir de surprise.

"Pauvre petite chose insatisfaite." Minauda-t-il.

"Petite, petite… ce n'est pas franchement ce que tu disais la dernière fois." Répliqua le Black d'une voix suggestive, se satisfaisant grandement de la légère rougeur qui fleurit sur les joues de son blond à cette remarque.

Mais le blond avait lui aussi de la répartie.

"Mmm si tu ne veux pas la satisfaire, continue comme ça." Ricana-t-il en accentuant légèrement la pression de sa main, faisant gémir son compagnon qui décida sagement de se taire et juste savourer.

Il ferma d'ailleurs les yeux quand la main pâle entreprit d'aller et venir langoureusement autour de sa hampe.

"Dracooo…." Soupira-t-il au bout de longues minutes où le blond ne semblait pas décider à accélérer le rythme.

"Moui? Qu'est ce que tu veux? Ca peut-être?" Proposa le blond en laissant sa deuxième main dériver vers ses fesses.

"Noonn, ouuiii." Bredouilla Ceb alors qu'un doigt venait taquiner son intimité en même temps que le rythme s'accélérait très légèrement.

Il se mordit les lèvres quand le doigt inquisiteur poussa sur son anneau de chair, le pénétrant avec une lenteur insupportable.

"Plus vite…" Souffla-t-il, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis, même s'il ne pouvait le voir à travers ses paupières closes.

"Impatient." Gloussa Draco en accédant à ses désirs, rajoutant au passage rapidement un deuxième doigt.

Ceb se cambra brutalement alors qu'il allait buter contre sa prostate, et le blond accéléra encore le rythme , se régalant des gémissements de son compagnon et de son abandon.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'il se répande dans un long râle, s'affaissant contre son blond, légèrement tremblant. Ils profitèrent de longue minutes de leur plaisir satisfait et de la chaleur que dégageait l'autre, avant que Draco ne se saisisse de sa baguette, les nettoyant sommairement.

"On va prendre un bain?" Proposa Draco en laissant sa main caresser négligemment les flancs de son compagnon.

"Juste un bain?" Répliqua Ceb d'une voix coquine, bien qu'un peu ensommeillée.

"Ah ça… il va falloir se lever pour le savoir."

"Se lever? Mmm… pas envie." Lâcha Ceb en tendant la main pour se saisir de sa baguette sous le regard curieux de son vis-à-vis.

Ils disparurent dans un craquement alors que le blond lâchait un cri absolument pas viril sous la surprise, pour atterrir dans une grande baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse dorée.

L'héritier Black éclata de rire devant la mine choquée de son blond, avant de manquer s'étouffer en buvant la tasse. Draco n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Mais il le laissa rapidement reprendre son souffle, se souhaitant pas particulièrement causer la mort de son amant par noyade.

"Tu avais tout prévu!" Lui lança-t-il en le foudroyant de ses orbes orage.

"Disons que j'avais plusieurs scénarios en tête." Corrigea légèrement le Black avec un sourire fier.

"Et on peut transplaner partout comme ça?"

"Ah ça… uniquement dans des endroits intéressants." Répondit Ceb avec un clin d'œil suggestif, faisant ricaner son vis-à-vis.

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris, tu entretiens le mystère. La prochaine fois, préviens moi juste avant." Soupira le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre dans l'immense baignoire, profitant de la chaleur et de la lumière tamisée, se laissant aller à sommeiller. Ils avaient après tout tous les deux eu une longue journée et leur orgasme précédent avait achevé de les épuiser. S'ils voulaient remettre le couvert une fois dans leur chambre, ils avaient intérêt à récupérer avant.

Ils se laissèrent donc aller, entourés par la vapeur et la mousse.

oOo

Ils émergèrent une bonne heure plus tard. La mousse s'était dissipée, mais l'eau était toujours à température parfaite sous les sorts jetés préalablement.

Papillonnant des yeux, Harry passa lentement la main le long du flanc de son compagnon, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Draco s'était endormi la tête niché dans son cou, et il n'eut à bouger qu'un tout petit peu pour venir quémander, ou plutôt exiger un langoureux baisé. Leur langues s'entremêlèrent et jouèrent un moment l'une avec l'autre avant de se séparer.

"Prêt pour la suite?" Demanda Ceb avec un petit sourire taquin.

"Je n'attend que toi." Répliqua immédiatement le blond.

"Alors c'est parti." Chuchota le Black en se saisissant de sa baguette après avoir soigneusement enlacé Draco de son bras valide.

Ils disparurent dans un crack sonore pour atterrir dans un immense lit, Draco posé sur les hanche de Cebalrai. Encore trempé lui-même, le brun admira un long moment les gouttes d'eau glisser sur la peau pâle de son vis-à-vis, avant de se décider à les attraper avec sa langue, parcourant le torse offert devant lui.

Immobile, le blond ferma les yeux et mordilla légèrement sa lèvre sous les attouchements léger, se raidissant par moment quand la langue de son compagnon se faisait plus insistante. Ce faisant, il frottait légèrement son bassin contre celui de son amant, réveillant rapidement leurs deux virilités, les laissant haletants.

Après quelques minutes de douce torture, Ceb commença à mordiller la peau offerte, ses mains se faisant plus entreprenantes pour rapprocher encore leurs bassins et tenter ainsi de calmer le feu qui le dévorait lentement mais surement. Heureusement, Draco était bien dans le même état, et n'était pas décidé à le faire languir.

Il se décala rapidement pour prendre les choses en main, ou plutôt _la_ chose de compagnon. Alors qu'une de ses mains s'activait sur la hampe de l'héritier Black, provoquant maintes soupirs et gémissements, l'autre se décala vers son postérieur afin de le préparer pour la suite des événements.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient habitués à ce balai amoureux, et seules quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour passer de un doigt à deux, puis à trois. Les gémissements s'accentuèrent, et Ceb poussa un cris rauque quand les doigts de son amant frôlèrent intentionnellement sa prostate. Il avait depuis déjà quelques minutes délaissé son pénis, sans que ça ne le dérange le moins du monde.

Mais cette torture, aussi douce soit-elle, n'était pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. Draco délaissa donc l'antre chaude, récoltant un gémissement de manque de son vis-à-vis qu'il étouffa avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

"Impatient…" Murmura-t-il en se positionnant.

"Viens…" Se contenta de lui répondre Ceb en encrant ses orbes pailletées de vert dans les perles de son vis-à-vis.

Draco saisit ses hanches, et entra lentement en lui. L'héritier Black ferma les yeux alors que la hampe de son amant l'écartait, le pénétrait, le remplissait. Oh oui, c'était ça qu'ils attendaient tous les deux. Il retint son souffle quelques instant, forçant son corps à se détendre, à accepter l'intrusion, avant que le plaisir ne remplace la légère douleur.

Il perdit alors toute immobilité, son corps se mouvant au rythme de celui de son amant, et leurs soupirs et gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre, jusqu'à leur délivrance.


	39. Chapter 38 La lignée continue

_Coucou, merci tous pour vos reviews même si cette fois je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 38** : La lignée continue

Trois ans plus tard, Ceb et Draco étaient assez rapidement tombés d'accord sur le faite que le porteur serait le premier d'entre eux. Cebalrai était prêt à le faire, et il pourrait compter sur le soutien et la protection supplémentaire de Regulus.

Le grand félin était de moins en moins présent dans la vie des jumeaux, s'effaçant pour leur laisser la place, mais il répondait toujours à leur appel. Il était leur gardien, et seule leur mort le ferait retourner définitivement dans les limbes pour y trouver le repos.

Il était ravi de reprendre son rôle de protecteur pour l'avènement du nouvel héritier des Black. Ainsi, Ceb ne serait jamais seul durant ces longs mois à ne pas pouvoir sortir, le jaguar ayant été intégré aux protections de la pièce runique. Il ne les rendrait que plus puissante, même si ça avait rajouté une complication dans l'organisation des runes.

Le rituel fut long, encore plus compliqué par le fait qu'ils souhaitaient absolument des jumeaux afin que chacun d'eux puisse porter l'un de leur nom et que la lignée des Malefoy et celle des Black persiste. Mais il fut un succès.

Balançant sa baguette en de larges arabesques au dessus du ventre du jeune homme, Severus attesta que des jumeaux y grandissaient bien.

"Félicitation !" S'exclamèrent Alya et Narcissa, qui avaient fait toutes les deux partie du rituel. Les autres personnes ayant été autorisés dans les protections par le couple pourraient passer dès le lendemain.

"Il n'est pas encore possible de déterminer leur sexe, mais une chose est certaine, ils sont bien deux." D'un mouvement supplémentaire de sa baguette, deux petites lueurs argentées prirent place au dessus du ventre de Ceb.

"Voici le reflet de leurs vies." Leur expliqua le potioniste, laissant les deux serpentards admirer les lueurs pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'elles ne s'estompent, les faisant légèrement sursauter.

"Le sort ne dure que quelques minutes." Leur expliqua-t-il, contrôlant une dernière fois les sortilèges en place dans la pièce avant de laisser le couple seul.

Draco avait pris soin de choisir une pièce munie d'une grande baie vitrée pour le séjour de son compagnon, et le balcon était compris dans les sortilèges et les runes. De cette manière, Ceb pourrait tout de même prendre un peu l'air, et Helwr et Arian pourraient lui tenir compagnie en plus de Regulus quand les humains ne seraient pas là. Ils ne seraient pas de trop durant ces longs mois.

Toutes les nuits, Draco dormait avec Ceb. Il lui apportait des friandises, ainsi que des livres pour se détendre. Il lui racontait ses journées, les imbéciles qu'il rencontrait au ministère, ainsi que les nombreux incompétents qui s'y trouvaient toujours. Il essayait de le faire rire le plus possible, lui ayant même amené une pensine pour partager ses souvenirs.

Ses amis aussi venaient régulièrement également, et c'est ainsi qu'il vit doucement le ventre de la blonde Luna s'arrondir.

"Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu attends un heureux événement?" Lui demanda-t-il, confortablement allongé dans une chaise longue au soleil.

"Et oui." Sourit-elle. "Comme ça, ils grandiront ensemble." Rajouta-t-elle. "Ils ne seront jamais seuls."

"Je suis sur qu'ils s'entendront à merveille." Approuva Ceb. "Et que comme nous, leur maison ne les empêchera pas de rester amis."

Son commentaire rajouta encore un sourire sur le visage de la blonde. Oui, jamais son enfant ne connaitrait sa solitude à Poudlard. Déjà, elle comptait bien avoir une grande famille, qui remplirait sa maison de rire. Et ces rires augmenteraient encore avec les enfants de ses amis. Elle espéraient que Ginny ne tarderait pas trop à se décider. Il manquerait des petits rouquins dans leur groupe sinon.

"Je vois bien plein de petites têtes, blondes, châtains, noires, et rousses, courir partout dans vos manoirs." Rêva tout haut Luna.

"Oui!" S'esclaffa Ceb à l'image. "Ils nous feront tous tourner en bourrique!"

"Qui nous fera tourner en bourrique?" Demanda Draco en rentrant dans la pièce, n'ayant entendu que les dernier mots de son compagnon.

"Eux!" Lâcha Ceb en désignant son ventre.

"Et elle !" Compléta Luna dans un rire cristallin en désignant le sien.

"Elle? Tu m'avais caché ça. Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour le dire." L'interrogea Ceb, perplexe. Il était même encore trop tôt pour lui, dont la grossesse avançait plus vite.

Seul un clin d'œil lui répondit. Luna et ses mystères. Mais c'est bien comme ça qu'ils l'aimaient.

Draco sourit à son tour, heureux tout autant du bonheur de Luna que de celui de son compagnon.

"Je vais vous laisser les amoureux." Chantonna la blondinette. "Dit au revoir Moonless." Le fin renard s'exécuta avec un plaisir évident en venant se lover sur le ventre de l'héritier Black, avant de lui faire une léchouille, pour retourner ensuite dans le cou de sa maitresse.

Elle s'éloigna en trottinant, son ventre légèrement arrondi ne l'en empêchant pas encore, pour peu qu'il puisse le faire dans les mois à venir. Le couple la regarda avec un sourire, l'imaginant sans peine faire de même à huit mois de grossesses. Ils secouèrent la tête.

Après à peine trois mois, Ceb se sentait déjà bien lourd, économisant ses forces, mais surtout, savourant les petites vies qui grandissaient en lui.

"Alors, comment vont nos deux petits précieux." Murmura Draco en se penchant vers Ceb, posant ses mains sur l'arrondi de son ventre.

"D'après Severus, merveilleusement bien. Tout se passe comme prévu, et il pense qu'il sera possible de connaitre leur sexe la semaine prochaine." Lui apprit Cebalrai.

"De toute manière, fille ou garçon, ils seront merveilleux." Souffla Draco avec un air d'admiration qu'il arborait depuis le rituel, au plus grand amusement de son amant. "Tu lui diras d'attendre que je revienne pour savoir?"

"Bien sur." Répliqua le brun comme une évidence.

Le blond était déjà totalement gaga de ces deux petites vies et était toujours aussi émerveillé lorsque Severus matérialisait leurs flammes de vie au dessus du ventre du brun. Ceb ne pouvait pas en vouloir ou se moquer réellement de Draco pour ça, il était parfaitement dans le même cas. C'était juste plus facile pour lui parce qu'il les portait et qu'il en avait donc conscience en permanence. Pour le blond, c'était à chaque fois un petit miracle.

D'ailleurs, Ceb commença à glousser quand la langue de son blond commença à venir taquiner la peau sensible de son ventre. Draco lui embrassa le nombril, jouant quelques secondes avec, le pénétrant de sa langue avant de venir embrasser toute la zone autour.

Rapidement, Cebalrai sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser, puis embraser le bas de ses reins. Si dans les semaines qui avaient suivi le rituel il avait semblé totalement dépourvu de désirs sexuels, sa vie avec Draco n'étant rempli que de tendresse et de conversations tranquilles sous la couette, depuis quinze jours, ça avait changé.

Il avait l'impression que le simple de fait de voir son blond détraquait ses hormones comme lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensembles adolescents. Ca ne faisait certes que quatre ans, mais ils s'étaient tout de même un peu calmés depuis. Actuellement, il était en train de revenir en arrière de ce point de vue, et ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Draco.

Ce dernier esquissa d'ailleurs un sourire carnassier en voyant la virilité de son amant se réveiller.

"Ohoh, je vois que je te fais de l'effet…" Ricana-t-il.

"Comme si ce n'était pas ce que tu cherchais depuis le début…" Soupira Ceb en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le blond se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif tout en débarrassant son compagnon de son pantalon bien trop encombrant.

"Je crois qu'une certaine partie de toi désire que je m'occupe d'elle." Souffla Draco en se rapprochant de la hampe de Ceb qui frissonna.

Chaque mot du blond provoquait un fin courant d'air sur sa virilité, ne la renforçant que davantage. Enfin, Draco accéda au désir muet de son compagnon, ses lèvres entourant le gland légèrement rougi.

Ceb poussa à nouveau un profond soupir, écartant naturellement les jambes pour faciliter l'accès à Draco. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis tout en prenant davantage en bouche sa virilité. Il la parcouru de sa langue, ses mains dérivant lentement vers les bourses de son amant pour rendre son action encore plus agréable.

Bientôt, Ceb ne fut plus capable d'autres sons que des gémissements, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans un râle satisfait.

Draco le relâcha doucement, lui offrant un petit regard supérieur, fier de sa prestation.

"Viens donc par là au lieu de faire ton fier." Le rabroua gentiment Ceb en l'attirant vers ses lèvres. Là tout de suite maintenant, il voulait un baiser.

"A tes ordres mon cher." Répliqua le blond en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait.

Il se blottit ensuite à côté de son brun dans le même fauteuil, et entreprit de lui raconter sa journée et toutes les imbécilités que ses incompétents de subordonnés avaient bien pu faire.

Bientôt, le rire de Ceb résonna dans la pièce. Son compagnon avait un don pour raconter, et surtout pour se plaindre. Il plaignait presque les personnes avec qui il travaillait, si elles ne lui offrait pas par leur misères une si bonne distraction.

oOo


	40. Chapter 39 La lignée continue (2)

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews et vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour la semaine dernière. Beaucoup se demande le sexe des jumeaux et leurs noms ^^ réponse dans ce chapitre pour la première question, la semaine prochaine pour la seconde ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 39** : La lignée continue (2)

Après quatre mois et demi, Ceb sentit soudain la magie qui l'entourait changer. Un instant, la frayeur le prit, que quelque chose se passe mal, et que le rituel s'arrête net. Mais non, la magie l'entoura, chaude, chaleureuse, l'incitant à aller vers le canapé.

Il obéit immédiatement, même si rester allongé allait rendre l'attente encore plus longue. Regulus s'approcha de lui, frottant légèrement sa tête féline contre lui, pour l'encourager.

"Je plains sincèrement les femmes qui doivent subir ça pendant neuf mois, et ce, à chaque grossesse." Soupira-t-il.

"Tu as déjà gagné trois mois comparé à elles." Lui rappela le jaguar. En effet, le rituel lui permettrait d'enfanter au bout de 'seulement' six mois.

"Et j'en suis bien heureux. Mais je suis surtout soulagé de ne jamais connaitre un accouchement comme elles." Souffla-t-il.

Les nombreuses runes peintes sur son ventre, qui s'y étaient incrustées pendant le rituel, n'étaient en effet pas là pour faire joli. Elles protégeaient les enfants. Certaines avaient permis la conception, mais elles étaient surtout là pour permettre leur naissance, créant comme un portail entre eux et le monde extérieur.

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'interviendront Severus et Narcissa, le potioniste en tant que sorcier lié aux enchantements, et la mère de Draco, en tant que sorcière liée au sang des enfants par son lien de filiation avec Draco.

Alya avait permis la conception de l'environnement nécessaire aux enfants, Narcissa permettrait leur sortie dans le monde extérieur. Si durant les six mois, l'une de ces personne avait eu un soucis, le rituel dans son ensemble aurait été un échec, et suivant son avancement, aurait mis la vie de Ceb en jeu.

Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout se passait bien, et même si le brun devait désormais rester aliter pendant un mois et demi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Depuis une semaine, il sentait les deux petites vies qui grandissaient en lui, littéralement. Leurs petits pieds semblaient décidés à se servir régulièrement de sa vessie comme punching-ball, mais il les sentait également régulièrement bouger calmement.

De plus en plus souvent, il se surprenait à caresser son ventre, et à répondre de cette manière au mouvements de ses fils. Car la magie allait bien leur donner deux fils, Severus l'avait confirmé.

"Ils bougent?" La voix de Luna le fit légèrement sursauter, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Regulus s'était éclipsé pour aller la chercher, mais il lui sourit immédiatement.

La blonde hocha la tête, le sourire du brun était une réponse en soit. Elle-même avait la main posée sur ventre maintenant également bien arrondi, même s'il lui restait plus longtemps avant de donner naissance.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de demander à Moonless de dire bonjour que déjà le petit renard était allé se lover sur le ventre de Ceb, chatouillant la peau sensible de son petit nez pointu. Le renard en tube semblait particulièrement ravi, et impatient de découvrir les enfants de celui qui lui avait permis de rencontrer sa maitresse. Sans Ceb, il serait resté encore peut-être des siècles seul dans cette pièce perdue du manoir de Caerdydd.

Il avait bien sur également hâte de rencontrer le petit de sa maitresse, et dès qu'elle était chez elle, il ne quittait pas son ventre à elle. La blondinette avait vraiment hérité d'un protecteur zélé, et Neville avait tout intérêt à montrer patte blanche devant sa femme s'il ne voulait se faire rabrouer par la petite créature.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes après. Nul doute que la blondinette avait gambadé dans les escaliers pour arriver avant lui, faisant peu de cas de son état.

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda ce dernier.

"Un peu fatigué." Répondit honnêtement Cebalrai. "Et en même temps il me tarde de pouvoir à nouveau crapahuter dehors."

Neville hocha la tête, compréhensif.

"Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça." Il sortit de sa cape une bourse remplie de feuilles séchées dont l'odeur de framboise emplit la pièce.

Les yeux de Ceb s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant la plante. Son ami devait l'avoir cultivé dans ses propres serres, puisqu'elle ne poussait normalement pas au Royaume Uni. Il le remercia chaudement. Ces feuilles séchées allaient lui être d'une grande aide pour son dos, de plus en plus malmené par les deux êtres qu'il portait.

"Tu en a gardé suffisamment pour Luna au moins?" Demanda-t-il quand même, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas tarder.

"Evidemment, j'en aurais même pour ta sœur et pour Ginny quand elles se décideront." Répliqua l'ancien Griffondor en haussant les épaules. Ceb gloussa.

Tant que le rituel était en place, Alya en étant une pièce maitresse, elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. Mais il se doutait que dès qu'il aurait mis au monde les héritiers Malefoy et Black, elle mettrait en route celui de Théo. Restait à savoir si Ginny se déciderait à son tour ou pas.

Cette dernière résistait envers et contre tout à la propagande de sa mère, qui lui avait enfin pardonné d'avoir changé de nom et d'avoir choisi un Serpentard. Depuis, elle lui demandait à chaque rencontre quand elle allait se décider à faire un petit héritier Zabini et un héritier Prewett, puisque c'était pour ça qu'elle avait changé de nom.

La dernière fois, Ginny avait fait un scandale, et démontré que sa voix pouvait facilement porter autant que celle de la matriarche Weasley. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire que sa mère ait déjà eu deux enfants à son âge. Elle comptait prendre son temps et faire les choses bien, pas forcément aller à la course au bambin.

Ca avait été difficile, mais la plus âgée s'était un peu calmée. Après tout, elle avait déjà les deux enfants de Bill à choyer, et le fils de Percy à pouponner, elle pouvait bien lui ficher un peu la paix. Surtout que les jumeaux semblaient aussi avoir mis en route leur prochaine génération de maraudeur. Seul Charly était encore un éternel célibataire. Qu'elle s'occupe donc de lui trouver chaussure à son pied, ça l'occupera.

"Salut Ceb!" Lança d'ailleurs Ginny en entrant dans la pièce, accompagnée de Regulus.

Le grand félin guidait en effet à chaque fois les invités, s'assurant qu'ils ne dérangerait pas son protégé. Si Ceb dormait, ou n'était pas assez en forme, il les raccompagnait diplomatiquement ou les occupait le temps qu'il fallait avant de les mener à la pièce du rituel.

"Alors ça y est, bloqué au lit?" Fit-elle remarquer en constatant que le brun ne s'était pas levé pour la saluer.

"Et oui." Soupira ce dernier. "Pour un mois et demi."

"Un mois et demi avant de pouvoir enfin tenir tes deux bouts de choux dans les bras." Rigola Alya en arrivant elle aussi et en allant directement enlacer son frère.

"Et avant de pouvoir leur présenter comme il faut leur marraine." Rajouta Ceb, faisant sourire sa jumelle.

Après s'être choisis mutuellement comme témoins pour leur union, il était évident de faire de même pour les parrain et marraine de leurs enfants.

"Draco rentre quand?" Demanda-t-elle en le poussant légèrement pour s'installer à ses côtés dans le même fauteuil, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Ginny et Neville.

Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, les jumeaux se comportaient comme à Poudlard, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre sans aucune gêne. Leurs compagnons avaient appris à ne pas en être jaloux depuis longtemps, ne faisant à ce moment là que les regarder avec indulgence. Tout le monde savait que leur lien ne disparaitrait jamais.

Ceb lui expliqua que son blond avait une réunion importante aujourd'hui, et qu'il ne devrait pas être là avant au moins une heure. Sa sœur hocha la tête.

"Très bien, on va rester te tenir compagnie en attendant. Tikky? Mikky?" Appela Alya, demandant aux deux elfes un assortiment de petits fours et une tasse de thé pour tout le monde.

Rapidement, le plateau bien garnis se matérialisa sur la table basse, accompagné de tasses fumantes aux gouts de chacun. Ceb récolta même un chocolat chaud sans que sa jumelle n'ai besoin de demander, le thé, comme le café, ayant tendance à énerver ses futurs fils qui ne lui laissaient alors aucun répit.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, les invités baissant naturellement le ton quand leur hôte commença à sommeiller, la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Quand Draco rentra, accompagné de Théo qu'il avait croisé à la sortie du ministère, il fut surpris du quasi silence en approchant de la salle de rituel. Regulus l'avait en effet prévenu de la présence de Neville, Luna, Ginny et Alya. D'habitude, quand les trois filles étaient réunies, l'ambiance était bien plus animée.

Il comprit immédiatement en les voyant converser doucement, et en remarquant son mari endormi contre sa sœur. Celle-ci lui fit d'ailleurs un petit signe en l'apercevant, lui cédant sa place sans mal pour aller embrasser son propre mari après une longue journée.

Ceb grommela légèrement en sentant son oreiller le quitter avant de papillonner des yeux.

"Oh, je crois que je me suis endormi." Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

"Je crois aussi." Le taquina sa sœur. "Mais je crois que ton blond sera un meilleur oreiller que moi sur le long terme." Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Personne n'est meilleur oreiller que moi." Frima Draco, rentrant dans son jeu en se glissant contre son amant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon propre oreiller personnel." Murmura Alya en se blottissant contre Théo qui passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais vous laisser. Vous me rendez tous jalouse là, je vais rejoindre Blaise, il doit avoir bientôt fini." Lança Ginny en se levant, prenant une dernière sucrerie sur le plateau pour la route.

"Salut le de notre part." Répliqua Théo, qui n'avait pas vu le métis depuis un moment, chacun fortement pris par son propre travail.

"Compte sur moi." Lança la rouquine en s'éclipsant après leur avoir fait la bise à tous.

Son départ signa celui des autres, qui avaient surtout attendu que le blond rentre pour laisser Ceb seul avec lui. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger de son lit ou d'un fauteuil, il allait avoir besoin d'encore plus de soutien, que le blond allait être ravi de lui apporter.


	41. Chapter 40 Renouveau

_Coucou, merci à nouveau à tous pour vos reviews._

 _Et sans attendre, BONNE LECTURE !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 40** : Renouveau

Le dernier mois s'était écoulé avec une telle lenteur que Cebalrai avait cru devenir fou. Il avait tellement hâte d'en finir avec cette grossesse qui le rendait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et surtout tellement hâte de tenir ses deux petits bouts contre lui.

Mais après tant d'attente, enfin, les héritiers Black et Malefoy allaient arriver.

Pour cela, la magie avait endormi Cebalrai pendant la fin du rituel, nimbant son corps d'une lumière dorée. Severus à sa tête avec Alya, Narcissa au niveau des runes de son ventre, et Draco lui tenant la main, étaient les seuls spectateurs de cette naissance atypique.

C'est ainsi que les deux faux jumeaux vinrent au monde, portant les mêmes yeux pâles des nouveaux nés. Un instant après, les runes disparurent alors que tous les enchantements s'effondraient les uns après les autres, et que Ceb papillonnait des yeux, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Il rencontra le regard plein de bonheur de Draco, deux nouvelles petites vies qui s'époumonaient dans ses bras, alors que Severus vérifiait qu'ils se portaient bien. Les deux parents étaient surs que les enfants allaient garder leurs yeux quasiment identiques en grandissant, de ce gris pâle caractéristique des Black, mais que portaient aussi certains Malfoy.

Par contre, les cheveux de l'un étaient aussi blond que ceux de son frère étaient noirs. Même s'ils n'avaient pas portés le triskell ou l'étoile de leur héritage, leur physique aurait déterminé leur nom.

"Bienvenue à vous Léo Black et Scorpius Malfoy." Les accueillit cérémonieusement Regulus, qui avait assisté au rituel du début à la fin.

Le couple avait en effet décidé de nommer leurs héritiers ainsi, et de respecter tous les deux les constellations, afin que ce pouvoir leur revienne à tous les deux.

En tout cas, les deux enfants étaient déjà adoptés par le grand félin, et réciproquement. Alors que leurs yeux pâles s'étaient encrés dans le regard du fauve, ils avaient maladroitement tendus leurs petits poings, frôlant ses moustaches et faisant s'étirer ses babines.

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans ce nouveau monde, les nouveaux nés n'avaient ressenti nulle crainte devant le jaguar. Il était, au même titre que leurs parents, leur protecteur, et même deux bébés de quelques minutes avaient pu le ressentir.

"Si tu continues Regulus, je vais être jaloux." Murmura Ceb en se redressant légèrement.

La mise au monde, même si elle avait été totalement sans douleur du fait de son endormissement, l'avait grandement fatigué. Une telle naissance puisait fortement dans la magie du porteur pour pouvoir se faire, mais pour autant, rien ne pourrait empêcher Cebalrai de réclamer ses enfants.

Il les avait attendu tellement longtemps… Heureusement, Draco ne le fit pas languir plus. En quelques pas, il se rapprocha de son compagnon, lui déposant gentiment les deux petits êtres soigneusement emmaillotés, tout en s'installant à ses côtés, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Silencieusement, Narcissa s'approcha d'eux, et les embrassa avant de prendre congé, entrainant Severus avec elle. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer au manoir Malefoy, et d'aller rassurer son mari sur la naissance de l'héritier de sa Maison. Lucius était en effet sorti il y a peu de temps d'Azaban, après ses cinq ans de détention. Il lui restait maintenant à purger ses cinq ans d'assignation à domicile, ce qui l'avait empêcher de pouvoir voir son gendre durant sa grossesse.

Nul doute que la première chose qu'il allait lui demander, était quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le rencontrer, lui et ses enfants. Heureusement, elle pourrait au moins lui montrer ses souvenirs dans une pensine. En espérant que ça lui permette d'attendre relativement patiemment la visite de Draco et Ceb.

Pour le moment, ces derniers avaient besoin d'être seuls, et même Alya le comprit aisément. Après avoir embrassé son jumeau et son beau-frère ainsi que ses chers petits neveux, elle aussi s'éclipsa, souhaitant à ce moment là plus que tout retrouver Théo.

Dès demain, nul doute que le couple recevrait de nombreuses visites pour découvrir leurs petits anges.

oOo

Les jumeaux Black-Malfoy et Malfoy-Black furent rejoint quelques mois plus tard par une petite Sélène aussi blonde que sa mère, comme l'avait prédit Luna, puis par Lyra et Aquila Nott, faux jumeaux également.

Comme Ceb en avait été certain, sa sœur était tombée enceinte dès que lui-même avait donné la vie, et avait accouché avec un mois d'avance. Il était d'ailleurs quasiment sur que ça s'était fait la nuit même, même si sa sœur s'était contentée de rougir sans lui répondre, ne faisant que lui tirer la langue. Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas douté que la naissance de ses enfants donnerait envie à sa jumelle de le fêter toute la nuit de cette manière avec son chéri. D'un autre côté, ça avait expliqué son teint rayonnant le lendemain matin, quoiqu'il l'avait trouvée un peu fatiguée.

La jeune fille avait adoré sa grossesse, savourant le fait de bénéficier des conseils de son frère et de Luna, et surtout de n'en avoir quasiment aucun inconvénient. Elle avait craint pendant les deux premiers mois de devoir arrêter son travail, mais les nausées avaient vite passées, et elle ne s'était arrêtée à sept mois que par précaution. Enfin, par précaution et parce que Théo avait lourdement insisté, voulant lui aussi profiter de son ventre arrondi et des mouvements de ses futurs enfants.

La jeune fille avait été la première surprise par la patience de son compagnon, capable de rester des heures avec la main posée sur son ventre dans l'attente d'un geste de ses futurs jumeaux.

Elle avait donc levé le pied, et avait finalement bien fait vu la hâte de Lyra et Aquila à sortir dans le monde extérieur. Et du coup, après, elle n'était plus pressée de reprendre, savourant leur présence, et s'extasiant de leur moindre progrès. Théo était bien sur toujours à ses côtés, favorisant pour encore quelques mois son travail à domicile, profitant lui aussi de ses petiots, bien décidé à être un bien meilleur père que son propre géniteur.

Pendant ce temps, le monde sorcier évoluait, ou plutôt, retrouvait ses racines. Poudlard avait peu à peu retrouvé des matières perdues qui avaient été évincées de son enseignement, notamment concernant les traditions sorcières. Ce cours était obligatoire pour tous les nés moldus, comme celui d'Etude des Moldus l'était devenu pour les nés-sorciers, sang pur ou non d'ailleurs.

Le but était que les nouveaux arrivants dans ce monde puissent s'y intégrer, en acceptant ses coutumes et ses lois dans leur ensemble. Mais pour cela, les sorciers devaient aussi savoir d'où venaient les nés moldus, comprendre leur monde pour pouvoir leur apprendre le leur. Ce n'était que comme ça que le monde sorcier pourrait rester fort, pas en oubliant ses racines et en essayant de les remplacer par des choses moldues.

Samhain était Samhaim, tout comme Yule, Ostara ou Beltane. Et comme les fêtes traditionnelles reprenaient leurs places, certaines magies n'étaient peu à peu plus l'apanage des sang-pur. Et plus les enfants apprenaient la magie musicale et autres rituels, plus les protections de Poudlard grandissaient, et plus la magie se faisait forte, ravie.

C'est dans ce nouveau monde que les enfants des deux jumeaux Black iraient donc en même temps à Poudlard, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Restait à prier que le château survive à leur présence commune.

oOo

Il fallut deux mois de plus à Ginny pour donner naissance à Lysander Zabini.

Et même si elle comptait prendre son temps, maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle comptait bien également relancer la lignée des Prewett. Même si la magie de leur donnait pas d'héritier tout de suite, au moins le nom perdurerait, jusqu'à ce que le temps vienne pour l'héritier de naitre. La magie savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois prouvé.

La lignée de ses protecteurs n'était pas prête de s'éteindre.

 _oOo_

 _Et voilà, fini._

 _Dire que quand j'ai commencé à la publier cette fic était déjà finie… enfin en théorie, puisque finalement elle a doublé de volume._

 _Grâce à votre soutien, vos idée, vos souhaits, même si j'avais la fin de cette fic déjà écrite et toute la trame, les chapitres se sont étoffés et de nombreux autres se sont rajoutés. D'une fic de 24 chapitres, elle est passée à 40 !_

 _En tout cas à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, mon imagination ne semble pas prête de s'éteindre ^^_

 _Kithia_


	42. Chapter 41 Bonus

_Merci à tous pour vos fantastiques reviews, voilà un ti bonus pour vous !_

 _oOo_

 _Quelques années plus tard…_

Deux séries de rires retentirent lorsque des cavalcades se firent entendre dans les escaliers du Manoir de Caerdydd. En parallèle, deux soupirs résignés résonnèrent alors qu'un jaguar gloussait, allongé de tout son long devant une large cheminée.

"J'en viens à me demander s'ils ne finiront pas à Griffondor…" Soupira dramatiquement Draco.

"Serais-ce si terrible?" Lui demanda Cebalrai, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

Le blond aurait du mal à s'en remettre, mais il aimait ses fils plus que tout, il se contenterait de s'en plaindre pendant des jours, même si de mémoire de sorcier aucun Malefoy n'avait jamais fini rouge et or…

"Je ne voudrais pas causer une crise cardiaque à mon père." Finis-il tout de même par souffler, faisant glousser son compagnon.

Oh nul doute que la tête de Lucius Malefoy si l'héritier de sa maison finissait chez les lions serait impayable. Si c'était Léo, ce serait moins choquant, d'autant que son nom semblait l'y prédestiner. Sans compter le fait que les Black, eux, avait déjà vu des leurs chez les Griffondors.

Pourtant, Ceb savait, ses fils avaient beau avoir la fougue et la témérité des lions, ils avaient avant tout la ruse et l'ambition des serpents. Ils étaient nés dans une époque de changement, où la magie n'avait plus été aussi puissante depuis longtemps. Ils voulaient y faire leurs preuves, comme leurs parents et leurs amis.

Mais il pouvait aussi se tromper. Alors il attendait avec impatience la répartition de ses fils qui aurait lieu le soir même. Dans tous les cas, ça promettait d'être intéressant, soit il y aurait deux serpents ascendant lions, soit il y aurait deux lions ascendant serpents. Il ne savait pas trop lequel serait le pire pour Poudlard.

oOo

"Leo Black Malefoy." Appela Filius. Le jeune héritier aux courts cheveux noirs s'avança fièrement vers le tabouret de bois après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son frère, qui devait attendre son tour.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'éterniser dans le silence de la grande salle, _Serpentard_ ! retentit, faisant s'exclamer joyeusement la table des vert et argent.

"Sélène Londubas."

Une petite fille blonde aux yeux noisette gambada vers le sous-directeur, sautant sur le tabouret et disparaissant presque sous le choixpeau.

 _Griffondor_!

La table des rouge et or explosa en acclamations fières, et deux rugissements retentirent même lorsque deux rouquins montèrent sur les bancs pour entamer une petite danse. Georgio et Freddy, fils des célèbres Fred et George Weasley étaient par un malheureux hasard du même âge, et tout à fait dignes de leurs deux parents. En troisième année actuellement, les enseignants se consolaient en constatant que Roxanne, la petite sœur de Freddy, était une digne Serdaigle, bien plus sage que son frangin et son cousin.

Sélène gambada à nouveau pour se rendre à la table de sa maison, espérant que sa maman ne serait pas trop déçue qu'elle ne soit pas chez les aigles, tout en sachant que son père, lui serait immensément fier de la savoir chez les lions. Le choixpeau avait un peu hésité, mais comme le lui avait conseillé sa mère, elle l'avait laissé faire, il savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

"Maïa Lupin."

 _Griffondor_ !

La petite fille châtain dont les cheveux venaient de virer au rose sous l'émotion courut presque jusqu'à la table des rouge et or et s'assit avec un soupir de contentement à côté de Sélène qu'elle connaissait déjà. A la table de Poufsouffle, Teddy haussa légèrement les épaules, tout en se promettant mentalement que même si sa petite sœur n'était pas dans sa maison, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de la protéger.

Il était sur que Jonathan Weasley, le fils de Percy, serait ravi de l'y aider. Etre un préfet et être ami avec un autre avait du bon. Il esquissa un sourire un peu sauvage alors que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte bleu électrique, faisant se tourner des regards méfiant vers lui.

"Scorpius Malefoy-Black." Après à nouveau une attente qui laissa la salle dans le même suspense que pour son frère, _Serpentard_! résonna sans grande surprise. Même si ça arrivait, il était rare que des jumeaux soient séparés. Ce ne serait pas le cas de ceux là.

"Aquila Nott." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux gris des Black s'avança tranquillement avant de disparaitre sous le choixpeau. Pour lui, il ne fallut même pas une seconde à l'artefact pour l'envoyer chez les serpents, faisant s'exclamer les jumeaux Malefoy et Black.

"Aller Lyra maintenant!" Lança même Léo, persuadé que la fillette les rejoindrait aussi, ce qu'elle fit avec un grand sourire quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux sombres pétillants.

Certaines personne à la table des professeurs poussèrent de discrets soupirs, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se sentir soulager que les quatre enfants soient dans la même maison, ou s'il aurait mieux valu qu'ils soient séparés. L'avenir le dira.

"Lysander Zabini."

 _Griffondor_!

Le métis aux cheveux brun-roux alla tranquillement s'assoir aux côtés de Sélène et Maya.

Les nouveaux Serpentard poussèrent un petit soupir en constatant que leur ami partait chez les lions, mais se promirent que ça ne les empêcherait pas de rester en contact. Après tout, ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, alors ce n'était pas Poudlard qui allait les séparer.

Quelques années plus tard, Alhanna et Cassandra Zabini firent leur entrée remarquée à Serpentard et Poufsouffle, séparant ainsi les jumelles qui n'en semblèrent pas surprises ou perturbées. Elles assumaient parfaitement leurs différences malgré leur lien. Mais c'est surtout Bran Prewett l'année suivante, qui retint l'attention, faisant renaitre l'ancienne lignée à Serdaigle.

Il y fut d'ailleurs rejoint par Myrza Black-Malefoy, adoptée par le sang par le couple qui désirait un autre enfant, sans pour autant retenter le rituel qui leur avait permis leurs héritiers. Ses grands frères regrettèrent qu'elle ne les ait pas suivi à Serpentard, mais elle était bien trop studieuse et curieuse pour ça. Ca ne les empêcha pas de la protéger farouchement, et de tester soigneusement Bran quand il montra un peu plus que de l'amitié envers la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue.

Après elle, Draco et Ceb adoptèrent un autre enfant qu'ils nommèrent Izar, lui aussi né-moldu abandonné, qu'ils adoptèrent par le sang et qu'ils élevèrent dans les plus pures traditions magiques.

Lui finit à Griffondor, et Draco eut enfin l'occasion de se lamenter à ce sujet. Ceb était sur qu'il l'avait regretté quand les autres étaient finalement allés chez les serpents puis les aigles.

Sous leur influence, les adoptions magiques se multiplièrent, intégrant des enfants dans d'anciennes lignées pour les enrichir, et par la même, leur épargnant de tristes destins. Après tout, ils avaient été choisi par la Magie, ils en étaient donc dignes. Ceux qui jusqu'alors se privaient d'enfants, soit à causes de leurs préférences, soit parce qu'il ne pouvaient procréer, ceux là contribuaient désormais à préserver les enfants magiques et à les intégrer dans leur monde, le rendant plus puissant.

Le peuple sorciers continuait à grandir, et la Magie avec lui.

 _oOo_

 _Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Merci encore à tous et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Kithia_


End file.
